El Juego Perfecto
by loveheart713
Summary: El profesional de Futbol Americano Darien Chiba es toda una estrella dentro del campo y en la alcoba… Aunque una sexy, y decididamente madre soltera podría ser la única en hacerlo perder un juego...
1. Chapter 1

_**NA. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon e Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

El sudor vertía por el rostro y los brazos de Darien Chiba. El entrenamiento de campo que había soportado sólo pateó su siempre amado trasero una vez más. Se apoyó contra la pared del vestuario, los fríos ladrillos y el agua congelada en sus manos no lo ayudaba en nada a bajar su temperatura. Estaba caliente y sudoroso, y fue golpeado y tirado al suelo tantas veces que probablemente se devoró la mitad de la tierra del campo de juego.

Estaba agotado y no estaba de ánimo para la maldita fiesta esta noche. Lo que realmente quería hacer era tomar una ducha de agua fría, irse a casa, y pedir una pizza. En su lugar, tenía que ponerse esmoquin y sonreír, y pasar el rato en un salón de baile con el resto de su equipo, el San Francisco Sabers de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol. Habría fotógrafos, cámaras de televisión, y, probablemente, una horda de mujeres que querrían colgársele.

Años atrás habría sido el alma de la noche.

Ya no era así.

¿Cuándo se cansó tanto de todo eso? Infiernos, ¿Cuándo había envejecido?

Se quitó la camiseta de entrenar y la arrojó al suelo, se quitó los protectores y exhalo un suspiro de alivio, después tomó una toalla y se secó el sudor de la cara. Se desató el pantalón, apuró el agua de su envase y fue a la fuente para volver a llenarlo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz fuera de la habitación. La voz de mujer.

¿Qué estaba haciendo una mujer allí? Abrió la puerta y vio a una hermosa rubia de pie a unos metros del pasillo, girando en círculos y murmurando para sí misma. Hombre, era toda una visión con su falda de negocios acariciando sus rodillas, sus tacones altos mostrando sus hermosas piernas, y una tiesa blusa blanca con una tira que levantaba sus cabellos. Toda correcta y formal, que le causaron sucios pensamientos sobre cómo quitarle la almidonada camisa blanca y zarandeársela toda.

"Debí haber ido a la izquierda. Sé que era a la izquierda. Tonta, ahora estarás perdida en esta caverna para siempre y serás despedida."

Él se apoyó contra la puerta mientras ella miraba por el largo pasillo, golpeando su zapato de tacón alto murmurando algo más.

"¿Dónde diablos está la oficina, de todos modos? No puede estar en el maldito sótano de este lugar."

"No, no está aquí abajo".

Ella se volvió, aparentemente avergonzada de ser atrapada hablando consigo misma. Sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo, después se dirigió hacia él. "Oh. Gracias a Dios. Un ser humano viviente. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Estoy tan perdida."

"Claro. ¿Necesitas ir la oficina?"

"Sí".

Ella se detuvo frente a él, y olía tan malditamente bien—como a primavera, bizcochos o algo—eso lo hacía avergonzarse, porque estaba seguro de que él no olía a nada atractivo.

"Gira a la derecha, luego en el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Encontrarás los ascensores. Aprieta el botón del piso superior. Al bajar, gira a la izquierda y ve al final del pasillo. La oficina principal está allí."

Lo estudió, luego le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. "Eres mi héroe. Tuvo miedo de perderme aquí para siempre y nunca tener estos contratos firmados. Tengo que correr. ¡Gracias!"

Ella se volvió y corrió prácticamente por el corredor, cómo podía hacerlo con esos zapatos era algo que nunca entendería sobre las mujeres.

Sí que era hermosa, pero no en la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado. No era demasiado alta, así que su belleza era natural. No era la clase de mujer que por lo general perseguía. Tal vez eso era lo que le gustó de ella.

Y él no se molestó siquiera en presentarse. O conseguir su nombre.

Era una pena, porque podría haber jurado que hubo una chispa entre ellos.

Por otra parte, podría haber sido sólo su imaginación. Sólo necesitaba un bofetón de agua fría para bajar su temperatura corporal. Hoy tenía demasiado calor.

Él volvió a entrar, agarró su toalla, y se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras el evento se desarrollaba, Serena Tsukino pensó que éste podría ser el mejor que jamás hubiera organizado. Y sería mejor que lo fuera, porque si podría conseguir más trabajo, y _El Toque Perfecto_ necesitaba todos los negocios que pudiera conseguir.

Organizar la fiesta de verano de inicio de temporada para el equipo de Los San Francisco Sabers fue un golpe de suerte. El asistente del dueño obtuvo su tarjeta del grupo habitual que organizaba sus eventos, ya que estaban ocupados en la fecha en que querían tener esta fiesta.

Le tomó cuatro meses de trabajo casi sin parar, pero mientras Serena giraba otra vez alrededor del salón de baile, aprobó con satisfacción. Lo habían logrado. Desde las brillantes y sencillas decoraciones del equipo de la NFL, el increíble tentempié, puestos en las asombrosas barras, todo era perfecto, y todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo un buen momento.

Serena se mezcló, escuchando a escondidas, discretamente, para estar a sólo segundos de oír hablar de algún desastre, para responder cualquier pregunta, o ayudar por si alguien la necesitaba. Hasta ahora, todas las crisis fueron pequeñas. Ella controlaba el surtido del bar, también el servicio comprobando que la comida estuviera caliente y que fuera abundante, merodeado alrededor de las multitudes. Nadie se quejaba y los rostros sonrientes a su alrededor le decían que todo el mundo estaba centrado en lo que deberían centrarse: en el fútbol y en pasar un buen rato… lo que significaba que podía dar un paso atrás y simplemente observar.

La banda había comenzado, la multitud era densa en la pista de baile, los medios de comunicación estaban presentes tomando imágenes de los jugadores estrellas, los entrenadores estaban dando entrevistas, y por primera vez esta noche, Serena exhaló mientras se apoyaba en las ventanas de cristal que iban desde el suelo al techo, que mostraban la hermosa ciudad.

"¿Por qué no estás ahí bailando?"

Levantó la mirada y vio un magnífico pedazo de hombre, vestido de traje, que se había detenido frente a ella. Con cabello negro y sorprendentes ojos azules, sabía exactamente quién era: Darien Chiba, el mariscal de campo estrella del San Francisco, y su salvador desde el día de hoy.

Estuvo tan nerviosa después de haberse perdido en el sótano de las instalaciones de entrenamiento del equipo que ni siquiera reconoció quién era hasta que el ascensor la llevó a la planta superior. Está bien, no sólo la había sacudido, sino que fue como un pequeño lengüetazo. ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando se enfrentaba a un trozo de músculo sin camisa, sudado y magnífico? Un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Dios mío, se había visto sexy. Por desgracia, lo único que había podido hacer en ese momento era preguntarle por indicaciones.

Idiota.

Pero luego la sinapsis se disparó en ella y se dio cuenta de con quién estuvo hablando.

Darien Chiba. _"El Darien Chiba"._ Todos los que vivían ahí sabían quién era. Todos los que veían fútbol lo conocían también, sin importar donde vivieran. Sus contratos de patrocinio lo ponían en todos los televisores de Estados Unidos, y probablemente también del extranjero, vendiendo una variedad de productos desde desodorantes a herramientas eléctricas. Era un ícono, todo un Americano con una historia exitosa. Y además malditamente bien parecido.

"Nos conocimos temprano hoy", dijo.

"Sí, lo hicimos. Y gracias de nuevo por las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la oficina."

"No hay de qué. Y entonces, ¿Eres una invitada aquí esta noche?"

Ella le sonrió. "No. No soy una invitada."

Él arqueó una ceja. "Una colada en la fiesta ¿eh?"

Ella se echó a reír. "No, soy la organizadora de eventos."

"¿Es cierto? Has hecho un buen trabajo."

Oh, cielos, se estaba calentando por todas partes. "Gracias. Me alegro de que lo creas."

"No que es que sepa mucho acerca de organizar una fiesta lujosa, pero me gusta comer, y la comida es buena. Hay un montón de bebidas alcohólicas de marca detrás del bar y la banda está pateando culos."

Bueno, las mejillas le dolían por sonreír tanto. "Gracias de nuevo."

Ahora bien, si él solo se limitara a decirle todas esas cosas a Souichi Tomoe, el dueño del equipo. Eso supondría un largo camino para consolidar su futuro.

"¿Hasta qué hora tienes que trabajar?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba queriendo salir con ella? Recorrió la multitud, quedándose ciega por toda la impresionante belleza femenina en el salón, muchas de las cuales tenían sus miradas en Darien. Sin duda, Serena estaba juzgando erróneamente su cortesía con algo más.

"Me quedo hasta que la última persona se vaya a casa."

Él rió y su tono ronco oscuro se deslizó por su espalda. "Cariño, podrías estar toda la noche, entonces. Estos tipos saben cómo terminar una fiesta."

Era lo que esperaba, fue por eso por lo que dijo al hotel que quería el salón durante toda la noche y había garantizado horas extras para la banda y más para el personal del restaurante y del bar. "Hago lo que hay que hacer".

"Y te ves muy bien haciéndolo. ¿Cómo es que no estás usando uno de los trajes de mayordomo o un delantal blanco?"

"Sólo soy la organizadora del evento. Todos los demás hacen el verdadero trabajo."

"Así que te vistes, supervisas, te aseguras que cada jugada no pierda el balón."

"Algo así."

"Y te ves bien en caso de que alguien quiera hablar contigo de contratarte para otra fiesta."

"Perceptivo, ¿eh?"

"Y luego dicen que los futbolistas son tontos."

A ella le gustaba este tipo. Era divertido e inteligente, pero todavía no entendía por qué estaba hablando con la obrera cuando la crema y nata entera estaba aquí.

"Probablemente debería seguir con mi trabajo", dijo.

"¿Alguien te ha llamado por el auricular o a gritando pidiendo ayuda?"

"Bueno... no."

Él echó un vistazo al salón de baile. "¿Algo se ha incendiado en algún lugar o algún chef está muy nervioso y necesita un Valium?"

Sus labios se curvaron. "No."

Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, después deslizó su brazo en el suyo. "Entonces realmente no tienes que irte, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no."

"Bien. Soy Darien Chiba."

"Serena Tsukino."

"Encantado de conocerte, Serena Tsukino." La encaminó lejos de la multitud, fuera del salón de baile.

"Yo realmente debería..."

"Tienes un comunicador en el centro de tu oreja. Si surge algo, alguien te llamará. Y tu trabajo es asegurarse que los invitados estén contentos, ¿no?"

"Sí".

"Soy un invitado, y me gustaría salir de este maldito salón de baile y hablar contigo. Lo que significa que estás haciendo tu trabajo al asegurarte que estoy feliz."

Muy cierto, aunque por alguna razón se sentía como si hubiese sido sorprendida por el guarda línea. Y ahora qué ¿Estaba pensando en términos de fútbol?

Él se sentó en uno de los acolchados bancos del vestíbulo exterior, más allá del salón de baile. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía felizmente tranquila lejos del ruido de la fiesta. Y, oh, lo que no daría por ser capaz de quitarse los tacones por tan sólo unos minutos. Pero para verse a la moda eran necesarios, incluso si le dolía. "¿Por qué no estás dentro de la fiesta con tus compañeros de equipo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaba un descanso."

"¿Necesitabas un descanso de esta increíble fiesta que yo organicé?"

"Tu fiesta está muy bien," dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del banco. "No soy la de la clase al que le gustan las fiestas. Estar de pie alrededor pescando charlas simplemente no es lo mío."

"Y sin embargo te veo en las revistas en casi todos los grandes eventos de Nueva York y Los Ángeles y de aquí en San Francisco. Justo en el centro de todo, por lo general con alguna hermosa mujer a tu lado."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa devastadoramente sexy que hizo a su vientre temblar. "Eso son sólo relaciones públicas, cariño."

"Ah. Eso no es lo que dicen los tabloides".

Ella sintió la caricia de su brazo contra su espalda. Muy desconcertante.

"No me digas que compras esa basura".

"No me digas que todas aquellas mujeres con las que has estado saliendo en los últimos diez años han sido sólo lindos trofeos y nada más."

"Está bien, me has atrapado ahí. Aunque nunca he estado seriamente involucrado con ninguna de ellas."

"Así que ¿Estás diciendo que eres un 'hombre fácil'?"

Él ahogó una carcajada. "Wow. No te guardas nada, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió. "Sólo digo lo que veo".

"No creas todo lo que ves en la televisión y lees en las revistas. Eso no es lo que soy."

"En serio. ¿Y quién eres?"

"Sal conmigo después de que esto termine, y puedes averiguarlo."

Esto definitivamente la había sacudido. Sin lugar a duda. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Pero, sin embargo, se sentía bien. El mariscal de campo estrella, bien parecido, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre le prestó atención. Además, había muchas mujeres dentro de ese impresionante salón de baile, y por alguna razón la había elegido a ella. Su ego subió sólo unos pocos escalones. Bueno, tal vez habían subido a la cima de la escalera.

Nada saldría de eso, por supuesto, pero tendría su atención unos pocos momentos más.

"No lo entiendo, Darien. ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tú eres real."

"¿Y todas esas mujeres en el interior del salón de baile no lo son?"

Él sonrió. "Prácticamente sí, claro. Pero es tiempo de que regrese en serio trabajar. Y qué mejor manera de terminar con mi tiempo libre que con una mujer que esa honesta y no una fan del equipo."

"Tuviste pasada una gran temporada. Enhorabuena. Pero no puedo imaginar que no disfrutarías pasar tu tiempo fuera, disfrutando de la gloria de una bella actriz o modelo o de alguien que te ayude a relajarte."

"Gracias. Tuvimos una temporada genial. Y tengo un agente de primera al que le gusta arrojarme a esas modelos de portadas y cualquier ardiente actriz hacia mí. Dice que es bueno para mi imagen, ya sabes."

Ella se echó hacia atrás para estudiarlo. "Sí, puedo ver la forma en que te las puso frente y en centro de las noticias del espectáculo. Y tal vez consiga que vayan más personas a tus juegos."

"Exactamente. Pero es fastidioso. Y tal vez no es igual que estar con alguien que no es…"

"¿Famosa? ¿Qué no tiene contactos? ¿No te va a arrastrar a la portada de los tabloides?"

Él se echó a reír. "Algo así. Alguien con quien sólo puedo hablar, mantener una conversación real. Estar con ella porque sólo quiere estar conmigo, no porque es bueno para su carrera."

Ella había envidiado siempre a gente como Darien Chiba y a las mujeres colgadas de su brazo. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. "No suena como si te estuvieras divirtiendo mucho".

"Oh, en el campo de juego tengo un montón de diversión. Fuera del campo..."

"Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan difícil tener que estar con todas esas hermosas mujeres."

Su pecho se elevó cuando inhaló, y Serena deseó que no llevara esmoquin. Vio todos sus músculos. Con su uniforme, Darien era algo digno de contemplar. Tenía un increíble cuerpo de atleta. Esa tarde, cuando se había topado con él en el vestuario, Wow. Ella no sabía que había cuerpos tan esculpidos. Tuvo que admitir que no le importaría una inspección más cercana. ¿Eso la hizo engullir?

Probablemente.

"La mayoría de la gente no entiende por qué me quejo por salir con la modelo que estuvo en la portada de _Sports Illustrated_ , o con una popular actriz sin un solo defecto. A veces me pregunto por eso yo mismo."

"No siempre se trata de la apariencia. Por supuesto, la atracción física es lo que se pone en primer lugar. Pero tiene que haber algo más allá que te haga desear quedarte allí."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Tú lo entiendes."

"Por supuesto. Me gusta un hombre bien parecido tanto como a cualquier mujer. Pero tiene que haber alguna sustancia más allá de su genial aspecto. Algo que me mantenga regresando por más. De lo contrario te quedas con una sensación de vacío."

"No tengo este tipo de conversaciones con las mujeres que conozco."

"¿Lo has intentado?"

"¿Quieres decir si puedo tratar de hablar con ellas más allá de tener sexo?"

"Sí."

"Sí, lo he hecho. No he llegado muy lejos. Están más interesadas en hablar sobre sí mismas y sus carreras. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que me aburra y salga por la puerta."

Ella le sonrió. "Tal vez no has conocido a la mujer adecuada."

"Probablemente porque nunca la he buscado." Él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "Vamos a bailar".

Una oleada de pánico la golpeó. "Oh, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Una vez más, porque estoy trabajando."

"Y una mierda." Tiró de ella, y no pudo hacer nada cuando abrió la puerta y la condujo de vuelta al salón de baile, a través de la multitud, hasta la pista. La atrajo hacia él, deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda, y la acercó más.

Que tiempos. Era una canción lenta. Las luces estaban atenuadas, y las parejas se presionaban íntimamente una contra la otra. Ella se encogió, segura de que era el centro de atención, pero cuando dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, nadie parecía estar mirándolos. Tal vez no era raro que Darien pescara mujeres al azar y bailara con ellas. Rezó porque los medios de comunicación estuvieran entrevistando a otra persona o le estuvieran tomando fotografías a Katrina Strauss, la última 'Chica Hollywood'. Tal vez estaría a salvo de las cámaras por lo menos.

Pero Serena estaba segura de que en cualquier momento alguien de la gerencia la arrastraría fuera de la pista de baile y la amonestaría. Trató de buscar en el salón al señor Tomoe o a su asistente o a cualquier persona más de su personal, pero la pista estaba demasiado llena de gente.

"Oye, ¿te puedes relajar?"

Ella dejó de mirar y volteó hacia Darien. "¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Me siento algo culpable."

"¿Por bailar?"

"Tú estás aquí para celebrar. Yo estoy aquí para trabajar".

Él deslizó su mano hasta su espalda y ella deseó no haberse puesto un vestido tan revelador. La sensación de su tibia mano contra la piel desnuda de su espalda la hizo pensar con claridad que eso era casi un imposible.

"Estás trabajando. Estás manteniendo a los invitados felices."

"Ja. Estoy manteniendo a _un_ invitado feliz."

"El resto de los invitados no parecen miserables. Relájate." La acercó más y se balanceó con ella alrededor de la pista de baile. Tenía un ritmo decente para alguien tan grande. Ella esperaba que un jugador de fútbol fuera más torpe, pero él se movía a su alrededor como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bailas muy bien."

"Tomé clases de ballet."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar en su rostro, segura que estaba bromeando. "No lo hiciste."

"Lo hice. Varios de nosotros, en el equipo, lo han hecho. En bueno para la coordinación."

Resistiéndose a la risa que brotaba de su garganta, ella dijo, "De alguna manera no puedo imaginarte en mallas y tutú."

Pero él rió. "Nos aseguramos que nadie con una cámara estuviera a pocos kilómetros del estudio."

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más le gustaba. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no era un arrogante hijo de puta, atiborrado de ego y que hablaba de nada más que de su carrera y sus estadísticas? Sería mucho más fácil alejarse de él si fuera alguien absorbido en sí mismo. Pero no sólo era hermoso, era también divertido y estaba interesado en ella y en su carrera, y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él.

¿Y cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que había bailado con un chico? No podía recordarlo. Eso significaba que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien a sentir una mano caliente en su espalda y otra para abrazar su otra mano en la suya, sentir la presión de sus muslos contra los de ella mientras, como un experto, guiaba sus pasos y se movía alrededor de la pista de baile. Olía bien, como a pino y a aire libre. Ella se inclinó un poco y lo inhaló, sorprendida por su tamaño.

Y cuando la inclinó, deslizándola por su cuerpo al final del baile, sus labios se abrieron y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. "Apuesto a que no aprendiste eso en la clase de ballet."

Él regresó a su posición vertical, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos. "No se lo digas a nadie, pero mi mamá es una maestra de baile. Podría haber aprendido algunas cosas observando sus clases."

"¿Tu madre es profesora de baile? ¿Cómo en un salón-de-baile-para-adultos?"

Él metió su mano en el hueco de su brazo y la llevó a su mesa, luego sacó una silla para ella y la sentó. "No, del tipo maestra para enseñar-a todos -los niños-cómo-bailar."

Ella vio el orgullo en sus ojos y su corazón se derritió un poco. "Qué maravillosa profesión. Estoy segura de que lo ama."

"Lo hace. A pesar de que se decepcionó al haber tenido dos hijos que preferían estar al aire libre jugando fútbol y béisbol que convertirse en el próximo Baryshnikov."

"Qué triste para ella."

"Ha sobrevivido bien al tener a nuestra hermana pequeña, que se vio obligada a soportar todas sus clases de baile."

Serena se echó a reír. "¿A ella no le gusta tampoco?"

"Oh, se puso al día con ella de niña, pero prefería estar afuera siendo derribada por mi hermano y por mí. Es bastante ruda."

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus codos sobre la mesa. "Parece que tienes una gran familia."

"La tengo. ¿Qué pasa con la tuya?"

Ahora había un tema al que no había querido llegar. "Oh, para nada como la tuya."

"Háblame de ellos."

Sí, eso lo haría huir a toda prisa. "Mi familia no es hogareña como la suya parece ser."

Él rió y puso su mano sobre la suya. "No todas lo son, cariño. No significa que no quiera saber acerca de tu vida."

En realidad, él no quería saber sobre su vida y lo disfuncional que era su familia. Afortunadamente, el servicio de comida escogió ese momento para llamarla por un problema. Ella puso su mano en su oreja y se levantó. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Alguna emergencia?"

"Sí. Gracias por el baile. Fue un hermoso descanso."

"Regresa cuando termines de ver la crisis".

"Seguro que para entonces habrás encontrado alguna otra amiguita con quien pasar el rato."

Él se recostó en su silla y tomó un vaso de agua, pero la mirada que le dedicó provocó que sus brazos tuvieran piel de gallina. "No, no lo haré. Te esperaré."

Ella se apresuró, excitada hasta los dedos de sus pies por Darien Chiba. Él sería un hombre peligroso de llegar a conocerlo mejor. Pero tenía curiosidad, y trascurrió mucho tiempo desde que cualquier hombre le incitó a esto.

Lamentablemente, no se pudo liberar de nuevo sino hasta horas más tarde. La cocina se había quedado sin un tipo de carne, el camarero había tenido una crisis con una camarera que había decidido en el último minuto tener una pelea con su novio a través de mensajes de texto y había caído en una tormenta de lágrimas, y Serena tuvo que hacer un par de llamadas frenéticas para lograr calmar a todos. En el momento en que todo estuvo resuelto, había tenido que darse de nuevo, otra vuelta, para asegurarse de que no había otros incendios en erupción.

La fiesta se había suavizado para entonces. Mucha de la gente se había ido, y se mantenían sólo unos pocos fanáticos. Sin embargo, la asistente personal del señor Tomoe la había detenido y le hacía dicho que el señor Tomoe estaba muy contento con la fiesta, y que era probable que usara a su compañía otra vez. Ella resistió el grito, que reprimió en la parte posterior de su garganta, le agradeció calmada, y dijo que estaría feliz de ofrecer sus servicios para eventos en cualquier momento. Ojalá que la recomendara a los demás. Necesitaba que su negocio creciera.

Otro par de horas, y todo el mundo estuvo fuera. Serena se aseguró que la banda recogiera y les dio las gracias, así como al personal del bar y a los servicios del restaurante, por hacer un gran trabajo.

Una vez que todos se fueron, miró a su alrededor el salón vacío, incapaz de resistir una sonrisa. Lo había logrado. Su primer gran evento, y todo había salido perfectamente.

Tenía los pies doloridos. Cayó en silla más cercana, se quitó los zapatos, y abrió una botella de agua mineral que había tomado del bar antes de que cerrara. Tomó un trago largo y suspiró.

"Pensé que nunca se irían."

Ella se levantó de la silla, medio volteándose para ver pasar a Darien y situarse frente a la fila de mesas vacías. "Pensé que te habías ido hace horas."

Él sacó la silla frente a ella y se sentó, sorprendiéndola al agarrar sus piernas y apoyar sus pies en su regazo. "Yo y un par de la línea ofensiva terminamos en el cuarto del entrenador por un par de horas, refriteando la temporada pasada".

"Oh. ¿Y cómo estuvo?"

Levantó uno de sus pies y comenzó a frotarle el arco. Ella se mordió los labios para no gemir por la forma tan agradable en que se sentía.

"Terminamos culpando a la división del campeonato por la pérdida de la defensa."

Ella se echó a reír. "Qué conveniente."

Se encogió de hombros. "La defensa estaba probablemente en el cuarto del coordinador defensivo culpándonos a nosotros, así que ¿por qué no lo haríamos?"

Quería decirle que lo había extrañado, que por una especie de casualidad lo había buscado cuando estaba deambulando por el salón, pero no podía decidirse a admitirlo en voz alta. Sonaba demasiado desesperado. Apenas lo conocía.

Por otra parte, sus pies estaban en su regazo y estaba dándole un masaje delicioso en los pies que hacía hormiguear sus pezones y humedecían sus bragas. ¿Qué le decía esto de ella?

Le decía que California no era el único lugar que estuvo en sequía en los últimos años. Y aquí estaba sola en un gran salón de baile con un hombre muy sexy, con unas manos increíbles. Se preguntó qué más podría hacer con esas increíbles manos.

"No tienes que frotar mis pies."

"Te vi haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando te quitaste los zapatos. Y te oí suspirar."

"Ha sido una larga noche en tacones muy altos", dijo con una sonrisa. "Admito que soy más del tipo de chica pantalones vaqueros y zapatos bajos."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Podría definitivamente verte de esa manera. Soy así también."

"¿De vaqueros y zapatos bajos?"

Él se echó a reír. "Ah, no. Pero este frac me está matando." Se aflojó la corbata de lazo y se desabrochó dos botones de la parte superior, después se quitó la chaqueta. "Esto está un poco mejor."

"Si vas a empezar a desnudarte, tal vez debes irte a casa ", bromeó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo antes?"

Ella ahogó una carcajada. "No, ese no es el caso. Pero no creo que este gran mausoleo de salón de baile te ofrecerá la privacidad para quitarte todo lo que te quieres quitar."

"¿Y cómo sabes lo que me quiero quitar?"

Ella dejó caer su barbilla hacia el pecho y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy cavando el hoyo más y más profundo, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Hay algún lugar donde tengas que estar ahora mismo?"

Su cabeza se disparó, y su mirada encontrando la suya. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Ven conmigo." Puso sus pies en el suelo, se inclinó y alcanzó sus zapatos, agarró su chaqueta y la colgó en su brazo.

Serena lo siguió fuera del salón. "¿A dónde vamos? Y ¿No debo ponerme los zapatos?"

"No. No saldremos del hotel." Él apretó el botón del elevador.

"¿Tienes una habitación aquí?"

"Todo el mundo la tiene. El equipo no quería que los chicos condujeran esta noche después de la fiesta. Ya sabes, en caso de que hubiera excesos por la gran cantidad de alcohol que nos has facilitado."

Se acercó mientras él sostenía la puerta abierta a ella. "No recuerdo haberte visto bebiendo nada excepto agua".

Él se encogió de hombros y apretó el botón. "No hay mucho que beber en eventos como este. Es una gran oportunidad para hacer un ridículo total en público. Y a los medios de comunicación les encanta tomar fotos de jugadores un poco enfiestados."

Ella se volvió hacia él. "¿Prefieres hacerlo en privado, entonces?"

"Ja, ja." Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la llevó por el pasillo, sacando la tarjeta llave de su bolsillo. "Prefiero no hacerlo en absoluto. Saqué todo eso de mi sistema cuando era más joven."

Abrió la puerta para ella y la sostuvo mientras entraba. Debido a que la fiesta se había celebrado en uno de los mejores hoteles de San Francisco, la habitación era agradable. Muy bonita. Un conjunto, en realidad, con una habitación exterior y un pasillo que debía conducir a la alcoba. Serena se acercó a la ventana y miró fijamente la hermosa vista de la ciudad, frotándose los brazos.

"¿Tienes frío?"

Ella medio se volvió hacia él. "Un poco."

Él le puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. "Ten esto. Ajustaré la temperatura de aquí."

Ella movió sus brazos sobre su chaqueta, que era demasiado grande para ella, pero que al instante la calentó. Su aroma la rodeó de nuevo mientras ponía su chaqueta a su alrededor. Ella giró hacia él. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué." Sus dedos se quedaron en las solapas de su chaqueta, con sus nudillos descansando entre sus pechos. A pesar de que la tela separaba sus manos de su piel, todavía sentía la presión de sus manos allí, y eso la calentaba más que su chaqueta jamás lo haría. Su corazón comenzó a golpear rápido, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, sola. Ella no hacía esto, no iba ciegamente a las habitaciones de los hombres que no conocía. Y no era fácilmente cautivada por la fama, por lo que no significaba nada para ella.

¿A dónde se había ido su sentido común?

Darien estuvo con muchas mujeres en su vida. Desde la universidad hasta cuando fue jugador profesional, las mujeres habían gravitado a su alrededor como si fuera un irresistible imán. Y nunca había rechazado a una hermosa mujer que quería meterse en la cama con él.

Así que nunca había tenido que perseguir a una mujer. Hasta esta noche, hasta que vio a Serena apoyada en la pared del salón de baile, sin participar, sólo viendo, los destellos de su vestido color champaña reflejando la luz de las lámparas de araña y de todas las velas que brillaban a su alrededor como si ella fuera el evento principal en el salón.

De hecho, lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la había visto en la zona de vestidores. Se había odiado por haberse perdido la oportunidad de conocerla entonces, y su conclusión esa noche en el salón de baile parecía que esto estaba destinada a ser.

Fue educada, pero no se le había lanzado encima cuando presentó. Y, oh hombre, le había gustado eso. Mucho. Sorprendentemente, mucho. Especialmente cuando ella se alejó de él. Las mujeres se tendían y adherían a él como si fuera el Santo Grial, y una vez lo hacían, nunca lo dejaban ir. Eso, no le gustaba. Sin embargo, Serena en realidad parecía más interesada en hacer su trabajo que en estar con él. Eso era condenadamente refrescante.

Así que dio un paso atrás y observó. Ella era buena en su trabajo. Eficiente. Había notado que había tenido un par de asistentes trabajando con ella, y los había tratado como iguales. Sin intimidar, sin hablarle como si fueran hormigas bajo sus pies. Pero cuando les dio instrucciones, las personas se movieron y se hicieron rápido. Y ella pareció más que dispuesta a entrar allí y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el trabajo fuera hecho. Había abierto botellas de vino con eficiencia, doblado servilletas para las mesas, dirigir a una camarera nueva sobre qué mesas eran suyas, y calmado a un muy agitado camarero con palabras tranquilas y más paciencia de la que Darien jamás hubiera tenido.

Le gustaba verla moverse en sus tacones altos, con su falda silbando y dándole atisbos de lo que debían ser unos espectaculares muslos. Era delgada, pero tampoco mucho. Parecía que realmente comía sus tres comidas diarias, a diferencia de muchas mujeres con las que fue forzado a pasar el tiempo. Tenía curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y estaba fascinado con su cuello, que era muy visible, puesto que su cabello rubio estaba retirado en un peinado de fantasía que no le iba en absoluto. Apostaba a que solía llevar el pelo suelto o en una cola de caballo o en una de esas cosas tipo clip para el cabello desordenado. No parecía el tipo de mujer que se equivocaba con el pelo, así que tenía que estar perfecto. Tenía labios carnosos y una cara estrecha y los más bonitos ojos azules que había visto nunca.

Pero lo que más le gustó esa noche fue hablar con ella. Era una persona real, no interesada en la promoción de su carrera al ser vista de su brazo, sino una verdadera, honesta-hasta-morir mujer. Divertida y cálida, con su propia carrera. No había ni una vez buscado a los medios para que pudieran tomar fotografías de Darien y de ella. De hecho, hizo todo lo posible por evitar que los medios los vieran juntos.

Se sentía bien solo estar con ella en esta habitación. Él no tenía ninguna prisa, no tenía ningún lugar para pasar el resto del fin de semana. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que había tenido ganas de estar con una mujer… infiernos, ¿alguna vez realmente había querido estar en compañía de una mujer en particular? No podía pensar en ninguna. Para liberarse, sí. Para matar el tiempo, definitivamente. Alguien colgada de su brazo como Elizabeth de Relaciones Públicas… todo el maldito tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguna mujer lo había captado lo suficiente como para que realmente hubiera querido estar con ella. Habían estado dentro y fuera de su vida como una maldita puerta giratoria. Las caras y los nombres de todas estaban borrosas en su mente, y no podía recordar ni a una sola que no hubiera conocido y que hubiera follado a algunas de ellas. Se había olvidado de ellas tan fácilmente como ellas lo habían olvidado.

Ahora, a Serena sin duda la recordaría.

Había algo en ella que lo hacía quererle hacer algo más que solo follarla.

Como en estos momentos que realmente quería besarla, tocarla y desnudarla para poder explorar el resto de su piel y ver si era tan suave como lo que había tocado ya.

 _Tranquilo, hombre._ No vayas demasiado rápido. No quería asustarla y que se alejara. Ella no era como cualquier otra mujer que había conocido. Y por primera vez en su vida, no quería tirar el abajo reloj demasiado rápido. Él quería que esta noche tuviera tiempo extra.

Darien no dijo mucho en los pocos minutos pasados, sólo parecía contentarse con mirar por la ventana con ella. Serena esperaba que la molestia le llegara, pero no fue así. Había algo especial sobre él, algo que había notado desde el principio, y no tenía nada que ver con su carrera y todo que ver con quién era como hombre. A ella le gustaba Darien, le gustaba más de lo que ningún otro hombre le había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Debido a que tenía todo el fin de semana para ella misma, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

"¿Quieres un poco de champaña?" El movió al cubo de hielo. "Lo trajeron antes. Creo que a todos nos dieron una como agradecimiento de los propietarios."

"Me encantaría una copa."

Abrió la tapa y vertió un poco en una copa, entregándoselo. Ella tomó un sorbo, con las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. "Está muy bueno. ¿Tú no tomarás?"

"Yo soy más del tipo de cerveza."

Ella se echó a reír. "Yo también".

"¿Sí? Estás vestida como una mujer de champaña. Con tu vestido brillante, incluso haciendo juego."

Ella miró su vestido de cóctel. Era cierto, le encantaba. Pequeñas tiras colgaban de sus hombros, con el cuerpo sumergido en el oleaje entre sus pechos, con los abrazos apretados. Le sentaba bien y era su favorito. "Sólo cuando trabajo en eventos como éste. Créeme, no hay champaña almacenada en el refrigerador de mi casa. Sólo cerveza y refrescos."

"¿Patatas fritas y perritos calientes?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Dos de mis favoritos. Siento decirte que la elegancia sólo sale como parte de mi trabajo. Por lo general me encontrarás descalza, vestida con pantalones vaqueros, con mi pelo en una cola de caballo".

Él examinó su peinado casi perfecto. "¿Así que tu peinado de Doo-Dah no es una norma para ti?"

"No lo creo. Será un infierno lograr sacarme todas esas horquillas."

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

El calor se arremolinó a su alrededor. "¿Y romper mi imagen de Cenicienta? No lo creo."

"Está bien Cenicienta. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Ella tomó un sorbo de champaña y trató de no mirarlo abiertamente, pero era condenadamente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estaban sólo los dos en esa habitación con la hermosa vista a la ciudad. Ella miró por la ventana, todavía preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí con Darien Chiba.

Él se acercó por su espalda. "Eres una hermosa mujer, Serena".

Ella se volvió hacia él, deseando que conociera a su verdadera yo. Pero él nunca lo haría, porque la Serena real estaba a años luz de distancia de su mundo. "Por lo general no sigo a hombres extraños a sus habitaciones de hotel."

Él le sonrió. "¿No? Maldita sea, y yo que pensé que ya te tenía segura."

Todo lo que decía o la hacía reír o le hacía sentir excitación. ¿Por qué no se agarraba a la mujer por los cabellos y la arrastraba de vuelta a su cueva? Tenía que haber alguna grieta en este caballero con armadura. "Lo siento. Deberías haberte ido con una de las actrices o modelos".

"No estoy interesado en ellas. Tienen agendas."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?"

"Porque he venido a ti. No tú viniste a mí".

"Tal vez eso es parte de mi malvado plan."

"Cariño, no creo que haya una maldita cosa mal sobre ti."

"Soy casi inocente, Darien".

Él tomó su vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa, después agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró de ella más cerca. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Un calor líquido corrió por sus venas, abriéndose en sus brazos por sus deseos y por las emociones que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo. Ella normalmente se cerraba a los hombres. Estaba demasiado ocupada. Tenía muchas otras prioridades. Justo ahora no había otra prioridad, excepto la sensación de tenerlo en su cerca. Ella se inclinó hacia él se inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole luz verde. "Eso es correcto".

Él movió sus dedos, y el fuego que se había avivado empezó a arder aún más brillantemente. Hubo un chisporroteo de magia entre ellos. Ella sería una tonta si se alejará de esto, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Y eso era todo lo que podía alguna vez tener… sólo una noche, de modo que ¿por qué no dejarse llevar cuando tenía la oportunidad? ¿Quién sabía cuándo algo tan bueno le sucedería de nuevo? Con la forma en que su vida se había estructurado, probablemente nunca. Y tendría esta noche caliente para cuando mirara hacia atrás y recordarla para siempre.

"No te traje aquí para seducirte, Serena. Sólo quería pasar más tiempo contigo."

Ella cubrió sus manos con la suya. "Tal vez soy yo la que te está seduciendo. Tú no quieres hacerme daño y herir mis sentimientos rechazándome, ¿verdad?"

Sus labios se curvaron. "Yo nunca haría eso."

"Entonces bésame" Vio a encenderse una chispa en sus ojos mientras la jalaba contra él y apretaba sus labios en los suyos.

Ahh, contacto. Una explosión de calor y fuego líquido la derritió desde el interior hacia fuera. Oh, wow, era todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más. La ternura brotaba mientras sus labios rozaban los suyos, y luego el poder de su boca mientras profundizaba su beso. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus dientes para capturarlo y lamerlos mientras sus manos se apretaban a lo largo de las curvas de su cuerpo.

Serena de repente no pudo respirar. Era como ser besada por primera vez, cuando su cabeza y sus emociones se enredaban con todo lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Sólo que no era una niña y Darien tampoco. Eran las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo, y de una mujer deseosa corriendo por ella. Y lo que estaban haciendo no iba a quedarse en un beso. Ella ya lo sabía, ya sabía que quería que esta noche continuara.

Cenicienta no iba a llegar a casa antes de envolverse en la fregona con los pies descalzos y los pantalones vaqueros azules.

Y a ella no le importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 _-o-_

Darien no había mentido acerca de sus razones de llevar a Serena a su habitación; tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo hablando con ella. Pero obviamente, ella quería algo más que eso—o necesitaba algo más que eso—y él estaba malditamente feliz de otorgárselo. Ella sabía a champaña y a menta, y deslizar su lengua dentro del calor de su boca había reforzado sus bolas en un doloroso nudo.

Estaba tan excitada como él, su boca moviéndose bajo él, con su cuerpo como una bola de energía mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Se preguntó si podría sentirlo, si se reiría porque él estaba tan atrapado en esto. No era como si se tratara de su primera vez. Las mujeres se lanzaban a él. Debía estar un poco cansado de todo el asunto. Pero ella era tan diferente de las otras mujeres con las que estuvo. Fresca y emocionante y... normal.

Ella levantó los labios de los suyos. "Tu corazón está acelerado." Ella puso la palma de su mano plana contra su pecho. "Pensé que era sólo yo, la que estaría entusiasmada con esto."

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Crees que no estoy afectado por tu beso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Las mujeres probablemente te besan cada día."

Él se echó a reír, después se precipitó con ella al sofá. "No todos los días. Y no cualquier mujer".

Ella deslizó sus piernas por encima de su regazo. "Ah, cierto. Soy especial".

"Los eres".

"En serio. ¿De qué manera?"

"No eres famosa."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, entonces subió su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus muslos mientras, montaba a horcajadas sobre él. Así como él se había imaginado, tenía unos muslos asesinos.

"Oye, seguro sabes cómo darle cumplidos a una mujer".

Ella sujetó su cuello y se inclinó, con sus senos acariciando su pecho.

Tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo hablando con ella, para demostrarle que él no estaba principalmente interesado en meterse en sus bragas.

Pero con su cuerpo lleno, contra el de él, dejándole inhalar el olor de su champú, algo dulce lo hacían querer lamer su piel, y pensó que lo estaba volviendo loco. Realmente quería entrar en sus bragas. Él movió la mano por su espalda, recorriendo el camino a través de una mezcla de piel y de su brillante vestido. Metió la mano en el interior, sin duda prefiriendo la parte de la piel.

Serena gimió y se acercó, como si quisiera que rastreara en su interior.

Oh, sí. Este era el calentamiento. Estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego ahora. Él se acercó y comenzó a tirar de las horquillas de su pelo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y apartó sus labios.

"Decidido a destruir mi imagen de Cenicienta, ¿no es cierto?"

Él quitó el alfiler de una cadena de oro y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego se zambulló en la suavidad de su pelo. "Te verás más hermosa y yo caeré muerto."

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Eres muy bueno con eso."

"A mi hermana le gustaba tener el pelo todo hacia arriba."

"No, no eso. En las líneas".

Él negó. "No hay líneas. Lo prometo. Eres magnífica."

Ella se veía como que no le creía. Obviamente, nadie le dijo últimamente lo impresionante que realmente era. Una lástima, puesto que la desnuda honestidad en sus ojos podía hacer que un hombre hiciera cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Sacó el último pasador de su pelo y lo desprendió, dejándolo caer a través de su cuello y mejillas.

"Increíble. Suave." Él lo inhaló. "Como duraznos".

Ella rió, y el sonido vibró contra su pecho. "No conozco a ninguna mujer que huela a duraznos".

"El champú está a la venta en Walmart".

Sí, esta mujer le podía gustar en serio.

Serena impulsó una sucesión rápida de respiraciones. Hiperventilarse y desmayarse sería la cosa más vergonzosa que podría hacer ahora, pero con el rostro de Darien sepultada en su cuello, y siendo esta una seria zona erógena. Si la lamía allí, robaría un banco para él.

Cuando sintió que su lengua se deslizaba por su garganta, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Darien apretó su control sobre ella, y entonces el mal nacido lo hizo de nuevo. Escalofríos recorrieron a lo largo de su carne, rugiendo un infierno deseo en su interior. Sus pezones se levantaron, doliéndoles porque su boca hiciera lo que ahora mismo le estaba haciendo a su cuello. Ella ya se podía imaginar cómo le pasaría la lengua a través de sus pezones mientras lo observaba. Se levantó el vestido y movió su mano dentro de sus bragas frotando su palpitante clítoris hasta que el orgasmo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba la hiciera gritar.

Maldita sea, estuvo a solas durante mucho tiempo con su vibrador y tarde en la noche viendo Cinemax. Pero no iba a salir esta noche. Esta noche, Darien la haría correrse, y si lo deseaba, no sería sólo una vez.

Casi se rió de su audacia. Simplemente no era ella en absoluto. Pero maldita sea, deseaba a Darien, y se negaba a pedirle disculpas por ser una mujer en la flor de la vida sexual, que no recibía nada hacía mucho tiempo. Y estaba siendo sostenida y besada por uno de los mejores ejemplares de macho de la humanidad que alguna vez vio… un hombre que, por alguna razón, realmente parecía desearla. No había forma en que se lo preguntara dos veces o dejara pasar esta oportunidad.

Darien tendió la mano por su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo de una forma que no era en absoluto medicinal. Era sensual, diseñada para volverla medio loca de lujuria. Y oh, ella sentía al deseo creciendo de gran manera.

Su otra mano descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, con sus dedos tocando la parte superior de su trasero. Serena sintió su erección mientras la pasaba a su regazo, y sus bragas se humedecieron como si fuera la primera vez que estuvo alguna vez cerca de un pene antes.

Se sentía como la primera vez… la primera vez de un largo, largo tiempo. Ella había pensado que negarse a sí misma era una idea sabia, considerando todas las cosas. En ese momento no se sentía sabio de ninguna manera. Se sentía estúpido, porque había olvidado totalmente lo impresionante que era estar cerca, ser besada, ser tocada por un hombre.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y se recostó, buscando su rostro, queriendo memorizar la forma completamente hermosa que él tenía. Sus ojos eran de un fascinante tono azul, como un lejano océano que probablemente nunca visitaría. No tenía dudas de porqué las mujeres caían todas sobre sí mismas para acercarse a él. Tenía rasgos duros y suaves y unos labios llenos que no parecían pertenecer a un rostro masculino. Tenía la nariz un poco torcida, lo que hacía a su imposiblemente impecable frente ser sólo un poco menos perfecta. A ella le gustaba eso. Si fuera demasiado impecable y ella se sentiría inadecuada.

"Me estás mirando."

Su respiración era dura. Igual que su pene. A ella le gustaba eso. "No puedo evitarlo. Son tus ojos. Tu cara. Tu cuerpo. Infiernos, es todo el paquete, Darien. Eres hermoso."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. "Los hombres no somos hermosos. Las mujeres lo son. Tú lo eres."

Sabía que no lo era, pero bueno, ella se dejaría llevar por la fantasía esta noche. Especialmente cuando él se puso de pie, deslizando sus manos debajo de su trasero para levantarla. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, con su vestido avanzando lentamente más arriba en sus muslos. La habitación estaba unos pocos grados más caliente mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo, sin ni una sola vez dejar de mírala.

La hacía sentir especial, y nadie hacia eso por ella desde hacía tiempo.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro, y Serena tuvo una visión de los amplios ventanales y del cielo sin nubes de la noche antes que Darien la colocara en el centro de una increíblemente grandiosa y suave cama extra grande. Él se movió a la parte superior de ella, con sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de sus hombros, manteniéndose a sí mismo fuera de su cercanía, con sólo las más elementales pulgadas, levantándola para acariciar sus pechos contra el suyo.

"Juegas".

"Tú eres quien juega. Ven aquí y bésame", dijo ella necesitando sentir su cuerpo aplastado contra el de ella.

"Soy demasiado grande para estar encima de ti."

Grande. Encima. Evocaba imágenes que la hacían ponerse húmeda. Ella palmeó la zona trasera de su cuello y movió la cabeza hacia abajo. "Creo que puedo tomarte."

Darien lanzó un gruñido y se dejó caer encima de ella, con su cuerpo apretando el suyo. Ella se dio cuenta de su magnitud mientras estaba sobre ella en pleno, pero sabía de la tensión de su cuerpo que sostenía todo su peso sobre ella. Sin embargo, la presión del cuerpo del hombre en la parte superior de ella se sentía tan condenadamente bien que podría llorar. Su pene le frotó el muslo, y una oleada de calor la envolvió, por lo que se elevó en su contra, arqueándose hacia lo que ella quería más que nada.

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

Le encantaba que se lo preguntara y enmarcó su rostro con sus manos. "Definitivamente, positivamente, absolutamente segura".

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos, y la renuencia pasó cuando tomó posesión con su lengua buceando en su interior. Él gimió con una desesperación que la sorprendió. Seguramente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Ella era la que debería estar desesperada, porque seguro que ella _no hacía_ esto todo el tiempo.

Su boca era una maravillosa pieza de arte, llena y suave y devastadora para sus sentidos. Movió sus labios hacia atrás y adelante a través de ella mientras su lengua convertía su cerebro en puré. Y sus manos eran el mismo diablo y sus soldados mientras se movían sobre ella, con suavidad presionándose para navegar a través de cada una de sus curvas a los costados de sus caderas, deslizándose hacia abajo ahuecando su trasero.

Serena resistió la tentación de subirse toda sobre él y desnudarlo para lamerlo totalmente por unos diez segundos. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber una cierta finura en esto, pero Dios Todopoderoso, deseaba a este hombre con urgencia. Y él parecía estarse tomando su tiempo moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, con las manos encima de su cuerpo como si tuviera la intención de hacer un mapa a fondo de cada centímetro cuadrado de ella con sus dedos. Y, oh, se sentía tan malditamente bien. Su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta, pulsando y humedeciendo todos los lugares correctos, pero se encontró con dificultades para respirar.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó cuándo sacó sus labios de los suyos.

"Sí. Bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Estás respirando agitadamente." Puso su palma de la mano en ella, con sus dedos descansando un poco cerca de su seno.

"Si me tocas no harás que respire más fácilmente."

Él arqueó una ceja, se apoyó sobre un codo, y cubrió su pecho con la mano. "Tengo la sensación de que ha pasado un tiempo para ti. ¿Quieres retrasar las cosas?"

"Sí, ha pasado un tiempo. Qué amable de tu parte haberlo notado. Y Dios, no, no quiero ir más despacio. Me gustaría que ambos ahora estuviéramos desnudos."

Sus labios se curvaron. "Así que las cosas que dices son porque me estoy moviendo demasiado lento."

"Me estás matando aquí, Darien".

"Déjame ver si puedo acelerar las cosas un poco para ti." La empujó sobre la cama para que su cabeza quedara en las almohadas, después abrió sus piernas y se arrastró entre ellas.

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tal vez ni siquiera se molestara en quitarse la ropa. Sólo lo necesitaba en su interior. Ahora.

Pero él no se desabrochó los pantalones o se trepó sobre su cuerpo. En su lugar, movió sus dedos mágicos hasta su vestido y jugó con sus muslos, levantándolo mientras sus labios trazaban el camino que sus dedos habían abierto.

Querido Dios. Realmente estaba tratando de matarla, ¿No? El vestido fue a la parte superior de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior que había seleccionado cuidadosamente para su vestido de fiesta, y pesar de que se había reído porque pensaba que nadie lo sabría.

Ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho, porque Darien levantó la cabeza y sonrió al considerar el escaso encaje dorado de seda, la única barrera entre su boca y su vagina.

"Ahora esto es hermoso." Puso su mano sobre su sexo y lo frotó de un lado a otro.

Chispeantes latidos se propagaron con el placer de su clítoris a su vagina y en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Serena se alzó sobre los codos y arqueó su pelvis contra su mano. "Podría correrme si sigues haciendo eso."

Su mano se calmó, pero la otra contra su sexo estaba húmeda. "Así de rápido, ¿eh?"

Lo miró de frente. "Así de rápido."

"Me gustaría que te vinieras en mi boca, Serena. Trata de aguantar." Tiró el material a un lado y plantó su boca sobre su vagina. De repente estuvo abrumada con sus labios y su lengua moviéndose sobre su sexo, lamiendo sus jugos, metiéndose dentro de ella y rodando alrededor de su clítoris.

Un montón de placer sin sentido se apoderó de ella, fundiéndola sobre el colchón. Ella se agachó para cerrar sus dedos en su pelo, perdida en un terremoto de sensaciones que no pudo contener.

"Darien", susurró, y luego se mordió el labio mientras cumplía su promesa. Calientes ondas de un orgasmo se precipitaron sobre ella, y gritó cuando inundó su rostro con su venida. Volvió a caer sobre las almohadas y salió de un soporífero orgasmo que pasó por ella en incesantes olas. Darien se aferró a sus caderas y siguió lamiéndola, chupando su clítoris y vagina hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Luego se alejó y besó sus muslos, mientras ella disfrutaba algunas sorprendentes réplicas y contenía el aliento.

"Wow", dijo cuándo pudo encontrar su voz. "Eso fue realmente increíble."

"Ahora que tienes ya el primero, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para el segundo."

"¿Qué?"

Darien ignoró su pregunta. Llegó a las cadenas que sostenían su ropa interior en sus caderas y las arrastró sobre su trasero y por sus piernas. Una vez fuera, utilizó sus hombros para empujar sus piernas y alejarlas.

"Tienes un hermoso coño, Serena. Rosado y húmedo y su sabor dulce hace que mi polla se endurezca."

Y así como así, ella se excitó y estuvo lista para la segunda ronda. Sólo verlo ahí abajo entre sus piernas la hacía temblar con anticipación. Estaba en lo cierto. Había navegado directo a su orgasmo sin tener el tiempo de disfrutar a fondo del tipo de magia que había realizado en ella. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de verlo y sentir su lengua en ella.

Su aliento tibio fluía a través de su carne dolorida. Como una burla, como una anticipación. Se puso tensa, esperando que su lengua la tocara, y cuando lo hizo, se estremeció. Caliente y húmeda, él deslizó su lengua a través de su carne hinchada, azotando su clítoris hasta que tomó el brote en su boca y lo chupó.

La tensión rápidamente creció de nuevo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y complacerse a sí misma no era nada como tener a un hombre entre sus piernas, lamiendo su vagina y trayendo todas sus calientes fantasías a la vida. Darien era una de sus más calientes verdaderas fantasías. Su vestido cabalgaba encima de sus caderas y quedó desnuda de la cintura para abajo y, oh, maldita sea, esto era tan alucinante y erótico que no podía soportarlo.

La lengua de Darien y sus labios bailaron sobre su sexo. Él agregó sus dedos a la mezcla, metiendo uno dentro su vagina.

Dios, se sentía bien. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apenas dejó de sentir mientras la tomaba lento y metía sus dedos mientras tomaba su clítoris con su boca y ponía su lengua sobre él.

"Sí, así," susurró, apretando su agarre en su cabello mientras las sensaciones alcanzaban su punto máximo, sosteniéndola cerca del borde. "Voy a correrme".

Él puso su lengua contra su clítoris y empezó a follarla duro con su dedo. Ella se estremeció, gritando y brincó en su contra, ese orgasmo fue fuerte como el primero, mientras ola tras ola se estrellaba en ella.

Cuando cayó al colchón estaba exhausta, totalmente sorprendida, y profundamente agradecida. Cuando Darien se arrastró y le sonrió, ella pasó sus dedos por su mentón y le lamió la punta de los dedos.

"Sabes como yo."

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "¿Te has probado a ti misma a menudo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su nuca. "A veces cuando me tocó a mí misma."

No podía creer las cosas que le estaba diciendo, la manera en que se estaba dejando ir. Pero esta era su noche y era de su fantasía e iría de la manera que quería. Y la quería perfecta y sin barreras.

Así que cuando Darien salió de la cama y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, Serena se levantó sobre sus rodillas para verlo, no queriéndose perder ni un momento del comienzo. Él se sacó la camisa por los hombros, y no la decepcionó. Tenía el pecho ancho, con sus pectorales absolutamente espectaculares. Sus abdominales eran planos y cincelados con ese proverbial paquete de seis que veía en los modelos y en la televisión, pero no creía que existieran. Ella extendió la mano y puso sus manos sobre su estómago, sorprendida por la sensación de dura roca en su abdomen. "Wow, estos seis existen."

Él rió y se desabrochó los pantalones, los dejó caer al suelo. Serena se lamió los labios por el contorno de su erección presionada insistentemente contra sus bóxers.

"Permíteme." Sacó su vestido y lo arrojó a un lado, después desabrochó su sujetador, no siendo consciente de sí misma cuando la mirada de Darien vagó apreciando su cuerpo. Nunca había puesto mucho énfasis en su aspecto, pero ahora se sentía como una diosa. No había nada como la mirada de un hombre hambriento para hacer a una mujer sentirse deseada.

Ella se movió al lado de la cama para agarrar su ropa interior y la rodó por encima de sus caderas, liberando su pene. Su ropa interior cayó al suelo, ella la pateó y las retiró, dándole a Serena rienda suelta para pasar sus manos sobre su artístico cuerpo, después lo recorrió y agarró su apretado trasero. Wow. Hablando de obras de arte. A ella le gustaría acostarlo y pasar sus manos sobre él durante un par de horas. Y luego degustarlo.

Serena rodeó su miembro con sus manos, necesitando tocarlo, probarlo, antes de que la tomara. La hizo sentirse tan bien, que quería hacerle lo mismo a él.

Le acarició su longitud moviendo una mano debajo de su saco, apretando suavemente sus testículos, él la recompensó con un gruñido áspero. Y cuando ella se inclinó y tomó la suave cresta de su pene entre sus labios, su rugido se hizo más pronunciado. Darien movió sus dedos en su pelo y le empujó la cabeza hacia su eje. Ella gustosa lo tomó, pasando su lengua alrededor de su caliente longitud.

"Eso es bueno, Serena. Me gusta tu boca".

Su sabor era salado y fuerte. Lo admiró al verlo de pie sobre ella, con sus pezones ajustados mientras la chupaba. Recorrió la mano por encima de su pelo en un gesto de ternura, y ella supo que se estaba deteniendo mientras movía su pene a lo largo de su lengua.

Abrió la boca y lo dejó verla, después curvó su lengua por su cresta y lamió el líquido salado que se escapó.

"Jesús, mujer, harás que me corra."

Ella jugó con él con un mordisco lento en la cabeza de su pene, luego envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje y lo acarició. "¿No es esa la idea?"

Se alejó, luego la empujó sobre la cama. "Sí. Cuando esté dentro de ti y tu coño me apriete para sacar todo de mí. "

Metió la mano en sus pantalones y sacó un paquete de papel. Serena suspiró de alivio porque estaba preparado. Se puso el condón y se acercó a ella, abriendo sus piernas, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos, su vientre, sobre sus pechos. Ella se arqueó y llenó sus manos con ellos, entonces se inclinó sobre ella y lo tomo en su boca.

Para alguien tan grande como él esperaba que fuera rudo. La sorprendió con un suave tirón de su pezón entre sus labios, atrayéndolo a su interior para deslizar su lengua por su brote. Un calor comenzó a crecer lentamente mientras chupaba y lamía su pezón, luego el otro, llevándola a la anticipación mientras acomodaba su pene entre sus piernas, sin entrar todavía en ella, haciéndola esperar.

"Por favor," susurró ella, tirando de su cabeza. "Por favor".

Presionó sus labios en los de ella, acariciando suavemente su boca. Tan tierno y sólo lo necesario. Ella levantó su mano y le acarició la cara mientras se situaba entre sus piernas y deslizaba su miembro en su interior.

Ella se quedó sin aliento por su entrada. Era todo lo que había esperado y deseado. Encajaban perfectamente y sabía exactamente qué hacer para darle el tipo de placer que anhelaba. Él metió una mano debajo de ella, e inclinó sus brazos, atrayéndola más, tomando su boca en un duro y profundo beso, borrando la dulzura de hacía unos momentos.

Pero suavidad no era lo que ella necesitaba ahora. Ahora quería pasión, y oh, era lo que le daría. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y clavó sus talones en él, logrando meterlo más en su interior.

Darien encontró su mirada y se apoderó de su trasero, empujándolo a profundidad.

"Sí", le susurró mientras rodaba sus caderas más hacia ella, meciéndose contra su clítoris. Sus manos le agregaron calor y placer sensual, mientras se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus costados, sus pechos, haciendo un túnel en su pelo para atraparlo y mantener su equilibrio mientras que la besaba, con su boca y lengua llevándola en un frenesí de pasión y necesidad que la hacía quedar sin sentido.

Ella pasó sus manos por su espalda, memorizando con su tacto sus músculos a medida que avanzaba, el acero trabajando dentro de los límites de su carne, el calor y el sudor de su piel como una potencia contra ella.

No podía recordar haber hecho el amor con un hombre así de... íntimamente antes, de sentir esa conexión. Ella le acarició un lado, pensando que estaba fuera de práctica. Esto era sólo sexo, y pasó un tiempo, por lo que, para ella, esto era monumental. Para él, probablemente era sólo una buena follada.

Pero la forma en que la abrazaba, la acariciaba y la besaba, la forma en la levantaba y luego empujaba, lenta y duramente, tomándose su tiempo, al parecer sin prisa por correr hacia la meta, hacía que su corazón diera flip-flops aun cuando su cuerpo chisporroteaba con el tipo de placer que una mujer sabía que no venía muy a menudo. Se dejaría seducir por la magia de ese momento, por la forma en que la aterrizaba frente a ella y la tomaba de nuevo. Se dejaría sentir cada sismo y temblor de su cuerpo volviendo a despertar al placer de hacer el amor.

La tensión la llenaba, enrollándose alrededor de su cintura mientras Darien le lamía los pezones, mientras él seguía avanzando dentro en su interior. La sensación se disparaba en su vagina, llevándola cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

"Más fuerte", pidió, y él obedeció, agarrando y doblando la rodilla de su pierna, con su mirada centrada en ella mientras empujaba más profundo, después ponía su pelvis contra la suya.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "Eso hará que me corra, Darien".

"Oh, sí. Apriétame con tu coño. Córrete para mí."

Él metió la mano entre ellos, sosteniendo sus caderas para poder frotar su clítoris mientras la tomaba, sosteniendo su mirada en su cara.

"Déjame verte," le dijo, usando su pulgar para encontrar la parte más torturada en ella, acariciando con cuidado su nudo sin dejar de meterse en su interior.

Ella centró su mirada en él mientras se dejaba ir, mientras su clímax la golpeaba, con la intensidad de su placer físico combinado con el contacto emocional de él viéndola, en la forma en que su rostro se contraía mientras se venía con ella, haciendo que su espiral se saliera de control con un derroche de emociones y sensaciones.

Y entonces la besó, y ella se agarró con fuerza a él mientras seguía corriéndose, extendiéndose sobre el borde de nuevo mientras él seguía avanzando en su interior, negándose a dejarse ir.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir. No hasta que estuviera exhausta, y Darien salió y la dejó sólo por un momento. Luego se fue hacia atrás, tirando de ella contra él y arrastrando la cobija sobre los dos.

Serena se sentía tan pequeña envuelta en su abrazo. Pequeña y apreciada mientras la besaba en el dorso del cuello, la abrazaba con fuerza y le tocaba el pecho en una forma perezosa que la hacía sentir calor y sonreír a al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que no dormiré mucho esta noche, ¿Verdad?"

"El sueño está sobre valorado. Puedes dormir más tarde." La mordió en la parte posterior del cuello, y ella se estremeció por los escalofríos que se deslizaron a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se volvió hacia él, empujándolo hacia ella de nuevo para poderse subir encima. Sintió que su pene se endurecía debajo de ella.

"Tienes razón. Dormiré más tarde." Ella se inclinó y lo besó.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 **.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

Darien rodó maldiciendo la brillante luz solar que se vertía en su habitación. Arrastró las cubiertas encima de su cabeza, pero los golpes no se detenían.

No podía ser de una resaca. Las conocía. Abrió un ojo y escuchó.

Alguien estaba en la puerta.

Oh, sí. La habitación del hotel.

Tiró los cobertores, esperando encontrar a Serena en la cama con él.

Pero no estaba. Al doblar la esquina del cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba allí.

"Limpieza". El golpeteo se intensificó.

"No estoy vestido. Vuelva más tarde."

"La salida fue hace una hora, señor," la persona que estaba afuera de la puerta, dijo con un suspiro evidente de frustración que Darien no tuvo problemas de entender.

Darien pasó las manos por su pelo. "Oh. Lo siento. Me iré en breve."

Se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, después empacó sus cosas, tratando de no pensar en la mujer que con la que había compartido la cama la noche anterior. No era uno de los que se preocupara por la mujer con la que dormía, debido que era generalmente las sacaba de su habitación antes de irse a dormir. Lo último que quería era hacer era enfrentarlas a la mañana siguiente y a la posibilidad de que una mujer quisiera estar al día siguiente con él. No había otro día o próximas citas o nada junto a las mujeres.

Pero con Serena fue diferente. Estaba decepcionado como el infierno por encontrar que había desaparecido cuando había despertado.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era a ella acurrucándose junto a él. Tenía que haber sido cerca del amanecer, cuando finalmente se quedaron dormidos, porque recordaba que se rieron del cielo clareándose al momento en que habían llegado por fin a hartarse el uno del otro.

No era que él hubiera estado siquiera cerca de conseguir estar satisfecho. El agotamiento había llegado finalmente, pero Darien no estuvo cerca de conseguir lo bastante de Serena.

Quería otro día con ella. Y no tenía idea de cómo contactarla, no le había pedido su número. Sin embargo, sabía cómo averiguarlo.

Después de hacer su salida del hotel y se subió a su auto, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Setsuna. Si alguien podía encontrar a alguien, era su agente.

"¿No deberías estar practicando con tu entrenador o en la cama con una mujer caliente? Y si estás en la cama con alguna modelo o actriz caliente, hazme saber cuándo y dónde para enviar a un fotógrafo y conseguir una foto, ¿Está bien?"

Él se echó a reír. "No. necesito que encuentres a una mujer para mí".

"Estoy horrorizada que pienses en mí como tu proxeneta, Darien. Es algo cierto, pero estoy horrorizada. ¿Quién es ella?"

"Serena Tsukino. Fue la organizadora del evento de ayer por la noche de la fiesta del equipo".

"¿Por qué quieres dar con ella?"

"No es asunto tuyo. Consígueme esa información."

"¿Planificas una pequeña velada por cuenta propia?"

Darien rió. "Sí, me conoces. Sólo un salvaje hombre fiestero."

"Por favor. Si fuera así, mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Conseguiré la información y me pondré en contacto contigo."

Darien cerró el celular y se dirigió a casa, a su condominio al Este de la Bahía. Entró en el garaje, cerró la puerta y agarró su equipaje. Su celular vibró antes de llegar a la cocina.

"Eso fue rápido," dijo él, tomando el jugo naranja y apretando el altavoz de su celular.

Sabía que Set estaría sonriendo. "Soy tan buena, Darien. Serena Tsukino, propietaria de "El Toque Perfecto". El negocio está ubicado en Concord. Toma una pluma y te daré su número de teléfono y dirección. Este es de su negocio, dirección y número de teléfono de la oficina. Si quieres su información personal, tal vez me tome toda una hora."

"Me asustas, Set." Él tomó una pluma y el bloc de papel del mostrador de la cocina. "Con la información del negocio bastara. No te necesito hurgando en sus ancestros."

"Puede ser si estás pensando salir con esta mujer. Necesito saber más sobre ella."

"Ni siquiera mi madre sabe tanto sobre mujeres con las que me cito como tú."

"Tu madre no ha invertido en tu carrera como yo. Un paso en falso y estás jodido."

"Y todo ese dinero que haces de mí se iría por el desagüe."

"Estoy devastada, Darien. Sabes cuánto te adoro."

Darien sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. ¿Dónde estaría sin Setsuna Meio en su vida? Una caliente pelinegra que se parecía más a una de esas modelos de moda con las que salía, nadie que la viera pensaría que era una agente deportivo con el instinto asesino de un tiburón hambriento. Ella era la principal razón por la que él y su hermano eran multimillonarios.

"Sí, sí. Estoy conmovido por tu sinceridad. Sólo dame lo que tienes."

Después de colgar con Set, se cambió y fue a correr al parque primero, necesitaba limpiar su cabeza y llevar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Era mediado de junio y hacía calor en el Este de la Bahía, sobre todo porque había comenzado tarde. Por lo general despertaba al amanecer y corría temprano. Ahora era tarde, y el sol caía sobre él mientras daba la vuelta, en la pista de carreras, ignorando el sudor que corría por su espalda, concentrándose sólo en su respiración y en su tiempo.

Treinta años estaban acumulándose en este atleta de la NFL. Pero estaba lejos de sentirse realizado con el deporte que amaba. Estaba en gran forma física, y tenía la intención de permanecer de esa manera. No estaba para nada listo para jubilarse todavía.

Después de cinco millas, desaceleró para caminar y regresó a su condominio. Una hora más tarde se había duchado y subido en su coche nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Concord, a la dirección del negocio de Serena. Era sábado, así que probablemente ni siquiera estaría allí. Podría estar cerrado. Por otra parte, podría hacerse una idea de su lugar, nada más.

 _Sí, y no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo. Le podrías haber llamado, imbécil._

No perseguía a las mujeres, nunca. No era su ego hablando, era sólo que Set lanzaba las mujeres sobre él todo el tiempo. Y las que Set no le tiraba venían a él por su cuenta. Por lo general tenía que defenderse o retirarse, por lo que nunca había tenido que ir tras de ninguna. Ese era un territorio nuevo para él.

Llegó al centro donde su negocio estaba ubicado, se estacionó, y fue al ventanal donde decía EL TOQUE PERRFECTO grabado letras blancas. Había luces encendidas y unas pocas personas en el interior. No vio a Serena de inmediato, por lo que entró por la puerta.

Definitivamente era el arquetipo de lugar de una mujer. Lotes de tela y de papel se extendían sobre mesas y cubrían las paredes. Algunas parecían invitaciones. Y había copas de champaña y gigantes libros cargados de... cosas.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Se volvió y sonrió a la pelinegra con gafas de carey encaramadas en el puente de la nariz. "Estoy buscando a Serena."

Los ojos de la pelinegra se agrandaron y dio un paso atrás, obviamente reconociéndolo. "Oh. Claro. Está en la parte posterior. Voy a buscarla para usted."

La pelinegra se alejó, y Darien decidió pasear por el local de Serena, aunque con todos los artefactos frágiles aquí y él tan grande era como el dicho ese de "Un toro en una cristalería china", definitivamente aplicaba. Tal vez sólo debería quedarse donde estaba.

"Darien".

Se volvió y sonrió a Serena. "Hola".

Llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas color amarillo que parecía femenina y sedosa, y quiso tirar de ella a sus brazos y besarla. Pero no estaba sonriendo y no se veía feliz de verlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de dónde trabajo?"

"Mi agente te encontró. Te fuiste sin despertarme esta mañana."

Serena miró alrededor de la tienda, y entonces Darien vio a tres mujeres mirándolos y susurrando entre sí. Oyó su nombre mencionarse.

Amaba a las fans femeninas del fútbol. Las deslumbró con una gran sonrisa. "Hola, señoras."

Serena lo arrastró por el brazo. "Ven a mi oficina".

La siguió, dándoles un guiño a las tres mujeres que lo miraban mientras caminaba.

La oficina de Serena era una pequeña habitación en la parte posterior de su tienda. Se sentía como un gigante de pie en ese pequeño espacio.

Su escritorio estaba limpio y ordenado, con un ordenador portátil en el centro y ordenadas pilas a cada extremo.

Cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al escritorio, claramente usando el mobiliario como defensa. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿No es obvio? Quería volver a verte."

"Oh." Sus labios se levantaron por un segundo, entonces frunció el ceño. "No es una buena idea."

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Por qué no es una buena idea?"

"Eh, tú y yo... pues, digamos que estoy muy ocupada con mi carrera."

"¿Así que el sexo fue malo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh, Dios mío, no. Fue maravilloso." Ella camino alrededor de su escritorio y puso su mano sobre su brazo. "Darien, lo pase muy bien anoche. Seguramente ya lo sabes."

"Lo pasé muy bien también. Quiero verte otra vez."

Ella negó. "No puedo".

"¿Por qué no?" Entonces todo lo golpeó. "Oh, mierda. Estás casada." Él no se metía con mujeres casadas. Nunca.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no estoy casada. ¿Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?"

"No tengo ni idea. Eso es lo que quiero saber. Cenemos esta noche."

"No puedo. Por favor, vamos a dejarlo en una gran noche juntos."

"Así que te divertiste anoche."

"Sí".

"Conmigo. Disfrutaste haber estado conmigo."

"Lo hice."

"Pero no quieres volver a verme. Nunca".

Ella se frotó el lado de la cabeza. "Lo sé, no tiene sentido. Pero no puedo." Miró el reloj. "Lo siento, pero tengo una cita. Realmente tengo que irme."

"Está bien." Él no tenía necesidad de tener un zapato que le empujara el trasero para saber que estaba siendo despedido. Sintiéndose como un idiota, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. "Hasta luego".

Ella se veía tan miserable como se sentía. Él no lo había captado.

"Adiós, Darien".

Oyó el lamento en su voz y se detuvo, se volvió y se dirigió hacia ella, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó, cubriendo con su aliento sus labios. Le tomó dos segundos responder, apoyarse en él, envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, y hacer todo tipo de ruidosos gemidos.

Darien deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella contra él, profundizando el beso, deslizando su lengua en su interior, saboreando la dulzura en ella. Serena rompió el beso, dio un paso atrás, con los ojos vidriosos de pasión, con sus pezones visibles a través de la blusa.

Sí, lo sentía también. Lo que había entre ellos no era unilateral. Y su despedida no fue porque ella no quisiera estar con él.

"Hasta luego", dijo, y salió por la puerta, dejándola allí de pie lanzando profundas bocanadas de aire.

Lo pasó muy bien, él lo pasó bien, pero ¿No quería volver a verlo? Algo estaba mal. Y él iba a descubrir lo que era.

Podría haber perdido esa, pero Darien siempre se levantaba para la siguiente jugada.

 _-o-_

Demonios.

A Serena le tomó diez minutos recuperarse antes de poder salir de su oficina. Para cuando su potencial clienta llegó, y pasó la siguiente hora mostrándole todo lo que había que saber sobre su compañía y los servicios que ofrecían.

O por lo menos pensaba que era lo que hizo. No tenía ningún recuerdo de esa reunión con la clienta. Por todo lo que sabía, podría haber estado recitado el menú del Burger King a la pobre mujer. Por otra parte, la clienta había firmado el acuerdo por los servicios, por lo que debió haber hecho algo bien.

"Serena, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era?"

"¿La Sra. Stenson?"

Rei, su ayudante puso los ojos en blanco. "No. El caliente hombre que rodó por aquí antes que la señora Stenson lo hiciera."

"Oh. Te refieres a Darien."

Rei la miró atónita "¿Usas el primer nombre con Darien Chiba, el mariscal de campo de los San Francisco Sabers? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en la fiesta de anoche?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Serena regresó a su oficina, pero Rei la siguió con sus tacones sonando en el azulejo del piso, junto con los de Serena y otras dos empleadas, Mina y Lita.

Con la decisión de no hacerle caso, Serena se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el libro de citas de su portátil.

"Serena, tienes que darnos la primicia", Mina dijo.

"No hay nada que contar. Lo siento."

"Cuando salió de tu oficina, sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía que te había besado. En realidad, besado en serio. ¿Te besó?"

Serena miró a Rei. "No es de tu incumbencia".

Rei sonrió. "Así que te besó. Oh. Mi. Dios".

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. "No hay nada entre Darien Chiba y yo, así que absténganse de llamar a la prensa del corazón, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Vino o no para invitarte a salir?" Rei dio golpecitos con su pie.

Serena se sintió como si fuera la parte demandada en una inquisición mientras tres pares de ojos muy decididos miraban al suelo.

"Tal vez".

"Y le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?" Mina preguntó.

"Le dije que no."

Lita levantó las manos al aire. "Serena, es magnífico. Talentoso. Rico. ¿Es posible que tus normas no estén sólo un poco altas?"

Ella miró a sus empleadas… que en realidad, eran sus mejores amigas, el trío de rubia, morena y pelirroja, todas mujeres hermosas, solteras que nunca rechazarían a un tipo como Darien. Pero ellas no tenían la vida - la complicada vida – que ella tenía. Ellas no lo entenderían.

"No estoy buscando un hombre."

"¿Por qué diablos no?", Preguntó Rei. "Eres joven, hermosa y única. ¿Por qué no deberías estar en busca de un chico?"

"Conoces mi vida. Estoy ocupada aquí y en casa. No hay lugar en mi vida para un hombre."

"La peor excusa." Mina sacudió la cabeza, sus cortos rizos rubios se balancearon adelante y atrás. "No te estás volviendo más joven, sabes."

"Vaya, gracias."

"Y los tipos como Darien Chiba solo se dan una vez en la vida. Si alguna vez se dan", agregó Lita, moviendo de un tirón su oscura cola de caballo encima de su hombro.

"Y nadie dice que tienes que casarte con el hombre. Sin embargo, vamos, Serena. ¿Por qué no sales con él?" Rei le preguntó.

Por una sola razón. Una muy buena razón.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 **.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

.

Darien no se había convertido en estratega líder de la NFL por echarse al suelo y hacerse el muerto. Se quedaría cerrando el paso sin importar la presión sobre él, y daría pases completos, tanto en el campo como fuera de él. Si eso significaba que tenía que tomar algo del entusiasmo para hacer el trabajo, eso sería lo que haría.

Así que esperó a que Serena dejara su oficina el lunes y procedió a atacar, sabiendo que las mujeres no podrían estar en su mejor línea ofensiva.

La linda pelinegra se apresuró hacia él. "Darien Chiba."

Le tendió la mano. "Sí, señora. ¿Y usted es?"

Ella empujó sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz y estrechó su mano. "Soy Rei, la asistente de Serena. Y estas son Mina y Lita."

"Hola, señoras." Estrechó sus manos, también con creciente confianza después de ver su amplia sonrisa. Grandioso. Eso significaba que al menos una de ellas podría estar dispuesta a ayudarlo.

"Lo siento, pero Serena se ha ido", dijo Rei.

"Ella acaba de salir para una junta."

"En realidad, estaba esperando que me ayudaran. Serena piensa que no es una buena idea que nos veamos, y yo creo que sí."

"Oh. Ya veo." Rei sonrió en señal de triunfo. "Bueno, Serena no siempre tomas las mejores decisiones".

"Así que estaba esperando que tal vez me pudieran ayudar."

Los ojos de tres mujeres brillaron.

Las mujeres representaban las mejores casamenteras, especialmente si se trataba de una de sus amigas.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?", Preguntó Rei, buscando la aprobación de todas las hadas madrinas de Cenicienta.

¡Anotación!

 _-o-_

Serena estaba muy emocionada ante la posibilidad de otro nuevo cliente, aunque eso significara que estaría trabajando con su trasero fuera el fin de semana. Gracias a Dios era su fin de semana libre, de lo contrario, sería una pesadilla. Si Helios no tuviera ya planes para el fin de semana, estaría en un aprieto, a pesar de que solía estar ocupada los fines de semana de todos modos en estos días. Sin embargo, no le gustaba dejarlo.

Entró en el estacionamiento de un restaurante y salió de su auto. Era un bonito lugar en Sausalito, en lo alto de una colina con vista hacia la ciudad.

Entró y dio su nombre. La recepcionista la llevó a un comedor privado que estaba cerca del restaurante. La vista era espectacular, cuatro ventanas mostraban San Francisco por la noche.

Una mesa estaba puesta en la esquina con un blanco mantel de lino, un jarrón en el centro, con media docena de rosas rojo sangre, de porcelana blanca brillante, y cubiertos perfectamente ubicados. La cristalería era cara y era el tipo de lugar que establecía que fue elegida por un cliente para quien el dinero no era problema.

¿Quién era ese cliente potencial de todos modos? Esperaba que quien fuera, tuviera dinero para gastar en un evento.

¿Y por qué tanto secreto? O bien Rei había fallado en anotar toda la información, o este cliente potencial era una especie de bicho raro.

No es que le importara. Trabajaría con excéntricos, siempre que el cliente tuviera suficiente dinero como para reservar un evento. Hacer crecer su negocio lo era todo.

"Tome asiento. Estará aquí dentro de poco, " le dijo la recepcionista.

"Gracias."

Serena bebió un sorbo de agua, tratando de aplacar sus nervios. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie y dio vuelta, con su brillante sonrisa ensayada.

Su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido mientras veía a Darien cerrar la puerta.

"Darien ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él se acercó y levantó su mano, dándole un beso en la parte de atrás, y doblándola entre sus extras grandes manos. "Serena ¡Hola!".

Ella trató de mirar a su alrededor, segura de que su potencial cliente entraría caminando en cualquier momento. "Tienes que irte. Estoy esperando a alguien."

"No, no lo estás."

Entonces comprendió. Su esperanza para su nuevo negocio murió, y creció en su lugar la irritación. "Tú armaste todo esto."

Él sonrió. "Sí".

"Pero Rei dijo..." Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Rei. Por supuesto. La pequeña casamentera. "Por supuesto. Has hablado con Rei."

"Tus amigas como yo".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió su mano.

"Obviamente, todas las mujeres te encuentran irresistible." Fue a tomar su bolso.

"Excepto tú al parecer, ¿verdad?"

Su sonrisa le indicó que no estaba en absoluto ofendido por su inminente salida.

"Me voy. No me gusta que me pongas trampas."

Él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, lo que sólo la irritó aún más, como si fuera sólo a dejarla salir de la habitación. Ella la empujó cerrándola y puso su bolso sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, entonces avanzó hacia él. "Mira, Darien. Me lo pasé muy bien contigo. Pero fue una vez y punto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué será sólo una vez y ya? ¿No nos llevamos bien?"

"Por supuesto que nos llevamos bien. Tú estuviste allí."

"Sí, yo estaba allí. Tuvimos una gran química, dentro y fuera de la cama."

Ella abrió la boca para objetar, pero en realidad, ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba en lo cierto. Tenían un granquímica. Y ella había disfrutado como el infierno esa noche. "No estoy en el 'modo de citas' ahora mismo."

"Debido a tu carrera."

"Sí".

"Debido a que toma cada minuto de tu tiempo."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Cuando estás jugando fútbol, ¿No toma cada minuto de tu tiempo?"

Él le brindó de nuevo esa sonrisa. "No. No dejo que mi carrera dicte mi vida. Me gusta tener realmente una vida. Debes intentar tener una, también. Y te las arreglaste para tener una pasando una noche conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso fue diferente."

"Así es. Tienes que parar y comer de vez en cuando, mientras estás ocupada llegando a ser rica y famosa, así que vamos a comer."

"No aprecio tu mentira para conseguir una cita conmigo".

Él le lucró una silla para ella. "Entonces, deja de rechazarme".

Esto era ridículo. Ella sólo debería irse. Por otra parte, tenía hambre. Y si él quería pagar porque se comiera una costosa cena, entonces estaba bien para ella. Sin duda se lo debía después de la organización de este ardid.

Ella tomó asiento. "Muy bien. Pero esta es la última vez."

"Si tú lo dices." Se sentó frente a ella, y el camarero se acercó con los menús y una carta de vinos.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino?"

Serena miró a Darien desde su menú, cedido a ella.

"Un Sauvignon Blanc estaría bien."

El camarero se fue mientras ellos tenían los ojos puestos en sus menús.

Darien tomó un largo trago de su vaso de agua. "Entonces, ¿el negocio va bien?"

"Lo estaría si hubieras sido un cliente real."

Él sonrió por encima del borde de su vaso. "¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?"

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Tienes planeado un evento?"

"Bueno, no realmente. Pero estoy interesado en la búsqueda de más información acerca de ti. ¿Qué te hizo decidir convertirte en una organizadora de eventos?"

"Caí en ello en realidad. Tenía un trabajo en una empresa de proveedores, mientras estaba estudiando en la universidad, y descubrí que disfrutaba de ese trabajo".

"Ser proveedor es muy diferente a planificar eventos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, lo es. Pero la mujer para la que trabajaba quería planear bodas. Ella y yo nos hicimos amigas y me dijo su idea. Fue muy emocionante. La idea de llevar todo un espectáculo así, estando a cargo de todo, desde el entretenimiento hasta la decoración… terminó de hacer clic en mí."

"Es una gran responsabilidad, planificar la boda de una persona."

"Lo es, sobre todo si estás haciendo grandes bodas. Pero puede ser muy gratificante tener el esqueleto y crearlo, ver crecer de la nada algo espectacular. De cualquier manera, la ayudé con la puesta en marcha, después me fui a trabajar con ella cuando echó todo a tierra. Fue divertido, y su empresa realmente creció. Pero yo sabía ya entonces que quería algo más que limitarme a hacer bodas. Quería también planear otros eventos, y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de ser organizadora de eventos. Así que ahorré dinero, comencé a hacer contactos en la industria, y cuando pude, comencé mi propio negocio."

"Qué miedo".

Serena asintió. "Igual que tener un pie-en-el-borde-de-un-precipicio ese tipo de miedo. Lo pensé durante meses antes de tomar la decisión, pero sabía que era algo de ahora o nunca. Si no podía dar el salto sabía que siempre lo lamentaría. Así que lo hice."

"Bien por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?"

"Comencé El Toque Perfecto hace dos años. El primer año éramos sólo otra persona y yo. Era todo el lujo que me podía dar. Éramos muy pequeños, pero Rei y yo trabajamos en los detalles para construir la empresa. El año pasado me las arreglé para tener el suficiente volumen de negocio como para agregar más personal. Va tan bien que soy aterradoramente optimista."

"Supongo que consigues muchos negocios trabajando de boca en boca."

"Lo tomaré como que sabes más que de fútbol."

Él se echó a reír. "Hice más en la universidad que lanzar un balón. Me las arreglé para obtener un título."

"¿En negocios, supongo?"

"Sí. ¿Te sorprende que no haya sido en algo así como parques y recreación, o educación física?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Yo no he dicho eso."

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"Estoy impresionada. Un jugador de fútbol es un pez gordo, y también eres inteligente. Con razón maravillosas mujeres acuden a ti."

"Ellas no acuden a mí porque sea inteligente. Acuden a mí, porque mi agente es asistente de relaciones públicas. Es como una proxeneta de actrices hermosas y de modelos. Si quieren ser vistas y fotografiadas, Setsuna las encuentra y las une a mí."

Serena tomó una rebanada de pan y puso mantequilla él. "Qué bueno para ti."

"Me pone en la portada de muchas revistas, y se venden boletos para el juego, lo que es bueno para el equipo".

"Eso ayuda a que tú también seas el mariscal de campo estelar. Tus estadísticas son impresionantes."

Él se recostó en su silla. "Eres una fanática."

Ella se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo de vino. "Me gusta el fútbol".

"¿Te gusta de la manera de, 'Oye, sé que son los domingos, lunes y jueves,' o te gusta de la forma en que no puedes vivir sin él y sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el juego?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Conozco mucho de fútbol. ¿Por qué, vas a hacerme preguntas del tipo concurso?"

"¿El mejor Mariscal de campo de todos los tiempos?"

"Creo que es una cuestión subjetiva."

"Dame tu respuesta subjetiva, entonces."

"Joe Montana."

"Dices eso porque vives aquí."

"No, digo eso porque es el más grande mariscal de campo que siempre jugó el juego. Cuatro títulos de Super Bowl, tres Super Bowls Premiados con la MVP, y te reto a que cualquier mariscal de campo, pasado o actual, pase su número, por no mencionar el factor de juego bajo presión."

"Ni siquiera era un prospecto de primera ronda. Y ¿Qué pasa con Johnny Unitas o Terry Bradshaw, Tom Brady o Peyton Manning?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos en él. ¿Era en serio? "¿Estás diciendo que crees que esos mariscales de campo son mejores que Joe Montana?"

Él hizo una pausa. "Yo no he dicho eso."

"¡Ajá! Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?"

Sus labios se levantaron. "En realidad, lo estoy. Y no sólo porque él y yo jugamos en la misma ciudad. Nadie conoce las reglas del juego mejor que Joe."

Ella asintió. "Exactamente. Era un maestro en respaldar las victorias. Y nada podría igualar sus noventa y dos yardas de los últimos minutos del Super Bowl Veintitrés por la victoria contra los Bengals. El mejor. Juego. De todos los tiempos."

Sus labios se levantaron. "Así que podrías saber algo de fútbol."

"Te lo dije".

Él sonrió. "Me alegro. La mayoría de las mujeres que cuelgan encima de mi brazo no podrían decir la diferencia entre una carrera y un pase, y mucho menos una jugada de barrida. Te pueden decir cuál es el actor más taquillero del pasado fin de semana o el diseñador de moda. Pero ¿Fútbol? Olvídalo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué sales con ellas?" Ella agitó su mano. "No importa, ya lo sé. Tu agente."

"Setsuna sabe lo que está haciendo."

"Tu proxeneta, quieres decir."

"Es muy buena en su trabajo y sólo tiene mis mejores intereses en mente."

Serena se echó hacia atrás, con la copa de vino en la mano, y lo miró. "Si tú lo dices. Pero creería que tu agente, que tiene sus mejores intereses en mente, debería permitirte elegir a tu propia mujer."

El camarero trajo su comida. Serena se atrincheró y empezó a comer. Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta que Darien no dijo nada, así que le lanzó miradas encima de sus pestañas, pero parecía bastante contenido.

¿Habría dicho algo que lo ofendiera? No era que le importara mucho.

Cuando terminó, él empujó su plato a un lado, tomó un trago de agua, y dijo, "Estoy tratando de escoger mi propia mujer. Pero ella está siendo condenadamente difícil y no me deja."

Serena parpadeó y luego vació su copa de vino de dos tragos gigantes. Nadie la había perseguido jamás así. Ni famoso, hermoso, hombre que-podía-tener-a-cualquier-mujer-que-él-quisiera y que le hubiera dado su día. No tenía idea de qué hacer con Darien Chiba. Estaba total y completamente fuera de su liga, y no podría haber llegado a su vida en un peor momento.

Por otra parte, ¿Habría alguna vez un buen momento?

Probablemente no. Pero esta vez no era definitivamente un buen momento. No importaba la cantidad de dedos enroscados de los pies que la idea de ser buscada por un hombre como Darien le hiciera sentir, tenía que pensar en Helios. Este no era un buen momento.

Y ella sabía exactamente cómo cerrarle la puerta en la cara y conseguir que él huyera del restaurante, como el infierno, más rápido de lo que podía correr una carrera de cien yardas. Odiaba sacarlo a relucir, pero ahora no había otra opción.

"Tengo un hijo de catorce años, Darien".

 _-o-_

Darien miró por encima de la mesa a Serena. Un hijo, ¿eh? No esperaba eso. Ella no se veía con la edad suficiente como para tener un hijo de catorce años. "Debiste haberlo tenido cuando eras muy joven."

"Tenía dieciséis años."

"Eso lo explica."

"¿Explica qué?"

"No te ves con la edad suficiente para tener un hijo adolescente."

"Confía en mí, soy bastante vieja." Ella dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. "Probablemente te gustaría irte ahora."

Oh, ahora lo entendía. "¿Crees que quiero cortarte y correr porque me dijiste que tienes un hijo?"

"No soy exactamente el tipo de mujer que con las que te citas en la piscina."

"No, no lo eres."

Ella se puso de pie. Y él también, acercándose a su lado de la mesa.

"Gracias por la cena."

"Siéntate." Tomó sus hombros y suavemente presionó su espalda en la silla, luego se arrodilló frente a de ella. "Si esa fue tu versión de un pase Hail Mary para terminar las cosas conmigo, lo siento… A mí me gustan los chicos."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia él, con una expresión confundida en su cara. "Las mujeres con las que sales son jóvenes y solteras, y estoy segura de que no tienen hijos adolescentes."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ninguna idea de lo que tienen en casa. La mayoría de ellas tienen esos molestos perritos Yippy."

Serena se echó a reír. "No tengo ningún perro, aunque a Helios le encantaría uno. Uno grande, como un labrador o un retriever o un pastor alemán."

"Helios es un chico listo, ¿eh?"

"Sí".

Darien regresó a su silla, ahora que estaba bastante seguro de que Serena no saldría volando. "Háblame de él."

"Tiene catorce casi quince años, realmente. Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene. Acaba de terminar sus estudios de primer año en la escuela secundaria, y es arrogante como el infierno. Él… tu realmente no quieres oír hablar de mi hijo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije, me gustan los chicos."

"¿Tú tienes alguno?"

"No. Me gustaría algún día. Y en caso de que estés preguntando, no, no he engendrado ninguno al que le pague manutención. Soy muy cuidadoso con las mujeres."

"Yo no lo pregunté."

"Pero lo pensaste."

"Bueno, pensaba eso, por que eras un Súper hombre con las mujeres y todo eso."

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, claro. No pienso embarazar a una mujer y abandonarla. No es mi estilo ni la forma en que me crié."

"Bueno, eres un santo."

La apuntó con su mirada, queriendo que ella supiera sólo quien era él. Y lo que no era. "Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo, Serena. Sólo que soy responsable."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Lo siento. Estoy siendo una bruja."

"No, no lo eres. He manejado esto mal. Soy agresivo, lo sé. Te acorralé en una esquina."

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él. "No, no lo hiciste. Si quieres salir conmigo, o lo que sea que quieres hacer conmigo, entonces necesitas saber acerca de Helios. No estoy tratando de ocultarlo. No me avergüenzo de él. Es sólo que la mayoría de los hombres no quieren el equipaje. Y no hemos tenido aún una cita de verdad, así que entiendo que no quieras seguir con esto."

¿Con qué clase de idiotas había salido ella? "Debiste haber salido con algunos verdaderos perdedores si te liberaron tan pronto cuando se enteraban que tenías un hijo."

Sus labios se curvaron. "No has conocido a Helios. Él es... un reto."

Darien se echó a reír. "Es un chico. Y un adolescente. Todos somos desafiantes a esa edad. Así era yo."

Lo estudió. "Sólo puedo imaginarme."

"Tengo que mantenerte lejos de mi madre. Ella tiene historias sobre mí y mi hermano que te harían salir gritando. La mantuvimos ocupada cuando éramos niños."

Hubo una mirada en su rostro que Darien no entendió. Una especie de tristeza que no tuvo sentido cuando se refirió a su madre y a su hermano. "Oye, éramos buenos chicos. Honestos."

"Estoy segura que lo eran. De todos modos, gracias por la cena. Realmente necesito llegar a casa."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada." Ella se pegó una sonrisa en la cara, pero no había luz en sus ojos. "Lo pase genial esta noche, pero tengo trabajo que hacer."

Él conocía el fin cuando veía uno. Darien le hizo señas al camarero. "Ponlo en mi cuenta, Tim".

El camarero asintió, y Darien llevó afuera a Serena, pero no a su coche, sino al de él. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A dar un paseo. Te voy a traer de vuelta a tu coche. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo."

Abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y la tomó de la mano mientras ella se subía, admirando la forma en que su falda se le subía mientras entraba. Ella se volvió a él. "De alguna manera me pareciste del tipo coche deportivo, no de un SUV. "

"Soy demasiado grande para los coches deportivos, y el SUV tiene suficiente espacio para todo mi equipo."

Dio la vuelta y entró, arrancó el coche y se alejó del restaurante, dirigiéndose a las colinas. Típico del verano, la niebla había bajado, por lo que no veían mucho mientras conducía. Eso la dejó calmarse y él se dirigió a la parte superior de una de sus colinas favoritas, donde estaba claro, en la parte superior de la niebla.

"Es como un mar blanco", dijo Serena mientras metía coche en el estacionamiento. Las luces del coche se fundían a lo largo de la niebla.

"Es mejor en el día, cuando la niebla se inicia por primera vez. Pero todavía me gusta aquí. Es tranquilo. Es un buen lugar para pensar y para estar solo."

"¿Y para estacionarte?" Ella le dedicó una burlona mirada. "Bueno, estamos estacionados, pero no me has traído hasta aquí para eso." Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió hacia él. "Me gusta la idea."

"¿De qué? ¿Hacerlo en mi coche?"

"Podríamos empezar con eso, y ver a dónde nos lleva".

"Creo que estás usando el sexo para evitar una conversación honesta."

Hizo una pausa. "¿No es esa la línea de una mujer?"

Se miraron el uno al otro, y ambos se echaron a reír. Serena se levantó sus pies y se arrastró por encima de la consola. Darien tuvo que admitir que le gustaba verla maniobrar en esa apretada falda mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Él apretó el botón y deslizó el asiento hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

Ella se acomodó en su regazo y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. "Así que estamos teniendo una inversión de roles. ¿Eso significa que yo te seduciré?"

Había perdido todos los trenes de pensamiento ya que toda la sangre de su cabeza se había lanzado a su pene. "Cariño, estás sentada en mi pene. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."

Ella pasó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho, después se echó hacia atrás, dejando que sus manos viajaran por su estómago hacia el lugar donde su cerebro residía en la actualidad. Su pene tembló, y se balanceó hacia arriba, en su contra.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo aquí?"

Ella levantó la mitad de su mirada hacia él. "Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo aquí. Oh. Siempre que dispongas de protección. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Quiero decir, por lo general no corro a tener relaciones sexuales en los coches."

Él abrió la consola central y sacó un condón.

Ella sonrió. "Siempre preparado, ¿no?"

"Trato de estarlo."

Ella tomó el condón de su mano y lo puso abajo, luego se inclinó sobre él y apretó los labios en los suyos. Cualquier conversación que hubiera querido tener con ella se alejó con el primer sabor de su boca. Captó el olor del vino en sus labios, pero fue su sabor el que le interesó. Era más intoxicante que cualquier tipo de alcohol, se derivó sobre sus sentidos hasta que se perdió. Él sumergió su mano en su blusa para poder sentir su piel.

Gimió en contra de sus labios cuando sus manos se movieron hasta su espalda y encontró su sostén. Con habilidad práctica abrió el cierre, luego viajó hacia el frente para deslizar su mano debajo de su seno, encontrando su pezón.

Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero sus pezones estaban sensibles, y podía decir que le gustaba cuando se los tocaba, porque su aliento se detuvo cuando deslizó la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre uno. La forma de su pezón contra su dedo pulgar dio un tirón a su pene contra del cierre de su pantalón.

Serena retrocedió, con los ojos ya de esa atractiva manera que parecía convertirlos en vidrio color zafiro.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y se quitó la chaqueta por los hombros, después comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. La seda parecía quedarle. Era elegante, iba desde la larga columna de su garganta a la forma en que su pelo se rizaba en su cuello. Llevaba el pelo recogido de nuevo, y le gustaba soltárselo, tiró del clip y sacudiendo los rizos con su mano, transformándola de mujer de negocios a diosa del sexo delante de sus ojos.

Con la blusa desabrochada y el corpiño abierto, él se aventó sobre sus pechos.

"Esta es la forma en que me gustas", dijo, tratando de alcanzar sus pechos, deslizando sus dedos sobre sus pezones. "Toda desnuda. Con tus pezones duros, meciendo tu vagina contra mi polla."

Ella tomó su falda y se la subió a lo largo de sus muslos, revelando las sexy bragas color rosa que hacían juego con el sujetador de satén. Dejó que su mano viajara hacia abajo y palmeó su pene. "Esta es la forma en que me gustas" dijo con voz oscura y sin aliento. "Duro y listo para mí."

Ella alcanzó la cremallera y tiró de ella hacia abajo, liberando su pene. Entonces maniobró para poder tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, sobre sus caderas. Serena tomó el condón, tomándose unos segundos para acariciarlo, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre su cresta, capturando el líquido que se estaba derramando allí y lamiéndose los dedos después.

"Cristo. Harás que me corra antes de que llegar dentro de ti si sigues jugando así conmigo."

"Entonces no juguemos más, porque necesito que me folles."

Ella abrió el paquete del condón y lo ajustó sobre su eje, hizo sus bragas a un lado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Vio cómo su pene desaparecía dentro de ella, entre sus caderas mientras se sentaba en él.

Ahora, eso era un espectáculo que hacía que sus bolas se apretaran.

Cuando estuvo totalmente afirmada en él, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se centró en sus ojos, con su vagina pulsando a su alrededor. Ella no se movió absolutamente nada, limitándose sólo a mirarlo.

"¿Sientes eso?"

Él asintió.

"Oh, Dios, Darien, se siente tan bien. Podría quedarme así y solo sentirte dentro de mí."

Él apretó su carne. "No iré a ninguna parte, cariño."

Le gustaba que ella no tuviera ninguna prisa para mostrarle su gran destreza de movimientos. Todas las mujeres que siempre llevaba a la cama parecían querer impresionarlo con lo buenas que eran, pero siempre eran mecánicas, como si follar fuera una actuación o una audición.

Con Serena, estaba allí con él, compartiendo con él. Le gustaba que hiciera contacto visual. No estaba dándole placer sólo él, sino que se complacía a ella misma, también. Puso su clítoris contra él e hizo una pausa, con los ojos cerrados a la deriva, con sus labios abiertos mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

No había nada que lo excitara más de una mujer que su propio placer. Porque ella no estaba aquí tratando de sumar puntos a su propio juego para ganarlo. De hecho, estaba muy, muy seguro de que era la última cosa en la mente de Serena.

Ella clavó sus uñas en sus brazos y se levantó, después se deslizó sobre él otra vez, con cada centímetro de lenta agonía volviéndose una sensación dulce. Él no sabía dónde mirar… si hacia abajo a donde se unían o a su cara, llena de placer para que él lo viera.

Él se agachó y acarició su clítoris, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, sabía que no era una actuación de ella para nada, lo sabía por la forma en su vagina apretaba su pene cada vez que se movía, lo sabía por la mirada opaca de sus ojos y por sus párpados a medio cerrar, lo sabía a partir de los sonidos que hacía y la forma en la que el coche olía a sexo. No, estaba allí ganando el juego para sí misma, y él era parte del equipo.

Él se levantó en ella, penetrándola tanto con su pene como con sus dedos, necesitando que ella se corriera a su alrededor. Sus pezones colgaban justo fuera del alcance de su boca. Rectificó eso tirando de ella hacia él, chasqueando la lengua sobre uno y luego el otro, antes de tomar uno entre sus labios y succionarlo.

Serena se apretó aún más en su boca. "Sí, Darien, sí. Chúpalo. Más fuerte."

Él lo hizo, y ella empujó contra él, levantándose y dejándose caer, después meciéndose hacia él y montándolo más rápido.

"Eso va a hacer que me corra."

Era exactamente donde la quería, en la zona roja y se dirigió a la línea de gol. Dejó su pezón y fue por el otro, chupándola fuerte como ella deseaba. Ella gritó cuando se corrió, su vagina se contrajo en su pene como un tornillo. La sostuvo apretada mientras se deslizaba duro entrando en ella, atorando sus pies en el piso y estremeciéndose mientras su orgasmo lo sacudía.

Después de la anotación, un punto después, el juego se había ganado. Dejó su cabeza entre sus pechos, sintiendo su corazón latir.

"Me hiciste sudar sobre todo mi bonito traje", murmuró ella.

Él sonrió. "¿Eh... lo siento?"

Ella se rió y se echó hacia atrás para sonreír con él. "No lo sientes para nada".

"No, no lo hago."

Se desenredaron y se enderezaron la ropa mientras Serena hacía un intento decente para subirse más en su asiento. "Este no es mi momento más glamoroso. No puedo creer que tuviéramos sexo en tu coche. Difícilmente tengo dieciséis."

"¿Y?" Él se abrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones. "No hay nada malo en actuar así de vez en cuando."

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Debería saberlo mejor".

"¿Así que se supone que actúas como un adulto tapado todo el tiempo?"

Ella se agachó para abrochar sus zapatos y se encogió de hombros. "Tengo un hijo. Y sí, lo debería hacer. Eres una mala influencia para mí."

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó, asegurándose de que entendiera qué tipo de influencia era. Cuando terminó, ella tenía los labios hinchados, con los ojos aturdidos. "Me gusta pensar que soy una buena influencia para ti."

Se dirigieron de nuevo al restaurante y Serena recogió su coche. Tomando la manija de la puerta, se detuvo. "Gracias de nuevo por una... noche interesante, Darien. Pero me adelantaré y te diré que no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación."

Él no lo podía creer. "Porque no te gusto".

Lo miró por la ventana. "Esa no es la razón."

"Porque te da vergüenza ser vista conmigo".

"Esa no es la razón, tampoco."

"Porque estás avergonzada de tu hijo."

Ella rompió su mirada de él. "Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces quiero saber por qué."

"Oh, infiernos, no".

Él arqueó una ceja. "Así que si no hay algo mal conmigo ni con él. ¿Cuál es la razón?"

Ella se frotó la sien. "Ninguna. No lo sé. Me confundes."

Sus labios se curvaron. "¿Bien confundirte o mal confundirte?"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Tú sólo me confundes."

Él no iba a darle la oportunidad de alejarse esta vez. "Te llamaré."

Ella agitó la mano y abrió la puerta del coche. "Sí, hazlo."

"Buenas noches, Serena".

Ella cerró la puerta y se metió en su coche. Darien esperó hasta que se fue, luego la siguió a través de la niebla, asegurándose de que ella llegara a la carretera sana y salva. No fue hasta que dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa que se dio cuenta que sólo tenía el número de su oficina, no el particular. Y no sabía dónde vivía.

Podría arreglar eso, sin embargo.

Serena era alguien de la quien quería saber más. Y podría poner la línea defensiva que quisiera, pero Darien no era el tipo de persona que se hacía menos ante una buena defensa.

Era el momento de apuntalar su propia ofensiva.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 **Capítulo 5**

"¿Cómo estuvo el campamento de fútbol?"

"Bien."

"¿Aprendiste alguna jugada nueva?"

Encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Conociste nuevos amigos?"

"Mamá, no tengo seis años. Estuvo bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Helios llevó su tazón de cereal al fregadero y lo dejó caer allí.

"En el lavavajillas, por favor. No soy tu sirvienta".

"Lo que sea. Tengo que ir a prepararme para el entrenamiento."

Enjuagó el tazón y lo arrojó en el lavavajillas, luego resopló fuera de la cocina y en su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Hermoso.

Serena dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué la paternidad no venía con un manual? No había una guía para tratar adolescentes, y ella no tenía padres o hermanos para buscar ayuda.

¿Habría sido tan difícil ella también a su edad?

Probablemente.

Ugh. Por otra parte, ella fue mucho más cariñosa de lo que sus propios padres fueron. Punto a su favor. No era que eso ayudara a Helios. Podría ser agradable con él o podría ser hosca, pero parecía no impactarlo de ninguna manera. Tenía esa _actitud_ que ya era una forma de arte. No importaba lo que ella hiciera o dijera, él siempre se enojaba.

Tendría quince en menos de un mes. Debería planear algo divertido para él, dejarlo que invitara a sus amigos, y...

¿Y qué? No tenía idea de lo que le gustaba. Tenía sus auriculares metidos en los oídos y escuchaba música o se entretenía con los juegos de su portátil cuando estaba en casa. De lo contrario jugaba al fútbol y salía con sus amigos. El chico no era exactamente una mariposa social. Por lo que ella sabía, las chicas aún no habían entrado en escena.

Por lo que sabía. Y cierto, no sabía mucho, aunque estaba decidida a no ser como sus padres. Le gustara o no, participaría en la vida de su hijo. Se mordió un padrastro y tomó su taza de café, pensando en cómo llegar a su recalcitrante hijo que realmente no era más un niño.

Tenía casi quince años. A los quince años ella estuvo de fiesta con sus amigos y con los otros chicos. Y estaba embarazada, debido principalmente a que sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios demonios privados como para prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Y oh, _cómo_ se había arruinado la vida.

Señor. Se frotó las sienes y envió una silenciosa oración a Dios porque la historia no se repitiera.

No, no lo haría. Ella estaba siempre sobre Helios y lo que estaba haciendo. No lo dejaría ir por el mal camino. Amaba a su hijo, prestaba atención a su trabajo escolar y a sus actividades después de ella. No fue hasta este año pasado en el primer año de la escuela secundaria que se había vuelto callado y sombrío con ella, pero se lo había achacado a las hormonas y a la pubertad. Tenía que darle un poco de espacio, odiaba que los padres pusieran un dedo sobre sus hijos, sin darles ninguna libertad. Hasta el momento, las calificaciones de Helios eran buenas, y no le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que estuviera en algún tipo de problema.

Debía confiar en él… hasta que le diera una razón para no confiar.

Y le pedía a Dios poder seguir confiando en él, porque era verano y había que ir a trabajar y ya estaba malditamente grande para una niñera.

Pero al menos tenía la práctica de fútbol que lo mantenía ocupado durante parte del día, y por esa parte del día no tenía que preocuparse por lo que estuviera haciendo o en qué tipo de problemas se estaría metiendo.

Lo cuál era otra razón por la que no podía involucrarse en ningún tipo de relación en este momento. Helios era su primera prioridad. Tenía que permanecer sobre los dedos de sus pies, y juguetear con un chico caliente como Darien Chiba definitivamente desviaba su atención lejos de Helios. Lo cual se negaba a hacer.

En el momento en que entró a la oficina, había logrado colocar la preocupación por Helios del rincón de su cerebro que normalmente compartía con él. Siempre estaba ahí, pero no dominaba cada uno de sus pensamientos. Tenía un teléfono celular y sabía que podían llamarla en caso de una emergencia. Su oficina estaba a diez minutos de su casa, para poder llegar a toda prisa si fuera necesario.

El día transcurrió con una serie de reuniones sobre clientes y eventos. Gracias a Dios por su trabajo y por sus clientes, y por Rei y las otras mujeres, que la mantenían en su sano juicio.

Para cuando dieron las cuatro, se sorprendió de que el día ya se hubiera ido. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té y se acercó al papeleo y metió algunas fechas en el ordenador.

"¿Has estado viendo al sexi mariscal ah?"

Serena miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Rei acomodándose en su oficina como si estuviera en su casa.

En realidad, pasó una semana desde aquella noche en la cima de la montaña con Darien. Él no la había llamado. Dijo que lo haría. Por otra parte, era hombre. Habían tenido sexo. Él era muy popular y pasó por un montón de mujeres, ninguna de las cuales tenía hijos. Serena sabía que una vez que ella dejara caer esa bomba sobre él, sería el fin de la persecución de Darien Chiba.

Es lo que ella había querido. Aun así, le picaba. Sólo un poco.

Afortunadamente, estuvo demasiado ocupada durante toda la semana como para que le molestara demasiado.

"No. No lo he visto para nada. Y te dije que no me involucraría."

"Uh-ajá. Está en la parte de adelante esperándote."

Serena salió disparada de su silla y derramó gotas de té sobre todo el papeleo. "Mierda".

Rei rió.

"Maldita sea, ¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?"

Rei sonrió y tomó una servilleta para limpiar las manchas de té. "Es más divertido de esta manera."

"Bruja". Serena se alisó con las manos el frente de la falda, que tenía cuadros negros y blancos, se ajustó el cinturón negro ancho y dio una rápida mirada a su cabello en el espejo sobre su escritorio.

Su blusa estaba escondida y se veía bien. Se veía muy bien.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Rei.

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura de que no lo sé, pero se ve lo suficientemente bueno como para comérselo".

Serena puso los ojos en blanco mientras se movía alrededor de su escritorio hacia la puerta. "Necesitas un hombre para ti."

Rei suspiró y siguió a Serena fuera de su oficina. "¿Crees que no lo sé?"

Estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba al frente de la tienda. Darien estaba allí, en la ventana, con su oscuro pelo en relieve por el sol que entraba. Era tan alto, tan imponente, tan increíblemente hermoso. Se dio la vuelta cuando la escuchó y sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa que la hacía sentir un poco débil en las rodillas.

"Hola." dijo ella.

"Hola a ti también."

Rei se puso a su lado, y Serena tuvo que voltearse y darle una mirada.

"Oh. Sí. Trámites. Hasta más tarde, Darien".

Darien arqueó los labios. "Hasta más tarde, Rei."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ha pasado una semana desde que te vi por última vez."

"Me di cuenta de eso. Supuse que ya me habías olvidado." Casi se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Parecía... incorrecto e infantil y necesitada y todas esas cosas con las que prefería no sonar.

"No, sólo tenía algunos negocios de los que tenía que encargarme. Debí haberte llamado en la noche o pasar por tu casa, pero no me diste tu número de celular o la dirección de tu casa."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Cuándo eso te ha detenido? ¿No pudo tu oh-tan-eficiente agente averiguarlo para ti?"

"En realidad, sí, podría hacerlo." Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Pensé que tal vez querrías dármelos tú misma esta vez. Tal vez incluso invitarme a tu casa."

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Porque te gusto".

Decirle que no estaba en la punta de su lengua. Acababa de llegar al punto en que pensaba que nunca volvería a verlo. Y pasó toda la semana extrañándolo y con una sensación dolorosa por no verlo. Cuan totalmente patético, sobre todo porque no había querido iniciar una relación con él en primer lugar.

"Realmente me gustaría conocer a tu hijo. ¿Le gusta el fútbol?"

Ella suspiró. "Le encanta el fútbol."

Él se acercó más, tomando un mechón de su pelo, girándolo para que se encrespara entre sus dedos. "Invítame a cenar a tu casa. Comeremos pizza".

"No me parece que seas del tipo de pizza."

"Entonces hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí."

No cabía duda. "No es una buena idea."

Él se inclinó más cerca. Dios, olía bien. Sus hormonas lo habían notado.

"Invítame a comer pizza."

"¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche, Darien?" Malditas hormonas.

Su sonrisa podría derretir a una mujer hasta el mismísimo piso.

"Me encantaría. Dame tu dirección."

Ella saco un pedazo de papel de la mesa y escribió su dirección.

"Bien podrías añadir tu número de teléfono móvil, también."

Lo hizo, después le entregó el papel. "A las seis y media ¿de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto".

Se inclinó y le rozó los labios, y su estómago hizo flip-flop. Su completamente desnudo y femenino estómago. Maldita sea.

"Nos vemos luego."

Salió. Serena estúpidamente se situó en la ventana para verlo cruzar la calle, con sus pasos comiéndose el asfalto. Parecía malditamente caliente en un par de pantalones y una camiseta blanca que se estiraba con fuerza sobre sus músculos tan poderosos.

El suspiro de Rei encima de su hombro la sacudió trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Dio media vuelta para hacer frente a Rei, Mina, y Lita.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás saliendo con el capitán del equipo de fútbol" Lita dijo con un suspiro de ensueño.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. "Vuelvan a trabajar. Todas. Esta no es la escuela secundaria."

"No, pero es el sueño de cualquier chica de la escuela secundaria", Mina dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-o-_

Serena tenía media hora antes que Darien llegara, y era un desastre total. Uno pensaría que la reina llegaría en lugar de sólo un hombre que venía a sentarse en su sofá y comer pizza.

Su casa era un desastre, debido al flagelo de tener un adolescente sin supervisión corriendo frenéticamente durante el día. Latas de refrescos vacías llenaban las mesas de la sala de estar, el fregadero estaba lleno de platos, y el culpable ya se había ido a la casa de su amigo para pasar la noche.

El chico sería pan tostado. Lo tendría limpiando la casa el resto de la semana.

Recogió, pasó la aspiradora, arrojó los platos al lavavajillas, después fue arriba a cambiarse de ropa, decidiendo que Darien tendría que lidiar con su vida y el estado de su casa o se podía largar, prefiriendo el estilo de vida del jet set con caviar, con servicio de limpieza, y supermodelos.

Serena no era ni el caviar ni una supermodelo, y podría estar segura que no tenía servicio de limpieza. Era de pizza los viernes por la noche, y de la forma en que se veía ahora, con las mangas dobladas, pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias, con su cabello en una cola de caballo como una cosita desordenada. Él iba a tener que tomarlo o dejarlo.

Dejó escapar un grito bajo cuando sonó el timbre, luego se apresuró escaleras abajo hacia la puerta, dio un vistazo al reloj mientras bajaba dos escalones a la vez.

Quedó sin aliento al tiempo que abría la puerta, y Darien frunció el ceño.

"¿Teniendo un ataque de asma?"

"Más bien un ataque de pánico. Estaba recogiendo la casa y tratando de ponerme presentable".

Él tenía un ramo de flores en su mano. "Te ves muy presentable para mí. Estas son para ti."

Flores silvestres. No una docena de rosas, sino margaritas y campanillas y lirios y fresias y besitos de bebé. "Son hermosas. Gracias."

La siguió hasta la cocina. "No me pareciste el tipo de mujer de rosas."

"No soy del tipo de mujer de rosas. Me encantan estas". Tomó un florero y lo llenó con agua, luego acomodó las flores en él y lo puso en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Dónde está Helios?"

"No está en casa." No le diría que Helios pasaría la noche del viernes en casa de un amigo. No estaba preparada para que Darien lo conociera todavía. Era demasiado pronto, y no estaba segura de a donde Darien y ella se dirigían. Infiernos, no estaba segura sobre nada. De ninguna manera iba a involucrar a su hijo.

"Ya veo." La agarró por la cintura y la sacudió en su contra, después se plantó en sus labios, dándole en serio un caliente beso que la derritió hasta los pies en el piso de la cocina. Serena se hundió en su beso, olvidándose de donde estaba hasta que Darien se apartó.

"Wow".

Él sonrió. "Supuse que no estaríamos solos esta noche, así que quería hacerlo ahora."

Ella parpadeó para despejar su cabeza. "Está bien, entonces."

Miró a su alrededor. "Así que, muéstrame tu casa."

"Es sólo un piso, Darien. Nada lujoso."

Se volvió hacia ella. "Vivo en un condominio. Nada fantástico, tampoco. Entonces, muéstrame el tuyo, y cuando vengas a mi casa te enseñaré el mío."

Sus palabras evocaron imágenes de _él mostrándole el suyo y ella mostrándole el de ella_ que no tenía nada que ver con un lugar donde vivir. Trató de suprimir el cosquilleo que rodó por su espalda, pero mientras lo guiaba de una habitación a otra, sentía sus ojos en ella y se preguntó si realmente estaría viendo su casa o a ella.

"Tienes un lugar agradable, Serena".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Trato de hacer un hogar para Helios. Y es un vago, así que, si encuentras zapatos de tenis apestosos en cualquier lugar, le deberás echar la culpa."

Él se echó a reír. "Olvidas de con quién estás hablando. Y me alegro de que no estés en mi apartamento ahora mismo, ya que probablemente encontrarías tenis apestosos en alguna parte. Así que relájate. El hecho de que haya un adolescente y que en realidad viva aquí no va a enviarme corriendo por la puerta. Fui adolescente una vez. Es la forma en que viven."

"Muy bien. Trataré de no entrar en pánico." Lo llevó a través de la sala de estar y del comedor.

"No creo que quieras ver el piso de arriba."

"Claro que sí. Quiero ver a toda tu casa."

Ella suspiró. "Bien".

Fueron por la escalera, y de nuevo sintió su mirada sobre ella. No la hacía sentir incómoda, exactamente, sino apenas consciente de que estaba sola en su casa con un hombre. ¿Cuándo estuvo sola en su casa con un hombre?

Eh... ¿nunca? Nunca llevó hombres, nunca había querido un desfile de hombres corriendo dentro y fuera de la vida de Helios. Había pensado que, si alguna vez tenía una relación permanente con un hombre, lo dejaría conocer a Helios.

Así que ¿por qué había invitado a Darien? Ni siquiera estaban saliendo.

"Hay tres dormitorios aquí. La habitación de Helios, mi habitación, y la tercera que uso como oficina. Probablemente debería advertirte sobre el cuarto de Helios..."

"Te la puedes saltar. Ese es su dominio privado, y no quiero violarlo."

Se quedó fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio. "Oh, ¿Pero estás bien violando mis dominios privados?"

Él se inclinó sobre ella y se volvió a la manija de la puerta. "Cariño, ya he violado tus dominios."

Ahí estaba ese coqueteo de nuevo, su sexo y sus pezones fueron muy conscientes de que estaban entrando en su dormitorio.

Ella dio un paso atrás y dejando que lo viera, pensando daría una mirada superficial y estarían camino a las escaleras.

"Se parece a ti".

Ella miró su dormitorio, el edredón crema y marrón, los cuadros de las paredes, las fotos de Helios. Se volvió a Darien "¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

"Colorido. El arte de las paredes no es sólo un revoltijo de basura. Las texturas de las dos imágenes sobre la cama contrastan con los colores de la colcha. Me gusta el arte Mondine, por cierto. Está de moda, porque no pinta esa mierda rara que no puedes entender qué diablos es. Las fotos en blanco y negro de tu hijo parecen captar su personalidad. Parece que está intentando enérgicamente ser malditamente serio y todo maduro, pero es sólo un bobo grande y probablemente se siente tonto gran parte del tiempo. La maldición de tener casi quince años. Chico lindo, por cierto."

"Gracias." Su voz la había atrapado porque había descrito perfectamente su hijo al principio de los incómodos años de la adolescencia.

"Puedo decirte que estás en cada pieza. Lo mismo con los adornos que están extendidos por toda la casa. No es una exageración, sólo sutiles toques. No es molesto, es simple. No me siento como si tuviera que mirar por donde caminar o dónde poner el vaso. Y me imagino que tu hijo se siente cómodo viviendo aquí. Tu lugar es como para vivir en él. Es acogedor."

Lo miró fijamente durante más tiempo, hasta que se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó.

"¿Quién _eres_?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ningún jugador de fútbol sabe de arte y decoración. Y tú sabes quién es Mondine."

"Oh. Bueno, culpa a Set por eso."

"¿A Set?"

"Mi agente. Ella me hace ir a las inauguraciones de las galerías y de los museos y a los eventos de caridad de las artes… el tipo de cosas que ningún jugador de fútbol debería tener que soportar. Si las disfrutarías bastante, algo se te pega. Me gusta esta escultura de aquí", dijo, recogiendo una de los amantes entrelazados. "Dice algo acerca de quién eres tú, así como del artista."

"¿Qué dice de mí?"

"Que sabes de buen arte. Vi esto en la inauguración de una galería hace unos meses. También dice que eres romántica".

Ella se sentó en el extremo de la cama y lo miró. "Hay partes de ti que me sorprenden, Darien Chiba."

Se sentó a su lado. "¿Es algo bueno o malo que sea así?"

Ella se frotó la sien. "No lo he decidido todavía." Sabía que la había cautivado, porque era de una manera más compleja de lo que ella le había dado crédito.

La atrajo a su regazo. "Cuando lo decidas, avísame. Mientras tanto, quiero decirte lo mucho que te extrañé esta semana".

Sólo estar cerca de él ponía sus terminaciones nerviosas a tiro, despertando todas sus partes femeninas que lo habían extrañado, que ansiaban su toque. La parte lógica en ella, en cambio, sabía que era una mala idea, sobre todo porque estaban sentados en la cama. Pero no podía conseguir que su maldito cuerpo escuchara las señales de su cerebro que le decían que se levantara. En cambio, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y deslizó sus dedos a la suavidad de su grueso pelo. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Sí. Si hubiera tenido tu número, te hubiera llamado."

"Me alegro de haberte dado mi número, entonces."

"Echaba de menos poder hablar contigo."

"Me gusta hablar contigo, también." Esa era la verdad. La hacía reír. Era inteligente y perversamente divertido. Él estaba interesado en ella, en quien era como persona, no sólo como alguien con quien tener sexo. Hombres como él eran tan raros.

La rodó sobre la cama. "Pensé mucho acerca de besarte."

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Es correcto." Apretó los labios en los de ella, con su lengua hundiéndose en su interior y conteniendo su aliento, haciéndola olvidar todo, excepto su sabor, su olor, la sensación de su duro cuerpo junto al suyo. Ella puso su pierna alrededor de su cadera y lo atrajo más cerca, ya mojada y necesitada del tipo de beso hey-Te-extrañé que se convirtió en algo más profundo, más apasionado. Ella le sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón y deslizó su mano en el interior, presionando su palma contra su caliente abdomen, queriendo tocar su piel, para sentir los latidos de su pulso contra su mano.

Darien le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, con su cuerpo encima de ella mientras movía sus labios de su boca a su mandíbula, con su lengua deslizándose por su cuello. Ella se estremeció cuando él aplicó succión allí.

"Eso hace que mis pezones se pongan duros."

Él levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo. "¿En serio? Veámoslo."

Tiró de su sostén a lo largo de sus pechos, sonrió y cubrió un pezón con su boca. Ella se arqueó contra su húmedo calor y la forma en que él con suavidad chupaba de sus pezones.

Sí, lo extrañó mucho. Y ahora que estaba aquí, tenía una necesidad de sentir algunos temblores repentinos en su interior.

"Darien, por favor. Fóllame".

En su lugar, él liberó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y se los quitó, entonces la besó a fondo en su vientre.

Serena se apoderó de la colcha con las dos manos, con todo el cuerpo tenso por la necesidad mientras arrastraba sus pantalones vaqueros y las bragas a sus piernas. Él le abrió las piernas y se metió entre ellas, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros y plantando su boca sobre su sexo.

"¿Te tocaste esta semana?", Le preguntó mirándola.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estuve muy ocupada."

"Nunca debes estar demasiado ocupada para correrte, Serena".

"Tengo que correrme ahora." Ella se agachó y deslizó sus dedos en la suavidad de su pelo.

"Me gusta que no te hayas corrido desde que estuviste conmigo". Besó su muslo, y luego posó su boca en ella.

"Oh", fue lo único que pudo decir mientras él humedecía la longitud de su sexo, con su lengua y labios, encontrando su clítoris. Ella estaba tan preparada para un orgasmo que se arqueó contra él, inclinándose hacia delante para tocarlo, para ver como la lamía, chupaba, deslizaba su lengua dentro de ella, y hacía todo lo posible para llevarla directo sobre el borde. Él arremolinó la lengua por su punto más sensible, implacable en tomarla ahí mismo sólo dejándola cuando jadeó y comenzó a correrse.

Y cuando ella tiró de su cabello, él puso su boca a su alrededor, poniendo la lengua plana y dándole justo lo que necesitaba.

"Sí. Me corro." Empujó su vagina contra su cara y movió sus caderas mientras ella se venía en oleadas calientes, dulces que venían y venían, parando su respiración. Y cuando ella cayó en el colchón él estaba allí, subiendo por su cuerpo para besarla, para probar la dulzura de su propio placer. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y pasó su lengua por sus labios y mentón, bajando una mano por su cuerpo hasta su pene.

"Ahora fóllame. Date prisa."

Sacó un condón y se volcó sobre ella en el borde de la cama sobre su estómago. Entró en ella fuerte y rápido, entrecortadamente, con escalofríos rompiendo su piel.

Ella se levantó, y Darien pasó sus manos por su espalda mientras salía y se empujaba en el interior de ella otra vez. Se inclinó y colocó el pelo de su cara a un lado, presionando sus labios en su nuca.

"Estás mojada. ¿Sabes lo mojada, apretada y caliente estás?"

Ella no pensó que su pregunta requería de una respuesta. Jadeaba demasiado mientras él se movía dentro de ella, así que no podría haberle contestado. Su única respuesta fue moverse hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a ella.

Darien la agarró de las caderas para jalarla contra él. Se inclinó sobre sus pechos, golpeando en su interior con su ahora duro eje. Serena se cerró sobre él y quedó contra el borde de la cama mientras él empujaba profundo, luego se retiraba, cada vez más rápido que antes, cada vez llevándola más arriba, con su eje pareciendo hincharse dentro de ella, acariciando todos sus tejidos sensibles.

Quería acompañarlo en su interior. Movió su mano entre sus piernas y frotó su clítoris, tan lleno de él que sólo con tocarse sentía acercarse su clímax.

Darien se volvió más lento y se movió más fácilmente, entonces envolvió un brazo por su cintura y se balanceó contra él con un ritmo fácil, pareciendo saber lo que necesitaba. Sintió sus pulsos, sintió que su vagina lo agarraba de una forma más dura, mientras daba la vuelta sobre el borde con él.

Él gimió y apretó cuando se empujó una y otra vez. Serena gritó por su orgasmo hasta que se gastó tanto, que quedó con su boca sobre la cama y Darien extendido en la parte superior de su espalda.

Ella respiraba dentro y fuera, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo en su contra. Se sentía mareada, eufórica, tomándose su tiempo cuando él abrió los ojos justo cuando su teléfono sonó.

"¿Contestarás?"

"Debería. Puede ser Helios."

Agarró sus pantalones vaqueros y tomó su celular. Era Helios. Ella se sonrojó mientras respondía, a pesar de que Helios no podía saber que Darien estaba ahí.

"Hola".

"Oye mamá. He olvidado mi llave, así que sólo quería asegurarme que estabas en casa."

Ella se bajó de la cama. "¿Tu llave? ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que recoger un juego que dejé allí. Estaré en casa en unos diez minutos."

"Uh, está bien."

"¡Mierda!", Dijo, agarrando sus bragas y pantalones vaqueros mientras cerraba el teléfono.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es Helios. Viene a casa".

Los labios de Darien se levantaron. "Oh. ¿Más pronto de lo que pensabas?"

"No. No se quedará aquí en absoluto. Pasará la noche en casa de su amigo."

"Entonces. Me trajiste aquí con falsos pretextos, ¿eh?"

"Oh, cállate y reúne tu ropa."

Ella se precipitó en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo, tiró una toalla a Darien, que sonrió mientras caminaba por ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a verse tan relajado y feliz?

Ella se limpió en un tiempo récord, se acomodó la ropa, puso su pelo en una coleta, y se salpicó agua fría en la enrojecida cara, entonces prácticamente arrastró a Darien fuera de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

"Muy bien, a la cocina," dijo ella, sin aliento mientras se precipitaba a la cocina y comenzaba a hacer té.

"¿Quieres relajarte? Él no está aquí todavía, ¿verdad?"

"No. Pero mi Dios, podría haber entrado. ¿En qué estábamos pensando?" Negó mientras llenaba la tetera con agua.

Él vino por detrás y la estrechó entre sus brazos poniéndoselos alrededor. "No sé tú, pero yo pensaba en lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti."

Lo empujó con la cadera. "Deja de hacer eso."

"¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!"

Ella se sacudió dándose la vuelta y pegándose una sonrisa. "Estoy aquí".

Si sólo su corazón dejara de golpear frenéticamente contra su pecho, no caería desmayada.

Helios entró en la cocina, le echó un vistazo a ella y luego a Darien, y sus ojos se abrieron. "Mierda."

"Helios, vigila tus palabras."

"Eres Darien Chiba."

Darien sonrió y estrechó la mano de Helios. "Lo soy. Y tú eres Helios. Encantado de conocerte".

Helios tragó, y Serena estuvo segura que nunca había visto a su hijo tan increíblemente deslumbrado antes.

"¿Supongo que sabes que Darien es…?"

Ni siquiera la miró, sólo mantuvo su sorprendida mirada centrada en Darien. "Eh, mamá. No soy un idiota."

Darien sacó una silla y se sentó. Helios se sentó en la silla junto a la suya. "Tu mamá dice que juegas fútbol".

"Sí. Junior Varsity ya que sólo soy estudiante de primer año. Bueno, seré estudiante de segundo año en el otoño."

"Jugué JV como estudiante de primer año, también. No logré entrar en el equipo de la escuela hasta que fui junior."

Comenzaron a charlar sobre fútbol, lo que le dio a Serena un minuto para conseguir mantener su ritmo cardíaco bajo control. Bueno, el desastre se había evitado. Su hijo no los había encontrado ni a ella ni a Darien practicando sexo como monos salvajes. Dios mío, ¿A dónde había ido su sentido común? Nunca traía hombres a casa, y mucho menos tenía sexo con ellos allí.

Darien era una influencia muy mala para ella.

"Entonces, ¿dónde se conocieron?"

"Tu mamá planeó un evento para nuestro equipo un par de semanas atrás."

Helios cambió su mirada a los ojos abiertos a ella. "¿De verdad?"

Serena trajo el té a la mesa. "Lo hice."

"No lo sabía."

"Creo habértelo mencionado. Más de una vez, de hecho. Podrías tratar de escucharme cuando hablo de mi trabajo."

Helios se encogió de hombros. "Tu trabajo es todo aburrido."

"Evidentemente no", dijo Darien, "O no te habrías perdido su parte en la organización de un evento para mi equipo. Podrías haber incluso conseguido una invitación si hubieras estado prestando atención." Darien le dio un codazo Helios. Helios tuvo la decencia de arquear la cabeza y ruborizarse.

 _Buen movimiento, Darien._

"Sí, bueno, tal vez debería haber estado escuchando. ¿Alguna otra cosa buena por venir, mamá?"

"Lamentablemente, no. A menos que quieras acompañarme a un almuerzo para el ayuntamiento. ¿O tal vez a un jardín por la fiesta de las Hijas de la Revolución Americana?"

Helios negó. "No, gracias. Prefiero tener las piernas llenas de cera."

Darien se echó a reír. "No puedo decir que te culpo, amigo."

Serena ordenó pizza, y Helios de alguna manera logró colar invitaciones para que una "pareja" de sus mejores amigos vinieran. Serena se resistió a ello, pero Darien dijo que no le importaba. Antes que lo supiera, cinco adolescentes estaban colgados de cada palabra de Darien y devoraban las diez pizzas que había pedido, y que Darien había insistido en pagar. Una vez que la horda voraz de adolescentes y un adulto con un hambre insaciable se hubieron saciado, Darien se sentó en la sala con Helios y sus amigos se acomodaron alrededor de él, y hablaron de fútbol sin parar.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared y escuchó. Darien parecía tan a gusto con los chicos, que no le importaba responder a la andanada de preguntas, y ella no había oído hablar a su hijo tanto desde que tenía seis años. Por supuesto, no era que rutinariamente hablara de fútbol con él, tampoco. Después de todo, era su madre. Y una chica. Por lo tanto, tenía muchos puntos en su contra, mientras que Darien se hacía el héroe. Era una estrella de fútbol, y nunca tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio como decirle a su hijo que hiciera su tarea o regañarlo por no respetar su toque de queda.

Era tan injusto.

"Y ¿qué pasa con Endymion? ¿Es tan impresionante como parece?" Preguntó Helios.

Serena mentalmente corrió a través de la lista de todos los jugadores de San Francisco y se quedó en blanco. Pensó que los conocía a todos. "¿Quién es Endymion?"

Helios le lanzó una mirada que decía que era una completa idiota. "Endymion Chiba, mamá."

"Ah..."

Serena volvió la mirada hacia Darien, que se veía divertido, en cambio Helios parecía consternado.

"Mamá, Endymion Chiba no sólo es el hermano más joven de Darien, también es jugador profesional de béisbol. ¿Primera base? Juega en San Louis, que por cierto es también ¿la ciudad natal de Darien y Endymion? ¿En qué planeta vives de todos modos?"

"En Marte, al parecer," dijo Serena, disparando una mirada desesperanzada a Darien, quien se echó a reír.

"No creo que necesites conocer a todos los jugadores de todos los deportes, Helios. Y tu mamá y yo recientemente empezamos a salir, por lo que no se sabe mi biografía, así como tú."

"Sí, pero si está saliendo contigo, te aseguro como el infierno debe saber quién es tu hermano."

"Esa lengua Helios," Serena tiró a su espalda.

Helios se encogió de hombros.

"Apenas hemos hablado solo del uno y del otro, no hemos entrando en la historia de la familia, Helios" Darien dijo con una sonrisa directa hacia Serena.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza de una manera muy adulta. Helios lanzó una mirada curiosa a Serena que la hizo querer escabullirse fuera de la habitación.

"Esto es grave. Así que, de todos modos, por eso juego con Green Bay..."

Salvados por el fútbol. Serena salió de la habitación antes que cualquier otro tema vergonzoso saliera y Darien se le acercó. Serena dejo a Darien disfrutar de la adoración de los chicos adolescentes por un rato más, hasta que la encontró en la cocina lavando los platos. Por lo menos, esperaba que el tipo que deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de ella fuera Darien. Se dio la vuelta cuando él le besó el cuello.

"No tienes que ocultarte aquí", dijo.

Ella se secó las manos con la toalla de cocina y retrocedió. "No quería entrometerme en medio del culto al héroe."

"Son chicos buenos. Pero igual que todos los chicos, tienden a querer ser el centro de atención. Yo estoy saliendo contigo, no con ellos. Y tienes derecho a hacerte valer."

"No me importa. ¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Envié al club de fans a casa. Helios está arriba elaborando algunas jugadas para la práctica de mañana con su amigo, entonces se irán. Dijo que tiene práctica mañana, así que le dije que debería estar dormido a las once."

Serena oyó los sonidos de pies pisando fuerte por las escaleras. Helios y Kyusuke aparecieron en la cocina.

Su hijo estaba sonriendo. Riendo, incluso.

"Nos vamos de aquí. Adiós, mamá. Nos vemos, Darien".

"Nos vemos, Helios," dijo Darien. "No se te olvide dormir un poco."

Helios lo saludó. "Está bien."

Cuando se fue, Serena soltó un bufido. "¿Las luces se apagan a las once? Sí, claro. Como si fuera a pasar."

"Sucederá. Me lo prometió."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Hablas en serio. En realidad, va a dormirse a las once."

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Yo di mi discurso sobre chicos creciendo y la necesidad de dormir de los atletas y como la práctica de fútbol saca a relucir tu cuerpo cada día, especialmente en verano. Te puedo garantizar que a las once, él y su amigo se irán a dormir."

Serena se echó hacia atrás. "Yo estoy... aturdida. No puedo decirte con qué frecuencia peleo con él acerca de ir a la cama a una hora decente."

"Yo fui adolescente una vez. Sé lo horrible que somos y pido disculpas por mi género."

Ella no podía dejar de reír. "Disculpa aceptada".

"Bien. Ahora, ven siéntate conmigo y relájate."

La arrastró hasta la sala, encendió la televisión, y se dejó caer en el sofá, entonces esperó que ella se acurrucara con él.

Ella dudó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo no traigo hombres aquí."

Él apoyó los pies en alto. "¿Por qué no?"

Se sentó en la silla en lugar de en el sillón, con él. "No lo sé. Pensé que... no."

"¿Así que piensas que está mal para tu hijo que sepa que tienes a un tipo más con quien ver la televisión?"

Lo miró fijamente. "Darien. No lo sé. Yo no... Salgo en citas".

"Tiene catorce años, Serena".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "Su cumpleaños es el próximo mes"

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que va a tener quince el próximo mes, y nunca has traído a otro hombre? ¿En cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Y su padre?"

Ella dudó. "Él no es parte de la vida de Helios ahora."

La estudió. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado su padre fuera de su vida?"

"Oh." Ella miró hacia abajo, a sus manos por unos pocos segundos.

"Soy un entrometido. Lo siento."

"Su papá nunca ha estado en su vida."

"¿Nunca?"

"No"

"Bastardo".

Ella se estremeció inhalando y levantando la mirada hacia él. "Es una larga historia."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No esta noche."

"Está bien. Pero, aun así, tienes derecho a tener una vida".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "He estado muy ocupada, primero cuando Helios era pequeño, y luego con su educación, y ahora tratando de conseguirme una carrera."

"Una vez más, necesitas tener una vida. Y está bien tener una cita de vez en cuando."

Cuando él lo decía así, sonaba ridículo y provincial. "Yo sólo no quería ser como las madres solteras que tienen a un grupo de chicos desfilando dentro y fuera de su vida."

"Y no es así, ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Entonces ven aquí y veamos una película. Te prometo que no te violaré."

"Bueno, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Oh, hombre. Darien estaba en serios problemas.

Le gustaba esta mujer. Realmente le gustaba. Y le gustaba su hijo, también. Era una buena madre, él podía decirlo. No buscaba su propio placer. Se hacía cargo de su hijo y sus necesidades, obviamente no acudía a fiestas en detrimento del bienestar de Helios, y en realidad era una de esas mujeres que ponían primero a su hijo.

Y esto estaba hasta ahora tan fuera de su elemento que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una hora y media de película y se quedó dormida en su hombro, roncando suavemente, lo que encontraba increíblemente real. Ninguna mujer que Set le consiguiera sería atrapada así, muerta con la boca abierta y roncando sobre su hombro, por no hablar de su pelo que sobresalía de los lados de su cola de caballo.

Se acomodó y puso la cabeza de Serena en su regazo. Dios, era linda. No magnífica como para caer muerto en el sentido en que estaba acostumbrado. Había tenido montones de mujeres hermosas en sus brazos antes. Pero le gustaba que Serena fuera... normal y linda. Y que roncara. Sí, le gustaba eso de ella.

Ella roncó de nuevo y después rodó sobre su lado, doblando sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Darien jaló la cobija de la parte de arriba del sillón y la cubrió con ella.

No se despertó, probablemente estaba exhausta. Se preguntó desde cuando lo hacía todo sola. ¿Criando a su hijo sola? Hombre, no debió ser nada fácil, y no había mencionado nada sobre su familia.

Helios parecía un buen chico también. Igual que sus amigos. Lo que quería decir que ella estuvo haciendo las cosas bien. Sola.

Como si ella no le gustara ya lo suficiente, ahora la admiraba también.

Sí, estaba en grandes problemas con esta mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

Serena casi saltó de su piel cuando la voz de Helios rompió el silencio de sus actividades de doblar la ropa de un normal sábado por la tarde. Había ido a trabajar temprano esa mañana, y no estuvo cuando ella había llegado a casa. Como ocurría a menudo, eran como dos barcos que pasaban uno junto al otro por la noche.

Ella puso la toalla en la parte superior de la secadora. "Me asustaste. ¿Cuándo entraste?"

"No lo sé. Hace rato."

"No te escuché por la secadora. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido qué?"

"Lo tuyo con Darien Chiba."

"Oh. No hay nada que esté pasando."

Helios ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio la misma mirada que ella le daba cuando la respuesta no era lo suficientemente buena. Ella se resistió a reír.

"Vamos, mamá. Ningún hombre vendría a cenar con tu hijo si realmente no te gustara."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Aja. Te gusta mucho." Se volvió y salió de la sala de lavandería.

Serena lo siguió a la cocina y levantó la tapa de la olla sobre la estufa. Agitó la salsa mientras Helios se servía un vaso de leche con chocolate.

"Así que, ¿te molesta?" Le preguntó.

"¿Qué me molesta?"

"Verme a mí con alguien."

"Él no es simplemente alguien, mamá. Él es el maldito mariscal de campo de un equipo de fútbol de la NFL."

"Si no lo fuera, ¿Te molestaría?"

"Mamá, no me importa si estás saliendo con el chico que recoge nuestra basura, mientras sea bueno para ti."

Helios se detuvo frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Él es bueno contigo?"

Su pregunta la sorprendió. "Sí. Lo es."

"Entonces, ve por él. Pero es malditamente súper que estés saliendo con Darien Chiba. No esperes que me mantenga callado sobre eso." Helios la besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, con la leche y un puñado de galletas en la mano.

Ella se ahogó y tuvo ojos llorosos, a punto de saltar sobre él por comer comida chatarra antes de la cena.

 _ **-o-**_

Darien se estaba drenado físicamente, goteando sudor y maldiciendo a su entrenador, lo que hizo que Malachite se riera de él y lo llamara un buen entrenamiento.

Darien se limpió el sudor de los ojos y tomó su botella de agua. "Eres un hijo de puta", dijo jadeando.

Malachite se sentó junto a él en el banco de pesas. "Me pagas para ser un hijo de puta. Si me odias al final de un entrenamiento, entonces he hecho mi trabajo."

"Ah-ajá. Me estoy muriendo".

Malachite le dio una palmada en la espalda, su platinado cabello brillaba con las luces del techo. "Deja de lloriquear como un niño y súbete a la cinta por veinte minutos para enfriarte. Entonces podrás irte a la ducha."

"Disfrutas esto." Darien arrastró su cuerpo adolorido a una posición de pie.

"Atiende mis tendencias sádicas. Y me pagas por ello. ¿Cómo no voy amar mi trabajo?"

Darien negó y se arrastró a la cinta de correr, estuvo ahí veinte minutos con un razonable pero no patéticamente lento caminar, y se puso en marcha. Para entonces Malachite estaba fuera torturando a algunos otros pobres diablos. Darien se centró en la televisión esperando que esos veinte minutos pasaran rápido.

"Hombre, debes estar haciéndote viejo. Los malditos entrenamientos de Malachite te están matando."

Darien sonrió mientras Andrew Furuhata, el mejor receptor, saltaba a la rueda de ardilla y comenzaba a subir a un ritmo acelerado. Andrew tenía veintidós años y estaba en el segundo año de su contrato. Darien estaba contento de tenerlo. El chico había llegado de una escuela pública en Louisiana, llegando alto porque tenía las mejores malditas manos y la más rápida zancada que Darien nunca hubiese visto.

"¿Estás aquí para trabajar con Malachite?"

"Sí. Tengo que estar en forma para las damas, como debes saber."

Darien resopló. "¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes que mantener las piernas en buena forma por mí?"

Andrew se echó a reír. "Simplemente no se lo digas a las damas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Malachite se acercó, se inclinó sobre el control de la velocidad de Andrew, y apretó algunos números. "No es suficiente rápido, niño bonito. Si quieres seguir haciendo grandes cantidades de dinero con tus rápidas piernas, entonces, menos plática y más carrera."

Después de que Malachite se alejó, Andrew dijo, "Es como estar de nuevo vuelta en la escuela. Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda."

"No te oyes jadeando lo suficiente, Andrew," Malachite dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco, se echó a reír y Darien también.

Darien se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el frente del gimnasio, cuando vio a una hermosa pelinegra con un traje que era casi, pero no del todo demasiado corto para ser considerado adecuado. Su pelo estaba peinado con estilo, con los ojos granate como los de una bruja, con sus tacones pecaminosamente altos. Se veía como el sexo encarnado y sonreía como si supiera exactamente cómo se veía mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y hablaba por teléfono, con una cadera inclinada hacia un lado, aparentemente inconsciente al babeo en masa de los hombres sudorosos en el gimnasio que eran tan obvios, y que pasaban caminando varias veces para echarle un vistazo.

Pero Darien sabía que era todo menos inconsciente.

La agente de Darien, Setsuna Meio, no era nadie si no tapaba el tráfico. Dejó que las buenas sorprendidas miradas la tomaran en la puerta y luego entró. Y entonces fue directo a matar, mientras las lenguas de todos se arrastraban por el suelo.

Terminó su conversación telefónica cuando lo vio yendo en su dirección, y le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Darien, no sabía que estabas aquí."

"Set, no creo que haya mucho que no sepas."

Ella deslizó su brazo en el suyo. "Es cierto. Llévame a almorzar, y charlemos."

"Claro".

Llegaron a un restaurante a pocas cuadras de distancia. Darien se estaba muriendo de hambre después de la flagelación de Malachite, por lo que cargó contra proteínas y carbohidratos, mientras Set mordisqueaba una ensalada de pollo a la parrilla.

"Necesitas una hamburguesa con queso", dijo él, agitando el tenedor en su intento lamentable de comer.

"Cariño, si me das grasas, los gerentes generales no se comerán con los ojos mis piernas ni mis pechos. Entonces, ¿quién le conseguirá a tipos como tú contratos de millones de dólares?"

Darien tomó un largo trago de agua. "Prefiero que comas una hamburguesa con queso."

Ella arqueó una ceja, se secó su oh-tan-linda boca con la servilleta, luego empujó su plato. "Hay un estreno en Hollywood esta semana al que quiero que vayas."

"No estoy interesado".

"Siempre dices eso. Y después siempre vas."

"Aún así no estoy interesado."

Set respiró hondo, como si fuera un padre exasperado con un niño difícil. Él sabía que no estaba tratando de impresionarlo con la sugerencia. Darien no follaba con las personas con las que hacía negocios, había funcionado muy bien para Set también, porque no quería mezclar sus negocios con el placer tampoco. Para Darien, Set era como una hermana - una hermana que a veces era muy molesta, pero que le hacía ganar un montón de dinero.

"Darien, es la temporada de estrenos de verano. Las personas están prestando atención a la televisión y a las revistas y a quien está apareciendo en esos grandes estrenos de las películas. Este sería un buen momento para hacer una aparición en una de esas enormes películas millonarias. La nueva película de Galaxia Chaos sale el miércoles".

"¿No puedes hacer eso ahora?"

"Mi teléfono está en el coche."

"¿No puedes ir a buscarlo?"

"No."

Y Darien tuvo que admitir que le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Ella suspiró. "Estas probando mi paciencia, Darien".

"Sí, pero te hago ganar un montón de dinero, por lo que estás dispuesta a aguantarme. Te llamo más tarde esta noche, Set. Y entonces te diré si me consigues algunos boletos para ese estreno."

"Me refiero a que lleves a Galaxia Chaos al estreno de su película."

"¿No tiene ya una cita?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez la tiene. No me importa. Haré arreglos para que tú seas su cita."

"Ya estás otra vez, organizando la vida de las personas".

"Para su beneficio y _tu_ beneficio."

"Si voy a este estreno, no será con Galaxia."

Los ojos de Set brillaron con irritación. "¿Con quién será entonces?"

"Llevaría mi propia cita."

"¿A la organizadora de eventos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez".

"Ella es una don nadie."

"Pero el punto de este estreno es que me vean y me fotografíen, ¿verdad?"

Ella golpeó sus uñas sobre la mesa. "Sí. Pero—"

"Pero nada. Me has presentado a todas estas mujeres desde hace años, Set. Y las Relaciones Publicas han sido grandes. De vez en cuando me gustaría elegir mi propia cita, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mirada la hizo pensarlo dos veces.

Mujer inteligente. Ella sabía que cuando no discutir. "Llámame y me avisas sobre lo que decidas".

"Lo haré."

 _ **-o-**_

Helios pasaría la semana en el campamento de fútbol. Ambos equipos— JV y Varsity— asistirían. Nunca estuvo lejos de ella tanto tiempo. Unos pocos días en excursiones escolares sí, pero no toda la semana. Serena lo había puesto en el autobús a las 5 a.m. esa mañana, y trató de no dejarle ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, sabiendo que sentiría vergüenza. Además de que quería que se convirtiera en un adulto fuerte e independiente, y sin duda era eso y mucho más. Estuvo tan entusiasmado con ese campamento, que ella había economizando y ahorrando para poder pagárselo. Estaba feliz de ser capaz de hacer eso por él. Lo había ganado con buenas notas y haciendo la tarea, y si su actitud con respecto al año pasado no fue espectacular, ella había entendido que no era fácil siendo un adolescente y comenzando la escuela secundaria. Había tantas presiones en los chicos en esos días. Ella trataba de cortar un poco sus lazos, siempre y cuando las cosas no se salieran demasiado de las manos. Y esas molestas hormonas contaran por lo menos en algo de su comportamiento de Jekyll y Hyde.

Pero ahora tenía una semana entera de noches tranquilas en el hogar. No sabía lo que haría con ella misma. Sus días se mantendrían ocupados con el trabajo. Tenía un almuerzo el miércoles, así que hoy y el Martes ella y las otras mujeres estarían suficiente ocupadas preparando el asunto.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer en la noche? Suponía que sería mejor empezar a prepararse a sí misma para los tiempos de soledad, ya que con el tiempo él conseguiría su licencia de conducir, empezaría a salir, a ir a la universidad. No estaría cerca mucho más.

Se vio mirándose en la ventana de la cocina, regresando de vuelta a la realidad ante el sonido de su teléfono celular sonando. Lo agarró y respondió.

"Hola, bonita."

Darien. Sonrió al oír su voz. "Hola, guapo".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sintiendo pena de mí misma porque mi hijo me ha abandonado por una semana."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde fue?

"Al campamento de fútbol."

"Me acuerdo de esos. Pasará un buen rato."

"Estoy segura que lo hará. Pero es la primera vez que estaremos separados tanto tiempo."

"Caray, mamá, es tiempo de cortar el cordón."

Ahora le tocó el turno a ella de reír. "Tienes razón. Estoy exagerando, ¿Verdad?"

"Definitivamente. Entonces, ¿qué harás el miércoles por la noche?"

"Tengo un almuerzo el miércoles."

"¿Pero el miércoles por la noche? ¿Estás libre?"

"Um, supongo que sí."

"¿A qué hora es el almuerzo?"

"Tenemos que terminar a eso de las dos, incluyendo la limpieza".

"¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo el miércoles por la noche?"

Ella sonrió. Esa sería la manera perfecta de relajarse después de hacer el evento del miércoles. "Me encantaría".

"Grandioso. Si me das la ubicación del evento que estarás haciendo, haré que una limosina te recoja allí alrededor de las dos".

"¿Una limusina?"

"Sí. Te llevará al aeropuerto."

"¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Para ver una película?" Sintió como si se hubiera perdido de alguna parte de la conversación en alguna parte.

"Estaremos volando a Los Ángeles para ver el estreno de _I dreamed of You_."

Ella se cayó en la silla. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Me muero por ver esa película."

"¿Sí? Grandioso".

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Al estreno?"

"En serio".

"Oh, Dios mío, Darien".

"¿Eso significa que sí?"

"Um, sí. Por supuesto que sí. Me encantaría."

"Bien. Haré que la limusina te recoja a las dos. Volaremos hasta allí, nos alojaremos en un hotel toda la noche, si está bien contigo."

"Sí. Perfecto. Oh, Dios, tengo que encontrar algo para llevar a un estreno. Dios mío, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Te llevaré mañana de compras."

"No necesito que me lleves de compras. Y no tengo tiempo para hacer compras. Estaré ocupada todo el día de mañana terminando los planes para el almuerzo."

"Muy bien. Haré que Set te envíe algo."

"No. Puedo comprar mi propia ropa. Me haré algún tiempo. "

"Serena, no te invité al estreno para que entres en pánico. Y me aseguraré que tengas algo digno para usar en el estreno. Esa es mi responsabilidad, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Además, mi agente tiene personas que trabajan para ella, que no tienen casi nada que hacer."

Ella se echó a reír. "Bueno, si insistes. Y ¿Darien?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por haberme invitado. Estoy muy emocionada."

"Yo también."

Los dos días siguientes pasaron en una ráfaga de actividad. Cuando le dijo a las chicas sobre la invitación a la premier, no estuvo segura de si estaban más emocionadas al respecto de ella o de ellas. A pesar de que tenía un millón de cosas que hacer de última hora para el almuerzo, Rei insistió en que Serena se hiciera la manicura y pedicura, a pesar de las vehementes protestas de Serena de que no tenía tiempo para eso. Pero Mina y Lita le dijeron que todo estaba cubierto para el almuerzo, y Serena se preocupaba innecesariamente.

Pero ese era su trabajo. Si ella no se preocupaba por cada pequeño detalle, ¿Quién lo haría?

Por lo menos el almuerzo mantenía su mente lejos del estreno de la glamorosa película con Darien. De lo contrario habría sido un caso total perdido preocupándose acerca de lo que iba a usar y cómo se peinaría y la joyería que elegiría.

Pero esas cosas, al parecer, estaban fuera de su control, al menos según Karmesite Ayakashi, que se presentó muy temprano el martes por la mañana. Karmesite trabajaba para Setsuna Meio, la agente de Darien. Entró en la tienda cuando abrió, tomó las medidas de Serena, le preguntó sobre sus preferencias en colores para vestidos, zapatos, peinado, maquillaje y joyas, incluso. Rei, Elena y Lita se rieron y se metieron en el espíritu de todo eso, mientras Serena se sentaba en su mayor parte sorprendida a pesar de todo hasta que Lisa le dio las gracias, le dijo que se iba a encargar de todo, que todo lo que Serena tenía que hacer era presentarse en Los Ángeles el miércoles, y entrar campante por la puerta.

Al momento del almuerzo—que salió perfectamente— terminó, Serena estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Sin embargo, cuando el servicio de limusina se presentó, no pudo dejar de sentir una renovada sensación de emoción, más por ver a Darien que por el estreno. Sin embargo, Rei la echó por la puerta y le dijo que acabaría la supervisión de lo último de la limpieza.

Así que se subió a la limusina negra, sintiéndose mucho más importante de lo que era, y trató de relajarse mientras se abrían camino hacia el aeropuerto de San Francisco. Se sorprendió al encontrar que tomarían un pequeño jet privado en lugar de una línea aérea comercial. Subió a bordo del jet de lujo. Darien estaba sentado en la parte posterior en una silla que se veía muy cómoda. Se puso de pie cuando entró, se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó sonoramente.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos, con toda la tensión de la semana flotando en sus labios mientras se movían sobre los de ella, con su lengua deslizándose en el interior, lamiendo la suya. Suspiró, apoyándose en él, amando la sensación de sus duros músculos mientras se aferraba a él.

Era difícil no querer seguir besándolo, tocándolo, pero no estaban solos. Ella rompió el beso, y tocó su frente con la suya.

"Te extrañé".

Ella sonrió, amando que él dijera las palabras que ella sentía. "También te eché de menos."

"¿Cómo salió tu almuerzo?" Le hizo señas mostrándole un sofá de cuero blanco.

Este jet no se parecía a un avión. Parecía como una suite de hotel con una exuberante alfombra y sillas de gran tamaño que giraban. Y el sofá. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Se sentó, y él se sentó a su lado. "Nos fue muy bien."

"Grandioso. Espero que consigas más negocios con eso."

"Yo también".

La azafata a bordo les sirvió un vaso de champaña. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose un poco decadente, pero con mucho gusto lo aceptó y luego se volvió a Darien, quien bebía una copa de lo que parecía ser una soda. "¿Tu no bebes champagne?"

"Es verano y estoy en práctica. Mi entrenador personal me daría una patada en el trasero si descubre que sudo alcohol."

Ella se echó a reír. "Entrenándote duro, ¿verdad?"

"A veces me quejo un poco después del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no digas que me escuchaste decir eso. Simplemente golpea mi ego".

"Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar, en tan buena forma como estás, lo que se necesitaría para hacerte sentir así."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me estoy haciendo mayor. Es más difícil mantenerme de esta manera, así que tengo que trabajar para ello."

"El fútbol es un deporte brutal. Tienes que estar construido como la ladera de una montaña para recibir el tipo de golpes que recibes."

Él se echó hacia atrás y jugó con los extremos de su pelo. "Es más fácil para mí que para muchos de los otros chicos. Yo sólo tengo que dar un paso atrás y tirar".

"Uh-ajá. He visto los juegos. Tomas tu parte en los aciertos."

"Así que, eres una fan. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?"

"Pues sí, lo quiero. Puedes autografiarme con tu lengua en mi—"

"Estaremos listos para el despegue en breve, Sr. Chiba."

"Gracias Mimet", dijo, sin quitar sus ojos de Serena. Una vez que Mimet se fue a la parte delantera del avión, Darien se inclinó y rozó sus labios a través de los de ella.

Serena engulló, con su cuerpo envuelto en un infierno de necesidad.

"Tatuarte con mi lengua, ¿eh?"

Ella debería estar avergonzada de que Mimet, la auxiliar de vuelo había probablemente escuchado lo que dijo, pero en este momento su única preocupación era Darien. "Sí".

"Tendré eso en mente. Es hora de abrocharse el cinturón."

Se movieron a los asientos quedando separados hasta después del despegue, momento en el que Amanda les trajo bebidas frescas, aperitivos de camarones a la plancha y una ensalada.

"Pensé necesitarías algo de comer", dijo Darien. "Una vez que lleguemos no habrá ninguna hora para comer hasta después del estreno."

"¿Cuál es la agenda?"

"Set dijo que hizo arreglos para que alguien te peinara y maquillara, y tiene tu vestido y zapatos y todas esas joyas listas en Los Ángeles"

"Darien, te has metido en un montón de problemas por mi. No tienes que hacer esto."

Él levantó la mano y le besó la muñeca. "Quiero que esta sea una noche divertida para ti."

"Obviamente este es el caso de cuando tu agente quiere que asistas para exponerte a los medios"

"Por supuesto."

"Y no exactamente esperaba que me llevaras como tu cita."

"No hago todo lo que Setsuna me dice que haga." Sosteniendo su mano, lamió el interior de su muñeca. Ella se estremeció.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que el vuelo aterrice?"

Darien tomó su teléfono celular para echar un vistazo a la hora. "Unos cuarenta minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Su mirada recorrió los límites del jet. "No tenemos mucha privacidad aquí".

"Más de la que crees." Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, llevándola a través de la puerta del fondo del avión. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que era un dormitorio.

"Mierda. ¿A quién pertenece esta cosa? ¿A algún sultán?"

Darien se echó a reír, entrando trás ella y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor. "Es el avión de Souichi Tomoe".

"Oh, Dios mío. No tenía ni idea. Realmente le debes caer bien."

"Bueno, sí. Pero realmente le gusta Setsuna, también. Ella le chismea, almuerza con su esposa todo el tiempo. Creo que piensa en ella como su oh - tan exitosa hija".

Ella se volvió y lo abrazó. "Creo que realmente tú le caes bien. No puedo creer estar en este avión."

"Basta de hablar de aviones." Darien llegó detrás y cerró la puerta, empujando a Serena contra la pared. "¿Te importaría unirte al club de milla alta1?"

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías." Ella apretó los labios en los suyos, con sus pezones ya hormigueando con el pensamiento de tener sexo con Darien en este jet. Había teniendo experiencias salvajes con él, pero esto era loco y era muy emocionante. Estaba mojada y lista y deseando poder estar inmediatamente desnuda para que él pudiera follarla.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué tenía que estar desnuda de todas formas? Él tenía su boca sobre la de ella, con su duro cuerpo contra el suyo, y llevaba un vestido de tarde. Su pene estaba duro contra su cadera. Ella acomodó su cuerpo, poniendo su erección en contacto directo con su sexo, después se frotó contra él.

Él bajó la vista hacia ella con una ardiente expresión que hizo que su interior se fusionara.

"¿Hay algo que desees?"

"Sí. Tu pene dentro de mí. Ahora."

Él levantó su vestido, metiendo la mano mientras lo empujaba sobre sus caderas, luego alcanzando sus bragas y arrastrándoselas hacia abajo. Ella se movió, dejándolas caer al suelo. Darien abrió sus pantalones y sacó su pene, llegando a su bolsillo por un condón, desgarrándolo, y poniéndoselo en un tiempo récord.

Darien la empujó contra la pared y levantó la pierna sobre su cadera, empujando dentro de ella con una dura estocada que la hubiera hecho gritar si no hubiera sido consciente de que no estaban solos en este avión. En cambio, gimió mientras salía y entraba en ella de nuevo. Sentía el pulsar de su vagina, más exigente por el placer pecaminoso que le daba. Arrastró los tirantes de su vestido de sus hombros y mostró sus pechos, luego se inclinó para trabajar en uno de sus pezones y chupárselo fuerte. Serena se estremeció, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared del avión, el rugido de los motores era igual que el rugido de su sangre, que golpeaba sus oídos. Ella tiró de la camisa de Darien, y levantó sus brazos, lo que le permitió sacársela.

Oh, a ella le gustaba esto, que la golpeara contra la pared del avión, con su vestido como un taco en sus manos mientras se aferraba a él y mientras la golpeaba con sus profundos empujes hacia arriba, con su frenesí por hacer el amor sacándola de su mente y llevándola a un lugar donde se sentía loca y libre. Ella no sabía nada sino de este hombre y este momento y el centro de su deseo que se enrollaba como una serpiente, feroz y sin obstáculos. Ella marcó sus hombros con sus uñas y le exigió más.

"Mierda," dijo , meciendo su pelvis contra la de ella más duro, dándole más de lo que ella hubiera querido, deslizando su mano entre ellos para dar masajes a su clítoris, separándose lo suficiente para que ver cómo era follada por su pene dentro de ella y utilizado sus dedos en su clítoris.

"Me voy a correr, Darien. Sigue follándome así."

Ella sintió que su vagina estaba tensa en torno a su pene, con una espiral salvaje de sensaciones haciéndose cargo, y se vino con un grito salvaje.

Darien cerró su boca sobre la suya, chupando su lengua mientras se mecía en su contra, empujando muy dentro de ella con un gemido cuando alcanzó su clímax y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella, levantándola del suelo mientras empujaba duro y profundo en su interior.

Sin aliento, con un hormigueo en las piernas, se fue con él cuando la llevó a la cama y cayó sobre él, con ella encima, con ambos jadeando y húmedos de sudor.

Serena no habló durante unos minutos, conteniendo y sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Darien en su contra, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Creo que tu vestido se ha arrugado", dijo finalmente.

Ella se echó a reír. "No creo que me importe. Pero podríamos estar sudando la colcha del Sr. Tomoe."

"No me importa, y estoy seguro de que a él tampoco."

Se limpiaron en el muy agradable y para nada típico baño del avión. Serena se alisó el pelo y se visitó lo mejor que pudo, pero fue muy obvio por sus rosadas mejillas y labios ligeramente hinchados que tenía una apariencia 'de recién' follada.

"Definitivamente, parece que acabo de tener sexo. ¿Cómo voy a hacerle frente a la tripulación del vuelo?"

"A la tripulación del vuelo se le paga muy bien para no notar nada. Vamos a tomar una copa antes de aterrizar. Me has dado sed."

Ella se rió y lo tomó de la mano, muy pronto sintiendo sed ella misma.

 _ **-o-**_

Lo que Serena aprendió muy rápidamente una vez que aterrizaron en Los Ángeles era que la agente de Darien era un infierno de organizadora. Una limusina se reunió con ellos en el avión y los llevó a un increíblemente lujoso hotel, donde fue apartada de Darien por todo un equipo de personas de maquillaje y peluquería. La metieron a la ducha, y luego fue pulida, encerada, y maquillada en cada pulgada de su rostro. Le habían aplicado maquillaje profesional, estaba peinada, e incluso había una mujer que entró y la vistió.

Se preguntó si este era el estilo de vida que las estrellas de cine estaban acostumbradas. Sin duda era bueno ser mimada y todo, aunque era un poco abrumador. En el momento en que se paró frente al espejo vestida en algún vestido escandalosamente caro de diseñador y adornada con joyas de las que no quería saber el costo, tuvo que admitir que habían hecho maravillas con ella, porque ni siquiera se parecía a ella misma. El peinado hacia mágica en la complexión de una persona. La cicatriz sobre su ceja que obtuvo de niña cuando cayó de su columpio fue destruida por expertos. Sus ojos parecían enormes y... hermosos, y sus pestañas -wow. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo de gasto de pie frente al espejo aplicándose rímel podría esperar reproducir la magia de las pestañas postizas.

El vestido sin tirantes color cobre se ceñía a su busto, cintura y caderas, y luego caía en mágicas ondas en el suelo, y era la cosa más bella que Serena había usado nunca. Y los zapatos - Dios, los zapatos. Tiras y agujas con un arco más lindo de sus dedos del pie. Habían acertado con el vestido, y ella quiso dormir con ellos hasta que muriera.

"Gracias a todos—muchas gracias. Me siento como Cenicienta esta noche. Todos ustedes trabajaron tan duro para hacerme quedar bonita, y no puedo decirles lo mucho que aprecio eso".

El personal de maquillaje y del pelo y todos los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa a ella, la abrazaron y la besaron, y luego salieron de la habitación. Serena inhaló, lo dejó escapar, luego se volvió una vez más al espejo.

"Santa mierda, mujer."

Se volvió al oír la voz de Darien.

Estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada del dormitorio. Una vez más, fue golpeada por el absolutamente increíble hombre que llevaba esmoquin. Sus anchos hombros llenaban la camisa tan bien, y era lo suficientemente alto como para llevar la ropa con elegancia, su pelo negro estaba perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules eran aún más sorprendentes contra el negro sólido de su esmoquin. Entró y caminó a su alrededor mientras ella estaba en el centro de la habitación, luego se acercó, levantó la mano y posó un beso en sus dedos.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto".

Ella se sintió emocionada. "No lo soy. Pero estoy segura de que me siento de esa forma esta noche. Gracias por esto."

" _Eres_ la mujer más hermosa que he visto, porque aprecias esto de una forma que ninguna otra mujer con la que he estado antes puede apreciarlo."

Ella sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas. "No me hagas llorar, o tendrás que llamar a toda esa horda de personas de nuevo para arreglarlo."

Él extendió el brazo. "¿Lista para ir a divertirte?"

"Sí".

1 Club de persona que tiene sexo en los aviones. Se puede ingresar cuando se ha tenido una actividad sexual en pleno vuelo. Pero además tiene sus normas y es que debe ser en una aeronave a una altura minina de 1 milla, unos 5280 metros por encima de la superficie terrestre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serena no sabía qué esperar, ya que nunca estuvo en el estreno de una película antes. Los flashes en su rostro y las aparentemente miles de preguntas sobre quién era y cuál era su relación con Darien fueron abrumadoras y la tomaron por sorpresa. Esperaba que las estrellas de cine fueran acosadas por los medios de comunicación. Pero ¿Ella? Ella no era nadie.

Por otra parte, Darien era el famoso. Los medios de comunicación querían saber quién era su acompañante.

Darien parecía muy cómodo, sonriendo y saludando a los fans y posando para las cámaras. Y cuando se le preguntó acerca de Serena, pareció estar bien presentándola a todo el mundo, incluidos los periodistas nacionales, las revistas, incluso a los del canal de entretenimiento

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Serena quería regresar a la limusina, volver a la suite, y observar a otras personas en la televisión. No quería verse a sí misma en ella, aunque estaba segura de que las cámaras estaban más interesadas en las estrellas de cine y televisión y en las modelos que asistían y no en ella. Ella no era noticia. Y afortunadamente, todas las personas de los medios de comunicación se dieron cuenta de eso muy pronto y salieron corriendo tras las celebridades reales para que Serena pudiera respirar.

Lo que hizo fue disfrutar comiéndose con los ojos a la crema y nata de Hollywood, que estaba a pocos metros de ella, dando entrevistas y sonriendo a las cámaras. Así que cuando no tuvo cámaras en su cara, deseó haber pensado en llevar su propia cámara y tomar algunas fotos para que Rei, Mina y Lita las pudieran ver. A pesar de que suponía que podría ser inapropiado correr detrás de las estrellas de cine y tomar fotos con su mini cámara.

Cuando finalmente entraron, Darien la llevó a sus asientos, y oh, la película fue maravillosa. Y el tiempo pasado con Darien grandioso. Sostuvo su mano y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, y ambos se rieron en la película, que fue divertida y romántica. Fue una noche perfecta, y Serena se sintió como que era en realidad Cenicienta. Darien incluso se inclinó sobre ella algunas veces durante la película y la besó. No podría pedir una cita mejor, y recordaría esta noche por siempre.

Cuando la película terminó, todo el mundo salió arrastrando los pies y se dirigió a sus limusinas.

Serena se apoyó contra Darien, con su brazo entrelazado con el suyo, mientras entraba en su coche.

"Lo pasé maravillosamente, Darien. Gracias."

Él le sonrió. "No hay de qué. Pero no ha terminado."

"¿No?"

"No, hay una fiesta posterior al estreno. A menos que no quieras ir."

"Oh, no. Suena divertido".

Se fueron a otro hotel muy elegante donde había una fiesta en el increíble y gran salón de baile lleno de globos y carteles de cine y fuentes de champaña y por suerte - de alimentos.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Me muero de hambre", dijo mientras ella y Darien encontraban una mesa.

"Yo también. Estoy tan contento de que te guste comer."

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Por qué no me gustaría?"

Él le dedico una mirada. "Te sorprenderías del número de mujeres de mis citas que no comen. No creerías la expresión de horror en sus rostros cuando les sugería una comida de verdad. No hay nada más deprimente que ver a una mujer dar un mordisco a un pedazo de apio."

Ella se echó a reír. "No hay temor de eso conmigo. Llévame a la hamburguesa con queso más cercana."

Había fotógrafos y medios de comunicación presentes ahí también, pero no parecían estar tan frenéticas como en la alfombra roja. Sin embargo, Serena era consciente de que Darien tenía una imagen que mantener, por lo que no trató de meterse los alimentos directamente a su boca, a pesar de que en ese momento podría haberse comido el brazo derecho de un fotógrafo.

Los medios de comunicación parecían contentos de pescar a los actores y a las actrices sirviéndose y después dejarlos.

"Probablemente sentirás no haber traído a alguien más famoso contigo", dijo finalmente al ser capaz de hablar después de que su estómago estuvo lleno.

Darien tomó un trago de refresco, y luego arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque somos más o menos ignorados por los medios de comunicación. Si hubieras traído a alguna actriz de moda contigo, hubieras tenido más, ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Más cámara?"

Él se echó a reír. "Cariño, no vine aquí para ser fotografiado. Dios sabe que tengo más oportunidades de conseguir ser fotografiado de las que necesito. Quería traerte para que pasaras un buen rato."

"Oh." Ella miró hacia abajo a su regazo, sintiéndose estúpida por haberle dicho lo que dijo. "Lo siento".

Él le alzó la barbilla con los dedos. "No lo sientas. Pero no malinterpretes por qué estamos aquí. No te estoy utilizando para una sesión fotográfica conmigo, Serena. Te he traído aquí esta noche porque quería que pasaras un buen momento. No hay segundas intenciones".

Ella deslizó su mano alrededor de su nuca. "Gracias, Darien. Realmente ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida."

Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, el beso fue suave y amable, era el tipo de beso que hacía que su corazón quisiera hacer cosas peligrosas - como enamorarse.

El flash de una cámara la hizo saltar. Serena parpadeó y miró la cara de un fotógrafo. "Me enviarás algunas copias de esas, ¿verdad, Fiore?", Preguntó Darien.

El fotógrafo se echó a reír. "Claro que sí, Darien".

Serena levantó una ceja hacia Darien después de que el tipo de la cámara se alejó. "¿Llamas por su primer nombre a los paparazzi?"

"Te ponen una cámara en la cara muy a menudo, así que aprendes quienes son. Fiore es un buen chico. Es un profesional independiente. Y realmente deseo una copia de esa foto."

"Yo también".

"Así que, ¿Estás lista para conocer a algunas estrellas de cine?"

El corazón le palpitó. "¿En serio?"

"Claro." Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "No habría razón en traerte a una de estas cosas de lujo, si no puedes decir que conociste a algunos de los grandes nombres de Hollywood, ¿verdad?"

Ella se sintió débil con el sólo acto de levantarse.

 _ **-o-**_

Darien bebió de su botella de agua y le colocó la tapa de nuevo, mirando hacia Serena, que se había quedado dormida en la limusina en el viaje de vuelta de la fiesta.

Le encanto haberla traído el estreno, disfrutó viendo a través de sus ojos. Estuvo en muchas de esas cosas en los últimos años y se hastió de la experiencia. Y las mujeres que lo acompañaban iban tras sólo una cosa – la exposición de su carrera y tantas fotos y oportunidades en los medios de comunicación, como pudieran conseguir. Lo que significaba cámaras en su cara toda la noche y nada más que entrevistas, con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro todo el tiempo. Esos eventos se convirtieron en una dolorosa experiencia.

Hasta Serena. Estuvo con los ojos abiertos y entusiasmada con todo, malditamente petrificada ante las cámaras, e hizo todo lo posible por evitarlas. Y entonces se había disculpado por la falta de tiempo de cámaras con él.

Increíble. Y refrescante estar con una mujer que no estaba concentrada en sí misma, sino que se preocupaba por él. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con ella. Pero le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. Muchísimo. ¿A quién no? Era hermosa, divertida y sexy, y su química juntos era explosiva. Era dulce y cariñosa, y si no tenía cuidado, podría terminar perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Si estaba dispuesto a enamorarse.

¿Lo estaba?

"Estás mirándome."

Él miró hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos soñolientos y medio abiertos y se veía sexy como el infierno.

"Si. Eres hermosa cuando duermes."

Ella se movió, sentándose y pasándose la mano por encima de su vestido. "No lo soy. Lo siento, sólo me quedé dormida allí. Creo que la emoción del día y de la noche acabaron cobrándome la pasada."

"Está bien. Has tenido un día largo. Tienes derecho a tomar una siesta."

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Darien tomó a Serena de la mano y la ayudó a salir de la limusina. Le gustaba ser visto con ella, no porque fuera una estrella, sino porque era hermosa de una forma natural y que hacía que la gente al caminar volviera la cabeza. Otra cosa que realmente le gustaba de ella era que no tenía idea de lo bonita que era.

En el ascensor posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, con sus dedos apretados entre los suyos. Darien tragó, con un nudo gigante en la garganta.

 _Mantén esto tranquilo y calmado y deja de pensar en lo serio que puede ponerse entre los dos._

Metió la llave dentro de la cerradura y empujó la puerta para abrirla, sosteniéndola para que para ella entrara en el interior, su falda hacía todo tipo de sexys ruidos mientras entraba a la sala de estar de la suite.

Se volvió hacia él, con su falda ondeando a su alrededor. Parecía una princesa y su nudo en la garganta se hundió en su pecho.

Se movió hacia ella y puso sus manos sobre su cintura. "¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves esta noche?"

Le gustaba que ella realmente se ruborizara. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Te he dicho el increíble momento que tuve esta noche?"

Y sólo así, él comenzó a moverse con ella en sus brazos, con sus pies a un ritmo perfecto al oír esa canción estúpida en su cabeza. Ella era una princesa esa noche, y necesitaban bailar juntos.

"Darien".

"Sí".

"¿Te das cuenta que estás bailando?"

"Sí".

"Tengo que decirte de nuevo lo buen bailarín que eres."

"Puedes agradecer a mi madre por eso. Ella insistió con lo del salón de baile." Levantó su mano y ella deslizó la suya en la de él. Él comenzó a moverse alrededor del piso de mármol de la sala de estar.

"Me gustaría agradecerle a tu madre por eso. Eres increíble".

"No le digas a la gente de _Dancing with the Stars_. Sabes que aman tener a jugadores de fútbol en su espectáculo".

Ella se echó a reír. "No puedo verte queriendo hacer algo así."

"No. Así que, por el amor de Dios, no pongas ese bichito en la oreja de Setsuna, tampoco. Eso me pondría directo en su callejón."

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Esa era la cosa. Podría imaginar cualquiera de sus secretos a salvo con ella. Pero no el más grande de ellos. Era demasiado pronto para contarle todo.

Bailaron hacia el balcón, él abrió la puerta y la llevó afuera. La noche era cálida, con las luces de la ciudad brillando y resplandecientes. Miró la ciudad, y Darien envolvió sus brazos en ella, respirando su olor.

"Ha sido una noche perfecta, Darien. Gracias otra vez."

"No hay de qué. Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen momento."

"Tu vida es increíble. Las oportunidades que ofrece la fama son increíbles."

"Lo son. Las he disfrutado al mismo tiempo que las he tenido, apreciándolas por lo que son. La fama es fugaz, especialmente para alguien del deporte. No tendemos a tener una vida útil larga."

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Esa es una perspectiva muy razonable. Entonces, ¿qué harás cuando tu carrera futbolística haya terminado?"

"He invertido bien, no he vivido más allá de mis medios. Tendré un montón de dinero cuando me retire del fútbol".

"Pero no es que no harás nada, ¿verdad?"

"No. Llevo unas cuantas organizaciones de caridad, así que las supervisaría. Tal vez sería entrenador. Hay algunas otras opciones que estoy explorando. En realidad, no he decidido aun lo que quiero hacer. Depende de cuánto tiempo pueda jugar".

Lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué?", Le preguntó.

"Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Eres educado, rico, no has derrochado tu dinero en drogas o en fiestas. Das para caridad, y en realidad estás planeando tu futuro. ¿No tienes esqueletos en tu armario, Darien? ¿No hay un chico malo acechando por ahí, algo que te haga menos que perfecto?"

Si tan sólo ella supiera. "Nadie es perfecto, Serena. Ni siquiera yo."

Ella suspiró. "No lo sé. Segura que así es como pareces".

"¿Serías feliz si fuera malo?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No, para nada. Solo Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de..."

"¿De qué?"

Ella negó. "De nada. No importa. Estoy siendo ridícula." Se inclinó y presionó un beso en sus labios. "Esta ha sido una noche maravillosa, y estoy mareada y exhausta. Pero no tan agotada que no pueda mostrarte cuán completamente feliz estoy en tu compañía. Ahora ven a ayudarme a quitarme estas caras y pecaminosamente costosas joyas y este vestido. Es hora de que Cenicienta vuelva de nuevo a su calabaza."

Él se echó a reír y dejó que lo condujera al dormitorio. La ayudó a quitarse las joyas, abrió su vestido, contuvo la respiración cuando salió de él, revelando el sexy-como-el infierno sujetador sin tirantes y que hacían juego con la escasa ropa interior que llevaba con sus tacones de aguja.

"Me gusta la calabaza más que Cenicienta. ¿Puedes quedarte así? ¿Con los zapatos?"

Ella se echó a reír, desató su corbata del lazo, le quitó chaqueta por los hombros, y luego se tomó su maldito dulce tiempo para desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

"Parece que no fue hace tanto tiempo estábamos quitándote el esmoquin".

"Nuestra primera noche juntos," dijo, recordándola con tanta claridad como si fuera ayer.

Levantó su mirada hacia él, mientras hacía un gesto a su camisa fuera del pantalón. "Sí. Me encantó verte desvestirte. Esta noche yo te desnudaré."

Él se estremeció cuando llegó al cierre de sus pantalones, malditamente cerca cuando sus nudillos rozaron la cremallera. Su pene estaba tenso contra la tela de sus pantalones, duro y palpitante y listo para ser tocado. Ella le bajó los pantalones, después los calzoncillos bóxers. Él se quitó los zapatos, y ella se arrodilló para quitarle los calcetines, dejándolo desnudo y de pie delante de ella.

Serena se sentó en sus talones, mirando su pene. "Siéntate en esa silla, Darien".

Se volvería loco si seguía viéndolo de esa manera. Se movió a la silla y se sentó, abriendo las piernas mientras ella se movía entre ellas para arrodillarse. Se estremeció cuando sus pechos acariciaron sus muslos, luego su estómago, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

Él tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó con un hambre que no supo que poseía. A pesar de que trató de que no le importara, sentía algo por Serena, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil fingir que lo que había entre ellos era algo casual. Y cuando ella le dio un beso con un suave gemido y con una necesidad que igualaba a la suya, su pene se tambaleó contra la suavidad de su vientre, y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en estar en su interior, cuan seguro se sentía, cuan correcto, y de repente quiso que ella supiera todo acerca de él.

 _Whoa._ Era hora de frenar ese infierno. Dio una respiración profunda y se concentró en lo físico, en la forma en que explotaba el sabor en su boca cada vez que lo besaba, sobre cómo malditamente difícil sería sostenerse y dejar que jugara ese juego de seducción.

Ella alejó los labios de él y arrastrándolos sobre su mandíbula, cuello, con sus dedos jugando con sus pezones. Él respiró, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban sus manos sobre él. Besó sus pezones, los lamió. Le gustaba ver el pasar su boca y lengua a través de su pecho y serpentear hacia abajo a través de su abdomen, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, anticipando cada movimiento. Se estremeció mientras se deslizaba a través de su estómago, apoyando la cara en su muslo mientras miraba su pene y luego a él.

Ella le irguió y sonrió antes de agarrar su pene con ambas manos. Él susurró en un suspiro. Su paciencia estaba colgando de un hilo. Le costaba permitirle hacer eso cuando lo único que quería era lanzarla sobre la alfombra y hundirse en su interior. Pero este era su juego, y él iba a dejarla jugar a su manera.

"Me gusta que me toques, Serena".

Ella se humedeció los labios y se levantó entre sus piernas. Él se inclinó sobre ella para desabrochar el cierre de su sujetador, dejándolo caer para poder ver sus pechos, con sus duras puntas rosas acariciando su eje, rodando su mano sobre ella. Parecía estar hipnotizado por ella mientras jugaba con él, tomándose su tiempo, apretándolo con fuerza, después haciendo su toque más suave.

Podía verla tocando su pene durante horas, con el calor y la suavidad de su mano que no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con cuando él se tocaba. Había finura en sus movimientos a diferencia de su prisa en hacerlo y terminar con ello como era su estilo. Era toda gracia y suavidad, y cuando puso su boca sobre la cabeza de su pene y arremolinando su lengua como si fuera un maldito cono de helado, casi se perdió, casi disparó su corrida dentro de su boca en ese momento como si fuera un chico de quince años, sin control.

Ella lamió su longitud, con su pequeña lengua color rosa montada en su eje como si no se cansara de él.

"Jesucristo, Serena eso tan jodidamente bueno." Él alcanzó su pelo, comenzando a tirar de todos sus broches cuidadosamente, necesitando quitarlos para poder enredar sus dedos en él. Y cuando por fin estuvieron libres, tomó un puñado de cabello con su mano y le dio un tirón. Su mirada espetó la suya, y ella sonrió, y luego tomó su pene profundamente, pareciendo saber exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

Le dejó meter su pene profundamente en su boca, dejándolo follar con su eje entre sus labios dulces duro y rápido hasta que jadeó, hasta que pudo sentir sus bolas endurecerse.

"Sí. Chupa mi polla fuerte."

Lo tomó profundamente, tragando la cabeza de su pene, apretándolo, haciendo que el sudor rodara entre sus omóplatos. La tensión tiraba de su columna, y luchó contra el impulso de dejarse ir, quería saborear sus dulces labios en él durante unos minutos más. Era una diosa con una boca perfecta y le hacía cosas que lo hacían apretar los dientes y hundir sus talones en la alfombra. Podía espera un poco más.

Ella pasó el pulgar por ese lugar entre sus huevos y su trasero, y oh joder, se sentía bien, ser objeto de juegos allí mientras lo chupaba. Él anhelaba más. Ella era como una droga. Empujó su pene profundamente y supo que ese viaje iba a terminar pronto, porque quería venirse en su boca tanto que ya se podía imaginar lo que sería sentir su lengua, sentir cómo lo drenaba hasta que no quedara nada.

"Me correré en tu boca Serena, si no quieres, es mejor que me lo digas ahora."

Pero ella sólo tarareó alrededor de su eje y le hizo cosquillas en el trasero con sus dedos, y maldita sea, si eso no lo hizo dispararse en ese mismo momento, duro y rápido por todo el camino hasta su dulce garganta. Él se vino con un fuerte grito, con su trasero levantándose de la silla, con su orgasmo proviniendo de algún lugar profundo dentro de él. Se sintió mareado, culminando en su columna, en su cerebro, en todas las partes dejándolo tembloroso y sudoroso y totalmente abrumado.

Cayó de espaldas contra la silla, y Serena se fue con él, con la boca todavía en él, lamiendo hasta la última gota de lo que él le daba, hasta que finalmente soltó su pene y puso su cabeza sobre su muslo.

A Darien le tomó más o menos un minuto antes de sentirse coherente de nuevo. Sacó a Serena de su regazo, y la vio tan jodidamente sexy vestida sólo con sus bragas y zapatos. La besó profundamente, degustándose a sí mismo en su lengua, sorprendido por lo que ella hizo por él.

Ella se apartó, se lamió los labios y le sonrió. "Sabes bien."

Él se estremeció. "Cristo, casi hiciste que me diera un maldito ataque."

Ella se rió. "Qué bueno".

"Te daré algo bueno". La levantó y la puso sobre sus pies, y le sacó sus bragas, dejándole los zapatos que lo volvían medio loco. Luego se sentó en la silla y le abrió las piernas. "Tu turno".

La besó primero, queriendo probar su boca, lamer sus labios, deslizando su lengua por su boca y succionándola. Hizo que su pene volviera a la vida, a pesar de que había tomado todo lo que tenía.

La besó en el cuello, y ella se estremeció. Él sabía que su cuello era sensible, y le dio atención extra, arrastrando la lengua por el lado de su garganta antes de deslizarla hacia abajo entre sus pechos, después lamió sus pezones, chupando cada baya dura hasta que arqueó la espalda para darle de comer a él. Él ahuecó sus pechos con sus manos y rodó sus brotes entre los dientes, tiró de ellos, oyendo su grito irregular y se lo bebió porque hacía que su pene se pusiera duro.

Recorrió las manos sobre su vientre, besándolo, después con sus hombros abrió sus piernas, movió las manos por sus dulces piernas y las levantó, besando sus pies.

"Esos son unos sexis zapatos que me endurecen, Señorita Tsukino".

Ella se echó a reír. "Puede ser que los use todos los días si obtengo este tipo de reacción".

"Siéntete libre de hundir esos tacos en mi espalda si te gusta hacerlo."

Ella niveló sus ojos marrones hasta los de él y tragó cuando pasó sus piernas encima de sus hombros. Él se movió entre sus piernas, inhalando el olor de su sexo. Estaba tan mojada tan dulce y atractiva, que lo hacía sentirse duro como roca.

Pasó su lengua por los labios de su vagina. Ella gimió y puso su mano sobre su cabeza mientras lamía toda su longitud, poniendo su boca en su clítoris y chupándolo.

"Oh, maldita sea, Darien. Sí. Lámeme justo ahí."

Ella hizo su pene excitarse cuando le habló, cuando le contó lo que le gustaba, cuando levantó su trasero y su vagina se sacudió contra su cara. Le gustaba excitarla y que estuviera fuera de control como ahora, gimiendo y hablándole, con su vagina tan mojada que su lengua se deslizaba fácilmente toda sobre ella. Y cuando chupó su clítoris y deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, levantó su trasero de la silla y se corrió, fuerte, gritando y tirando de su pelo, yéndose contra su cara como si estuviera en el rodeo y fuera un potro el que montara por un gran premio.

Ni siquiera esperó a que bajaran las oleadas de su orgasmo. Tomó un condón, envainó su pene, y empujó dentro de su aún espasmódica vagina con un empuje duro. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, hundió sus uñas en sus brazos, y se sacudió.

"¡Sí!", Exclamó. "Fóllame".

Se hundió en ella, tirando de sus caderas hacia abajo de manera que pudiera estocar con su pene profundamente en su interior. Quería que Serena se viniera de nuevo. Se dejó caer encima de ella, con sus senos contra su pecho, para poder rodar contra su clítoris.

"Darien, eso es tan bueno." Ella agarró su cabeza y lo besó, fuerte, con sus dientes acariciándolo, deslizándose contra su lengua. Ella gimió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Así es como la deseaba, porque esto era lo que sentía, con su corazón mezclándose con su cuerpo mientras cabalgaba esta increíble ola con esta sorprendente mujer.

Se contuvo, con sus bolas apretadas mientras su vagina lo apretaba como un tornillo. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Me correré Darien. Vente conmigo. Córrete en mí."

Él se aferraba a ella mientras los bordes irregulares de su control se arrancaban. "Me voy contigo. Dámelo".

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras se salía de control y se soltaba, gritando mientras su orgasmo rugía a través de él. Él clavó sus dedos en su carne, tirando de ella con fuerza hacia él, y hundiendo su cara en su cuello, lamiéndola mientras ella gritaba su orgasmo esta vez, meciéndose en su contra y diciendo a gritos su nombre.

Les tomó un rato calmarse después de la tormenta, mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba y sentía su alocado pulso contra su pecho.

La recogió y los llevó a los dos a la ducha, Serena rió porque le llevaría una hora lavarse todo el maquillaje, después los dos rieron mientras una de sus pestañas postizas terminaba en su mejilla. Una vez limpios, se secaron y se subieron a la cama. Serena estuvo dormida en cuestión de minutos, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien.

La sostuvo así por un rato, contento y sólo un poco preocupado por lo que todo esto significaba.

E infiernos, ¿No es la mujer la que se suponía estaría toda preocupada por lo que toda esta "relación" significaba, de todos modos? Se habían divertido. Dios sabía que el sexo entre ambos era grandioso. Tal vez sólo debería dejar de pensar en ello y disfrutar del viaje.

Era demasiado pronto para empezar a pensar sobre cosas importantes, de todos modos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serena de todas las personas conocía bien lo que era comenzar a pensar en ella y en Darien como si tuvieran una relación. Estaban saliendo, eso era seguro. Y estaban teniendo un buen momento, juntos. Pero tan cierto como el infierno es que al solo comenzar a pensar que algo bueno pasaría entre ellos, todo terminaría.

Todo lo bueno terminaba. Tenía un montón de experiencia con eso.

Afortunadamente, después de su viaje relámpago a Los Ángeles, Darien tuvo que dejarla y trabajar con su entrenador, después asistir a una reunión del equipo, y tuvo que sumergirse de nuevo en su propio trabajo los siguientes días. Ella necesitaba un poco de distancia de todos modos después de estar con él. La abrumaba un poco, y no de una mala manera, sino buena.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, repasar la noche en su mente para asegurarse que no fue un sueño.

Y la realidad del trabajo y las facturas por pagar y esperar en el estacionamiento de la escuela a que su hijo regresara del campamento sin duda le daba una dosis de realidad.

Aunque Serena se había dado cuenta de dos cosas cuando Helios se había bajado del autobús a recogerlo del campamento. Una, que estaba feliz de verla, lo cual fue sorprendente. Y dos, al parecer, su factor de congelamiento con su hijo repentinamente saltó aumentando varios grados. No por algo que hubiera hecho, sino por el hombre con quien estaba saliendo.

En ese punto, tomaría cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no fueran más que gruñidos en las conversaciones de una sola palabra. Parecía animado y feliz, y sus amigos la rodearon y le hicieron cien preguntas acerca de Darien y del fútbol como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en su agente en vez de la mujer con la que estaba saliendo.

Ella tuvo que retroceder y explicar que no sabía nada de la siguiente temporada o lo que los agentes libres San Francisco pudieran firmar, y no, no organizaría un gigante encuentro de Helios con el equipo completo e invitar al equipo de Darien.

Dios mío, ¿Sería esto lo que Darien pasaba con los medios de comunicación? Apenas podía manejar a los amigos y compañeros de equipo de Helios, por no hablar del acoso de los periodistas.

"Así que ¿Cuándo viene otra vez, mamá?" Helios le preguntó por enésima vez mientras ella ordenaba su ropa con mal olor.

"No tengo ni idea."

"¿Te ha llamado hoy?"

"No, no lo hizo."

"¿Te llama todos los días?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "No, no lo hace."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Lo hiciste enojar?"

Ella encendió la lavadora y dirigió a su hijo fuera de la habitación. "Helios, dale un descanso."

Su teléfono celular sonó, y Helios gritó, "Yo contesto", antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta de la lavandería.

Ni siquiera se molestó a gritarle. ¿Cuál era el punto? Probablemente sería Rei, y aventaría el teléfono disgustado.

"Estuvo genial. Sí, hicimos entrenamientos por la mañana, después ejercicios por la tarde. Los entrenadores nos enseñaron nuevas jugadas, cosas que nunca antes habíamos hecho, así que fue genial. Y los ejercicios fueron como verdaderos, cosas de la NFL, ¿sabes?"

Tenía que ser Darien. Helios no estaría discutiendo sobre los campos de fútbol con Rei. Entró en la habitación en la que Helios estaba tirado en el sofá, sintiéndose en casa con su teléfono celular. Y con su hombre.

No era que Darien fuera su hombre o algo.

"Sí, la comida fue una mierda, pero no nos importó. El lago fue impresionante. Ir a la cama temprano no estuvo demasiado mal porque trabajábamos como locos todo el día, por lo que quedábamos rendidos casi al final del día de todos modos."

"Helios, vigila tu lenguaje."

Helios puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla, y luego se echó a reír.

"Sí, se vuelve loca con esa mier—, quiero decir con esas cosas todo el tiempo. Sí, probablemente estás en lo correcto. Bueno, seguro. Aquí está."

A regañadientes le entregó el teléfono. "Es Darien".

Ella le sonrió. "¿En serio? Me pareció que podría ser Rei".

"Muy gracioso mamá. Muy gracioso."

Helios se puso de pie y la miró. Serena sostuvo el teléfono contra su pecho. "¿Te importa?"

"Tú escuchaste mientras yo estaba hablando con él."

"No estás saliendo con él."

Helios puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea." Él dejó la habitación y fue al piso de arriba.

"Hola".

Darien se echó a reír. "Hola. Suena como que lo pasó bien en el campamento de fútbol".

"Supongo que lo hizo. Fui atosigada por los jugadores cuando se bajó del autobús. Al parecer, les dijo que estaba saliendo contigo, así que ahora estoy muy en onda".

"Qué bueno por ti. ¿Así que ahora quieren salir contigo?"

Ahora ella se echó a reír. "Uh, no. Ahora todos quieren venir a comer cuando estés aquí. No quieren nada conmigo."

"Trataré de aparecerme en una de sus prácticas, espero que al entrenador de Helios no le importe".

"Creo que el entrenador de Helios probablemente caería sobre ti agradecido."

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Trabajando. ¿Y tú?"

"Igual. Me pregunto si tú y Helios estarían libres este fin de semana."

"No tengo nada en el calendario. Puedo comprobar con Helios, pero estoy segura de que esta libre también. ¿Por qué?"

"Me gustaría volar a Saint Louis."

"A Saint Louis. ¿Por qué?"

"Es mi ciudad natal y donde vive mi familia. No hay gran cosa, pero es cumpleaños de mi hermano Endymion. Harán una fiesta. Habrá un juego en casa el sábado por la tarde, y luego hay una fiesta en el bar de mis padres esa noche. Pensé que les gustaría venir." Como de costumbre, el estilo de vida de Darien la mareaba. "Um, ah. Déjame pensarlo un minuto."

"Está bien si no pueden. Entiendo que es de última hora, pero les gusta planear cosas a último momento. Así que si no deseas venir—"

"No, no es eso en absoluto. Te devolveré la llamada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro".

Colgó, con su pulso brincando y su corazón con un ritmo acelerado. ¿Una reunión con sus padres y su hermano? ¿Con su hijo incluido? Todo se estaba moviendo tan rápido. Y tal vez no significaba nada en absoluto. Tal vez las mujeres conocían a su familia todo el tiempo, y no era gran cosa para él, por lo que estaba sacando todo de proporción. Y era un juego de ligas mayores de béisbol. Helios gozaría de la oportunidad de volar a Saint Louis y ver el juego y conocer a Endymion. ¿Por qué negarle la oportunidad sólo porque pensaba que todo el asunto tenía ramificaciones que probablemente no tenía?

"Helios Oye, ¿Puedes venir aquí?"

El abrió la puerta y se inclinó sobre la baranda. "¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí. Necesito preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué hice ahora?"

Ella suspiró. ¿Por qué todos los adolescentes tenían que ser tan difíciles?

 _Sabes por qué. Una vez fuiste una_.

"No hice nada." Bajó las escaleras y se quedó allí.

"Darien me preguntó si nos gustaría volar a Saint Louis el fin de semana. Es el cumpleaños de su hermano. Su familia dará una fiesta para él después de su partido del sábado por la tarde."

Los ojos de Helios se abrieron. "¿Estás jod— estás bromeando?"

"No, no estoy bromeando. ¿Te gustaría ir? Iríamos, también al partido de Endymion el sábado."

"Oh, hombre. Eso sería súper. Le dijiste que sí, ¿no?"

"No. Quería hablarlo contigo primero para asegurarme que quisieras ir."

Helios levantó sus hombros, después puso los ojos en blanco. "Rayos. Mamá. Lo llamarás de nuevo a decirle que sí. Ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión."

 _ **-o-**_

Darien llevaba a una mujer a casa a conocer a su familia. Y no sólo a una mujer, sino una mujer y a su hijo.

Nunca lo hizo antes, y no estaba seguro de por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora, cuando su hermana Hotaru lo llamó para avisarle sobre la fiesta de Endymion, su primer pensamiento fue que Serena y Helios fueran con él. Nunca había querido hacerlo antes. Siempre había ido solo a casa, porque sus padres siempre estaban detrás de él para que se estableciera y encontrara una mujer con quien compartir su vida. Si llevaba a una mujer con él, habría preguntas constantes sobre si ella era "La mujer." Nunca había querido lidiar con eso.

Cristo. ¿Qué le estaba pensando? Esto iba a ser un verdadero infierno.

Y sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de tenerlos con él.

Tenía que estar malditamente loco.

"Así que ¿Creciste aquí?", Preguntó Helios mientras Darien se dirigía al sur por la carretera de Saint Louis desde el aeropuerto.

"Sí. Pasé toda mi vida aquí hasta la universidad."

"Entonces fuiste a la Universidad de Texas, donde San Francisco te fichó con el número seis."

Darien se echó a reír. "Sigues a los jugadores de fútbol, ¿no?"

"Sé sobre muchos de los jugadores que me gustan en los deportes que sigo. Lo que significa que sé mucho sobre de ti y tu hermano."

"Me siento honrado. Endymion también lo estará."

"Háblame de tu hermano", le pidió Serena.

"No hay mucho que contar. Es dos años menor que yo, decidió que le gustaba el béisbol más que el fútbol. Es un dolor gigante en mi a-uh-trasero."

Helios soltó un bufido. "Ella hará que pongas dinero en el frasco de discusiones si no vigilas tu lenguaje."

Darien volvió su mirada a Serena. "Un frasco de discusiones, ¿eh?"

Serena miró encima del hombro de Helios. "Veinticinco centavos por cada palabrota. El tarro se está volviendo muy pesado".

"Tú también has puesto algunos centavos allí también, ¿No mamá?"

Ella miró hacia delante en lugar de a Helios o a Darien. "Creo que sí."

Darien se echó a reír. "Bueno, deberemos tener un fin de semana libre de monedas de veinticinco centavos, porque mi familia es de Irlanda, y escucharás un montón de palabrotas de toda la familia. Cubre tus orejas, Helios".

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para no oír nada que no deba."

Serena soltó un bufido. "Sí, claro."

"Es bonito aquí. Me gusta. Todo es verde."

"Se supone que sea de color verde en el verano."

"Dónde vivimos los cerros son de color café."

Helios tenía razón, pensó Serena. Era hermoso aquí. Exuberante y verde y veraniego. Y hacía calor y estaba húmedo, pero a Serena le encantaba. Le encantaba la sensación de la ciudad, cuando se dirigían por la carretera. Se sentía hogareño, como una pequeña ciudad dentro de una gran metrópoli.

"Es realmente hermoso", dijo mientras Darien daba vuelta en la carretera a un barrio residencial de árboles frondosos y casas de ladrillo, con el césped bien cuidado y amplios ventanales, el tipo de hogar que le encantaría poseer algún día. Darien entró en el largo camino de una casa de ladrillos pálidos, de dos pisos, con un ventanal en la parte delantera como el que ella tanto amaba.

"¿Esta es la casa de sus padres?"

"Sí. Yo me crié aquí."

"Qué maravilloso que tus padres aún vivan en la misma casa en la que viviste en tu infancia. Te debe dar un increíble sentido de seguridad." Ella le había querido dar eso a Helios, pero se había mudado ya tres veces porque su situación económica había cambiado. Por lo menos había cambiado para mejor, así que no podría quejarse de eso.

Bajó y miró la enorme casa, mientras Darien y Helios sacaban su equipaje del maletero del coche de alquiler. Su corazón se subió a su garganta. ¿Y si no les gustaba? ¿A cuántas mujeres habría traído aquí antes? Esperaba que Helios no eructara o algo peor - delante de sus padres.

Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Muriéndome de miedo."

Él rió y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Esto no es la inquisición. Mi familia es fácil de conocer y muy amigable. La amarás, y te amarán y a Helios. Deja de preocupante".

Su hijo, obviamente no era tímido o la preocupación no existía en ningún hueso de su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba arrastrando sus equipajes delante de Darien. Eso era lo que le gustaba de su hijo. No tenía miedo y estaba lleno de aventuras.

Ella fue valiente y aventurera una vez, también, y mira donde había llegado, salir embarazada a los quince años.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron de par en par, y dos personas salieron, una como una versión alta y un poco más gruesa de Darien, con un mechón de pelo parecidos a la sal y pimienta, y una delgada, pequeña mujer que no podía haber dado a luz a Darien. Su pelo rojo se interrumpía en su barbilla, y era simplemente impresionante.

"¡Oh, están aquí!" La mujer, que debía ser la señora Chiba, exclamó envolviendo a Darien en un abrazo. La levantó y la besó en la mejilla.

"Hola, mamá."

El Sr. Chiba lo abrazó, también y lo besó en la mejilla. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que has estado en casa, Darien."

Darien sonrió, totalmente cómodo y feliz con sus padres. Helios estaba sonriendo también, aunque obviamente estaba un poco aturdido por todo ese afecto. Serena puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

"Entren, entren," dijo la señora Chiba. "Hace tanto calor afuera hoy. Haremos las presentaciones en el interior, donde está más fresco."

Caminaron al interior y dejaron su equipaje en la entrada. La casa era sin duda grande, pero hermosa, toda en colores claros, beige y marrón y crema, bellamente decorada, y con las habitaciones de gran tamaño con una gran cantidad de muebles. Parecía acogedora y cómoda, no sobrecargada y rígida.

"Vamos a la sala y siéntase como en casa ", dijo la señora Chiba abrazando a Serena. "Soy Gea, y este es mi marido, Mamoru.

Darien hizo las presentaciones. "Mamá, papá, esta es Serena Tsukino y su hijo Helios".

Serena se vio envuelta en un abrazo por ambos padres de Darien. Mamoru estrechó la mano de Helios, y Gea lo abrazó. "Bienvenidos a nuestra casa", dijo Mamoru.

"Mamoru, trae el té helado me puse en el refrigerador. Estoy segura de que todos estarán sedientos. Por favor, siéntense."

Darien tomó la mano de Serena y la condujo a una silla grande para dos personas. Helios se sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana, y Gea se sentó en una silla cubierta por una colcha.

"Su casa es preciosa, Sra. Chiba," dijo Serena.

"Llámame Gea, o no estaré dispuesta a responderte", dijo Gea.

"Muy bien", dijo Serena con una sonrisa. "Gea".

"Gracias. Darien y Endymion siguen tratando de comprarnos alguna gran casa de lujo nueva, pero nos encanta este viejo lugar y no queremos mudarnos. Tuvimos a los niños en esta casa. Es nuestro hogar y siempre lo será."

"Además, me va a dar algo en qué trabajar cuando me jubile", dijo Mamoru mientras traía la bandeja llena de té. Gea sirvió los vasos, y Serena tomó un largo trago.

"¿Y cuando será eso papá? ¿Nunca?"

Mamoru se echó a reír. "¿Quién manejará del bar por mí? ¿Hotaru?"

"Ella lo hace ahora, ¿no?", Preguntó Darien.

"Atiende a los clientes."

"Y aman todos los insultos que ella lanza contra ellos," Dijo Gea.

"Hotaru es mi hermana", explicó Darien. "Ella es la bartender en 'Chiba', el bar y restaurante de la familia. Sobre todo es un bar, pero también sirven bocadillos. En un gran bar de deportes, de verdad."

"Oh, que divertido. ¿Tiene varias pantallas para mostrar todos los juegos?", Preguntó Helios.

Jimmy asintió. "No me puedo perder los juegos de mis chicos mientras estoy trabajando, ¿No? Y es una gran atracción para los clientes. Tenemos una gran pantalla principal sobre el bar, y pequeñas pantallas múltiples para mostrar cualquiera otra cosa. Béisbol, fútbol, hockey, baloncesto, NASCAR, fútbol. Nómbralo y nosotros lo tendremos."

"Impresionante". Helios se volvió a Serena. "¿Podré entrar?"

Serena levantó la mirada a Mamoru. "No lo sé. Podrá hacerlo ¿verdad?"

"Claro, siempre y cuando no vayas a la barra principal porque no tienes veintiuno. Pero puedes sentarte en la zona del restaurante. Incluso hay video juegos para los chicos."

"Súper", dijo Helios. "No puedo esperar para verlo. Así que ¿tiene todos sus trofeos deportivos desde cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria y la universidad y esas cosas?"

"¿Te refieres al salón de la fama? Sí, por desgracia, todos están aquí en el santuario."

"¿En el santuario?" preguntó Serena, riendo.

"No es un santuario" se burló Gea. "¿Qué podemos hacer con los trofeos y premios que tú y Endymion ganan? ¿Ponerlos en cajas, y echarlos en el ático?"

"En realidad, es una gran idea. Puedo encargarme de eso mientras estoy aquí."

Gea agitó la mano. "No seas ridículo".

Se volvió a Helios y a Serena. "¿Quieren verlos?"

"¡Sí!", Dijo Helios.

"Me encantaría verlos." Completó Serena.

Darien tiró de su mano. "No tienes que ir a verlos."

"Pero quiero hacerlo".

"Uff".

Ella se rió y siguió escaleras arriba a Gea.

Darien estaba en lo cierto. Era como un santuario, pero uno muy dulce. Había trofeos y banderines que se remontaban a la escuela primaria. Todo, desde fútbol infantil y pelotas mostrando todo el camino de premios que ambos hermanos habían ganado en la universidad, escondidos en lo que parecía ser una habitación que ahora se utilizaba como oficina, ya que también había un escritorio y una computadora.

El orgullo en los rostros de los padres de Darien era evidente una vez que estuvieron allí, y cuando señalaban a cada uno de los trofeos que los chicos habían ganado en particular. Darien, por su parte, sólo parecía condenadamente incómodo, lo que Serena también encontró muy encantador. También había trofeos de Hotaru en gimnasia, danza, hockey sobre hierba, y softbol.

Era evidente que era una familia atlética.

"Wow. Todas tus cosas son impresionantes " Dijo Helios, comiéndose con los ojos los premios de Darien de la universidad. "Trabajaste duro, ¿eh?"

"Lo hice."

"También mantuvo una calificación de tres puntos y ocho medio puntos en la Universidad de Texas", Dijo Gea. "Estamos más orgullosos de sus notas que de todos los trofeos de esta sala."

Serena dio un silencioso agradecimiento a Gea por sobre la cabeza de Helios. Gea le guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, pero realmente no necesitas preocuparte por eso una vez que ganas dinero jugando al fútbol."

Darien colgó el brazo sobre los hombros de Helios. "No es cierto, mi hombre. Tienes que tener la inteligencia para ingresar a la universidad en primer lugar. Puede ser que deseen proyectar a un jugador decente, pero no quieren a alguien que vaya a luchar para conseguir buenas calificaciones, porque hace su trabajo más difícil. En segundo lugar, ¿sabes cuántos jugadores de fútbol derrochan todo el dinero que ganan en la NFL, y luego, cuando sus carreras están más que terminadas mueren en banca rota?"

Los padres de Serena y Darien siguieron a Helios por las escaleras. Serena escuchó con atención la conversación, decidida a dejar que Darien hiciera toda la charla.

"No"

"Más de lo que piensas. Mucho más de lo que piensas. Tienes que poner todo el esfuerzo en tus calificaciones y a usar la cabeza primero, porque utilizarás tu cuerpo rápidamente. Y cuando hayas terminado, tendrás que tener algo que hacer después. ¿Si te dan un golpe en la rodilla en tu segunda temporada, que serás? Veinte años con tu vida entera por delante. No querrás ser un tonto ni un estúpido que no tenga educación ni dinero, ¿verdad?"

Helios lo miró. "Ajá. Nunca pensé en eso."

Darien le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Un montón de chicos no lo hacen. Siempre usa tu cabeza, no sólo el músculo. Los chicos listos siempre lo hacen."

Helios echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Darien, y el aliento de Serena se quedó, captando su culto al héroe.

Esperaba que él escuchara lo que Darien dijo sobre usar su cerebro. Debido a que Helios era un chico inteligente. Y sus notas eran buenas. Esperaba y oraba para que se mantuviera de esa manera y que no contara con el fútbol para guiar su vida.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu hermano?" Preguntó Helios.

"Tiene juego esta noche", respondió Darien. "Vendrá más tarde, me imagino. O al bar." Darien levantó la mirada a su madre.

"Hablé con él esta mañana. Vendrá para la fiesta mañana por la noche en el bar. Está ocupado esta noche."

"¿Tiene una cita sexy?" Darien preguntó.

Gea se echó a reír. "No tengo ni idea. Ninguno de los dos son muy de habladores en su vida amorosa. Aunque estoy muy contenta de que hayas traído a Serena y a Helios contigo este fin de semana. Es un paso en la dirección correcta." Gea se sentó en el sofá junto a Serena.

"Así que dime algo sobre ti, Serena. ¿Eres de San Francisco?"

Ella tragó, sintiendo la inquisición aproximarse.

"Oye chico, déjame mostrarte el taller en la parte trasera," dijo Mamoru. "Darien, puedes venir. Helios incluso puede patear tu trasero en un juego de aros".

"En tus sueños, viejo." Se volvió a Serena y le guiñó un ojo.

Serena sabía que era tiempo de conocer a su madre.

Volvió su mirada a Gea. "Crecí al Este de la Bahía, en las afueras de San Francisco. Nunca viví en la ciudad. Era muy caro allí."

"¿Ni con tu ex-marido?"

"Nunca me casé. El padre de Helios no está en nuestras vidas."

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, siento eso. Entonces, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?"

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni sondeos o de desaprobaciones por ser una madre soltera? Ajá. No era lo que ella esperaba. "Soy organizadora de eventos. En realidad, así fue como conocí a su hijo. Había planeado una fiesta para el equipo".

Gea juntó sus manos. "Qué delicioso. Y debe ser una carrera divertida para ti. Debes disfrutarlo mucho."

"Lo hago, en realidad. Sólo he tenido el negocio desde un par de años, pero estamos creciendo, así que va muy bien hasta ahora. Tengo grandes esperanzas en él."

"Se necesita tiempo para hacer crecer un negocio. Y perseverancia."

"Tengo ambas. Me tomó un tiempo llegar al punto donde podría darme el lujo de crear una empresa, pero es algo que siempre he querido hacer. Haré lo que sea necesario para tener éxito."

Gea le tomó la mano y se la apretó. "Años atrás, las mujeres no podían hacer lo que estás haciendo. Te admiro, ser madre soltera, hacer malabarismos con tu propio negocio, y criar a ese hijo tuyo. No es fácil."

"Helios vale cada sacrificio que he tenido que hacer."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Claro".

"Y puedes sentirte libre para decirme que no es de mi incumbencia. No herirás mis sentimientos para nada. ¿Qué hay sobre el padre de Helios? ¿Sólo no quiso ser parte de sus vidas?"

Le podría decir a Gea no quería hablar al respecto, pero sorprendentemente, no le importaba. "No lo quise en la vida de Helios. Sólo tenía quince años cuando quedé embarazada, lo cual fue una estupidez, pero sabía que quería tener a mi bebé. Y el tipo que me embarazó no era alguien quien querer en mi vida o en la vida de mi bebé. Andaba en drogas, en robos, pasó un tiempo en la cárcel—era un perdedor total. Lo hice cederme los derechos sobre mi hijo antes de que lo enviaran a la cárcel. Ahora nunca podrá reclamar a Helios."

Gea asintió. "Incluso entonces hiciste lo que fue necesario para proteger a tu hijo. Eras inteligente".

"Era una tonta. No debería haberme quedado embarazada. Sin embargo, Helios no tenía necesidad de sufrir por mi estupidez. Y ¿cómo me puedo arrepentir de haberlo tenido? Es todo para mí."

Los ojos de Gea se rasaron. "Una buena madre está dispuesta a dar su vida por su hijo. Eres una buena madre."

Serena parpadeó para contener sus lágrimas. "Gracias. No creo que nadie nunca me haya dicho eso".

" ¿Ni tu madre?"

Serena se echó a reír. "Ese es un tema para otro día y otra conversación. Creo que me he cargado lo suficiente para nuestro primer encuentro. Un poco más, y le dirás a tu hijo que corra tan lejos de mí como sea posible."

"Oh, no nada de eso, Serena. Mi hijo, como yo es un muy buen juez del carácter. No necesito decirle qué hacer. Si él te eligió para estar en su vida, es porque piensa que eres buena para él."

"Gracias, Gea. Darien me gusta mucho. Me gusta estar con él. Me gusta la forma en que me hace sentir cuando estoy cerca suyo."

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de ti. Ni una sola vez has dicho que te gustan las cosas que él te da. Se trata todo sobre los sentimientos. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí este fin de semana."

Su corazón se hinchó con la emoción de una familia, algo que no había sentido en toda su historia. "Yo también Gea".

Darien se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, sintiendo todo tipo de culpa por escuchar la conversación que Serena estaba teniendo con su madre.

Pero no podía evitarlo. A él le gustaba oírla hablar con su mamá, le gustaba la forma tan libre que se había abierto, hablando sobre el tipo que había conseguido embarazarla. Una de las cosas que admiraba sobre Serena era cómo hizo tanto por su cuenta desde una edad tan joven. Él no conocía todo sobre su pasado, pero estaba vislumbrándola poco a poco. Y a partir de lo que estaba escuchando, entendía que fue mierda desde el principio, desde sus padres hasta el chico que la había dejado embarazada. Y había llegado a donde estaba hoy todo por sí misma.

Era el momento de sentarse con ella y conseguir la historia directamente de Serena. Quería saber más sobre ella. Y había cosas que necesitaba contarle sobre sí mismo. Quería que las cosas progresaran entre ellos, porque estaba empezando a importarle ella malditamente demasiado.

Y si alguien te importa mucho, le dices tus secretos. Y ella te dirá los suyos. Así que tal vez ya era hora de hablar.

Ajá... pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Trajiste a una mujer a la casa."

"Sí, mamá".

"Es la primera vez."

"Sí, lo es."

"No creo que vaya a pasar desapercibido o que no tenga preguntas."

Serena estaba arriba dándose una ducha antes de que salieran esa noche al bar. El padre de Darien y Helios se habían unido y estaban afuera en algún lugar del taller de su padre haciendo Dios sabe qué. Construyendo algo... juntos. Lo que dejó a Darien en la cocina con su madre.

"Así que, ¿Es serio?"

Darien se apoyó en el mostrador. "No lo sé. Recién hemos comenzado a salir."

"Eso no importa. ¿Es en serio?"

"Tal vez".

Su madre se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa levantando sus labios. "Me gusta ella, Michael. Muchísimo."

Ella siempre utilizaba su nombre de pila cuando quería llamar su atención.

"Me gusta, también, mamá. Pero no le he dicho todo, todavía, así que no vayas a decir nada."

Ella golpeó su brazo. "No es mi lugar decirle todos tus secretos. Eso depende de ti." Ella chasqueó la lengua. "Como si lo fuera a hacer."

La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó. "Lo sé. Pero estoy tomándolo con calma, y no quiero estropearlo todo. Ella es especial para mí. Es... diferente".

Su madre se alejó. "¿A diferencia de las flacas mujercitas que llevan todo ese maquillaje, con las que te veo en las portadas de todas esas revistas?"

"No estaba realmente saliendo con ninguna. No en serio".

"Bueno, trataría a ésta con cuidado. Tengo la idea de que está pisando las aguas del amor con mucho cuidado."

"Sí, también tengo esa idea. Tendré cuidado con ella, Mamá. Te lo prometo."

Darien disfrutaba del béisbol bastante como disfrutaba de todos los deportes. Pero hoy era diferente, porque tenía que ver el partido a través de los ojos de Serena y Helios.

Helios tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando los llevó a los palcos encima de la caseta. Gracias a Endymion, tenían una gran vista del juego y de los jugadores.

Endymion salió durante el calentamiento, vio a Darien, y lo saludó. Los ojos de Helios casi se desorbitaron en su rostro.

Por supuesto, Darien tenía para Helios aún más sorpresas bajo su manga.

Y a Serena también le encantaba el béisbol, según descubrió cuando viendo el partido. La mujer era una constante sorpresa para él. Pensó - como con la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salía - que tendría que explicarle los matices del juego. Pero no fue necesario. Entendía las entradas y los equipos y las bolas y huelgas y salidas y las posiciones del pitcher central y el campo corto y cuáles eran sus funciones, de hecho, se vio francamente insultada cuando comenzó a explicarle lo que cada jugador hacía.

Lo miró como si le hubieran brotado dos cabezas. "Me gustan los deportes, Darien. Sé todo sobre béisbol, igual como sé de fútbol. No me des manotazos en la cabeza con mi hot dog".

Inmediatamente se calló y la dejó ver el juego.

Helios, sin embargo, habló sin parar sobre Endymion y el equipo de Saint Louis. Él sabía su situación en su división, quien eran los jugadores más débiles, el promedio de lo que Endymion llevaba, y supo que este se inclinaba demasiado lejos dentro de la caja de bateo y la razón por la que caminaba con mayor frecuencia, debido a que fue golpeado por la pelota más que el promedio del equipo, algo que Darien le decía a Endymion una y otra vez, a pesar que Endymion le decía que se fuera a la mierda y se metiera en su propio deporte.

Helios era muy astuto, y pasaron un montón del juego diseccionando a los jugadores y sus obras, así como los puntos fuertes del otro equipo y sus debilidades.

Afortunadamente, el equipo local ganó, y ya que era un partido con lleno total, el sonido fue muy ronco, y Serena y Helios parecían haberse divertido.

"Gracias, Darien," dijo Serena después del partido. "Lo hemos pasado maravilloso."

"Sí, fue increíble", dijo Helios, mientras veían a los equipos dejar del campo y esperaban a que las multitudes se dirigieran hacia las salidas.

"Oh, no ha terminado aún. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Helios se abrieron. "¿Qué es?"

"Tomará un tiempo, pero, toma asiento y sé paciente".

Esperaron cerca de una hora, después Endymion apareció desde el banquillo. "Hola".

"Hola a ti también." Se volvió a Serena y a Helios.

"Vamos. Bajemos."

"Santa mierda."

"Helios," Serena dijo en voz baja. "Por favor, vigila tu lenguaje, por enésima vez."

Endymion posó su brazo alrededor de Serena. "Creo que es una excusa por su entusiasmo."

Bajaron a la cueva, y Darien abrazó a su hermano. "Buen juego. No la regaste".

Endymion se echó a reír. "Muérdeme". Se volvió a Serena.

"Debes ser la chica que es lo suficientemente estúpida como para salir con mi hermano".

"Creo que acabo de ser insultada, pero sí, Soy Serena." Sonrió y le tendió la mano. En cambio, Endymion la asió y la abrazó.

"Encantado de conocerte, Serena, pero creo que te has vuelto loca por salir con este perdedor." Se alejó y estrechó la mano de Helios. "Y tú debes ser Helios."

Helios sonrió. –"Sí. Jugaste muy bien hoy."

"Gracias. Ganamos, lo que es un buen regalo de cumpleaños".

"Feliz cumpleaños, Endymion," dijo Serena.

"Gracias. Entonces, ¿qué tal un paseo por el lugar?"

La mandíbula de Helios cayó. "¿En serio?"

"En serio".

Endymion fue un buen anfitrión y los llevó a todos en torno al estadio, hasta los vestidores, que habían estado más o menos despejados, por lo menos para que Darien no tuviera que proteger los ojos de Serena de cualquier de los jugadores desnudos. Y la mayor sorpresa de Helios vino cuando Endymion le dio una camiseta autografiada.

"Wow, gracias. Y ni siquiera es todavía mi cumpleaños."

"Darien me dijo tu cumpleaños en un par de semanas. Quince años, ¿eh?"

"Sí".

"Pronto conducirás, y tu mamá no dormirá más."

Serena se echó a reír. "No me lo recuerdes."

"Te ves muy joven para tener un niño que tenga quince años."

"Gracias. Eres ahora mi persona favorita en el mundo entero."

Endymion le guiñó un ojo. "Tengo que irme. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de esta noche. ¿Nos vemos en el bar más tarde?"

"Sí," dijo Darien. "Gracias, Endymion".

"No faltaba más. Gracias por venir al juego."

 _ **-o-**_

"¿Quién es la nena? ¿Otra estrella de cine?"

Darien se echó a reír y se inclinó sobre la barra para poner un beso en la mejilla de su hermana. "No, en absoluto. Es una organizadora de eventos, no una actriz, ni modelo."

Hotaru se quedó sin aliento. "¿Quieres decir que es una normal, una persona común como tú y como yo? Bueno, como yo. Tú eres un semental y una estrella. Yo soy la donadie de la familia."

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú eres la estrella de 'Chiba', calabaza."

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siempre soñé ser desde que era una niña."

"Bueno, con esos tatuajes y perforaciones en el oído, estoy pensando en una estrella de rock, pero ya que aún no has puesto el pie en la línea de _American Idol_ , no tengo ni idea de lo que estarás soñando."

Lo golpeó en su nariz con el dedo y le guiñó un ojo. "Estoy totalmente satisfecha de estar a la cabeza de los camareros en el restaurante de mi familia."

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, lo apuesto".

Hotaru era hermosa, y se veía realmente como una estrella de rock con el pelo corto y negro disparado por todo el lugar y teñido en los extremos con suponía, púrpura. Había unos amplios y salvajes tatuajes en varias partes de su cuerpo y, probablemente, otras partes que como hermano de plano no deseaba conocer. Su oreja izquierda estaba traspasada con un arete de una pulgada, y tenía un diminuto diamante perforado al lado de la nariz que ni siquiera él pensaba que era muy lindo. Pero realmente no tenía idea en lo que Hotaru estaba o lo que quería hacer de su vida, ya que parecía lo suficientemente contenta en liderar el bar de los Chiba. Por otra parte, a los veintitrés, tal vez no lo descubría todavía.

"¿Y tiene un niño, también?"

La mirada de Darien viajó a donde Serena y Helios estaban pasando mucho tiempo con su padre en los videos juegos.

"Sí. Helios tiene catorce. Casi quince años."

"Una familia ya hecha. Cuan totalmente diferente de ti, Darien. ¿Qué pasa con esto?"

Él se apoyó en la barra. "No tengo ni idea."

"Así que, ¿Me gustará?"

Se volvió a Hotaru. "Sí. Creo que si."

 _ **-o-**_

Serena pasó un maravilloso día, y Helios También. El hermano de Darien era increíble. Se veían muy similares, aunque Endymion era más delgado y sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas como los de Gea.

Helios estuvo en el cielo después del partido y del tour, y conseguir la camiseta fue la guinda del pastel. Y ahora estaban en el bar esta noche.

No sabía que esperar cuando le dijeron que los Chiba tenían un bar en la familia, pero no fue esto. Chiba´s era un increíble lujo de Sports Bar y restaurante.

Serena pensó que iba a ser una noche tensa, pero hasta ahora iba bien, incluso cuando había perdido de vista a Darien. Pero al menos Helios estaba en el cielo. Estaba en un bar real, por un lado, y con ruido y con atmósfera. Había juegos de video como Pac-Man y Donkey Kong, y él con padre de Darien se había unido de una manera importante. El que Helios no tuviera abuelos fue algo lamentable para Serena, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Había cortado todo contacto con sus padres hacía mucho tiempo, y ni una cosa había cambiado entre ellos después de todos esos años, por lo que no tenía sentido exponer a Helios a su estilo de crianza de hijos. O a la falta de él.

Estar cerca de Gea y Mamoru era bueno para Helios. Eran cariñosos y afectuosos, y Helios gravitaba naturalmente hacia la pareja de ancianos que le ofrecían amor incondicional, sin expectativas.

"¿Te vas a esconderte contra este pilar toda la noche?"

Ella levantó la vista hacia Darien. "Sólo me estoy asegurando que Helios se comporte."

"Mi mamá y mi papá se encargarán de que esté atendido. Y si no son ellos, tengo un montón de tíos y tías y primos que ni siquiera has conocido aún. Una vez que Helios les sea presentado, el chico no tendrá oportunidad de estar solo ni un segundo. Será vigilado como un halcón. Mi madre se asegurará de eso, ya que es un menor de edad en su bar."

Ella le creyó. Se apartó del pilar de madera para enfrentarse a él. "¿Tienes una familia numerosa?"

"Sólo mi hermano y hermana, pero sí, un montón de familiares. Te encontrarás con un montón de ellos esta noche."

Ella miró alrededor del bar, que ya se estaba llenando de gente que se agitaba y se abrazaba los unos a los otros. Chiba era cálido y acogedor, con pulidos pisos de madera y paneles, mesas y cabinas en conjunto cerca de todos los televisores y había otro montón extendidos por todo el lugar, así como mesas de billar y dos juegos de video y una muy larga barra donde una impresionante joven mujer vertía la cerveza.

"¿Esa es Hotaru?", preguntó ella.

"Sí".

"Es hermosa."

"Lo es, pero no se lo digas. Ya tiene el ego inflado."

Darien la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la barra, donde Hotaru servía los vasos y vertía la cerveza.

"Hotaru, esta es Serena".

Hotaru se inclinó sobre la barra y le tendió la mano, con una genuina sonrisa. "Encantada de conocerte, Serena. Bienvenida a la locura que se encuentra en el Bar Chiba´s y en la familia Chiba."

"Encantada de conocerte, Hotaru. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"No, pero gracias por ofrecerte. Eres obviamente, mejor que mi hermano."

"Oye, no te ofreces a jugar al fútbol por mí."

Hotaru resopló. "Probablemente podría lanzar mejor que tú."

Darien arqueó una ceja. "¿Es un reto?"

"Tal vez. Sabes que tengo un buen brazo."

"En tus sueños, calabaza."

"Wuss. Tienes miedo de que te muestre que soy una estrella del pase largo y que ya eres un hombre viejo."

"Tú y yo. Patio trasero. Mañana."

Hotaru sonrió y asintió. "Es un compromiso. Ahora ve y aléjate para poder trabajar un poco. Serena, fue un gran gusto conocerte."

"A ti también, Hotaru. Estaré allí para ver que le das una patada en el trasero."

Hotaru miró a Darien. "Oh, me gusta esta mujer."

Darien miró airadamente a Serena. "No puedo creer que estés en mi contra."

Serena se encogió de hombros. "Chica superpoderosa, ya sabes."

Darien se echó a reír y puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Y dónde está el niño de cumpleaños?"

"Llegará al final como de costumbre para poder hacer su entrada. Le gusta ser el centro de atención. Tiene el síndrome del niño del medio, creo."

Mientras que Hotaru se iba a servir a algunas bebidas, Serena miró a Darien. "Tú y Endymion parecen llevarse bien."

"Sip. Debiste habernos visto cuando éramos niños. No había que llevarse bien entonces. Competíamos por todo, desde deportes a juguetes por la atención de nuestros padres."

"Algunos niños lo superan."

Él le sonrió. "Algunos lo hacen."

"Y ¿qué pasa con tu hermana? Ella debe haber tenido momentos difíciles teniendo dos hermanos mayores. ¿Eran sobreprotectores con ella?"

Él negó. "Ella nunca nos dio una oportunidad. Sólo se lanzó a la pila y se mezcló con nosotros dos. O eso intentaba, de todas formas. La chica no tenía miedo."

"Obviamente, si pudo lidiar con los dos, probablemente podrá manejar cualquier cosa."

"Sí, nunca hemos tenido que preocuparnos de que se cuide a sí misma."

Durante la siguiente hora más o menos, Serena fue presentada a las tías y tíos y primos y demás gente de la que podía posiblemente nunca recordar de Darien. Lo bueno fue que había algunos niños de las edades de Helios, por lo que Darien hizo un punto al presentárselos. Parecía que se habían caído bien, y Serena dio un suspiro de alivio porque no era el único adolescente aquí esa noche.

En el momento en que estuvo sentado en una mesa con un grupo de alrededor de seis chicos de edades comprendidas entre los doce a los diecisiete años, todos peleaban por meter alimentos en sus bocas, beber refrescos, y reían. Dios, le encantaba ver la sonrisa de su hijo y verlo reír. Todo estuvo demasiado raro en esos días.

"Él está bien. Deja de preocuparte."

"No me preocupo en absoluto. Estoy... feliz, creo que esa es la palabra." Se volvió a Darien. "Tienes una gran familia. Gracias por este fin de semana."

Él ahuecó sus mejillas y la llevó frente a él. "No hay de qué. Gracias por venir conmigo."

Rozó los labios con de los de ella, y Serena respiró su aroma, deseando poder hacer más que sólo darle un beso ligero. Si bien ese fin de semana fue de diversión y había querido conocer a su familia, no habían tenido más que unos segundos de tiempo para estar a solas. Ella perdidamente ansiaba tener tiempo para hacer algo más que tomar su mano y robarle unos cortos besos.

Cuando él se retiró, vio el destello de calor en sus ojos y supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

"Vamos a tener que robarnos una hora en un armario o en el sótano o algo así."

Ella se echó a reír. "Me gustaría eso."

"Y si no dejo de pensar en todas las sucias ideas que tengo sobre ti, obtendré una erección frente a toda mi familia."

Ella le coqueteó con sus pestañas. "No estoy haciéndote tener esas ideas."

"Tú no tienes que hacer nada, pero me miras como si quisieras comerme. O follarme".

Serena se estremeció inhalando, presionando ligeramente el alcance de su mano contra su pecho y se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja. "Deja de hablar así. Me haces ponerme mojada."

Darien miró a su alrededor, y luego a ella.

"Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si—"

"Bueno, por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a esa misteriosa mujer con la que has estado gastando todo tu tiempo."

"Setsuna".

Serena volteó a ver la cara de mujer increíblemente hermosa. Llevaba un traje negro que se ajustaba a sus perfectas curvas. Su pelo negro estaba detenido con un toque francés, sus uñas cuidadas, y los zapatos que llevaba no eran en absoluto una imitación, sino de diseño, con tacones que mostraban sus piernas de dinamita. Serena podría ser mujer, pero podía apreciar a otra hermosa, y Setsuna era el sexo con tacones de aguja. ¿Y era agente deportivo? Dios mío, los pobres propietarios nunca tuvieron una oportunidad una vez que se quedaban enganchados en sus ojos granate hipnótico.

"Hola, cariño", le dijo a Serena, extendiendo una cremosa mano. "Soy Setsuna Meio, la agente de Darien."

Campanas de alerta sonaron directo en la cabeza de Serena fuera de base. Por la mirada escudriñadora en los ojos de Setsuna, podía decir que esta mujer no le gustaba. Ella pegó una sonrisa profesional y movió su mano. "Mucho gusto, señorita Meio."

"Oh, llámame Set. Todas las mujeres en la vida de Darien lo hacen."

Zing. Era evidente que quería que Serena supiera que ella era una de una serie de muchas mujeres que Darien había follado. "Qué bien".

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Set?" Darien preguntó.

Por alguna razón, Serena se alegró de que Darien no pareciera feliz. Y estuvo doblemente satisfecha cuando pasó su brazo por su cintura y tiró de ella junto a su lado, con un movimiento que hizo que Set estrechara los ojos.

"Tenía unos papeles que necesitaba que Endymion me firmara, e insistió en que asistiera a su fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche."

"Insistió, ¿verdad? ¿Tú y Endymion son tan cercanos?"

Set le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "Por qué, prácticamente estamos casados, ¿no lo sabías?"

"Setsuna, nadie querría casarse contigo. Te lo comerías en el desayuno."

"Darien, ¿por qué dices eso? Algún día espero establecerme y criar dos niños como se espera de mi género."

Darien resopló. "No. No puedo imaginar la foto, lo siento. Amas tu carrera y todo el dinero que todos tus clientes hacen. No puedo verte con ningún hombre. De hecho, no creo que jamás te haya visto en citas con ningún hombre. No tienes tiempo para el amor en tu vida, Set. Estás demasiado ocupada persiguiendo el dinero y el éxito y tratando de vencer a los chicos grandes con los que compites."

Set se echó a reír. "Probablemente tienes razón. Qué haría con un hombre que no sea darle una bofetada con su contrato en la mano y esperar en Dios que pueda hacer algo con una pelota o conducir un coche de carreras, ¿verdad?"

Serena atrapó un destello de algo en los ojos Setsuna, pero con la misma rapidez se fue. Puede ser que fuera de pesar o tristeza, pero no conocía a la mujer del todo bien, así que no podía estar segura.

Set volvió a Serena. "Por lo tanto, ¿He oído que tienes un hijo?"

"Adolescente, en realidad. Helios. Está allí con la camiseta del Saint Louis con los primos de Darien".

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, debes haber comenzado cuando eras joven."

"Sí, de hecho. Me embaracé a los quince años."

Setsuna arqueó una ceja perfecta. "¿Eres de una... zona rural?"

"Set, Jesús. Es suficiente."

"No. De una ciudad bastante grande, en realidad."

Setsuna esperó, sin duda pensando en que Serena derramaría sus tripas por el suelo. Error. Había llegado el momento en que Darien le dijera algo al respecto.

"Hola, preciosa. Me alegro de hayas podido venir."

Endymion giró en torno a Set, y la mandíbula de Serena cayó cuando pudo ver la forma en la que la cara de Setsuna había cambiado. La altiva, más santa-que-tú cimentada en expresión desapareció y el frío del hielo en el aire se derritió. La mujer ahora lucía una sonrisa genuina.

Se vio como de unos dieciséis años cuando le sonrió a Endymion. Sus ojos sólo se derritieron.

Santo Dios.

"Hola, no, guapo. Feliz cumpleaños." Ella mantuvo la distancia y le dio lo que Serena consideró un abrazo profesional, pero Endymion se retiró de sus brazos, puso sus labios en ella, y le dio un beso que no era del todo profesional. Cuando lo empujó hacia atrás, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Ella lamió sus labios. Y no pudo apartar la mirada lejos de la cara de Endymion.

Bien, bien, bien. Así que la reina del hielo era humana después de todo.

"Ven conmigo", dijo Endymion. "Algunos amigos míos están aquí y quiero que los conozcas."

Setsuna puso los ojos en blanco y dijo, "Las cosas que tengo que hacer para mantener a un cliente feliz. Ta-ta."

Endymion tomó su mano y tiró de ella.

"Oh. Mi. Dios," dijo Serena, mirando a Set desaparecer en la gruesa multitud con Endymion.

Darien se rascó un lado de la nariz. "Sí, lo sé. Set puede ser una verdadera perra a veces. Nunca piensa antes de hablar. Infiernos, deberías escuchar las cosas insultantes que me dice. Pero es realmente buena en su trabajo y—"

"No, Darien. No se trata de eso." Serena agitó la mano, despidiendo sus preocupaciones acerca de los desagradables comentarios de Set. "Eso no me molesta en absoluto." Levantó su mirada a Darien. "Pero ¿has visto a los dos juntos?"

"¿A los dos?" Él siguió su mirada. "¿A Endymion y a Set? Oh, sí, lo representa, también."

Ella negó. "No es lo que quise decir. Tan pronto como él se presentó, un interruptor se encendió dentro de ella. Fue un trasplante de personalidad total. Se tornó cálida. Derritiéndose, de todo lo cálida. ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

"¿Qué?" Darien pasó su mirada a donde Set estaba en el bar junto a Endymion y a sus amigos. Ella los miró a su vez. "No. De ninguna manera. Set no tiene sentimientos."

"Sí los tiene, Darien. Los tiene, y en grande. Por Endymion. Quiero decir, no la conozco en absoluto, pero puedo leer las señales de una mujer con un hombre, y sus señales se fueron al tope de alto y claro. Ella está enamorada de él."

Darien frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Set no ama a nadie. Set ama el dinero. Y a su carrera como agente deportivo. Créeme, lo sé. Ella ha sido mi agente y de Endymion desde que comenzamos. Por otra parte, es mayor que Endymion como... cuatro años. Tiene como... treinta y dos o algo así."

Serena se echó a reír. "¿Y?"

"Así que no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos, Te lo digo. Endymion es un bien para ella. Todos lo somos. Y ¿Piensas que todas esas historias sobre mí siendo mujeriego son ciertas? Confía en mí, con mi hermano se cumplen. Él cambia de mujeres como yo cambió de las camisetas. No ve a Set como nada, sino como su agente. Es dulce con ella, porque lo ayuda a su carrera. No hay nada entre los dos."

Serena se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, puede que no haya nada al fin y al cabo, pero puedo garantizarte que ella siente algo."

"Creo que estás equivocada. Set es una gran actriz, y acabas de equivocarte. Ella interpreta las debilidades de Endymion, es una hermosa mujer con buenas piernas."

"Si tú lo dices."

Pero Serena no se lo había comprado ni por un segundo. Si había una cosa que podía descubrir, era a una mujer caliente con pegajosos anhelos de amor por un hombre.

Y Setsuna Meio los tenía fuertemente por Endymion Chiba.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Darien estaba harto de sacudirse y rodar por una cama demasiado pequeña para su maldito cuerpo. Y saber que Serena dormía al final del pasillo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Helios fue a parar a casa de una de las tías de Darien para una pijamada con ella, su marido y dos hijos adolescentes, que ya se habían colgado bastante sin parar de hablar de fútbol en el bar de todos modos y probablemente se quedarían toda la noche jugando algún juego de vídeo en línea.

Serena estaba muy emocionada de que hubiera encontrado algunos amigos, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Pero Darien pasó toda la noche en el bar viendo y tocando a Serena, pero en realidad no tocándola, sino respirándola y deseando poder hacer lo que quería hacer con ella. En cambio, había tenido que estar contento con sostener su mano y con un ocasional beso, y eso no fue suficiente.

Finalmente, se puso sus shorts, agarró un par de condones, y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio. La casa estaba en silencio, sin ruido de la TV o algún movimiento desde la planta baja, lo que significaba que todos se habían ido a la cama. Se arrastró por el pasillo a la habitación de Serena. No quería tocar, porque que no quería despertar a sus padres, y tampoco quería asustar a Serena con sólo entrar en su habitación.

Decidió correr el riesgo, giró el picaporte, y abrió la puerta.

"¿Serena?" Susurró.

"Estoy despierta. Entra."

Gracias a Dios. Se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta, cerrándola con llave como una buena medida.

Ella estaba sentada, con las almohadas apuntaladas detrás de ella. Tenía las persianas abiertas, con la luz de la luna derramándose y brillando sobre ella mientras estaba sentada allí y lo veía acercarse a él.

Ella llevaba su camiseta del equipo. Él tragó, maldita si no se veía sexy como el infierno en eso. Estaba desgastada y raída, la había conseguido la primera vez que se unido al equipo. Ella se la había arrebatado y dijo que era suave y cómoda y que pretendía dormir con ella. Se le hacía difícil sólo pensar que sus pechos la rozaran, con su piel contra algo de su propiedad.

Lo hacía sentirse posesivo con ella, y una oleada de calor se apretó en su ingle. "No podía dormir", dijo ella. "Tenía la esperanza de que encontraras una manera de venir aquí."

La arrastró a sus brazos. "No podía soportar no tocarte una noche más."

"Bien, porque sólo te iba a dar otra media hora, luego iba a ir por ti."

Su boca cayó sobre la de ella con el hambre que había sostenido durante demasiado tiempo. Tenía miedo que no sería capaz de contenerse, que le haría daño, pero ella parecía tan necesitada como él. Subió a su regazo y deslizó sus dedos en su pelo.

"Ha sido un fin de semana largo, muy seco," dijo ella, acariciando sus labios contra los suyos.

La besó, y sólo hizo que el calor explotara en su interior.

Él le levantó la camiseta y vio que no llevaba bragas. Su pene se disparó contra sus pantalones cortos, su necesidad de follarla lo estaba volviendo loco.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, viendo el destello de calor en sus ojos.

"Te necesito, Darien. Sin preliminares. Todo lo que he hecho es pensar en ti dentro de mí. Estoy mojada y caliente y te necesito. Fóllame ahora."

Él recorrió su mano por su espalda, sobre el frente de su camiseta, por el logotipo del equipo que pulsaba sobre sus pechos. Deslizó sus pulgares sobre sus pezones. Eran como piedras duras, y necesitaba llenarse las manos de ellos. Deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa para masajear sus pechos, para sentir sus pezones, después la agarró por la cintura y la echó sobre la cama, le bajó sus pantalones cortos, y agarró un condón del bolsillo. Se lo puso en un tiempo récord y levantó sus caderas, se inclinó y metió su pene en su interior. Ella se quedó sin aliento, agarrándolo por los brazos y sosteniéndose mientras la follaba, vertiendo todo lo que estuvo reteniendo durante todos esos días.

"Te he necesitado", susurró. "He estado pensando en follarte, en besarte. He extrañado tu boca." Se inclinó y apretó los labios a los suyos, necesitando su lengua mientras se reunía con su vagina apretándose alrededor de él.

Ella se lamió los labios, con su mirada tan clara, tan llena de emoción, era casi difícil mirarla. "Yo también te he extrañado, Darien. Es difícil dormir sin tu cuerpo a mi lado en la noche, sin tus manos en mí, sin ti dentro de mí. Es en todo lo que puede pensar."

Saber que ella sentía la misma desesperada necesidad hizo que se calmara de alguna manera, y que desacelerara el ritmo, que quisiera asegurarse de que ella se viniera, que fuera bueno para ella. Estuvo a punto de salirse la segunda vez que se había deslizado en su interior. Estaba caliente y apretada, y eso era todo en lo que estuvo pensando durante días.

Parecía como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella.

Y cuando se levantó y ella se agachó para frotar su clítoris, él se sacudió.

"Sí. Córrete. Déjame verte."

Se echó hacia atrás, sacó su pene hasta la mitad, y disminuyó lentamente su ritmo, dejando que ella fuera quien lo marcara.

"Dime lo que deseas, cómo quieres hacer esto. Y lo haré bueno para ti. Porque estoy listo para entrar en ti cuando estés lista."

Ella se aferró a su muñeca con una mano, levantó el trasero, y pulsó su clítoris más rápido. Su pelo dorado estaba derramado sobre las sábanas, con su cuerpo desnudo y abierto a él mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella mientras ella se llevaba a sí misma hasta el borde con sus dedos, con desnudo deseo apretando sus facciones.

"Córrete" dijo, empujando su pene dentro de ella. "Córrete, cariño."

"Estoy cerca, Darien. Oh, Dios, me vendré ahora mismo."

Él lo sintió mientras lo decía, sintió como su vagina se contraía alrededor de su pene. Se metió dentro de ella y tomó su boca y lengua en un momento abrasador, en un beso mientras él se vaciaba en su interior, deseando poder gritar, porque era tan malditamente bueno que sintió el orgasmo dispararse a través de él hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron débiles.

Cuando ella dejó de temblar, dio la vuelta a un lado y tiró de Serena en su contra, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo.

Él esperó, pensando que ella iba conciliar el sueño, pero ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con el baño de luz de la luna sobre su rostro. Parecía preocupada por algo, estaba tirando de su labio inferior con sus dientes.

Él le alisó el pelo hacia atrás. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quiero decirte quien soy, de dónde vengo".

Él se sentó y se la llevó con él, presionando la almohada de modo que estuviera cómoda. "Está bien. ¿Quieres encender la luz?"

"No, así está muy bien. Probablemente sea más fácil para mí de esta forma".

Aún podía verla, pero si era de la forma en que lo quería, le daría todo lo que necesitaba.

"Muy bien. Prosigue."

"Como te habrás imaginado, no tengo hermanos o hermanas. Era hija única y ambos de mis padres trabajaban, así que tuve un montón de tiempo a solas cuando era niña. Caminaba desde la escuela, yo sola me metía en casa, y era mi responsabilidad asegurarme de comer algo. Mi mamá era camarera, y a menudo trabajaba de noche. Mi padre trabajaba en la construcción, así que trataba de asegurarme en que tuviera algo para comer, de lo contrario él no comía nada".

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Ocho o nueve, creo. Realmente no recuerdo todo eso muy bien."

Jesús. Era una niña. Se suponía que deberían haber cuidado de ella, no al revés. "De todos modos, me gustaba hacer mi tarea, y lavar los platos de la cena, y después me iba a mi habitación. Papá se sentaba en la sala y veía la televisión. La cosa es, Darien – que bebía. Y cuando mi mamá no estaba en el trabajo, se reunía con él. Y por la noche, las cosas entre ellos tendían a ser a viva voz. Peleaban mucho cuando estaban en estado de ebriedad."

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Una roca se desplomó en su estómago y se quedó asentada allí.

Sus dedos estaban torcidos con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Metió la mano en el medio y tomó una mano en la suya. "No debes hablar de eso. Puedo ver que te duele."

Ella lo miró. "No, está bien. Quiero hacerlo. Es importante para mí que tú lo sepas."

"Está bien." Él puso su mano en la palma de la suya, entonces frotó el pulgar sobre la parte superior de la suya, tratando de calmarla mientras hablaba. Ella estaba temblando ahora, y odiaba que traer todo eso de vuelta la asustara tanto. Quería hacer que su dolor se alejara, que nunca le hubiera sucedido, pero era parte de ella, la transformó lo que era hoy, y tenía razón - tenía que oírlo.

"Las peleas entre ellos crecieron con los años, mientras su consumo de alcohol aumentaba. Llegaron al punto en que no quise estar cerca de ellos."

"¿Te duele?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ellos me gritaban cosas estúpidas, pero sobre todo acabaron por marcarse el uno al otro. Yo aprendí a mantenerme al margen de la situación; encerrada en mi habitación escuchando música. Entre más fuerte fuera la música y la TV, menos tenía que escucharlos. Cuando llegué a la edad suficiente, me gustaba salir con mis amigos por la noche sólo para no tener que estar cerca de ellos."

Él asintió. No había nada peor que estar cerca de un borracho malhumorado. Él entendía eso mejor que nadie.

"Cuando tenía catorce años y comencé la escuela secundaria, me reuní con algunos nuevos amigos. No eran mis grandes amigos, tampoco. Era una multitud bastante dura. Grandes bebedores, consumidores de drogas, y fiesteros, pero se quedaban hasta tarde, y todo lo que me mantuviera lejos de los borrachos centrales estaba bien para mí.

Me dejaban ir a su lugar tanto como yo quería, y me convenía. Todos mis viejos amigos se hicieron a un lado porque eran los chicos buenos, los chicos que hacían su tarea e iban a la cama temprano. Pero no podía quedarme en su casa, no podía enfrentar que supieran cuan estropeada era la vida en mi hogar. Los otros chicos, mis nuevos amigos, me entendían y no me juzgaban.

Hubo un hombre - había abandonado la escuela un par de años antes y tenía su propio apartamento. Tenía diecinueve años y yo tenía quince. A todos nos gustaba pasar el rato en su lugar con la fiesta. Para entonces ya estaba bebiendo y experimentando con algunas drogas también, algo que adormecía el dolor, ¿sabes?"

Él asintió, tragándose el nudo en su garganta. Él lo sabía. Dios, cómo lo sabía.

"De todos modos, me gustó. Realmente me gustaba. Y yo a nadie le gustaba tanto como para que me prestara atención. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora porque había tenido tan poco amor y atención en mi hogar. Empezamos a tener sexo con mucha regularidad. Él usó condón, pero no son 100 por ciento efectivos. Y ya sabes, cuando estás en las drogas o en estado de ebriedad, quién sabe si se acordaba incluso de usar uno. Quedé embarazada. Ese fue el final de su deseo de tener que ver algo conmigo. Se asustó, dijo que el bebé no era suyo. Yo no estuvo con nadie más, así que sabía que era su bebé".

"Qué hijo de puta."

Ella sonrió. "Sí, lo era, pero sabes, tuve sentido de pertenencia. Había tomado la decisión de tener sexo con él."

Él le alzó la barbilla con el pulgar. "Pero tenías quince Serena. Eras una niña. Él no era un niño. Él debía haberlo sabido mejor."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, ese fue el fin de la fiesta para mí. Tan pronto como me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me enderecé. No hubo más drogas o alcohol. Dejé de salir con esa gente, y fui a casa y se los dije a mis padres."

"¿Qué pasó?"

Ella se echó a reír, con las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "Me llamaron puta y me sacaron a patadas de la casa. Me dijeron que era una irresponsable y debería haberlo sabido mejor. Me dijeron que, cito, sin comillas, me habían criado mejor que eso." Ella secó sus lágrimas. "¿No es de lo más gracioso?"

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y el intestino de Darien se rompió por dentro. "Buen Dios. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?"

"Ellos no se preocupaban por mí, Darien. Se preocupaban por sus propias vidas. Yo era sólo una molestia para ellos. Apenas si recordaban haber tenido una hija, y seguro que no querían ser responsables de mí, por no hablar del niño que iba a venir en el mundo."

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Llamé a Servicios Sociales. Sabía que a los quince el estado por lo menos tenía que hacerse responsable de mí. Les dije que estaba embarazada y que mis padres me habían echado a patadas, y que estaban borrachos y eran abusivos."

Darien se echó hacia atrás y la miró. "Eres una estrella de rock, Serena. Estoy orgulloso de ti por no tomar lo que te habían hecho".

Ella se echó a reír, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Estaba enojada y con miedo por mi bebé."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Me sacaron de la casa y me encontraron un lugar agradable para madres solteras en las que estaba con otras adolescentes que tenían bebés. Tenía que asistir a la escuela, el estado pagaría por mi cuidado prenatal, y yo tendría a Helios. Siempre fui buena en la escuela, así que comencé a estudiar de nuevo. Me ayudaron con el niño para poder graduarme, y finalmente encontré un apartamento y comencé la universidad. Y me salí del infierno en que viví con mis padres porque me emancipé y me concedió el motivo de ser auto-suficiente, no tenía otros familiares que cuidaran de mí, y el estado pensó en que el mejor interés para mí sería no ser devuelta a ese medio ambiente".

Darien no podía creer lo que Serena pasó al crecer, lo que debía haber sido sentirse tan sola, y lo que hizo en nombre de Helios.

"Debió haber sido aterrador para ti, tan sólo siendo una niña tú misma."

Su mirada atrapó la de él, y él no vio nada, excepto amor en sus ojos. "Habría hecho lo que fuera para proteger a Helios. Es por eso que encontré a Diamante –quien fue detenido por tráfico de drogas - y me aseguré que firmara, renunciando a sus derechos de padre, a pesar de que todavía insistía en que no era el padre de Helios. No tuvo ningún problema en firmar ese documento, y me sentí aliviada de sacarlo de nuestras vidas. Quería asegurarme que ninguno de mis errores nunca volverían a acechar a mi hijo."

"¿Cuánto de esto sabe Helios?"

"Todo. No guardo secretos de él."

"¿Nunca ha querido ver a su padre?"

"No. No tiene esa curiosidad. Le dije acerca de los errores que cometí, y le dije que algún día tal vez me casaría con un hombre que sería un buen padre para él, que Diamante fue un donante de esperma y nada más. Y no tenía nada que ver con Helios, y todo que ver con las malas decisiones que hice cuando era joven y estúpida."

"Admiro tu honestidad, a ti misma y con tu hijo. ¿Sabe de tus padres?"

"Sí. Lo sabe todo, Darien. Nunca voy a esconderle nada. Se merece la verdad. Tenía que saber por qué mis padres no están en su vida."

"Gracias por decirme todo esto. Eso explica muchas cosas acerca de quién eres, de por qué eres tan fuerte, tan impulsada. Admiro esa mierda de ti, Serena".

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "No lo hagas. No soy un héroe, Darien. Fui estúpida e irresponsable, y mi hijo tuvo que pagar por mis errores."

La obligó a levantar la barbilla, para mirarlo.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Eres increíble. Mira lo que te pasó, lo que soportaste. ¿Estar dónde estás hoy día después de la clase de infancia que tuviste? ¿Cómo podías haber terminado? En su lugar, tienes una gran carrera, un chico maravilloso, y eres una de las mujeres más notables que he conocido."

"No soy perfecta."

"Nunca he dicho que lo fueras. Pero eres una de las mujeres más trabajadora que he conocido. Y que ha superado más que la mayoría de las mujeres alguna vez lo harán.

"Yo—"

Él había punto de decirle algo. Algo que no estaba seguro que estuviera dispuesto a decirle.

"¿Qué?"

"Te admiro".

Ella se echó a reír. "Deja de admirarme. Acabo de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Por Helios. Si no hubiera quedado embarazada, quien sabe qué clase de espiral de auto-destrucción hubiera seguido. Confía en mí, hice todo lo posible para arruinar mi vida."

"A veces somos nuestros peores enemigos."

"Por favor. Tú tienes una familia perfecta y una vida perfecta. Dudo que alguna vez hayas hecho algo para arruinar tu vida."

La atrajo hacia él y la verdad se cernió sobre la punta de su lengua, lista para verterse. Pero no creía que esta noche fuera el momento correcto, no después de lo que Serena le contó sobre su pasado.

Y tal vez no era más que un cobarde.

Tenía que acomodar algunas ideas.

 _ **-o-**_

Serena aún dormía cuando Darien bajó a la mañana siguiente para tomar un café. Sus padres iban a recoger a Helios después de hacer algunas diligencias, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, lo que le dejaba una bonita y tranquila casa para sí mismo por el momento para sentarse y pensar en lo que ella le dijo la noche anterior.

¿Cómo le iba a decir la verdad sobre sí mismo después de que ella fue tan honesta la pasada noche? Ayer por la noche habría sido demasiado. Fue su noche. Y ahora...

Bueno, ahora no. Simplemente no era el momento. Ahora sólo iba a sentarse y a disfrutar de su café solo.

"Bueno, no te ves como toda una gallina clueca ni de mal humor esta mañana."

O al menos eso pensaba. Levantó los ojos hacia Hotaru, que se había deslizado por la puerta de atrás. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que eras un vampiro y no te levantabas hasta el mediodía o algo así."

"Sé que se van hoy. Pensé en sacar mi trasero fuera de la cama temprano para poder despedirme."

"En serio." Él reparó en cómo se movía alrededor de la cocina, tomando una taza y llenándola de café, después agregándole crema y azúcar suficiente para que realmente no fuera un café cuando ella terminara con él.

Acercó una silla a su lado.

"No vienes a casa con tanta frecuencia, y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar anoche.

Uh-oh. Hotaru no era el tipo de hermana cálida y difusa. Lo que significaba que algo estaba pasando.

"¿Tienes algo en mente de lo que desees hablar?"

Ella palmeó su taza y se la llevó a los labios, tomó un sorbo, y posó la mirada en él. "Son mamá y Papá."

Su corazón se tropezó, su mente ya estaba girando con las posibilidades, ninguna de ellas buena. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Su cuadragésimo aniversario se acerca".

"Oh. Rayos. Ni siquiera sabía."

"Por supuesto que no. Eres un tipo, y los chicos no prestan atención a cosas como esa. De todos modos, creo que debemos organizarles una fiesta."

"Está bien. ¿Cuándo y dónde?"

Ella sacó su teléfono, haciendo clic en su calendario, y moviéndose por él. "Su aniversario es el quince. Endymion estará en la ciudad de nuevo el fin de semana del once para una serie de juegos. Tiene un día de juego el sábado, el once, lo que significa que podría hacerse algo esa noche. Lo llevé a un lado ayer por la noche y se le dije, le pregunté si estaría en los alrededores ese sábado por la noche, y dijo que podría ser."

"Yo puedo estar aquí, seguro."

"Grandioso. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es a alguien que organice una gran fiesta para ellos". Empujó su teléfono a un lado y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo en el bar?"

Ella le fulminó con mirada. "Ah, cierto. Ya sabes cómo resultará. Tendremos una fiesta para ellos en el bar, y mamá y papá terminarán trabajando toda la noche. ¿Es esa realmente la forma en que ellos querrían celebrar su aniversario?"

Él apoyó la cabeza en su mano. "Tienes razón. No podemos hacerla en el bar. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No me mires. Soy la barman. No soy una organizadora de eventos".

"Pero yo lo soy".

Darien se volvió para ver a Serena en la puerta de la cocina. Ella entró.

"Hola. Buenos días", dijo Hotaru.

"Buenos días", dijo Serena. ¿Te importa si me sirvo un café?"

"Por supuesto." Darien la vio agarrar una taza y llenarla con café. Se veía hermosa con su playera y top.

Ella tomó una silla. "No tenía la intención de espiarlos. Estaba pasando y escuché parte de su conversación cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo. ¿Están planeando una fiesta?"

"Sí", dijo Hotaru. "El cuadragésimo aniversario de la boda de nuestros padres es en un par de semanas."

"Oh, qué bonito. Puedo ayudar. Es lo que hago para vivir."

"Por supuesto", dijo Hotaru, situando su mano sobre la de Serena. "¿Lo harías? Quiero decir, sé que no vives aquí, así que tal vez sólo haces cosas locales ahí en California."

"Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar. Estaría feliz de planear el evento. Finalmente quiero ampliar mis negocios a un nivel nacional." Se volvió a Darien. "No es que quiera entrometerme. Estoy segura de que podría ayudarles a encontrar a alguien de la zona, lo que probablemente sería más fácil para ti."

"¿Estás bromeando? No puedo pensar en alguien que pudiera organizar esta fiesta mejor. ¿Hablas en serio acerca de esto? ¿De coordinar todo?"

Sus ojos brillaban con calidez. "Me encantaría, Darien. Toda tu familia ha sido maravillosa conmigo este fin de semana. No puedo pensar en ningún evento que me encantara planear más que la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres. Así que ¿Cuándo es?"

Hotaru le mostró las fechas.

"Bueno, es el fin de semana del cumpleaños de Helios, pero trabajaré alrededor en ella."

"No," dijo Darien. "No pongas en segundo lugar a tu hijo."

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. "Nunca he puesto en segundo lugar a Helios. Pero imagino que por unos boletos para el juego, le encantaría pasar su cumpleaños aquí. Y ama a tu familia. A menos que lo veas que como un problema."

La besó en la frente. "Pasar tiempo contigo y Helios no es problema."

Captó la mirada que Hotaru le lanzó, pero no le importó lo que pensaba. Él tenía un momento bastante difícil ciñendo su mente en torno a sus sentimientos por Serena y lo que significaba todo aquello. Estaba seguro como el infierno que no se lo iba a tratar de explicar a Hotaru.

Serena se dirigió a Hotaru. "Hotaru me puede ayudar en eso, y será una brisa."

Hotaru asintió y tomó su taza de café. "Hecho, de acuerdo, entonces. Quedamos para el doce. Enviaré un mensaje de texto a Endymion para decírselo."

Poco a poco, su vida se estaba volviendo más y más entrelazada con la de Serena.

Y el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez mayor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Darien escurría sudor pero se mantuvo en el centro, tomó el golpe, retrocedió unos pocos pasos, ignorando las acometidas, fijándose en su receptor de destino. Tres, dos, uno... ahora. Lanzó el pase, y Jedite tuvo la pelota en sus manos y corrió de inmediato.

No era que esperara un placaje. Su línea ofensiva era la mejor y lo protegería mientras se quedara en su bolsillo.

Malachite hizo sonar el silbato y salió del margen hacia él.

"Como siempre, aún con sangre fría Darien".

Darien tomó la botella de agua que le entregaba y se la bebió de un par de sorbos, y luego la entregó de nuevo. "Gracias."

"Tus entrenamientos fuera de temporada te han añadido algunos músculos. Tu tiempo es bueno. ¿El brazo se siente bien?"

Darien asintió, ignorando el pellizco en su hombro y los dolores en casi todo el maldito conjunto de su cuerpo. "Muy bien".

El entrenador le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Nunca te he visto trabajar en los ejercicios así de duro."

"Sólo trato de mantener a los hambrientos jóvenes mariscales de campo fuera de mi espalda."

El entrenador se echó a reír. "Sabes que tengo que contratar a jóvenes talentos. Son una amenaza para ti. No por un tiempo de todos modos."

No importaba. Darien siempre era consciente de que estaba a una lesión para ser sustituido en el juego. Tenía treinta años, y su tiempo era limitado. Echó un vistazo a las líneas laterales, donde Taiki Kou y Nicholas Kumada estaban con portapapeles en las manos. Ellos conocían cada jugada; las practicaban todos los días. Estaban listos para intervenir y tomar su lugar. Los pequeños chicos, deseosos de ser la próxima gran estrella en mariscales de campo profesionales.

Eran buenos, también. Un poco verdes, pero buenos. Lo que significaba que Darien tenía que mantener su juego si quería seguir viviendo su sueño por algunos años más.

 _No todavía, muchachos. Todavía tengo varios años más por jugar._

Mientras se mantuviera sano.

Trabajaron en los ejercicios durante un par de horas, después fueron a las duchas. Cuando salió del cuarto de los vestidores, Set estaba allí con un traje gris y asesino en tacones altos que parecía que podía hacer serio daño a las partes íntimas de un hombre. Estaba apoyada en la pared y se acercó a él.

"¿Esperando comerte con los ojos algo de carne desnudo de hombre?" Bromeó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Si quisiera verlos a todos desnudos, andaría por ahí".

Era cierto. No sería la primera vez que daba un paseo por el vestidor y conversaba con uno de sus clientes, mientras se duchaba. La mayoría de los chicos se habían acostumbrado a verla, aunque los más jóvenes por lo general caían con la lengua por el suelo cuando ella entraba. Era sin notable duda, y lo sabía y lo usaba para su provecho. Set no tenía un hueso de tímida en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó.

"Kou y Kumada se vieron bien hoy en los ejercicios."

"Uh-ajá." Se volvió y se dirigió hacia el lado de la puerta de su coche. Set lo siguió. "¿Cuál es tu asunto?"

"Tienes treinta ahora, Darien. Es hora de centrarse más en el juego y menos en una mujer y en su hijo."

Se detuvo, se volvió, la apuntó su mirada. "Mi relación con Serena no es asunto tuyo."

"Es asunto mío si afecta tu juego."

"¿Me viste practicar hoy?"

"Sí".

"¿Cómo me viste?"

Ella levantó los labios. "Igual que el mariscal número uno de la liga."

Él hizo clic en el mando a distancia y abrió la puerta de su camioneta. "Entonces quédate fuera de mi vida personal, Set, y ve a molestar a algún otro cliente que no sea el número uno en su posición."

La popularidad de Helios había aumentado a pasos agigantados, y todo porque Serena salía con Darien. Trató de mantener los pies en la tierra y decirle que todo eso podría terminar mañana si ella y Darien decidían no verse más, pero Helios la sacudió y dijo que él y Darien siempre estarían - ¿Qué palabra había utilizado? Unidos. Eso fue todo.

Tenía miedo que su hijo se estuviera volviendo demasiado adicto a Darien. Y no sólo a Darien, sino a la familia de Darien. Él chateaba con Ian y Steve, los primos de Darien, regularmente así como cualquier infierno de chicos en línea en el juego Warcraft. No era que realmente le importara, ya que era otra vía en donde estaba a salvo y mantenía a su hijo fuera de las calles, y Darien le había asegurado que eran buenos chicos.

Pero poco a poco su vida, así como la de su hijo había comenzado a girar en torno a Darien. Y a la familia de Darien. Ahora estaba incluso planeando la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de Darien, y eso significaba que casi a diario llamaba a Hotaru por teléfono, quien decidió era una alborotadora absoluta. Tenía un seco y perverso sentido del humor, no tomaba nada en serio, y con fiereza amaba y protegía a su familia. Serena podía ver por qué. La familia de Darien era perfecta. Si Serena pudiera elegir una familia por sí misma, los Chiba serían el tipo de familia que querría.

Pero no era su familia y probablemente no serían su familia. Claro, ella y Darien se llevaban muy bien, pero Darien tenía un estilo de vida totalmente ajeno al suyo.

Ella estaba disfrutando una mierda de jugar ese juego con él ahora, pero era temporal. Una vez que su temporada de fútbol estuviera en marcha, estaría ocupado, Helios comenzaría la escuela y su temporada de fútbol, y se sumergiría en el movimiento de su negocio al siguiente nivel, y sería el final de las cosas. Ella sólo esperaba que Helios no se viera perjudicado con todo eso cuando Darien ya no tuviera tiempo para él.

Tal vez era hora de empezar a retroceder un poco. Ella ya se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con él. Y bien, tanta diversión había comprometido su corazón y sus emociones de una forma que no había esperado. No había querido comprometerse con él en absoluto, pero fue tan insistente, y ella no fue exactamente contundente al empujarlo lejos. Después de todo, el sexo fue fenomenal, y oh, Dios, había realmente necesitado un poco de buen sexo en su vida después de años de sequía. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora las cosas estaban empezando a volverse serias, al menos de su lado.

Así que, sí, definitivamente era hora de dejarlo ir.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y recogió su cuaderno, anotando algunos suministros de compras para la fiesta. Helios estaba con el equipo esa noche, por lo que intentaba disfrutar de su tiempo de silencio.

Hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Suspiró y dejó la taza de té y el bloc de notas, fue a la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla, sonriendo cuando vio que era Darien.

"Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó ella, mientras abría la puerta.

"Acerqué a uno de los chicos del equipo a casa. Su coche está en el taller y su esposa tenía el otro coche", dijo. "Vive cerca de ti, así que pensé que podría pasar."

"Entra" Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Un poco tarde para la práctica, ¿no?"

"La reunión del equipo de ofensiva tardo un poco más de lo esperado."

"Ya veo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Agua, sería genial."

"Está bien." Ella fue a la cocina y tomó una botella de agua, volvió, y se la entregó.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, así que fue a sentarse al lado mientras se terminaba la botella en tiempo récord con unos cuantos tragos.

Se dio cuenta de que estuvo usando su portátil. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"No. Estaba trabajando en algunas notas para la fiesta de tus padres."

"Gracias otra vez por hacerlo."

"No tienes que estarme dando las gracias, Darien. Insististe en pagarme, después de todo. Era totalmente innecesario".

"Oye, quita tiempo de tu día organizar un evento. ¿Por qué no te pagaría por ello?"

"Porque es tu familia, y ofrecí mi ayuda porque quise, no porque esperaba dinero para ello."

"Si hubiéramos contratado a otro organizador de eventos, le habríamos pagado, ¿No es cierto?"

"Sí".

"Entonces suficiente charla sobre dinero."

"Está bien."

Él elevó la mirada. "¿Está Helios en casa?"

"No, salió con algunos de los chicos del equipo esta noche."

"Oh. ¿Estará en casa pronto?"

"Tengo que recogerlo más tarde."

"Uh-ajá."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Has venido a ver a Helios?"

"Sí, estoy sólo saliendo contigo para poder ser el mejor amigo de Helios." La atrajo a su regazo. "Creo que sabes por qué he venido aquí."

Igual que su corazón empezaba a correr, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó, y la llenó de calor. Acostada contra él de esa manera, con sus muslos en los suyos, con sus senos frotando su pecho, ponía su libido en marcha. La química física que compartía con Darien era como combustible.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Así que pensaste que te podrías dejar caer por el botín?"

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. "Asumí que Helios estaba en casa. Así que la respuesta es no."

Ella hizo un mohín. "Qué decepción. Y yo que pensaba que venías a admirar mi  
trasero".

"Tienes un gran trasero, Serena. No tengo problema en gastar tiempo adorándolo."

"De verdad".

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Sí. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

El calor en espiral bajó a su vientre. "Oh, definitivamente."

Él se volcó con tanta rapidez que la cabeza le dio vueltas. Le bajó sus pantalones cortos, arrastrándolos hasta sus rodillas. Las bragas fueron lo siguiente, y luego sus labios estuvieron en los globos de su trasero, calientes y haciendo que su vagina temblara. Ella apretó los dedos en los cojines del sofá, necesitada de lo que Darien pudiera darle. Él metió la mano entre sus piernas, deslizando sus dedos por los labios de su vagina. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?" Él metió dos dedos dentro de ella, con su vagina ya mojada y lista para su invasión.

Ella se arqueó contra él, presionando la espalda contra su mano. "Sí".

Tiempo sin él quería decir tiempo pensando en él.

Estar con él, hacer esto con él.

"Has estado pensando en que te bese el trasero, ¿eh?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. "Entre otras cosas".

Apretó los labios en sus nalgas al mismo tiempo que sus dedos la follaban. "Me gustaría saber qué otras cosas quieres que te haga".

Pasó sus dedos sobre su sexo, girando sobre su clítoris, y los pensamientos que ella tuvo revolotearon alejándose. "No se me ocurre nada cuando me estás tocando así."

"De verdad".

"Sí".

"Encones, sólo has ruidos si te gusta lo que te hago."

Lo hizo, dejando escapar un gemido cuando frotó su trasero con una mano y su vagina con la otra, sobre todo cuando perdió su dedo entre sus nalgas, jugando con su ano. La sensación fue increíble, lo que provocó que lo deseara aún más.

"¿Te gusta eso?"

"Sí".

El jugó con su ano de nuevo y deslizó sus dedos en su vagina, follándola con golpes incesantes, hasta que levantó su trasero en el aire contra él, deseando más de lo que le daba.

Y entonces ella sintió que su dedo entraba de nuevo, y esta vez estaba mojada, ya fuera por su saliva o sus jugos, no lo sabía. Pero él se deslizó más allá de su tensión muscular, y, oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien que gritó, arqueándose hacia arriba para conseguir más de la quemazón, del dolor placentero que parecía hacer que su vagina pulsara, también.

Él tomó su vagina con los dedos, usando su pulgar para girar sobre su clítoris, al mismo tiempo deslizaba su dedo dentro y fuera de su trasero. Su mente trató de procesar todas las sensaciones, y ella se abrumó con el más dulce, más malvado placer que había sentido nunca.

"Me gustaría tomarte por el culo en algún momento, Serena. ¿Me dejarías?"

Si se sentía tan bien como lo que hacía con su dedo, ella no le negaría nada. "Sí. Sí, puedes follar mi trasero".

Nunca había sentido algo como eso, ese rayo de placer intenso que la hacía perder su mente. Ella arqueó la espalda, empujando contra su mano cuando llegó a su clímax con un grito salvaje.

Darien la sostuvo, dándole más de lo que necesitaba mientras se balanceaba de placer, sin parar hasta que terminó y jadeó. Sólo entonces, se retiró, rodando sobre ella y besándola.

Él fue a la cocina por un momento mientras ella contenía el aliento, volviendo con un vaso frío de agua con hielo. Sostuvo el vaso para ella mientras bebía, revistiendo su seca garganta.

Fue muy extraño estar sentada en el suelo desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Por otra parte, suponía que no tenía sentido ser modesta con Darien. Le había visto casi todo.

"Gracias", dijo, inclinándose para besarlo. "Eso fue muy agradable."

"No hay de qué." Tomó su vaso de agua y se lo bebió de dos rápidos tragos. Puso el vaso sobre la mesa de café y pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo. "Haces que me dé sed."

Ella se subió a su regazo. "¿Es cierto? Veamos lo que podemos hacer al respecto."

Su pene estaba duro, y ella subió contra él, ignorando el hecho de que todavía tenía los pantalones y ella estaba desnuda. Llegó a su cierre, tomándose su tiempo tirándolo hacia abajo, dándole una rápida mirada a su cara para encontrarlo concentrado en observar el movimiento de sus manos.

Ella se deslizó hacia abajo sobre sus muslos y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. Él se levantó para ayudarla, y ella liberó su pene.

"¿Tienes un condón contigo?"

"En mi bolsillo".

Ella hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el paquete, agitándolo de un lado al otro. "Me gusta que siempre estés preparado".

"¿Contigo? Claro que sí. Siempre que quieras, Serena. Pienso en hacerte el amor todo el tiempo."

Ella levantó la mirada y vio el calor en sus ojos, contenta de saber que él pensaba en ella. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene y lo acarició.

Él siseó, agarrando el paquete del condón de sus dedos, y lo abrió. "Tengo que follarte."

La tomó de las manos y tiró de ella hacia él, aferrándose a ella mientras ella se levantaba y se sostenía sobre su miembro, cayendo sobre él, deslizándose sobre él.

Cada vez que entraba en ella era como la primera vez, un choque de conciencia, un estremecimiento de emoción amplio y que lo llenaba. Completamente asentada en él, desplegó sus dedos sobre su abdomen y cerró los ojos, sólo dejando experimentar las sensaciones mientras su vagina acomodaba su pene, lo sintió agitarse y contraerse y una pura alegría mientras sus cuerpos se unían.

"¿Bueno?"

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada curiosa.

"Cielo. Me encanta la forma en que encajas en mí."

Él se arqueó, y dijo con voz entrecortada. "Me gusta estar en tu interior, Serena. Me gusta sentir la forma en que me aprietas con tu coño, los sonidos que haces cuando te follo."

Ella se balanceó hacia delante, arrastrando su clítoris contra él, y sintiendo las paredes de su agarre sobre su pene y con su vagina respondiendo. Darien agarró sus caderas y tiró de ella hacia él, luego le dio vuelta, marcando el ritmo.

"Sí," dijo, viendo que sus cuerpos estaban conectados. "Mira, Serena. Mira mi polla tirando de los labios de tu coño cuando bombeo en tu interior"

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, vio desaparecer su pene en su interior, y retirarse, cubierto con su crema.

"Sí".

"Me encanta la forma en que me tomas".

Su vientre se cerró, con todo su cuerpo envuelto llamas por la forma en que la tocaba, por la forma en que hablaba con ella, con su toque, con su voz, con todo lo relacionado con lo caliente y sexy que era y que llenaba sus sentidos con fuego.

Ella se inclinó, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de su mandíbula y labios.

Él tomó su rostro y la atrajo hacia él por un segundo rompiendo beso, luego la agarró de las nalgas y la levantó de arriba a abajo por su pene, mientras su  
lengua se batía en duelo con la suya. Ella jadeó contra su boca, tan cerca ya que sentía la agitación de su orgasmo apretando en su interior.

"Darien". Ella salió de nuevo lo suficiente para buscar su rostro, con sus uñas hundiéndose en sus hombros.

"Córrete, Serena. Déjame sentirte."

La sostuvo durante sólo unos segundos más, conduciendo su clítoris contra su cuerpo, dejando que las sensaciones la llevaran al borde. Luego gritó y se dejó ir, para prenderse de su boca mientras ella se corría. Darien clavó los dedos en su pelo y la besó profundamente, se aferró a ella mientras ella se sacudía contra él por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Él gimió contra sus labios mientras empujaba hacia arriba cuando se corrió, con sus dedos hundiéndose en su carne. Era tan bueno sostenerla con fuerza en su abrazo, saber que lo afectaba tan duro como lo hacía con ella. Ella resopló y puso la frente en su contra. "Me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche."

Él se echó a reír. "Yo también".

Se limpiaron y vistieron, luego se sentaron en el sofá viendo la televisión juntos, mientras Serena hacía sus notas. Su celular sonó a eso de las once, y frunció el ceño cuando fue a tomarlo, pensando que era extraño que Helios llamara pronto para ser recogido de la fiesta.

Pero era Rei, y sus ojos se abrieron mientras escuchaba, tratando de calmarla, luego colgó y se volvió a Darien.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Rei tiene una crisis."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Ella se mordió el labio, preguntándose cuánto debía confiar en Darien sobre la vida personal de Rei, entonces decidió que no tenía mucha elección. "Su hermano es un desastre. Se mete en un montón de problemas, después espera a Rei para que llegue a rescatarlo. No sabe qué hacer, está en una crisis, y no está lúcida, está preocupada porque es su hermano menor y prácticamente lo crió sola. Hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y he visto a uno y a otro pasar por ciertas irregularidades. Me gustaría ayudarla."

"Si tienes que ir a verla, lo entiendo." Darien puso de pie.

"Hay otro problema. Helios. Se supone que lo recogería del partido a la media noche."

"Iré por él. Tú ve a cuidar de Rei".

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir a buscar a Helios ahora, y luego ir con Rei."

"Y Helios te odiaría por eso. Anótame la dirección, y recogeré a Helios, lo traeré de vuelta aquí, y esperaré a que vuelvas a casa."

"Dios, Darien, odio cargarte con mis cosas personales."

Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la sostuvo. "Las cosas entre nosotros son personales, Serena. Así que escríbeme la dirección y déjame ir a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió, le dio la dirección y su llave de repuesto de la puerta del garaje, después, le dio un beso, le dio las gracias y salió corriendo por la puerta. Mientras subía a su coche, Darien se quedó en la puerta abierta, diciéndole adiós.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y una repentina punzada de gran temor se estrelló contra ella.

¿Cómo se había convertido en una importante y trascendental persona en su vida?

¿Y qué iba a hacer al respecto?

-oOo-

No fue difícil encontrar la alumbradísima casa donde se realizada la fiesta. Darien miraba todos los coches aparcados sin orden ni concierto en la calzada. Y el nivel de ya estaba alcanzando el nivel de los aviones. Para ser tan tarde por la noche, se sorprendió que los policías no hubieran sido llamados. Esas personas debían tener vecinos muy comprensivos. Se acercó a la parte delantera de la puerta y tocó el timbre, entonces imaginó que se congelaría el infierno antes de que alguien escuchara el timbre con la música tan ensordecedora. Probó el pomo, y la puerta se abrió. Grandioso. Puso los ojos en blanco y entró.

Desastres, fue su primer pensamiento. Platos, vasos de plástico, servilletas de papel, alimentos y bebidas estaban tirados y los muebles fueron empujados fuera de su sitio. Parecía una escena de crimen. O una fiesta. Lo primero que Darien olió fue alcohol, había un fuerte olor a pizza, sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que había alrededor de una veintena de cajas de pizza vacías esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Hizo camino a través de una multitud de fornidos jugadores de fútbol, por varias chicas vestidas inapropiadamente, todas ellas más altas que él ¿Era en serio?

"¿Alguien ha visto a Helios?", Preguntó a uno de los chicos, que lo miró con media mirada que lo describía como borracho o drogado.

"Nuh-uh".

Darien pasó a la cocina. Hasta ahora no hubo un adulto a la vista. Lo bueno era que Serena no vino a recoger a Helios. Ahora estaría cercana al desmayo.

Encontró a Helios en la parte de atrás compartiendo con un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas. Y tenía la cara como la mierda igual al resto de los asistentes a la fiesta.

No era bueno.

"¡Darien! ¡Mi hombre! ¿Qué pasaaa?"

"Vámonos."

"Hombre, quedémonos y divirtámonos." Helios lanzó su brazo alrededor de Darien. "¿Saben quién es? Es Darien Chiba, el mariscal de San Francisco."

"Lo sabemos, amigo. Amigo, Eres un hijo de puta con suerte." Sonrió uno de los chicos. "¿Qué impresionante que tu mamá esté con él?"

"Me gusta, vaya, eres Darien Chiba." Una de las chicas salió a trompicones de la silla del césped y cayó hacia él, haciendo todo lo posible por buscar su provocación.

"¿De quién es esta casa, Helios?", Preguntó Darien.

"De Rubeus Black."

"¿Y dónde están los padres de Rubeus?"

"En Cabo", dijeron todos al unísono, riendo mientras levantaban sus vasos de plástico a los padres de Rubeus en un brindis.

Oh, mierda. "Vamos. Nos vamos. Dales las buenas noches." Darien probablemente debería llamar a alguien y poner fin a la debacle, pero su única preocupación era Helios y conseguir llevarlo a casa. No podía ser responsable de todo el equipo ni de sus novias.

"Bien. Buenas noches, chicos."

Darien llevó a Helios a su coche y salió de allí, pensando que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de los policías hicieran su aparición en la casa.

"¿Pasaste un buen rato?"

Helios sonrió, hipando, y luego se echó a reír. "Sí".

"¿Has estado bebiendo un poco?"

"No. Bebí _un montón_."

"Puedo decirlo. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?"

"Sí. Muy inteligente."

No tenía sentido tratar de entrar en razón con él esa noche.

Darien condujo en silencio, escuchando el tarareo de Helios, después oyéndolo cantar, eructar, reír, y sacudirse sin sentido.

Desafortunadamente, Helios comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás en el asiento. Y Darien se percató de que estaba más pálido por momentos.

"Helios, ¿estás bien?"

"En realidad no. Creo que podría vomitar. Justo ahora."

"Estamos a una manzana de tu casa. ¿Puedes aguantar?"

Helios eructó. "No."

Mierda. Darien se detuvo mientras bajaba la ventana. Helios se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó por la ventana, por todo el coche de Darien.

Era jodidamente increíble. Darien se sentó allí y esperó fuera mientras Helios seguía vomitando lo que había bebido. Cuando por fin terminó, Darien le entregó Helios una de las toallas que guardaba en su bolso de gimnasia, luego se dirigieron a la casa y ayudó a Helios a bajar de la camioneta, evitando cuidadosamente el panel de la puerta mientras lo hacía.

Helios no estaba muy firme sobre sus pies, por lo que Darien tuvo que afianzar de los hombros a Helios y ayudarlo a caminar.

"Vamos, amigo, subamos las escaleras."

"Ese es un jodido muy largo camino ", dijo Helios, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando los escalones.

"Uh-ajá. Puedes hacerlo." Dios, el chico apestaba. "Es tiempo de una ducha."

"Sólo quiero ir a la cama."

"Es una lástima." Darien lo llevó al baño y abrió el agua. "¿Puedes hacer esto, o necesito hacerlo por ti?"

Helios parpadeó. Cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro y comenzó de nuevo.

Darien se arrodilló y evitó que el chico se ahogara, y luego lo empujó, con la ropa puesta sin sus tenis, en la ducha. Pareció ayudarlo un poco.

"Me siento muy mal", dijo Helios.

"Estoy seguro que sí."

Darien cerró la ducha, ayudó a Helios a desnudarse y lo secó, luego fue a su habitación y le encontró un par de pantalones de pijama y lo empujó a la cama.

Helios estaba frito dos segundos más tarde. Darien sacudió la cabeza y apagó la luz, y luego fue y limpió el desorden del cuarto de baño.

-oOo-

En el momento en que Serena llegó a la casa, alrededor de las dos y media, Darien había discutido consigo mismo sobre si decírselo o no. Resultó que no estuvo en la puerta ni unos segundos antes de saber que algo había sucedido.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Hay vómito en el lado de tu camioneta. ¿Helios se enfermó?"

"Algo así".

Una expresión de preocupación ocupó su rostro. "Debería ir a comprobarlo."

"Él está como muerto. Ven siéntate conmigo, y te contaré lo que pasó."

"¿Se desmayó?"

Ella se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

"No había ningún adulto en la fiesta de esta noche, Serena. Era un lugar sin ley para todos. Y tu hijo estaba jodidamente borracho."

Serena abrió mucho los ojos. "Oh." Entonces sus ojos se redujeron. "Oh. Hijo de puta."

"Sí".

Se inclinó y juntó sus manos. "¿Cuan malo?"

"Bastante mal. Lo tiré en la ducha y limpié todo. Debe dormir por ahora."

Ella puso su mano sobre la suya. "No tenía idea de que esto pasaría. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que lidiar con esto. Y tu camioneta. Buen Dios."

"Mi camioneta se puede lavar. Y tu hijo estará jodidamente enfermo mañana."

Ella inhaló y suspiró, se puso de pie y pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos. "No puedo creer que Rubeus tuviera una fiesta así sin sus padres alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban?"

"En Cabo, según los informes."

Ella envolvió sus brazos en sí misma. "Jesús. Espera a que el entrenador se entere. Y estoy segura de que lo averiguará. ¿Había chicas también allí?"

"Bastantes. Menores de edad. Joder, todos eran menores de edad."

"Oh, Jesús. Gracias a Dios que lo sacaste de allí antes que la policía se presentara. Estaba en problemas. Y yo ausente." Se sentó sobre una silla, con la mirada perdida y devastada.

"Es un rito de iniciación, Serena. No puedes impedir que eso suceda."

Lanzó una enojada mirada. "Rito de iniciación, y una mierda. Muchos chicos pasan por sus años de adolescencia sin emborracharse apestosamente. Yo tenía que haber prestado más atención al lugar donde dejaba a mi hijo pasar el rato. Si yo no—"

Ella se detuvo, pero él sabía lo que estuvo a punto de decir. "¿Crees que si no hubieras estado conmigo, hubieras sido capaz de mantener vigilado a Helios en cada uno de sus movimientos? Vamos, Serena".

Ella alzó la barbilla. "No lo sé. Tal vez. Entre verte, las horas que trabajo y Helios, es demasiado. Sabía que sería un problema. Tengo que poner a Helios en primer lugar."

Estaba enojada, herida y asustada, y tenía que darle tiempo para pensar. Lo último que quería era ponerse entre ella y su hijo o discutir que no era su culpa que su hijo hubiera tomado una decisión estúpida. "Saldré de aquí para que puedas dormir un poco."

"Está bien."

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y la sostuvo abierta, pero ella le tomó la mano antes de salir. "Gracias por estar ahí para él esta noche."

"Cuando quieras".

Se dirigió a su coche, sintiendo que de alguna manera fue él el que hizo algo mal esa noche.

Pero no lo hizo. ¿Verdad?


	12. Chapter 12

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Serena sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Y, muy posiblemente, una bruja total.

Pero lo que pasó con Helios, quien estaba ahora castigado – le daba muchísimo miedo. Beber y salir a una fiesta sin supervisión a los catorce podría haber acabado mal de formas en que ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar.

Por desgracia, todo lo que hizo durante los últimos tres días era pensar en todas las posibilidades. Y había escuchado hablar al entrenador de Helios, que fue informado de la fiesta, aunque no dijo por quién. Tenía la intención de tener una larga conversación con Rubeus al respecto, aunque no habrían sanciones. Estuvo a punto de sentir pena por Rubeus porque estaba segura que sus padres iban a estar furiosos cuando se enteraran que el equipo completo de fútbol – incluidas las chicas - habían estado en su casa más que bebiendo.

Y nada de lo que había sucedido fue culpa de Darien. De hecho, ella estaba agradecida que hubiera sido el que había intervenido y sacado a Helios de esa situación. Si ella hubiera sido la primera en caminar por esa casa, hubiera probablemente sacado y avergonzado a su hijo. Por lo que Helios le dijo – que fue todo lo que pudo recordar - Darien estuvo calmado e hizo a Helios saliera de allí sin hacer una escena. Serena habría provocado definitivamente una escena. Seguro que hubiera gritado a todos los que hubieran estado implicados. Y habría conseguido probablemente llamar a los padres de cada niño, lo que hubiera mortificado Helios, que probablemente nunca le hubiera hablado de nuevo. Estaba tan contenta de que Darien hubiera estado allí y hubiera actuado de forma racional con Helios.

Pero ¿ella se lo había agradecido profusamente? No. Básicamente lo había culpado por ello. No directamente, por supuesto, sino indirectamente había señalado con el dedo a Darien por todas sus fallas como madre.

Dios. Dejó descansar la cabeza en sus brazos y sólo dejó que todo saliera por unos minutos.

"¿Has pensado en terminar con todo?"

Levantó la cabeza, y vio a Rei, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta de su oficina.

"Piénsalo bien, sobre todo si me traes alguna nueva catástrofe. Estoy llena hasta el tope."

"No hay crisis que informar, pero Hotaru te llamó mientras estabas en el teléfono antes, y tiene las últimas reservas del lugar para la fiesta de aniversario, así que tiene el recuento de personas, además de que quería revisar la distribución del lugar y algo sobre el servicio de comida."

Oh, infiernos. La fiesta de aniversario de los padres de Darien se acercaba en el fin de semana. Y el cumpleaños de Helios era también este mismo. Puso la cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, deseando poder estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

Rei cerró la puerta. "¿Quieres decirme cuál es el problema?"

"Todo."

"Tengo tiempo. Dispara."

Serena se lo dijo todo a Rei, sin saltarse nada. Le habló de Helios emborrachándose y de Darien yéndolo a buscar, y de Serena no estando allí, porque estaba fuera ayudando a Rei, a pesar de que era probable que se sintiera culpable por eso. Sin embargo, ella y Rei eran las mejores amigas, y Rei entendería que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"Así que es culpa de Darien."

Serena se inclinó y cruzó las manos juntándolas. "Por supuesto que no es su culpa."

"Me parece que lo estás culpando de todo, de que Helios se haya emborrachado, para no sentirte como si no fueras del todo perfecta en el trabajo como una super-mujer".

Eso había dolido. "Jódete, Rei."

"No, gracias. Me gustan los hombres. Mira, Serena, ¿no es cierto que hace apenas unos pocos días me dijiste que no podía salvar a mi hermano? ¿Que tengo que dejarlo caerse sobre su cabeza y que sólo lo hago un inútil rescatando su trasero cada vez que se mete en problemas?"

"Sí. Te lo dije, porque es verdad."

"Bueno, me dolió cuando me dijiste eso. Pero estabas en lo cierto. Y ahora te haría daño diciéndote que está tratando de ser perfecta para todo el mundo, y al final tienes que darte cuenta que no se puede. Está bien tener una carrera impresionante a la que ames y ser madre a la vez. Está bien salir en citas, al mismo tiempo que haces malabares, llámese con tu carrera o llámese con tu hijo, y que está bien no hacer nada perfectamente. Lo vas a estropear todo de vez en cuando. Tienes que darte un descanso".

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Qué pasa con Helios asustándome."

"¿Porque se emborrachó? Por favor. Los chicos hacen eso. Meten la pata. Así lo hice a esa edad. Así lo hiciste tú."

"Ya lo sé. Dios, no lo sé. No quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo."

"Pero puedes seguir detrás de todos sus pasos tratando de evitar que suceda, tampoco. Lo sofocarás si lo intentas. Deja que se caiga unas cuantas veces y veremos qué pasa."

Ella inhaló y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Lo intentaré. Aunque no te lo garantizo".

"Y mientras tanto, pídele disculpas a tu guapo novio por culparlo, porque el idiota de tu hijo se emborrachó".

Ella se echó a reír. "Sí, creo que tienes razón en eso. Lo lastimé."

Rei asintió. "Muy bien, así que besa al tonto y hazlo mejor la próxima vez."

Serena estuvo a punto de no hacer el viaje a Saint Louis para la fiesta. Ella podría haberla manejado a larga distancia, pero era su negocio y su reputación los que estaban en juego y, además, le había prometido a Helios un partido de béisbol por su cumpleaños. A pesar de que estaba castigado por haber bebido el fin de semana pasado, todavía era su cumpleaños, y ella no le quitaría eso.

Así que hizo el viaje con Darien, que sorprendentemente aún hablaba con ella, aunque las cosas entre ellos se encontraban en dificultades y no había tenido ni un momento a solas con él para hablar sobre ello.

Ella había tenido que trabajar sin parar antes de salir el viernes, y luego, por supuesto, Helios estuvo con ellos. E incluso Helios estaba teniendo dificultades para tener una conversación con Darien, sin duda porque estaba muy avergonzado por el fin de semana anterior, que con razón debía estar. Le había pedido disculpas a Darien por el episodio de embriaguez, y por suerte Darien lo había dejado de lado diciéndole que no fue gran cosa.

Había aceptado la disculpa de Helios, pero no dijo nada más.

Así que se habían sentado juntos en el avión y habían hablado de... nada. Afortunadamente, Darien había tomado el relevo y hablado con Helios sobre su práctica con el equipo en los últimos dos días, del trabajo con su entrenador, de la reunión con su nutricionista, y los dos habían hablado de un par de chicos del equipo. Habían mantenido la conversación fluida, y Serena abrió su ordenador portátil y trabajado para no decir mucho más que no fuera interponer algunos "Oh, es interesante" y "¿De verdad?" y "Es grandioso." Fue incómodo, y estuvo realmente contenta cuando habían llegado a casa de los padres de Darien.

"Serena, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo." Gea la dobló en un abrazo.

"Estoy feliz de estar aquí." Todo era cierto. A ella le gustaba la madre de Darien, y deseaba poder hablarle acerca de la tensión entre ella y Darien, pero eso sería un poco difícil.

Gea había abrazado a Helios, también, al que no parecía importarle en absoluto. Él incluso había enseñado una gran sonrisa cuando Mamoru había dado vuelta a la esquina desde la otra habitación y envolvió a Helios en un abrazo de oso.

"Te extrañé, muchacho. No tuve a nadie con quien tirar al aro."

"¿Nadie que pateara tu trasero, quieres decir?"

"Helios", Le advirtió Serena.

"Hey, sólo piensa que es muy bueno", dijo Mamoru, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Helios. "Pero, como Darien y Endymion y Hotaru, pronto aprenden a ser superados por el maestro."

"En tus sueños, anciano." dijo Darien, abrazando a su padre.

"Bueno, lo veremos, ¿no es cierto?"

El equipaje fue olvidado pronto en la entrada, Mamoru, Helios, y Darien lo habían quitado de la parte posterior, donde rebotaban una pelota de baloncesto y los gritos e insultos se oían.

"Es siempre así, me temo", dijo Gea desde la cocina mientras daba a Serena una taza de té helado. "Mamoru los reta, y ninguno de los chicos puede nunca resistir el desafío."

Serena se echó a reír. "Estoy segura de que es cómo tus hijos llegaron a ser tan buenos en los deportes competitivos."

Gea asintió. "Los Chiba tienen espíritu competitivo, seguro. Pero Mamoru lo utiliza para mantenerse en forma. Casi todas las noches me arrastra hacia afuera para un juego o dos."

Serena puso la mano sobre Gea. "Así es como te mantienes en tan buena forma."

Ella se echó a reír. "No nos sentamos sobre nuestros culos por aquí, eso seguro. Y tú tampoco, por lo que pareces, pequeña."

"Me mantengo ocupada."

"Y hablando de mantenerse ocupada, gracias por haber planeado esta fiesta. Mamoru y yo estamos muy honrados."

"Yo soy a la que honran al ser parte de ella."

"Tonterías. Estás prácticamente en la familia."

Serena se echó a reír y llevó sus manos alrededor del frío vaso. "Difícilmente".

Gea la estudió. "¿Así que me estás diciendo no tienes sentimientos por Darien?"

Oh, mierda. ¿Cómo iba a evitar esto? "Tengo un montón de sentimientos por Darien. Sólo que no sé exactamente lo que tenemos juntos todavía."

"Bueno, te puedo decir que nunca ha traído a una mujer a casa a conocer a la familia, por lo que sea que siente por ti, es muy especial."

"Gracias. Pero no creo que sea nada permanente o de larga duración, Gea. Quiero decir, tenemos vidas muy diferentes."

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con cómo se sienten el uno del otro?"

"Puede que sea difícil hacer que la relación funcione".

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque es un jugador de fútbol y está en la carretera durante la temporada? ¿Crees que serías diferente de cualquiera de los otros jugadores que tienen relaciones con sus novias o esposas?"

"No. Eso no es lo que quise decir." Estaba manejando esto mal. "Pero tengo a Helios, y necesita algo de estabilidad en su vida. He trabajado muy duro para crear eso para él".

"¿Así que estás diciendo Darien no podía darle eso a él?"

Oh, Dios. ¿De dónde había salido esto todo mal? "No sé lo que estoy diciendo. No hay nada malo con Darien. Nada en absoluto. Gea, es maravilloso. Cualquier mujer podría tener mucha suerte al tenerlo."

Gea se recostó en su silla. "Pero no tú."

"Yo no he dicho eso."

Gea exhaló un suspiro. "Y yo estoy siendo defensiva sobre Darien, que te hace ser defensiva a la vez. Lo siento."

"Yo también."

"Las dos somos madres, por lo que entendemos lo que es proteger a nuestros hijos."

Serena asintió. "Lo sé".

"No quiero que nadie le haga daño. Y sé que él te importa."

"No te preocupes por él, Gea. Pero danos tiempo para saber lo que sentimos el uno al otro. Esto sigue siendo nuevo."

Gea se echó a reír. "Los presiono, lo sé. Quiero que sea feliz. Quiero que tenga lo que Mamoru y yo tenemos juntos. Y me gustas. Me gustan tú y Helios. Me gustan los dos junto Darien, así que no puedo dejar de querer presionaros para que se vuelvan una familia." Ella se levantó y puso su vaso en el fregadero. "Es hora de que me detenga y te deje a ti y a Darien descubrir las cosas por ustedes mismos."

Serena levantó la mirada a Gea. "Gracias."

Gea dio la vuelta y se abrazaron. "Pero sabes, estoy lista para tener una nuera. Y no puedo pensar en nadie que prefiera tener en la vida de mi hijo más que a ti."

Ella se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás.

"Ahora creo que veré si los chicos no se han matado unos a los otros todavía."

Después que Gea se fuera, Serena tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para evitar el aguijón de las lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado una madre en su vida? Dios sabía que su madre nunca fue el tipo de que Serena había necesitado. Había deseado a alguien cuyo consejo podría buscar, y nunca había tenido eso, ni siquiera cuando fue una niña. Había aprendido a confiar en sus propios instintos, y con frecuencia había tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

Gea era cálida y de buen corazón, además de una jugadora directa que todo lo sacaba. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que Serena quería y necesitaba en su vida. A ella le encantaría ser su nuera. O su hija. O su amiga.

Pero no a costa del bienestar de Helios.

No iba a precipitarse en algo que podría poner en peligro la familia que ahora tenía, que eran sólo ella y Helios. Se había sacrificado tanto por él. Si tenía que renunciar a más, lo haría. Si ella y Darien estaban destinados a estar juntos, sucedería.

Como lo veía en este momento, sin embargo, había una gran cantidad de insuperables obstáculos para que eso sucediera. Igual que el hecho de que no había hablado aún sobre cómo se sentían el uno por el otro.

Todavía era demasiado pronto. Ella y Darien se paseaban sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de cada uno justo ahora, sobre todo debido a su propia estupidez y a su ceguera.

Así que sí, Serena podría amar todo lo que Gea era, pero no era con ella con quien tenía una relación primaria. Tal vez había llegado el momento de averiguar si había algo más en su relación con Darien más allá del sexo. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si eso era todo lo que tenían. Y si lo era, sí, era muy, muy buen sexo, pero no era suficiente para ella.

Había demasiado en juego como para involucrar su corazón, y el de Helios, en algo que podría ser quemado al final.

 _ **-o-**_

Serena dio un paso atrás y admiró su trabajo. Era cierto, hizo un trabajo increíble. El lugar era perfecto y estaba decorado en blanco con verde, intercalados en todas las mesas. Las flores frescas en jarrones de cristal adornaban cada mesa, y arbustos vivos fueron traídos para dar la ilusión de un entorno exterior, por lo que incluso aunque la fiesta de aniversario se llevaría a cabo en el interior, Serena había replicado el prado donde Mamoru y Gea habían dicho sus votos hacía cuarenta años.

"Hola mamá -"

Ella envolvió sus brazos contorno a su hijo. "Hola muchacho del cumpleaños. ¿Cómo se siente tener quince años?"

Él sonrió. "Bastante bien".

Todavía se sentía un poco culpable de que estuviera trabajando en su cumpleaños. "Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de organizarte una fiesta ni nada. Y tampoco estuviste con tus amigos en tu cumpleaños."

"¿Estás bromeando? Fui al partido de hoy, y Endymion me consiguió una pelota firmada por todos los miembros del equipo, además que Darien me llevó a bajo después del juego para pasar un rato con los chicos en el vestidor. Y ganaron. Es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños."

Ella se apoyó contra él. "Me alegro. Me estaba preocupado."

Él se recargó en ella. "Te preocupas demasiado."

"Probablemente".

"Voy a encontrar a mis amigos. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

Ella asintió, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era complacerlo, y lo afortunada que era en tener un hijo como él. "Más tarde".

Lo vio alejarse, dándose cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo. El tiempo era tan fugaz. Helios se sentó a una mesa con los primos de Darien, con su risa sonando y tan fácilmente discernible incluso en esa ruidosa multitud. Dios, amaba tanto a su hijo.

"Es hermoso, Serena. Impresionante. Gracias."

Gea se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo hiciste bien, nena", dijo Mamoru, arrastrándola a un abrazo de oso. "Hiciste que Gea llorara de felicidad."

Serena se echó a reír. "Hotaru me ayudó con fotos de su boda. Fuiste una hermosa novia, Gea. Y te ves tan hermosa hoy."

Las mejillas de Gea se tornaron rosa. "Ahora no seas tonta. Soy un poco mayor."

"Pero sigues siendo tan sexy como el día que me casé contigo" Dijo Mamoru, agarrando a Gea a sus brazos y plantándole un caliente beso a su esposa.

Serena hizo una salida discreta mientras Mamoru llevaba a su esposa a la pista de baile. La banda comenzó a tocar algo de música rock de los setenta, que hizo que la mayor parte de la multitud se abriera camino a la pista de baile.

Serena se dirigió al bar donde naturalmente encontraría a Hotaru, que parecía fuera de sí de pie al otro lado de la misma. Pero Gea había insistido en que su hija no trabajara esa noche y en su lugar disfrutara de la fiesta.

"¿No sabes qué hacer contigo misma?"

"No. Y me hizo usar este maldito vestido".

"Te ves increíble. El vestido se ve hermoso en ti." Un veraniego vestido de seda se ajustaba al delgado cuerpo de Hotaru tan bien, con múltiple impresiones que mostraba algunos de los tatuajes de Hotaru. Incluso tenía tacones gastados.

Hotaru arrugó la nariz. "Supongo que está bien vestirse como una chica de vez en cuando. Será difícil defenderse de mis idiotas hermanos si quieren jugar fútbol americano sin embargo."

"Dudo que vayan a hacerlo esta noche. Creo que estás a salvo."

Ella se echó a reír. "Probablemente tienes razón."

"Y es posible que desees bailar."

Hotaru se encogió de hombros. "Lo dudo. Prefiero destapar las botellas de cervezas".

"¿Así que no le has echado el ojo a ningún hombre?"

"No me satisfacen estos idiotas deportistas, bebedores de cerveza del bar. No necesito bailar con ninguno de estos twits sin cerebro."

Serena podía decir que Hotaru no tenía simpatía por ninguno de los amigos de Darien o Endymion.

"De todos modos," dijo Hotaru dando su copa de vino a Serena. "Brindemos por el éxito. Lo lograste."

Serena asintió. "Se ve de esa manera. Y tú también hiciste una gran parte del trabajo."

Hotaru agitó la mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

"Yo no hice más que darte la lista de invitados, algunas fotos, y sugerir algunos puntos que podrían albergar a esta gente loca". Hotaru se volvió hacia ella. "Eres realmente buena en esto."

Serena se echó a reír. "Gracias, Hotaru. Me gusta mi trabajo."

"Tal vez todavía haya esperanza para mi hermano. Ya me había empezado a preguntar porqué todas sus citas alguna veces eran con cabezas huecas."

"Creo que esas fueron arreglos de relaciones públicas en su mayoría."

Hotaru tomó un sorbo de su vino. "Uh-ajá. ¿Es lo que te lo dijo?"

Serena se volvió hacia ella. "Sí".

"Bueno", dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa irónica. "Está bien, entonces."

Serena ponderó los comentarios Hotaru después que se había escapado a hablar con su madre, preguntándose lo que había querido decir. ¿Darien habría tenido relaciones con algunas de las mujeres con las que fueron algo más que fotos y trucos de relaciones públicas? Ella sabía que tenía la reputación de ser un chico malo seductor, pero había supuesto que también fueron relaciones públicas.

Tal vez no.

"Buena fiesta. Haces un buen trabajo."

Setsuna Meio. La persona perfecta para preguntarle eso, como agente de Darien, pero no había manera en que pudiera comentárselo, o se lo preguntara.

"Gracias. Te ves hermosa. ¿No estás trabajando esta noche?"

Setsuna arqueó una perfecta ceja. "Ahora, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estás con un vestido, no en un traje."

Setsuna se echó a reír. "Siempre estoy trabajando, cariño, no importa lo que me ponga. Sólo tengo que vestir el traje para la ocasión."

Y Setsuna estaba vestida impecablemente en un ajustado vestido de cóctel negro sin tirantes que se envolvía contorno de su increíble cuerpo, y con sus zapatos de diseñador con cristales brillantes en las correas que llamaban la atención a los perfectamente cuidados dedos de los pies y excepcionales piernas de Setsuna. "Así que ¿Te encontrarás con clientes, entonces?"

"Darien y Endymion son mis clientes, así como otro par de hombres que asistieron aquí."

"Sin embargo, Endymion no es en realidad un cliente para ti, ¿verdad?"

Serena leyó el shock en los ojos de Setsuna, pero lo enmascaró de inmediato. "No sé que estás insinuando".

"Oh, he visto la forma en que lo miraste en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tienes algo con él."

"Endymion es mi cliente. Trato a mis clientes como seres especiales."

"Estoy segura de que lo haces. Pero la forma en que miras a Endymion es diferente."

"No lo veo de ninguna forma especial. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Su normalmente fresco comportamiento estaba calentándose, Serena podía decirlo. Se preguntó lo que se necesitaría para golpear algunos de los trozos de hielo en el corazón de Set.

Tal vez no era tan fría como Serena había pensado. Serena se encogió de hombros. "Soy una mujer. Veo cosas."

Setsuna se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué cosas?"

"El calor en tus ojos cuando lo miras. Un cierto anhelo. No está ahí cuando te fijas en otros hombres."

Había miedo en sus ojos. Si Serena no pensara que Setsuna era un dolor enorme en el trasero, habría casi sentido lástima por ella.

Casi.

"Te estás imaginando cosas, Serena. Endymion es un gran cliente que me da un montón de dinero. ¿Sabes lo que ven mis ojos cuando lo miro? Dólares. Hago lo que sea necesario para que mis jugadores sean felices."

"Ya veo. Así que en realidad, nada es tiempo de inactividad para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre hay trabajo por hacer." Setsuna deslizó su brazo en Serena y la condujo hacia la parte posterior del salón de baile. "Y hablando de trabajo, hablemos de Darien."

Esto debería ser interesante.

Setsuna la llevó por la puerta y al jardín. La noche era cálida, pero afortunadamente no infernalmente. Setsuna se acercó hacia la fuente donde una cadena de luces destacaba su cabello azabache, que fue expertamente acomodado en lo que Serena había decidido que era su giro francés de marca registrada. Con algunos mechones caídos para enmarcar su cara.

Setsuna se volvió a Serena y le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa calculadora.

"Bueno, Setsuna, me tienes aquí. ¿Qué hay sobre Darien?"

"Me gusta que el tiempo libre de Darien tenga en un buen uso."

"¿Qué significa eso, exactamente?"

"Fundaciones de beneficencia, eventos públicos, estrenos, galerías, donde pueda ser visto y fotografiado. Es bueno para su imagen y para el equipo."

"Y crees que su relación conmigo se interpone en el camino".

"Me alegro que veas las cosas a mi manera."

"No estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Setsuna. Estoy diciendo que entiendo el significado. Estoy segura que Darien puede optar por hacer lo que quiera."

Setsuna no frunció el ceño, pero Serena vio el destello de ira en sus ojos. "Mira, Serena. Estoy segura de que está teniendo un tiempo maravilloso contigo y con tu hijo, pero el atractivo desaparecerá con el tiempo, y que seguirá adelante. Se perderá el glamour, las fiestas, la diversión y el entusiasmo a los que estaba acostumbrado."

Serena se encogió de hombros, negándose a dejar que Setsuna llegara a ella. "Y si lo hace, entonces creo sucederá. Es su elección hacerlo siempre y cuando suceda. O más bien, es nuestra elección en la medida de cómo es nuestra relación. ¿O es que esperas que lo eche a la calle ahora para llenarme de angustia más tarde?"

"Él te dejará con el tiempo."

Serena se negó a frotar el dolor en su estómago donde las palabras de Setsuna habían creado un agujero. "Así lo dices tú. Pero tal vez no lo haga. Tal vez pueda ofrecerle algo que no puede conseguir en ningún otro lugar."

Setsuna se echó a reír. "Serena, no tienes lo necesario para retenerlo, y él es demasiado playboy para establecerse. Llevas demasiado equipaje y no lo podrá manejar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Debes irte ahora antes de que te duela. Tienes a tu hijo en quien pensar, después de todo."

Qué perra. No era de extrañar que fuera tan buena en su trabajo. Sabía exactamente donde meter el cuchillo. "Creo que mi relación con Darien no es asunto tuyo".

Ahora sus ojos se estrecharon. "No quieres que lo haga de mi incumbencia."

"Lo hiciste. Piérdete."

Setsuna abrió la boca para hablar, después la cerró, con ira en su expresión pero una brillante sonrisa la sustituyó. Serena podía adivinar por qué.

"Oye, ahí está. Te he estado buscando y no podía entender dónde diablos te habías metido y -".

Serena se volvió, ya imaginándose que Darien se había aparecido. "Hola"

Lanzó una mirada de preocupación de ella a Setsuna. "¿Qué estás tú y Set haciendo aquí?"

Setsuna se paseó, con una sonrisa de plástico en su cara. Acarició el brazo de Darien. "Hablando cosas de chicas, cariño. Estaba alabando a Serena por el maravilloso trabajo que hizo en la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres."

Darien relajó los hombros y echó una cálida mirada a Serena. "Es maravillosa, ¿no?"

Setsuna besó a Darien en la mejilla. "Un durazno".

Ella le guiñó a Serena mientras caminaba a través de la puerta. "Hablaremos de nuevo más tarde, Serena".

Darien siguió a Set con la mirada, luego se volvió de nuevo a Serena. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Serena no tenía necesidad que Darien interviniera en su nombre, y lo último que quería era causar fricciones entre él y su agente. A Setsuna no le gustaba. Entonces, ¿qué? Serena podía manejarlo. Y si Setsuna tenía razón acerca de Darien, entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? "Sólo estábamos charlando sobre la fiesta y el fútbol. Y de ti, por supuesto."

"¿Te estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato?"

"Nada que no pueda manejar. Entonces, ¿te estás divirtiendo?"

"No"

Serena frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no te podía encontrar. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Soy una organizadora de eventos, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que tratar de asegurarme que todo esté en su lugar, y ver que todo el mundo esté pasando un buen rato."

Sus labios se levantaron. "Mis padres están teniendo un buen momento, que es lo único que importa. Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, y ella odiaba eso. "Darien..."

Él le tomó las manos entre las suyas. "Vamos a sentarnos".

"Está bien."

La llevó al banco de piedra cerca de la fuente, luego se sentó a su lado. Ella medio se volvió hacia él.

"Dime lo que te molesta, Serena".

"Nada me molesta, pero necesito disculparme."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué?"

"Por mis malditos fallos y el de Helios. Fui un desastre, el otro día cuando Helios estaba en estado de ebriedad. No estuve allí cuando sucedió, y por alguna razón sentí que debía haber estado."

Él le frotó la mano con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

"¿Así que ahora que se supone que debo ser psíquico?"

Ella suspiró. "No lo sé. Esta cosa de ser padres es duro. Y estarlo haciendo sola todos estos años ha sido aún más difícil. A veces me equivoco. Muchas veces."

"¿Sabes qué? Incluso las familias con padre y madre no lo logran. Uno no es perfecto al criar a los chicos."

Ella dio un vistazo a través de las puertas a los padres de Darien, viéndose amorosamente a los ojos del otro mientras bailaban lentamente. "Algunos logran hacerlo bien sin cometer errores."

"¿Crees que mis padres criaron hijos perfectos?" Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, y luego se puso serio otra vez. "Creo que hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber de mí, Serena. No soy perfecto. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Cometí errores cuando era joven. Metí la pata. Muy mal".

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Me parece tan difícil de creer. Mira donde estás ahora."

"Así es. Sin embargo, sólo estás viendo el producto terminado. No viste lo que me trajo hasta aquí." Miró a su alrededor. "Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo pero no aquí. Más tarde, cuando regresemos a la casa. Es importante, y tiene que ver con tu idea de la perfección. Y con Helios, también."

Ella le lanzó una interrogante mirada. "No te entiendo."

"Sé que no, pero no quiero hablar de ello aquí, donde hay tanta gente. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde?"

"Claro".

Levantó la mano y posó un beso en sus nudillos. "Entremos y bailemos. Muéstrame tus movimientos en la discoteca."

Ella dejó escapar una suave risa. "Oh, Señor. Puede ser que necesite algunas clases de baile de tu madre antes de intentar moverme."

Él deslizó su mano en el hueco de su brazo. "No te preocupes, cariño. Te enseñaré todo lo necesario".


	13. Chapter 13

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Le tomó un tiempo a la fiesta extinguirse. La familia de Darien y sus amigos estuvieron en la fiesta toda la noche, pero esta vez el lugar no fue reservado para toda la noche, por lo que habían sacado del salón de baile a todo el mundo a la medianoche. Como regalo para los padres de Darien, los chicos habían solicitado una suite en un hotel muy elegante, así que ya habían hecho las maletas y se dirigieron hacia allí por una noche en la suite de luna de miel. Helios lo fue a pasar de nuevo con los primos de Darien, lo que significaba que Serena y Darien tendrían la casa de sus padres para sí mismos por esta noche.

Serena corrió escaleras arriba y se cambió, agradecida de quitarse los tacones altos que la estaban matando y el apretado vestido. Ella se deslizó en un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, luego bajó para buscar a Darien que hizo lo mismo. Se había quitado el traje y se había puesto un par de pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de gimnasio de algodón sin mangas.

"¿Mejor?" Le preguntó.

Ella suspiró de alivio. "Mis pies me estaban matando, por lo que sí, definitivamente estoy mejor." Se hundió en el sofá al lado de él.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?", Le preguntó.

"No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres una cerveza o algo?"

Había algo extraño en la forma en que la miraba. "Tengo una botella de agua aquí, así que estoy bien".

"Está bien."

Ella apoyó el codo en la parte posterior del sofá y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

"¿Cansada?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Tú eres el que corrió todo el día llevando a Helios al juego de pelota y manteniéndolo entretenido, para que yo pudiera conseguir tener todo listo. Y luego me ayudaste con la fiesta".

"Yo no organicé la fiesta. Tú lo hiciste. Y Helios nunca es un problema, así que deja de pedir disculpas por tu hijo".

"No lo estaba haciendo"

"Lo haces. Mucho."

Ella se sentó. "¿Yo?"

"Sí. Haces sonar a Helios como un inconveniente para mí, y no lo es. Si lo fuese, no estaría contigo. Supe casi desde el principio que él era una parte de tu vida, Serena. Que era parte del paquete, así que deja de pedir perdón por su existencia."

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Eso era lo que estuvo haciendo? Oh, Dios, lo estuvo haciendo. Estuvo pidiendo disculpas por Helios, por él, por que era parte de su vida. "Tienes razón. Lo he hecho. Lo siento."

Darien secó la lágrima que había escapado hacia debajo de su mejilla. "No tienes que pedir disculpas a ningún hombre por tener un hijo. Es un gran chico. No le debes explicaciones ni excusas a nadie de tu vida".

Ella se estremeció con un suspiro. "Supongo que tienes razón. Sigo sosteniendo la infancia y vidas de otras personas como ejemplos de la perfección que siempre echaba en falta en la mía."

"La vida de nadie es perfecta, Serena. Ni la tuya, ni la mía, la de nadie."

"Si tú lo dices. Es difícil de ver las imperfecciones a través de toda la felicidad a veces."

"Ves lo que la gente quiere que veas, no lo que necesariamente existe."

"¿Me estás diciendo que tu vida no es perfecta? Me parece tan difícil de creer."

Él se recostó en el sofá y metió los dedos por su pelo. "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Tiene que ver con Helios."

"Está bien."

"Me gustaría tu permiso para llevarlo a una junta conmigo cuando volvamos a casa. Creo que sería beneficioso para él."

"¿A una junta? ¿A qué tipo de reunión?"

"A una reunión de AA".

Serena abrió mucho los ojos. "¿De Alcohólicos Anónimos? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí".

"¿Por qué quieres que él vaya a una reunión de la AA? Helios no es un alcohólico. Por lo que yo sé era su primera incursión con la bebida".

"¿Has hablado con él acerca de esa noche?"

"Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Él entiende que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Y se sintió muy mal."

Los labios de Darien se levantaron. "Por supuesto que se sentía terrible. Tenía resaca. Pero así es como se empieza, Serena. Una fiesta, una gran cantidad de bebidas. Social. Es la forma en que te sientes aceptado. A menudo no te detienes allí. Me gustaría que viera algo de la fría realidad."

"Creo que sería un poco duro para él Darien."

"Sí, es duro. Pero es real. No será minimizado, y no será una regañina de su madre, a la que probablemente sólo prestó la mitad de atención. Nunca es demasiado pronto para que escuche cómo es realmente cuando beber se sale de control."

"¿Qué sabes acerca de AA?"

"Mucho".

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

La forma en que la miraba, fría y directa...

Entonces la golpeó. "No tomas bebidas alcohólicas."

Su mirada nunca abandonó su cara. "No"

"No tiene nada que ver con los entrenamientos, ¿no?"

"No"

Su garganta se secó mientras el sentido de todas esas semanas juntos, finalmente cayeron en foco. Las palmas se le humedecieron, y, acomodó las piernas, enderezándose, y preparándose para la verdad. Pero esperó sin preguntar, sabiendo que tenía que venir de Darien.

"Soy alcohólico Serena"

El intestino la golpeó dañándola. Ella palmeó su estómago, se alegraba de estar sentada, porque la habitación le daba vueltas.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que era adolescente. ¿Aún así crees que vivo una vida perfecta?"

No sabía si estaba enojada o herida, por ella o por él. Se obligó a volver a la ira, porque necesitaba saber, y porque tenía las agallas de estar sentado aquí y encararla con la verdad. Ella tomó su mano. "Cuéntame".

"Igual que Helios, comenzó en las fiestas de fútbol". Miró hacia el techo durante unos segundos, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. "Dios, verlo borracho en la fiesta la otra noche—" Arrastró su mirada hacia ella. "—Fue como verme a mí mismo. Volví dieciséis años en el tiempo, y allí estaba yo, siendo un borracho de mierda y teniendo el momento de mi vida. Era invencible, el bravucón de la manzana, popular como el infierno a los catorce años. Todas las personas mayores me invitaban a su círculo íntimo, y todo lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme dentro era beber. Fácil, ¿verdad? Bebes con los chicos y te quedas en su círculo.

"Estaba desesperado por mantenerme en la cima, así que hice lo que fue necesario. Bebía. Al principio lo odiaba. Me hacía sentir enfermo y afectaba mi cuerpo. Cuando estás en el fútbol, estar en buen forma física es todo para un hombre. La última cosa que quieres o necesitas es un montón de productos químicos contaminantes en tu sistema. Yo estaba en guerra entre lo que sabía que era mejor para mi cuerpo y lo que más quería de todo - aceptación por parte de los que estaban arriba en el equipo".

"Escogiste al equipo".

Él asintió. "Sí. Nunca había tenido hermanos mayores. Soy el mayor de mi familia. El responsable, ¿Sabes? Así que cuando me enfrenté con alguien mayor que me dijo qué hacer, me derrumbé. Hice lo que me dijeron. Bebí. Y enseñé a mi cuerpo a ir todo el camino hasta la escuela secundaria y la universidad. Porque para entonces mi cuerpo había aprendido a depender de el. Así que me daba lo suficiente como para que todavía pudiera funcionar a máximo rendimiento, pero, también podía ir a fiestas. Para el momento en que fui al último año de la escuela secundaria tenía marcha dura los fines de semana, pero era el líder del equipo. Así que podía suavizarlo un poco y dejar que los demás tomaran el relevo, lo que quería decir que pude costear bien mi último año, lo suficiente como para recoger mi diploma.

"Pero entonces, la universidad llegó, y era el hombre más bajo en el tótem y comenzó de nuevo. Tenía que beber duro e ir a fiestas para encajar. En ese entonces ya me había acostumbrado a hacer lo que fuera necesario, por lo que el consumo diario comenzó. Y los grados aumentaban fácilmente, así que pasé mucho tiempo en la universidad en estado de ebriedad."

Darien se detuvo, desenroscó la tapa de su agua, y tomó un largo trago. Serena exhaló el aliento que estuvo sosteniendo, no queriendo decir una palabra, dañándolo internamente por lo que había sufrido.

"De todos modos," dijo mientras enroscaba la parte superior de la botella de agua. "En el tercer año de la universidad el alcohol empezó a hacer mella en mis calificaciones y en mi rendimiento en el fútbol. El entrenador comenzó a notarlo, y lo mismo hicieron mis padres. Una vez que comenzaron a buscar más cerca, no les tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que tenía un problema con el alcohol."

"¿Qué hicieron?", Le preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros. "Me dijeron que consiguiera ayuda. Pero los alcohólicos, somos grandes en la negación. Estaba seguro de que no tenía problemas con el alcohol. Que sabía cómo controlarlo. Podría dejarlo cada vez que quisiera."

"Entonces, ¿no -?"

"Lo intenté, porque me dijeron que no podía. El entrenador incluso me envió al banquillo por un partido, y en la universidad eso algo serio como la mierda. Tuve que demostrarles que podía detenerme. El problema era que no podía. Me fui a casa un fin de semana y traté de no beber durante dos días, y maldita sea si estuve cerca de la muerte."

Serena le apretó la mano, sintiendo el dolor dentro de él, queriendo tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo, queriendo que él no tuviera que volver a vivirlo, pero sabiendo que era importante que le contara su historia.

"Nunca estuve tan enfermo. Estaba temblando, sudando. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía pensar correctamente. Empecé a alucinar. Dios, las cosas que veía no eran reales. Me asusté terriblemente. Pero la mayoría de lo que me asustaba era que anhelaba una bebida más que nada. Era un hijo de puta sin nadie a mí alrededor. Les gritaba que me estaban matando. Y quería matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino por conseguir una maldita bebida."

"Oh, Darien, lo siento mucho."

Él la miró directamente. "No lo sientas por mí, Serena. Lo hice por mí mismo. No tenía nadie a quien culpar sino a mí de cómo me sentía."

Ella asintió. Sabía lo que era ser un borracho, lo había enfrentado todos los días que había vivido con sus padres.

"Me acerqué a mi papá y le pegué porque no me dio las llaves de mi coche para poder ir a la tienda de licores. Le pegué a mi padre."

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Darien, y Serena no pudo soportar eso. Sintió el aguijón de sus propias lágrimas, pero sabía que tenía que permitir que él terminara.

"Mi padre se negó, sin devolverme el golpe, sólo dejándome seguir luchando contra él. Afortunadamente estaba demasiado débil en ese momento para hacerle mucho daño, y finalmente me rendí. Ni siquiera recuerdo el llanto y las súplicas, gracias a Dios. Sólo recuerdo despertarme a la mañana siguiente, mortificado porque había golpeado a mi padre. Después que sabía que tenía razón. Era un alcohólico. Lo reconocí y pedí ayuda."

"Gracias a Dios que fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de eso."

Sus ojos se estrecharon de ira. "No fui inteligente. Si hubiera sido inteligente, no me habría convertido en un alcohólico en el primer lugar. Tuve suerte de que la gente me amara lo suficiente como para querer ayudarme y me presionara a darme cuenta de lo mal que la estaba regando. Fui a un centro de tratamiento, me ayudaron, y conseguí asesoramiento. No he bebido un trago desde entonces. Me asustó como el infierno. Podría haberlo perdido todo, todo porque quería encajar y ser popular. Todo debido a una noche hace años, cuando tenía catorce años. Que lo empezó todo. Así que lo siento si crees que lo que ocurrió con Helios no es gran cosa. Para mí es una mierda enorme."

"Pero no me habías hablado de ello. Nadie sabe que eres alcohólico, ¿verdad?"

"No. Nadie lo sabe, y esa fue mi elección. Decidí no hacerlo público. Voy a las reuniones y lo hago todo en silencio. Pero estoy dispuesto a llevar a Helios a una reunión conmigo si crees que le impedirá cometer los mismos errores que yo."

"Darien, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso. No por mi hijo."

"¿No lo merece él? "

"Maldita sea, eso no es lo que quise decir. Por supuesto que vale la pena. Helios es todo para mí. Me pondría delante de una bala por ese niño." Ella subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos. "Pero no me pongas en esa posición. No me pidas que te arriesgue por sobre mi hijo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Sabes por qué no. ¿Qué pasa si alguien ve que vas a una reunión?"

Él se echó a reír. "He estado yendo a las reuniones por diez años, Serena. Es por eso que lo llaman anónimo."

"Y harías esto por Helios".

"Y por ti. Porque no te quiero pasando por lo que yo hice pasar a mi madre"

Ella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho. Le tomó un minuto, pero finalmente puso sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella sintió su tensión, por lo que se subió a su regazo y levantó la cabeza, vio la angustia en sus ojos.

"Nunca le has hablado a una mujer sobre esto, ¿Verdad?"

"No es fácil para mí confiar en la gente con esta historia. En las manos equivocadas podría destrozar todo mi mundo en un instante."

Puso la palma de su mano en su rostro. "Puedes confiar en mí."

"Me preocupaba que te contará esto podría terminar las cosas entre nosotros."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Por qué?"

"Después que me hablaste de tus padres... Quise decírtelo esa noche, pero me acobardé. Tus padres eran alcohólicos. Yo soy un alcohólico."

Ella palmeó su mandíbula. "Oh, Darien. Yo nunca te juzgaría en función de quiénes y qué eras. Mira cómo ha cambiado tu vida para mejor. Ellos nunca lo hicieron. Mira qué bueno eres con mi hijo. No quiero asustarte o que pienses que te estoy pidiendo algo de ti para el futuro, porque no lo hago. Pero has mejorado más la educación de mi hijo en el poco tiempo en que nos hemos conocido de lo que mis padres nunca hicieron conmigo en todos los años que viví con ellos. Así que no, nunca te juzgaría o compararía con ellos."

Él cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente. Cuando los abrió, fue como si un gigantesco peso se hubiera levantado. Y, sin embargo aún había una luz de incertidumbre y el dolor. Serena se sorprendió de no haberlo visto antes. Tal vez siempre estuvo allí.

Estaba tan silencioso en toda la casa - que sólo se escuchaban sus dos respiraciones. Fue un momento surrealista. Lo que él había compartido con ella, tan crudo y doloroso que hacía que su corazón se sintiera herido por él, por lo que pasó y sobrevivido. Darien no tenía nada que ver con las revistas que lo retrataban, nada como las relaciones públicas que Setsuna le arreglaba. Lo conocía ahora como nunca había pensado conocer a otra persona, y nunca había querido estar más cerca de lo que estaba ahora mismo. Quería que él olvidara el dolor y la tristeza y que conociera sólo el placer.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los suyos, haciendo un túnel con sus dedos en el pelo.

Él la envolvió sus brazos y tiró de ella contra él, profundizando el beso, deslizando su lengua dentro y tomando posesión de ella.

Serena sintió la necesidad en él, y se alimentó de esa necesidad, quería que darse todo esa noche. Y cuando la levantó y la puso en el suelo, bajando hacia ella, envolvió sus piernas y brazos contorno a él, necesitando sentir su cuerpo.

La cresta dura de su pene cabalgaba entre sus piernas, y subió en su contra, incrementando su excitación a un estado febril mientras continuaba saqueando su boca con besos profundos, penetrantes viniendo de su alma.

Él sacó los brazos a los costados y cerró sus manos encima de ella mientras extendía sus piernas con sus rodillas y guiaba su vagina a su pene. A pesar de aún que estaban vestidos, ella dio un quejido, volviéndose húmeda, haciéndola desear la sensación de tenerlo en su interior. Él se cernió sobre ella, encima de su cara grabada con necesidad y hambre, y ella se arqueó hacia él.

"Fóllame", dijo en un susurro ronco. Había previsto tomar las cosas lentas y con calma esta noche, que fuera dulce y romántica, pero esa no era la forma en que se estaba desarrollando. Había una desesperada pasión entre ellos, una atracción intensa, frenética del uno hacia el otro que tenía que llenarse. El aire estaba lleno de tensión, y Darien si no consiguiera estar en su interior pronto, si continuaba frotando su pene contra la parte exterior de su ropa, se correría - así como así.

"Me gusta tocarte de esta forma – pensar en lo bien que se siente tu vagina, sabiendo lo desesperada que estás porque te folle, pero... espera."

Serena jadeó, se lamió los labios, y se levantó contra él de nuevo. "Harás que me corra, frotando tu dura polla contra mi clítoris. Si sigues haciendo eso, y harás que me corra".

Él le sonrió, con malicia que hizo su vientre vibrar. "¿Sí? Demuéstramelo."

La jaló en su contra, duro y... oh, Dios, sí, allí mismo. Ella levantó sus caderas y él golpeó ese lugar y ella gritó, culminando, estremeciéndose mientras continuaba con sus caderas contra su dulce punto hasta que cayó al suelo y se fue con ella, deteniendo su boca en un beso que le robó el aliento.

Entonces fue un frenesí de quitarse la ropa y no hubo delicadeza en ello. Serena estaba eufórica y Darien tenía prisa para quitarle sus pantalones cortos, y ella temblaba al quitárselos y las bragas, abrió las piernas, y esperó a que tomara un condón y se lo pusiera. Volvió a ella, deslizó su mano a su trasero, y entró en ella, duro. Se mordió el labio mientras él bombeaba en ella con varios duros, empujes exquisitos que hacían que se arqueara a él.

"Estás tan apretada y jodidamente mojada. Haces que me quiera correr duro dentro de ti."

Le encantaba cuando se perdía de esa manera, cuando lo único en que podía pensar era en follarla, porque era todo lo que quería en ese momento – este encuentro de cuerpos de pasión animal y nada más. Su necesidad era primitiva y salvaje. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y tiró de él, buscando su profundidad y poder. Darien hundió su cara en su cuello y lamió toda su garganta, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de alegría, que arrastrara sus uñas a lo largo de los hombros y brazos. Él gruñó en su contra y hundió los dedos en sus nalgas. Él le levantó las caderas, y la acción sacudió su pelvis contra su clítoris, llevándola directo al borde de nuevo.

"Siento que tu vagina me oprime. ¿Te correrás para mí otra vez?"

"Sí." Ella gimió, tan cerca que tuvo que apretar sus dientes. "Vente en mi interior, Darien".

"Me correré duro, Serena. Ahora."

La besó, dejando escapar un gemido mientras empujaba varias veces seguidas mientras él se corría. Ella pareció separarse, y gimió contra sus labios mientras explotaba en ella y ella llegaba a su clímax en torrenciales olas de lo más calientes, con el placer más salvaje que hubiera podido imaginar. La siguió sosteniendo mientras bombeaba en su interior con su furioso eje hasta que finalmente se calmó, hasta que los impulsos en su interior se tranquilizaron.

"Podría haber incendiado la alfombra ", ella le susurró al oído.

La besó en el cuello. "Yo podría tener un tirón en la ingle".

Ella se echó a reír. "Uy".

La rodó sobre su lado, y Darien le quitó el pelo de los ojos. "No puedo tener suficiente de ti, Serena. Sacas una parte de mí que nunca le he dado a otra mujer."

Su corazón se llenó de emociones, cosas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Incluso si se enamoraba de él, no podría encontrar el valor para decírselo.

Amar a alguien les daba poder sobre ti, y ella no estaba lista para hacer eso todavía.


	14. Chapter 14

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Serena dejó que Darien estuviera con Helios todo el día. Él tenía un plan que había acordado con Serena. Ella confiaría en él para mostrarle a Helios la luz - o por lo menos lo que sería y lo que podría ser. Él esperaba no estar arruinándolo todo.

Darien comenzó el día llevando a Helios a las instalaciones de entrenamiento del equipo, algo que hizo que los ojos de Helios se ensacharan, especialmente porque se suponía que estaba castigado. Pero Darien hizo un gran trato explicándole a Helios que había hablado con su madre, diciéndole que era un evento especial. Era el día de medios de comunicación en las instalaciones, por lo que había gran cantidad de personas adicionales en las instalaciones del entrenamiento de todos modos. Él ya lo había conversado con el equipo, por lo que Helios tuvo oportunidad de observar desde el campo y conocer a todos los chicos.

Por supuesto, el entrenamiento no fue tan intenso como sería en un día normal, principalmente debido a la interrupción de la prensa, pero estaba bien, porque le dio a Darien una oportunidad de llevar a Helios por los alrededores, presentarle a todo el mundo, e incluso ponerlo detrás del centro y tirarle algunos pases, lo que puso a Helios nervioso como el infierno. Se veía tan pequeño detrás de la línea ofensiva de Darien. Para el crédito de Helios lo hizo bien, sin dejar caer ninguno de los pase, y llegó incluso a golpear a un receptor o dos. El chico tenía un brazo bastante bueno y probablemente conseguiría una beca decente siempre y cuando dejara de tontear y se concentrara más en el fútbol y menos en la vida social, lo cual era la intención de Darien con ese día.

Después que Helios tomara asiento, Darien se concentró en sus propios ejercicios, trabajando con algunos de los nuevos receptores. Una de sus parejas fue decente, otro tenía una actitud seria y algo de trabajo que hacer si tenía alguna esperanza de entrar en el equipo. Pero eso era problema de los entrenadores, y Darien no envidiaba el trabajo de los que se ocupaban de los chicos que entraban en el juego con un sentido de soberbia. Pero tipos como esos también eran buenos para que Helios los viera— los que jugaban hasta con los medios de comunicación como si fueran de su propiedad, recién salidos de la universidad con toneladas de actitud, pensando que podrían entrar en su primer partido a la NFL y ser una estrella. Claro, había algunos que podrían llegar directo a la puerta, pero eran raros. Y Darien ya podía decir si este chico era tan bueno como él pensaba.

Unos pocos buenos saltos seguros delante de los pases con una intercepción clave y estos chicos recibirían una dosis de humildad rápidamente. Después de dar algunas entrevistas acerca de su estado físico, su plan general para el año, y lo que pensaba de las posibilidades del equipo, básicamente típicas entrevistas - Darien se duchó, y él y Helios fueron a cenar.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece todo esto?"

Helios levantó la vista de su plato, de donde estuvo engullendo los alimentos. "Fue impresionante. Todos los fotógrafos y reporteros allí, trabajar con el equipo, además de los nuevos chicos del proyecto de la universidad. Fue súper. No puedo esperar para decirle a todos los chicos de mi equipo al respecto".

Darien había terminado de comer, así que echó hacia atrás su plato y tomó su vaso de agua, bebió un sorbo, luego se recostó en su silla. "Así que, ¿Salir conmigo ha subido tu credibilidad con tus compañeros de equipo?"

Helios sonrió. "Definitivamente. Como estudiante de primer año si, ya que tienes bastantes seguidores, por lo que hasta pueden ponerme a prueba en el campo. El que salgas con mi madre ha conseguido la atención de todos."

Helios ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, con una preocupada expresión en su rostro. "No le mientes o algo, ¿verdad?"

Los labios de Darien se levantaron. "Uh, no. No estoy engañando a tu mamá".

Helios dejó escapar un suspiro. "Gracias a Dios. Realmente arruinaría mi popularidad".

Adolescentes. ¿Darien fue siempre tan despistado? Obviamente sí, o no hubiera jodido su vida tan mal. "Sí, odiaría arruinar tu creciente popularidad".

Helios agachó la cabeza y tuvo al menos la decencia de verse avergonzado. Tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Después del postre subieron a la camioneta. Darien miró el reloj del coche. Perfecta sincronización.

"¿Y ahora?", Preguntó Helios.

"Vamos a una reunión."

Helios medio se volvió hacia él. "¿No es broma? ¿Igual que algunas reuniones del equipo o algo así?"

"No. Este tipo de reunión es personal para mí, pero quería que vinieras conmigo porque creo podrías sacar algo de ello. Espero que no te importe."

"Hey, si tiene algo que ver contigo, no hay problema."

Darien entró en el estacionamiento de la Iglesia Presbiteriana, uno de los lugares que había encontrado que estaba teniendo una reunión esa noche abierta donde cualquiera podía asistir. Aparcó y se bajó.

Helios lo siguió.

"Oh, hombre, ¿vamos a la iglesia?"

"No exactamente."

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo?"

Darien se detuvo y se volvió a Helios. "Helios, necesito que mantengas la boca cerrada y sólo escuches cuando lleguemos en el interior, ¿de acuerdo?"

Helios retrocedió, sin estar acostumbrado a escuchar a Darien hablarle de ese modo. "Está bien. Claro que sí."

Caminaron al interior, y Darien encontró la reunión en la sala de abajo. Darien se registró, saludó unas cuantas manos, y tomó una taza de café y un refresco para Helios.

"Oh, hombre, esta es una reunión de AA, Darien".

"Sí, lo es."

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"

"¿Qué te dije allá afuera?"

Helios dejó caer la barbilla hacia abajo. "Sí, bien".

Estaba bastante concurrido, lo que era bueno. Un hombre se levantó y se acercó a la parte administrativa de la reunión, entonces todos ellos dijeron la Oración de la Serenidad, que Darien había recitado tantas veces en los últimos años, probablemente la podía decir en sueños.

"Dios concédeme la Serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar...Valor para cambiar aquellas que puedo y Sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia...".

Decir la oración siempre traía una ola de paz en Darien, le daba la fuerza para continuar con su lucha contra el alcoholismo, le hacía darse cuenta que nunca podría volver atrás y cambiar el pasado, pero que tenía el control hoy, mañana, y todos los días después de eso. Y sabía que hasta hoy no había bebido una copa. Pasó a través de otro día.

La gente se levantó y comenzó a compartir historias. Había alcohólicos que desde hacía mucho tiempo habían estado allí a través de tiempos difíciles. Algunos habían regresado y comenzado a beber una y otra vez, sólo para empezar a luchar contra sus demonios y volver a intentarlo. Algunos nunca tocaban el alcohol después de haberse dados por vencidos. Otros se levantaban y compartían sus historias de éxito y recibían monedas de tiempo, que siempre arrancaba a Darien una sonrisa.

Cuando hubo una pausa, se levantó, lo que hizo que Helios abriera los ojos como platos. Pero esto fue por lo que llevó a Helios ahí. Él quería que escuchara su historia. Así que se levantó frente a todos esos extraños, aunque no era un extraño para muchos de ellos - y contó la misma historia que había contado a Serena la otra noche. Y mantuvo su entrenada mirada en Helios, asegurándose que escuchara cada detalle.

Darien no se preocupó por verter esa información frente a todas esas personas, ya que AA era de personas anónimas y no compartían lo que escuchaban fuera de la sala de reuniones. Sus secretos en AA siempre estarían a salvo.

Cuando terminó, después de haberse puesto de pie allí y haberse presentado como Michael, después de haberles dicho a todos que era alcohólico, esperaba que su mensaje le hubiera llegado a todos. Y tal vez lo hizo, porque los ojos de Helios se habían llenado de lágrimas. Y no dijo una palabra cuando la reunión terminó, cuando Darien habló con la gente de allí. Nadie le pidió un autógrafo o habló de fútbol, porque Darien era otro más que luchaba día a día tratando de combatir su adicción con el alcohol.

Era por eso que a él le gustaba asistir a las reuniones, porque podía ser sólo otra persona que estaba en la lucha contra sus demonios.

Subieron al coche, y Helios no se puso el cinturón de seguridad, se sentó allí con la barbilla presionada sobre su pecho.

"¿Helios?"

Helios se estremeció cuando inhaló, se volvió con su mirada llena de lágrimas a Darien. "Crees que podría terminar como tú. Por lo que hice la otra noche."

"Yo no he dicho eso. Nunca dije eso. Pero sí, me temo que pueda sucederte. O a cualquiera de tus amigos que no piensa en las consecuencias del consumo de alcohol ni en la fiesta. Piensa en la práctica que viste hoy, en lo duro que los jugadores trabajan en la NFL. Después, piensa en lo mucho que tienes que esforzarte en la universidad consiguiendo buenas notas y pasando a través de las clases al mismo tiempo que juegas fútbol."

"Pero pensé—"

"¿Creíste qué? ¿Qué alguien más hace su trabajo de clase por ellos? ¿Qué puedes flotar a través de los profesores y sacarles un poco de holgura? La universidad no es como la escuela secundaria, Helios. A los colegios no les importa si estás jugando fútbol o no. Aún así esperan que pases. Y tratas de hacer eso, bien bebiéndote una botella de vodka al día, o una caja de cerveza, o lo que sea tu veneno. El mío era el whisky y la cerveza."

"Jesús. No lo sabía. Sólo quería estar en onda como los otros chicos."

"Estoy seguro que los otros chicos no lo saben. No tienen ni idea, porque piensan que pueden manejarlo. Yo pensé que podría manejar la situación. Y por un tiempo estuve haciéndolo muy bien. Pero luego todo se derrumbó, e incluso entonces no quise escuchar a la gente que sabía lo que era mejor para mí. No quise escuchar a mis padres o a mis entrenadores o a los médicos del equipo. Casi pierdo mi oportunidad de jugar en la NFL. Podría haberlo perdido todo. Pude haber muerto. Todo porque quería beber e ir de fiesta. Principalmente porque quería beber. Y todo empezó cuando tenía tu edad, porque quería estar en la onda y estaba desesperado por encajar"

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Helios ahora. "Así que ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Todos beben. Hay fiestas todo el tiempo. Me aceptan ahora."

"Aún puedes ser aceptado. Puedes estar en onda sin beber. Y si no les gustas porque no eres un borracho, entonces, ¿qué clase de amigos son esos? Eres un gran jugador de fútbol con una gran cantidad de potencial Helios. Deja que tus habilidades y tus calificaciones hablen por ti. Te apuesto que no cada miembro del equipo es un gran fiestero. Busca a esos chicos y pasa el rato con ellos."

Él se encorvó en el asiento. "Supongo que sí."

"Mira, no voy a tomar las decisiones por ti. Ya tienes edad suficiente ahora para tomarlas por ti mismo. Sólo quería mostrarte lo que podría suceder. Tu vida es totalmente diferente a la mía. Depende de ti elegir."

Se llevó a Helios a casa. El chico se fue hacia a su cuarto, apenas diciéndole una palabra a Serena. Ella echó una mirada de preocupación a Darien.

"¿No fue bien?"

Darien se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Creo que captó el mensaje. Se asustó como el infierno."

Ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió. "Eso es algo bueno. Debe tener miedo."

"No lo sé. No sé nada respecto a los adolescentes, Serena. Lo intenté."

Se acercó a él, puso sus brazos a su alrededor, y lo besó. "Gracias. Hiciste algo más que la mayoría de la gente. Sabe que le importas. Y te lo agradezco."

Él sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente.


	15. Chapter 15

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Serena estaba emocionada por tener la oportunidad de organizar la recaudación de fondos de caridad contra el SIDA en el museo de arte, un evento anual de muy alto nivel en San Francisco. Star Light, muy lujoso, y ella y su personal habían estado planeándolo durante meses. Estaría muy bien atendido, con personalidades locales como el futuro alcalde. Además, el rumor que estaba sacudiendo a algunos era que la gente de Hollywood estaba planeando asistir.

Ella no había podido comer, dormir o respirar durante la semana pasada, ni había podido ver a Darien, lo que era probablemente algo bueno, debido a que Darien tenía un partido en preparación de la pretemporada, y Setsuna lo estuvo poniendo apariciones públicas por lo que, tampoco estuvo disponible. Lo terriblemente echaba de menos, pero durante una rápida llamada telefónica a principios de semana habían hecho planes para mañana.

Estaba esperando a verlo. Helios pasaba la noche en casa de un amigo ahora que estaba más conectado a la tierra. Había tenido un mejor comportamiento últimamente y estuvo saliendo con algunos nuevos amigos, - buenos chicos en realidad, por lo que Serena había comprobado, asegurándose que los padres del chico con el que se quedaba esa noche estarían en casa, y dándole su aprobación para poderse quedar.

Lo que la dejaba libre y despejada para sumergirse de lleno en el modo pánico-total para este evento. Había llegado a la Galería tres horas antes de que abrieran las puertas, asegurándose que las empresas de catering se encontraban en el sitio, que la barra estuviera puesta, y que hubiera un camino despejado para todos los artículos de la subasta.

Con unos minutos libres antes que la galería abriera, se metió en el baño de mujeres para verificar su apariencia. Llevaba un vestido de cóctel negro con tirantes pequeños. El corpiño era ceñido y lo suficientemente apretado que apenas pudiera respirar, pero era perfecto. Llevaba zapatos pecaminosamente altos que amaba y adoraba y - como siempre - mataban sus pies. Su cabello se apilaba en lo alto de su cabeza con rizos en cascada. Se aplicó una nueva capa de brillo en los labios y se inspeccionó en el espejo. No estaba mal. El estrés había añadido algo de color a sus mejillas, por lo que en realidad se veía bien. Era importante dar una buena impresión a la fundación y a todos los potenciales nuevos clientes que pudieran reunirse esa noche.

"¿Respirando?"

Se dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca mientras Rei entraba. "Hiperventilando me parece. Te ves encantadora."

Rei empujó sus anteojos hasta el puente de su nariz. Llevaba un vestido azul y la parte superior de su pelo hacia arriba, y con la parte inferior recta jugando en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, gracias. Sólo quiero pasar esta noche sin desmayarme. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir esta noche. Soy ayudante de oficina, no del frente de batalla."

Serena deslizó su brillo de labios en su bolso y fue hacia Rei, dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

"Tonterías. Necesito tu ayuda para trabajar en la subasta de esta noche."

Rei inhaló y expiró. "Lo que sea, jefa."

"Tú eres la persona más abierta que conozco, y necesitamos a todos los nuevos clientes que podamos conseguir. Así que conectémonos y empecemos."

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas, no hubo tiempo para estar nerviosa o preocuparse por los pequeños detalles. Las personas fluían, probablemente porque habían oído que existía la oportunidad que algunas estrellas de cine asistirían esa noche. A Serena no le importaba que estuvieran allí siempre y cuando el evento fuera bien acogido. Por eso, cuando Beryl Metalia, Esmeralda Nemesis, Neherenia Deadmoon llegaron, todas las siguientes aspirantes a calientes estrellas de Hollywood, casi se desmayó porque era la oportunidad que estuvieron esperando. Y cuando los galanes de cine Nicolas Kumada y Armand Ace entraron, Serena supo que la noche iba a ser perfecta.

La galería estaba llena hasta el tope con la crema y nata de la de elite de San Francisco, algunos de los solteros más codiciados de Hollywood, y los medios suficientes aseguraban el éxito. Las ofertas de la subasta silenciosa iban hacia arriba, gracias a las habilidades de Rei en arrastrar a la gente a la mesa con una oferta. Los platos se mantenían llenos con lo último de la alta cocina de uno de los mejores chefs en San Francisco, y todo el mundo elogiaba los alimentos, para deleite de Serena. Las bebidas eran abundantes, las conversaciones fluían, y ella no podía estar más contenta.

"Si es así como resultan todos los eventos, puedo ver porqué amas estar en las trincheras", Rei susurró, mientras se colaba un minuto junto a ella para ponerse al día.

"Confía en mí", le dijo Serena. "No son siempre así de buenas."

Rei visiblemente vibraba de emoción. "Esto es glorioso. ¿Has visto a Nicolas Kumada?"

"Lo hice."

"¿Y a Armand Ace? Tuve que evitar gritar como una fan idiota."

A Serena le temblaron los labios. "Me alegro de que lograras controlarte. Ahora, protege el bar y asegúrate de que está siendo bien surtido. Estas personas beben como peces."

Rei se rió. "Dalo por hecho. Me aseguraré de comprobar el bar con frecuencia en caso que Nicolas Kumada decida entrar allí para tomar una copa."

La posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era de remota a ninguna, pero Serena no quería desilusionar a Rei en su búsqueda de cazar a las celebridades. Y mientras Rei hiciera su trabajo, a Serena no le importaba la cantidad de miradas lascivas que diera a las celebridades. Estaba contenta de que hubiera un segundo par de ojos supervisando todas las esquinas de la galería.

Serena volvió a pasar por las mesas de la subasta silenciosa que estaba sobreviniendo. Bolígrafos y almohadillas todavía estaban en su lugar, con una larga lista de ofertas en curso, que debían hacer a los procuradores del museo estar en éxtasis. Las personas con dinero siempre hacían caridad cuando eran felices, lo que significaba que toda la promoción de ese evento había valido la pena.

Luces de flash estallaron por todo el lugar, y Serena hizo todo lo posible para evitar que le dieran en sus ojos cada vez que veía un flash. Se mantenía ocupada y permanecía en el fondo, asegurándose de que el centro de atención se quedara en la gente en la que se suponía debía estar. Ella había traído a aquellos que no eran muy populares, pero que estaban ansiosos por ser presentados a las celebridades por las personas adecuadas, felices de que ella tuviera justo los contactos necesarios para que eso sucediera.

Todo iba bien, y ella estaba encantada con su elección del catering y personal de servicio para el evento de esa noche.

Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse en el bar, probando un poco de agua mineral, y tomando un respiro antes de hacer su siguiente circuito a través de la galería. Puesto que las cosas parecían estar funcionando bien, quizás esta vez pudiera detenerse y comerse con los ojos todo el arte.

Estaba admirando una gran escultura de metal, cuando oyó una ronda de aplausos y conmoción en la habitación de al lado. Vagó en esa dirección y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Darien, vestido con un traje oscuro muy elegante, sonriente para los fotógrafos que estaban tomándole fotos.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, desde su descuidado pelo oscuro a la forma en que estaba de pie, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo, con la postura casual como que se sintiera cómodo en cualquier situación. Ella captó su perfil y estaba a punto de pasar y saludarlo cuando él se movió, con lo que la mujer de su brazo fue el centro de atención.

Una bella mujer con pelo negro corto, pendientes impresionante de lámpara de araña con gotas en forma de diamante y un vestido negro de varias capas que mostraba una considerable cantidad de escote, y oh, Dios, tenía unas verdaderas piernas asesinas, también.

Serena la reconoció al instante como la actriz que hacía todos los rumores en ese programa nuevo de drama en la televisión los martes por la noche. Era joven, soltera, y talentosa. Y sus ojos violeta parecían increíblemente plantados directamente en Darien. Tenía su cuerpo cementado contra Darien, con su brazo envuelto alrededor de él mientras él le sonreía y le daba su atención como si fuera la única mujer en la sala. Después, los dos dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Parecían la pareja perfecta.

El estómago de Serena cayó, y dio un paso retrocediendo.

"Hey, Serena, ¿No es ese Darien?"

Ella luchó por contener las lágrimas mientras asentía a Rei. "Sí, lo es."

"Con Melisa Alfa. Wow. ¿Qué está haciendo con ella?"

Serena dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con sus tacones en el suelo de mármol. "Posando para las cámaras."

Rei corrió tras ella. "¿No vas a decir algo?"

Se detuvo y se volvió. "Rei, este no es el momento. Iré a ver los canapés del área de la subasta. Parecían pocos y podría ser necesario poner más."

Rei le dio una mirada de preocupación, pero asintió. "Está bien."

Serena se alejó, decidida a aplacar el dolor y la ira.

Eran exclusivos, maldita sea. Por lo menos, pensaba que lo eran. Ella había conocido a sus padres – ella y Helios, los dos los habían conocido. ¿No significaba algo para él? En el mundo de Serena, lo hacía. Tal vez para él no significaba nada, como acababa de ilustrar cuanto diferentes eran sus mundos.

Ella quería que esto funcionara, había comenzado a creer que de alguna manera podría cerrar la brecha entre su estilo de vida y el de ella, pero si ésta era la forma en que él tenía la intención de seguir adelante, entonces alguien tendría que ceder, y no iba a ser ella.

Maldita sea, dolía, y no tenía tiempo para un corazón roto.

Estaba trabajando, y eso era en lo que necesitaba concentrarse. Fue al bar y verificó las cosas. Maurice dijo que estaban bien surtida y que no se preocupara, por lo que se escondió en la cocina por un momento hasta que Stefan le echó mal de ojo por estar tanto rato. Lo último que quería hacer era cometer un error y tener a un chef muy nervioso, por lo que se fue de allí y una vez más comprobó las ofertas de la subasta silenciosa, pero había poca gente allí, y se acercaba el tiempo para el final de las ofertas.

Ella estaba en camino, y una oferta de última hora podría ser crucial.

"Serena. ¿Sucede algo?"

Ella levantó la barbilla y ofreció una reconfortante sonrisa a Zafiro BlackMoon, gerente de la recaudación de fondos.

"Por supuesto que no, Zafiro. Todo está perfecto. ¿No lo crees así?"

Zafiro se relajó visiblemente y le sujetó las manos. "Sí, lo creo. Has hecho un trabajo notable en el evento de esta noche. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente."

Su elogio le ayudó más de lo que podía decir. "Estoy tan contenta de que lo creas así. Y los licitantes podrán volverse locos por el momento, a sólo diez minutos del cierre. Tengo la sensación que la fundación de caridad hará un montón de dinero esta noche."

"De tus labios a sus chequeras, querida," dijo Evan. "Creo que iré a supervisar las ofertas de último minuto, y luego a preparar los anuncios de los ganadores. ¿Estarás en el lugar para ayudarme?"

"Por supuesto."

Serena hizo su último recorrido de la galería, después se quedó en la parte delantera con Zafiro, una vez que sacó las ofertas de la celebración de la subasta silenciosa. Zafiro hizo el anuncio por el altavoz de que la subasta había concluido, y todo el mundo se reunió para escuchar las ofertas ganadoras.

"Quiero darle las gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Esperamos que hayan pasado un buen rato."

Continuó agradeciendo a los patrocinadores del evento y a los que habían donado los premios. Todo el mundo aplaudió, ya que algunos de los premios eran magníficos, desde hermosas obras de arte a instalaciones privadas, desde servicios de cocineros y a equipajes de diseñador y joyería.

"También quiero darle las gracias a nuestra gloriosa organizadora de eventos por poner lograr esta maravillosa noche a la Srita. Serena Tsukino de _El Toque Perfecto_ ".

Serena no había esperado que Zafiro la reconociera, pero estaba muy emocionada. Dio un paso e hizo un arco de agradecimiento a los aplausos, y fue cuando vio la mirada de Darien. Parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella estuvo de verlo a él. En su frenesí de actividad de última hora antes del final de la subasta, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí. Casi. Pero mientras la mirada de él se encontraba con la suya, ella atrapó a la bella Melisa Alfa aferrada a su lado, por lo que el dolor en su interior se renovó y apartó la mirada, sonrió a la multitud, y se retiró para que Zafiro pudiera continuar con su discurso, finalmente llegando a los ganadores de los artículos de la subasta.

Uno a uno, al mejor postor fue revelado, y tenían que subir, reclamar su premio, y pagar su dinero. Aplausos y gritos de alegría se oyeron cuando los artículos de la subasta se adjudicaban.

"Y ahora un fin de semana romántico en una isla privada en el Caribe, con su propio mayordomo y comida bien surtida y servicio de bar para el fin de semana. Es lo último en decadencia para dos personas. El mejor postor es - ¡Darien Chiba de San Francisco!"

Serena tragó y esperó a que Darien subiera para reclamar su premio. Se aferró a la dotación, esperó a que escribiera su cheque a la caridad, después le entregó el sobre.

"Gracias." dijo, sonriendo mientras ella le entregaba el sobre.

"No hay de qué. Felicitaciones y gracias por tu donación. Disfruta de tu premio." Era su discurso estándar a todos los destinatarios. Tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, y se negaba a tratarlo de forma diferente a cualquiera de los otros ganadores de la subasta, por mucho que le doliera.

Isla privada en el Caribe, ¿eh? Se preguntó con cuál de las muchas actrices y modelos que se encontraban en su pequeño libro negro llevaría a la isla.

 _Estás haciendo el ridículo y dando pena. Basta ya._

Una vez que los premios fueron concedidos, todo el mundo se fue para disfrutar el resto de la noche. Serena salió de la habitación, necesitando aire fresco y una bebida. Se dirigió a la barra y tomó una, entonces decidió buscar la esquina más cercana y esperar hasta que la multitud se fuera y llegara el momento de volver a casa.

Era buena en mezclándose. Podría hacer eso, y también podía esconderse, y nadie la encontraría.

"Serena".

Maldita sea. Había medio millar de personas ahí, y se había escondido en una multitud. ¿Cómo demonios la había encontrado tan fácilmente? Se volvió y se encaró a Darien, que estaba sorprendentemente solo. "¿Dónde está tu cita de esta noche?"

"Rodeada de sus amigos de Hollywood por el momento. Y no es mi cita."

"Uh-ajá. Mira, Darien. Estoy ocupada esta noche, y no tengo mucho tiempo para charla intranscendente. Así que si me disculpas..."

Ella trató de alejarse, pero la agarró del brazo.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque estoy aquí con Melisa?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que estaría de acuerdo?" Dio un suspiro. "No sé, Darien. ¿Se supone que debo estar bien viéndote con alguien más?"

"No estoy saliendo con alguien más."

"Y creo que soy ciega. Y estúpida. Olvídalo. No somos nada el uno del otro."

Ahora tuvo el maldito coraje para verse enojado. "¿No?"

"No. No lo somos. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo por hacer."

Alzó sus brazos en el aire. "Muy bien. Vuelve a trabajar. Y yo también lo haré"

"Hazlo."

Ella se alejó, con sus terminaciones nerviosas volando y dando señales de ira por todo el lugar. Tuvo que respirar profundamente dentro y fuera para que no verse enojada con la gente que se suponía que estaba entreteniendo. _Planta una sonrisa en tu cara y luce feliz, por el amor de Dios. Esto son todos posibles clientes, y darles una mirada mortal no hará que te congracies con ninguno de ellos._

En el momento en que llegó a la parte frontal de la galería estaba más tranquila, sonriente, al menos en el exterior - aunque probablemente contribuía hundir sus uñas de las palmas de sus manos.

Incluso se limitó a observar a todos los jóvenes de Hollywood dando entrevistas para las cámaras de televisión, apretando los dientes cuando fue el turno de Melisa Alfa. Y allí estaba Darien, justo a su lado.

Ugh.

A pesar de todo no pudo dejar de acercarse unas pocas pulgadas más cerca para poder escuchar lo que Alicia tenía que decir.

"Darien es mi salvador esta noche", dijo Melisa, agarrando su brazo. "Mi novio, Alan, tuvo gripe en el último minuto y no pudo estar aquí conmigo. La agente de Darien y mi agente son grandes amigos, por lo que se pusieron al teléfono, y acordaron que Darien dejara todo para acompañarme." Melisa pasó la palma de su mano a través de su bajo vientre. "Ya ven, con el bebé en camino, no quería estar sola. Ahora quien mejor para cuidarme que un gran mariscal de campo como Darien Chiba. De todos modos, Alan y yo estamos planeando casarnos muy pronto..."

Las luces se apagaron y Darien besó la mano de Melisa, luego dio un paso fuera del camino, dejando que Melisa fuera el centro de atención.

"Wow, Acaba de dejar caer una bomba del infierno, ¿no es cierto?"

Estupefacta, Serena asintió a Rei. "Creo que lo hizo. ¿Quién es Alan?"

Rei puso los ojos en blanco. "En realidad, Serena. ¿No lees las revistas de entretenimiento? Alan Ginga sale en el mismo programa de Melisa. Había rumores de que los dos estaban enamorados desde hace un tiempo. Supongo que están enamorados. Y comprometidos. Y tendrán un bebé juntos. Wow. Es una noticia seria."

"Claro que lo es." Pero no tanto como el hecho de que Set había empujado a Darien con Melisa como escolta de última hora para el evento de esa noche. Y nada más. No porque él quisiera saltar a la cama con ella.

Dios, era una flamante idiota.

Se puso de puntillas y trató de encontrarlo, pero no pudo ver a Darien.

Allí. Rumbo a la puerta de entrada con Melisa. Maldita sea. Trató de pasar a través de la multitud, pero entre periodistas y curiosos, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Y ese no era el momento de todos modos.

Lo vio a través del cristal, ayudando a Melisa a entrar en la limusina, después, subió tras ella. El conductor cerró la puerta, y luego se fue.

Serena dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la galería, sintiéndose estúpida, vacía y herida.

No había confiado en él. Y le dijo cosas terribles.

¿Por qué no podía creer en Darien? ¿Por qué no creía en sí misma?

Y ¿por qué no le contó lo que hacía ahí esta noche?

 _Por que no le diste oportunidad, imbécil. Deja de tratar de echarle la culpa. Sabes muy bien quién arruinó esta noche._

Ella asintió a sí misma y siguió caminando.

De alguna manera iba a tener que solucionar ese problema.

 _ **-o-**_

Darien fue a su condominio, arrastrando sus dedos por su pelo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a Set en el proceso.

Estúpida movida. Debería haberlo sabido cuando Set lo llamó, rogándole a principios de esa noche que sacara de apuros a Melisa. Pero Set había sonado sincera, y Melisa incluso lo había llamado por teléfono pidiéndole su ayuda. Este evento de caridad para el SIDA era importante para ella porque su tío estaba infectado, y quería aparecer, pero su novio estaba enfermo y ella embarazada y realmente habían querido hacer el anuncio de su embarazo juntos. Sin embargo, Melisa le había explicado que se estaba empezando a notar, y no podía dejar pasar mucho más tiempo, por lo que quería hacerlo esta noche, y Set le había ofrecido a Darien debido a que era la ciudad.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿No? Se suponía que podría haberlo hecho, pero era muy de última hora, y era una cosa bastante fácil para él hacerlo, por lo que dijo que sí.

Melisa era una novia muy enamorada de su novio. Estaban planeando casarse en un mes o algo así, con la esperanza de hacerlo en alguna parte rápida y privada y fuera del ojo público, pero quería acallar los rumores sobre ella y Alan. La chica parecía cansada. Ella se rió y dijo que el primer trimestre fue un infierno para ella, que Alan fue su apoyo, pero la gripe le había golpeado el trasero, y se negaba a ir a cualquier lugar con ella mientras estuviera enfermo porque no quería infectarla a ella o al bebé. Darien se echó a reír y la tomó de la mano y le dijo que sabía defenderse de cualquier paparazzi molesto, lo que significaba que tenía la intención de quedarse a su lado como pegamento toda la noche.

No hizo la conexión de que era el mismo evento que Serena estaba planeando. Nunca había entrado en su mente. Él sabía que Serena estuvo trabajado en un evento de caridad, pero infiernos, en esa ciudad siempre había algún evento de caridad u otro pasando. Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llamar a Serena y decirle lo que iba a estar haciendo esa noche. Había tomado una ducha, vestido en su traje, y la limusina se había presentado. Además, él sabía que debía estar ocupada, y esto era algo sin importancia que él no creía fuera una gran cosa. Pensó se lo diría cuando la viera el día de mañana.

Y luego se encontró con ella esa noche y se había dado cuenta que había acompañado a Melisa al evento de Serena. Pero en lugar de darle tiempo de explicarle, hizo la película de lo que estaba pasando e hizo de juez, jurado y verdugo. Lo enfurecía que ella no creyera en él. En ellos.

Maldición.

Darien llenó un vaso con hielo, agua, y una cuña de limón, y luego entró en la sala de estar y encendió la televisión, apoyando los pies en alto, y se quedó mirando la pantalla por un tiempo, ojeando canales y realmente no viendo nada.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo agarrar su móvil para ver la hora. Era la una de la mañana. ¿Quién demonios estaba en la puerta tan tarde? Puso los ojos en blanco y esperó que no fuera uno de los chicos del equipo que había conseguido ser expulsado por su esposa.

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla, sorprendido de ver a Serena afuera, de pie. Abrió la puerta y tiró de ella.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tan tarde?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "He venido a verte."

Darien cerró la puerta con llave. "Debiste haberme llamado".

"Lo siento. Fue un impulso instantáneo. ¿Es un mal momento?"

"No, no es eso. Es que no te quiero en las calles tan tarde deambulando por el aparcamiento de noche sola."

Ella entró y deslizó sus dedos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, viéndose tan incómoda como se sentía. "Oh. Bueno, gracias por tu preocupación."

"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Lo que tengas."

"Agua con limón".

"Eso estará muy bien."

Preparó un trago y se la llevó a ella.

Ella seguía en el mismo lugar desde que había entrado. "Puedes sentarte, Serena".

"No sé si quieres que me quede o no."

Le entregó la bebida. "Siéntate".

Lo hizo, tomando asiento en su silla grande, no en el sofá con él. Bueno, así que iba a ser así. Ella se quedó mirando la televisión durante un tiempo y la dejó, pensando que había venido ahí para decirle algo.

Él tomó un sorbo de agua, mirándola, sabiendo que estaba pensando, organizando sus pensamientos. Siempre se quedaba en silencio cuando su cerebro estaba trabajando, cuando estaba pensando en lo que quería decir o elaborando algún plan de acción.

Por último, se dio por vencido y encontró una película que ver.

"Darien, lo siento."

Él silenció el televisor y le brindó su atención. "Lo siento, también. Esta cosa entre Melisa y yo esta noche fue muy de última hora. Set me llamó -"

Ella levantó la mano. "No importa. No me debes una explicación."

Él empujó el sofá y se acercó a ella, cayendo de rodillas delante de su silla. "Set me llamó y dijo que era muy de último minuto", necesitaba que lo oyera, decirle la historia de cómo el novio de Melisa había caído enfermo y ella no quería contarle al mundo sobre su novio y su embarazo sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Yo estaba siendo nada más que un guardaespaldas glorificado al evitar que la prensa la golpeara."

Serena se acurrucó con las rodillas en su pecho. "Fuiste muy amable con ella. Vi lo cerca que te quedaste. Estoy segura de que lo apreció."

"Es una buena chica. Pero es una niña, Serena. Tiene veintidós años."

Los labios de Serena se levantaron. "Algunas de las mujeres con las que has salido no han sido mucho mayores que eso."

Ella tenía razón sobre eso. "Me he reformado. Me gustan más las mujeres maduras ahora."

Ella soltó un bufido. "Vaya, gracias."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Deslizó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "Debí haberte llamado y avisado de antemano. Ni siquiera pensé que estaríamos presentes en el mismo evento que tú. Sólo estaba operando a ciegas aquí, suponiendo que iba a hacer esta buena acción y que te lo contaría mañana. No deseaba llamarte y molestarte con algo trivial como esto, cuando sabía que estabas tan ocupada con tu trabajo".

Serena se inclinó y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. "Ya lo sé. Y luego corriste hacia mí, y yo actué como una gran perra por todo esto."

Él le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Voy a asumir que sólo significa que te preocupas por mí."

"Si, no, no me habrías visto actuar como una gran perra."

"Así que ¿Estamos bien?"

"Estamos bien. Y lo siento mucho. Actué un poco celosa y no sé por qué. Es un muy feo lado de mí, y no me gusta. ¿He mencionado que lo siento?"

"No es necesario. La próxima vez te diré de antemano cuando Set lance alguna impresionante, sexy chica joven sobre mí."

Serena imitó un cuchillo apuñalando repetidamente su corazón. "Me estás matando aquí, Darien".

Él se rió y se levantó, tirando de ella a sus brazos. "Es una broma."

Se apoyó contra él. "No, no lo es. Es probable que vuelva a suceder. Es tu trabajo hacer esas cosas de promoción. Tengo que aprender a vivir con eso."

"No, no volverá a suceder. Nadie debe estar de mi brazo, excepto tú."

Serena tragó, con su garganta seca. Trató de decir algo, pero ¿Qué réplica podía venir tras esa afirmación? En su lugar, llegó y ahuecó la parte posterior de su cuello, poniendo sus labios con los suyos. Suficiente se dijo, y se estaban ya dirigiendo a territorio peligroso. Besarlo era una idea mucho mejor.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron los de ella, la angustia de la noche se disolvió y ella se calmó de nuevo. Cada vez que estaba en brazos de Darien se sentía... no sabía cómo se sentía. Quería decirlo _calmada_ , pero no era eso, porque cada vez que la tocaba la erizaba y la excitaba, así que _tranquila_ definitivamente no era la palabra correcta.

Perfecto. Se sentía perfecto y correcto estar con él, y cuando la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y profundizó el beso, explorando con su lengua la suya, suspiró, porque todo estaba en equilibrio otra vez.

Él rompió el beso y se echó hacia atrás. "¿Puedes encontrar a alguien con quien Helios pase un rato el fin de semana?"

Su pregunta la hizo detenerse. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"He ganado una oferta a esa isla privada en El Caribe. Quiero llevarte allí."

Ella se acercó y puso su mano en su corazón. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¿Para quién crees que estaba haciendo la oferta? ¿Para llevar a mi madre?"

Ella estaba totalmente asombrada con este hombre. "Wow. Bueno, eh, creo que podría pedírselo a su entrenador."

"Haz eso. Vamos a tener que hacerlo pronto, porque una vez que nos metemos en los partidos de la pretemporada, mis fines de semana están muertos."

"Voy a pedírselo al entrenador mañana".

Él deslizó sus manos por su espalda y tomó su trasero en sus manos. "Me gustaría tener un par de días, donde nadie nos moleste."

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos, ya imaginando lo que sería. "Ya estoy empacando."

"Mejor haces esa llamada telefónica mañana, entonces. Podemos ir la próxima semana si estás libre."

"Dalo por hecho, este próximo fin de semana estaré libre."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras él le daba una diabólica sonrisa. "Luego, si todo va bien con el entrenador de Helios, iremos. Comienza a empacar".


	16. Chapter 16

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Está bien, las islas privadas con su propio mayordomo y usar ropa muy pequeña estaba tan lejos de la normal existencia diaria de Serena como ella pudiera ponérsela.

Se podría acostumbrar a ese estilo de vida. Era lo que había pensado cuando el artículo de la subasta dijo "isla privada", habían querido decir una pequeña porción de isla con una valla de privacidad.

Uh, no. Habían viajado a las Islas Vírgenes, después habían tomado otro vuelo en alguna parte. Serena había conseguido perderse y no tenía idea de dónde estaban. Tal vez ese era el punto. Habían tomado un barco a una pequeña isla que no estaba habitada realmente por nadie que no fuera ellos dos y su mayordomo, que les servía las comidas, se hacía cargo de todas sus necesidades, y otros sirvientes que eran totalmente invisibles. Si necesitaban algo, tomaban un teléfono y llamaban. Él les dijo que sus habitaciones estaban fuera de la isla, por lo que podían estar seguros de su privacidad.

Lo que significaba que podían caminar desnudos por la isla si querían.

Serena no podía imaginarse haciendo eso, pero a Darien le había tomado en total una hora deshacerse de su ropa y tomar el sol desnudo en la arena. ¿Quién era ella para discutir con su impulso primitivo natural? Pronto estuvo acostada en una silla de playa y sin ropa, y nunca se había sentido más decadente en toda su vida. La isla - ¿qué podía decir acerca de esa isla? Un tramo de arena que daba a aguas color turquesa sin ninguna otra tierra a la vista, hacía que se sintiera totalmente aislada. Palmeras perezosas se inclinaban y se balanceaba con una suave brisa, proporcionando sombra sobre la arena. Su propia casa de dos pisos estaba ubicada un bosque que daba a la bahía. Era el cielo.

La cálida brisa navegaba a través de su piel, e inhalando el aire salado, levantó los brazos para estirarse y darse la vuelta. Después de una hora en el sol, había empujado su silla debajo de una palmera para conseguir un poco de sombra, cuidando de no quemarse la piel. Lo último que querría era perderse algo de ese glorioso paraíso tropical con alguna quemadura.

Era demasiado perfecto. El calor, la brisa, y la relajación. Sus ojos se cerraron, pero luego sintió unos labios calientes en la espalda, y sonrió mientras una mano los seguía, acariciando su espalda para descansar en el lugar donde su espalda baja se unía con sus nalgas.

"Mmmmm," fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Me gustas así", dijo Darien, jugando entre sus nalgas con sus dedos. "Con tu cuerpo caliente por el sol, con todos tus músculos líquidos."

"Estoy casi a tu merced en este momento. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras."

"¿Es cierto? ¿Cualquier cosa?"

Sus miembros se sentían pesados, lo mismo que su cabeza. Ella ni siquiera podía reunir fuerza para cabecear, pero las otras partes de ella, sus partes femeninas - se disparaban como un motor rugiendo. "Cualquier cosa".

Él continuó masajeando su espalda con ligeros toques, y se sintió tan bien, sobre todo cuando acarició la parte baja de su espalda, jugando ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus nalgas.

La fuerte presión sobre los músculos de su espalda y las caricias torturando su trasero, la estaban volviendo loca, por lo que se relajó y tensó al mismo tiempo. Sus pezones alcanzaron su punto máximo en la silla, y quiso rozárselos en la toalla, cualquier cosa para conseguir algo de fricción en ellos. Estar desnuda significaba que su clítoris estaba recibiendo algún tipo de contacto, también, y sintió la necesidad de llegar entre sus piernas y frotarse el palpitante dolor que Darien le había causado.

Pero luego separó las piernas. Sintiendo la caricia de su cabello contra sus muslos y el golpe de su lengua por los labios de su vagina. Ella se arqueó, levantando su trasero, y su lengua se deslizó a través de su clítoris.

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Ella levantó las rodillas, y él metió la cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiendo su vagina con golpes largos, deliciosos.

Ella no podía creer que estaban al aire libre, desnudos, allí mismo en la playa, con la cabeza de él entre sus piernas tan cerca de un orgasmo que estaba lista para gritar, y nadie estaba allí para saber si lo hacía. Se sentía tan libre hacer esto con Darien, tan salvaje y tan sin inhibiciones. Nunca antes había dado tanto a un hombre.

Su lengua se deslizaba caliente a través de su torturada carne. Ella se estremeció cuando lamió alrededor de su clítoris, chasqueando la lengua allí, metiendo los dedos en el interior de su vagina, y empezó a bombearla en un lento, enloquecedor ritmo que la llevó al borde del abismo, sólo para retirarse y volver a empezar con su lengua y dedos.

Ella apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos, en sintonía con todo lo que él le hacía. Y cuando su lengua viajó hasta su vagina y en todo su ano, ella se sacudió en respuesta, levantando la cabeza, y volviéndose hacia él interrogándolo y con incertidumbre.

"Tranquila, nena. Permítanme saborearte entera."

Ella se relajó en él otra vez mientras la acariciaba, lamía, la llevaba hasta el borde de nuevo mientras humedecía cada parte de ella, usando su lengua y dedos para volverla loca. Se imaginó su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, la cálida brisa del océano refrescaba su húmeda su piel mientras la llevaba al mismo punto una y otra vez, lamiendo su clítoris, su vagina, y, finalmente, deslizando su lengua en el orificio de su trasero mientras utilizaba sus dedos en su vagina.

"Darien. Oh, Dios Darien. Sí, justo así." Ella no conocía ese tipo de sensaciones, que al mismo tiempo podían hacerla tan loca, que estaba a punto de hacerla venirse.

Él se retiró. "Todavía no. No quiero que te corras. No hasta haberte follado."

Ella respiró desigualmente, tan cerca del orgasmo que las pulsaciones ondularon en su interior.

Darien la tomó ahí sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos en sus caderas mientras la apretaba, con su pene deslizándose en la apertura de sus nalgas.

"Estás tan húmeda aquí", dijo, con sus dedos bailando a lo largo de los labios de su vagina, hundiéndose en el interior de su ano. "Follaré tu vagina, Serena. Después follaré tu ano. Y haré que te corras con fuerza."

"Sí" dijo ella, con su voz ronca en un jadeo. "Sí. Fóllame".

Ella se estremeció cuando él pasó su mano a lo largo de su espalda. Metió la mano en el bolso de playa sobre la mesa. Oyó el paquete del condón mientras él lo rasgaba, después se deslizó dentro en su vagina, presionando contra ella mientras aferraba sus caderas y se echaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Ella se apoderó de él en señal de bienvenida, tirando de él más mientras se equilibraba sobre el borde de su orgasmo.

"Todavía no, Serena. Espérame."

Ella apretó los dientes y sintió cada centímetro de él expandiéndose dulcemente dentro de ella. "Maldita sea, Darien. Es muy bueno."

Él se inclinó y le besó el cuello empapado de sudor. "Sé que lo es. Pero se pondrá mejor." El se retiró y empujó dentro, duro, y ella exclamó y tiró de su pelo hacia atrás y se balanceó al encuentro de su eje.

Sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas mientras seguía impulsándose dentro de ella, deteniéndose todas las veces que ella se acercaba al clímax. Se retiró y vertió lubricante en su ano, usando su dedo para cubrirla, jugando con su apertura, mojando su dedo dentro de ella, preparándola. La sensación era enloquecedora. La presión fue intensa, y ella estuvo tan dispuesta a venirse. Estaba más allá del punto de la razón, más allá del punto de saber otra cosa que no fuera el orgasmo que anhelaba.

Ella sintió su pene en la entrada de su trasero.

"Te follaré el trasero ahora, Serena. ¿Estás lista?"

"Sí. Fóllame. Ahora."

Él deslizó la cabeza de su miembro más allá de su apretada barrera. Ella siseó, con su respiración a través de un dolor ardiente.

"Relájate. Empuja hacia afuera cuando yo empuje hacia dentro. Me tomarás más fácil de esa manera. Y luego haré que te corras."

Lo hizo, y él deslizó en su interior. Se sostuvo dentro mientras ella esperaba la intensidad de sentirlo allí. Estaba tan llena, él era tan grande en tan pequeño espacio, y le dolía. Pero a través del dolor había una onda pulsante de placer por tenerlo. Darien se inclinó y comenzó a frotar su clítoris en suaves círculos, y pronto el dolor fue sustituido por la necesidad de correrse otra vez. Ella empujó su mano lejos. "Fóllame. Estoy bien para hacer esto."

Él se aferró a sus caderas, retirándose sólo lo suficiente para retroceder dentro de ella otra vez.

"Oh, mierda, oh, Dios, Darien. Sí. Fóllame así."

Ella se masajeó su clítoris más fuerte, más rápido, mientras metía su pene en su trasero, y se salía de control. Ella se levantó, deslizando sus dedos en su vagina, y continuó frotando su clítoris con la otra mano. Las sensaciones la golpeaban mientras se perdía en todo menos en la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. "Puedo sentirlo. Sí, fóllame. Más rápido."

"¿Te correrás para mí, Serena?" le preguntó, con su voz áspera y oscura.

"Sí, Darien. Date prisa y fóllame. Me voy a correr."

Nada iba a detenerla ahora mientras sentía la explosión de su orgasmo golpearla. Ella se echó hacia atrás en su contra, tomando su pene completamente en su trasero mientras se fragmentaba en mil pedazos con su clímax.

Ella gritó, y el sonido se hizo eco a través de las copas de los árboles. Darien clavó sus dedos en sus caderas y empujó con fuerza contra ella, corriéndose, y su orgasmo no hizo más que aumentar el suyo. Ella gritó, no podía respirar, siendo presa del clímax más intenso que había tenido nunca. Lo sentía en cada terminación nerviosa, explotando en todo su cuerpo, llevando lágrimas a sus ojos mientras una ola la golpeaba una y otra vez.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla. Con Darien mismo cubriendo su espalda, ambos jadeando como si acabaran de completar la maratón.

"¿Te gustaría un baño en el mar?", Preguntó Darien, deslizando su lengua por su cuello.

"Creo que eso es una gran idea."

Nadaron y jugaron en el agua la mayor parte del día, después salieron se dieron una ducha, y Darien llamó a Simón, su mayordomo, que apareció en una hora para preparar una increíble cena de mariscos, lo que significaba que en realidad tenía que ponerse la ropa.

A Serena no le importa realmente debido a que había traído unos pocos vestidos veraniegos y que no había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse mucho. Darien se había puesto un par de pantalones cortos y camisa tropical de manga corta para la cena.

Después de que Simón preparara su comida, desapareció durante la noche, diciéndoles que estaría de nuevo en la mañana para preparar el desayuno siempre que estuvieran listos, pero que llamaran si necesitaban algo antes.

Ella podría utilizar a un Simon en su vida.

Comieron en la terraza con vista al mar. El sol se había puesto, la luna estaba creciente y emitía un resplandor de plata a través del agua. Y todavía estaba templado en el exterior. Serena levantó su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo.

"¿Te molesta cuando tomo una copa?"

Darien levantó su copa de agua mineral. "No. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Sólo me preguntaba si lo extrañabas."

"¿El alcohol? En realidad no. No es bueno para mí y no lo puedo manejar. Pero no me molesta ver a otras personas que beben."

"Puedo tomar agua o té."

Él se rió y le levantó la mano, besándosela. "Gracias, nena. Pero no hay razón para que no puedas disfrutar de una copa de vino. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera pienso en lo que estás bebiendo. Estoy muy ocupado mirando tu pelo o tu boca o tus pechos o pensando en lo maravilloso que fue follarte en el trasero hoy."

Ella negó. "Qué chico".

Él meneó sus cejas. "¿Te gustaría que fuera de alguna otra manera?"

"No"

"Está bien, entonces. Deja de preocuparte por eso."

Lo hizo. Terminaron la comida y Serena dejó de preocuparse por lavar los platos. A pesar de que insistió en llevarlos al interior y ponerlos en el fregadero, a pesar de que Darien se rió de ella cuando lo hizo.

"¿Qué tal un paseo por la playa?" Darien sugirió.

"Gran idea. La cena fue fabulosa. Tengo que caminar".

Darien la tomó la mano y la llevó a la playa. Serena inhaló el aire salado y se preguntó cómo volvería a la realidad de su vida después de pasar un fin de semana en este paraíso idílico con un hombre como Darien.

"Mañana jugaremos un poco de fútbol en la playa."

Ella soltó un bufido y se apoyó en él. "¿Tratarás de ponerme en la lista de lesionados para que no pueda trabajar?"

"El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Tendría que mantenerte aquí en la isla hasta que estuvieras lo suficientemente bien como para viajar."

"Estaría a tu disposición, día y noche. También soy lenta en curarme."

"Qué conveniente. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrías aguantar aquí? ¿Unos meses más?"

Ella asintió. "Por lo menos."

"Eso sería difícil".

"Te perderás el comienzo de la temporada".

"Alguien tiene que hacer tu trabajo por ti y manejar todos esos dolores de cabeza."

Ella se echó a reír. "Sí, eso sería una dificultad."

Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la tiró hacia sí. "Es bueno soñar, ¿no?"

"Esto es el paraíso, Darien. No sé cómo la gente alguna vez sale de él."

"Algunos podrían extrañar la televisión y los teléfonos y el Internet".

"No veo mucha televisión de todos modos. Estoy siempre al teléfono en el trabajo, y me vuelve loca. Y la única vez que estoy en Internet es por motivos de trabajo. Alejarse de todo aquí ha sido maravilloso." Se detuvo y dio un paso frente a él, con las olas del mar batiendo la arena y con el agua sobre sus pies y tobillos. "Gracias por esto. Ha sido el viaje más asombroso."

Él tomó su barbilla con los dedos. "Pensé que lo disfrutarías. Y es un buen descanso para mí, también, antes que la locura de la temporada se ponga en marcha. Nunca me había escapado a una isla tropical, y cuando lo vi en la lista de ofertas, me acordé de ti y de mí y supe que tenía que ganarlo."

"¿Lo hiciste?" Ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

"Sí".

La besó, en un lento y sensual beso que la enterrar los dedos de los pies en la arena y apoyarse en él aferrándose, porque se había mareado. Con Darien, perdía sus sentidos, lo que era bueno y a la vez malo.

Ella se movió junto a él otra vez y caminaron, sin hablar. Ella descubrió que podía ser cómodo simplemente estar con él y no decir una palabra, aunque tendía a conseguir que su mente trabajara, y ella pensara en lo que era estar ahí con él ese fin de semana y lo que significaba todo aquello.

Una fantasía total. Sin nada real al respecto. Todo con Darien desde el principio fue construido sobre una fantasía. Citas soñadas y deseos y fantasías superiores que se habían hecho realidad. Él era todo lo que ella había soñado en un hombre, y todo lo que nunca había soñado era real. Pero lo que la atemorizaba acerca de ellos dos era la posibilidad de que, al igual que la fantasía de ese fin de semana, no hubiera sido realidad, sin nada tangible a lo que aferrarse una vez que la fantasía hubiera desaparecido.

Pronto su temporada de fútbol empezaría, y debía estar tan intensamente involucrado en el juego que no tendría tiempo para ella. Y su negocio estaba despegando.

Ella estaba cada vez más involucrada, con sus agendas más ocupadas, y tenía apenas tiempo para ver por las necesidades de Helios. Una vez que la temporada de otoño de juegos llegara, ella tendría que ir, además de asegurarse de que hiciera sus deberes escolares.

¿Cuándo habría tiempo para una romántica relación, en sus agendas? Tal vez ya era hora de empezar a ver la realidad de lo que ella y Darien tenían juntos. Fue una aventura de verano divertida, y eso era todo lo que alguna vez sería.

Cuanto más pronto llegara a enfrentarse con eso, mejor sería para ella. Antes de que pasara algo estúpido y se enamorara perdidamente de él y empezara a pensar que tendrían un futuro juntos.

Ella había tenido el corazón roto una vez, y no iba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

Darien parecía disfrutar pasar el rato con ella, y bien, parecía querer pasar tiempo sólo con ella. Pero eso no significaba nada. Los procesos metales de los hombres eran completamente diferentes a los de las mujeres. Y los hombres eran inherentemente flojos, lo que significaba que era fácil estar con él en el verano.

 _Wow, Serena, ¿Puedes insultarte a ti misma más con este línea de pensamiento?_

Ella no había querido hacerlo, y supo que lo que estaba pensando sonaba mal, pero no era lo que había querido decir. Ella y Darien se llevaban bien, se divertían, su química era por demás caliente, así que ¿Por qué no podrían estar juntos? Ella no era una actriz o modelo exigente que necesitaba ser vista y fotografiada y llevada a los eventos. Estaba muy bien haciendo lo que quería hacer, y Helios lo adoraba como a un héroe, por lo que ni siquiera su hijo era un problema.

Sí, claro. Habría sido un gran problema cuando su hijo se había emborrachado. Y Darien había intervenido como un campeón. ¿Cómo podría un hombre querer nada más que sexo con ella y haber involucrado como lo hizo con Helios?

Tal vez sólo era un buen tipo. No había razón para leer nada más en él de lo que era. Era la mejor aventura del verano que él podía tener, ¿verdad? Y ella había dejado bastante en claro que no estaba tratando de poner ganchos en él, lo que lo haría terminar fácilmente con ella cuando la temporada comenzara.

No había nada que lo atara a ella. Nada que la ligara con él.

Era una relación perfecta.

Así que ¿por qué no se sentía perfectamente bien ahora?

"Has estado muy callada."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y le ofreció una sonrisa. "Simplemente disfruto del extraordinario paisaje."

"Tú eres un paisaje extraordinario. Al diablo con el mar, las palmeras y la arena."

Él los sacó fuera del agua y dejándola caer en la arena, derribándola sobre él.

Ella se echó a reír. "Eres muy bueno para mi ego".

"Sí, me están pagando para aumentarlo un poco."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?"

Puso sus dedos a sus labios. "No te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto. Pero confía en mí, tienen su mejor interés en mente al haberme contratado para levantarte un poco." Ella se echó a reír y empujó su pecho, levantándose hasta quedar sentada. Deslizó sus dedos debajo de su camisa, amando la calidez que encontró cuando su piel se reunió con la suya. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tendré que torturarte para conseguir la verdad?"

Él entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza. "Dame tu mejor tiro."

Ella le desabrochó la camisa, la tiró a un lado, y extendió los dedos a lo largo de su pecho.

"¿Me mantendrás aquí abajo para conseguir la verdad de mí?" Le preguntó.

Ella no respondió y en su lugar dejó sus dedos a la deriva sobre sus costillas, por su estómago e incluso más abajo, sumergiéndose en sus pantalones cortos en busca de su pene. Éste se levantó cuando ella tiró de sus pantalones cortos y se los quitó, arrojándolos a un lado.

"Ahora estoy a tu merced."

"Sí que lo estás," dijo, tomando su pene entre sus manos. Acariciándolo desde la base hasta la punta, deslizando lentamente sus manos, disfrutando de la sensación del endurecimiento de su pene mientras lo tocaba.

"Eso es tortura".

Ella le sonrió a él. "¿Listo para renunciar a tus secretos?"

"No"

Ella arremolinó su dedo pulgar sobre la cresta de su pene, utilizando el líquido que se había reunido allí para lubricar sus movimientos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero ella estaba viendo su rostro, sus respiraciones volviéndose fuertemente agudas, en sus fosas nasales cuando rodó ambas manos sobre su pene. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su rostro mientras ella se inclinaba y lamía la cabeza de su pene, rodando con la lengua alrededor de su eje, arrastrando hacia abajo la parte inferior. Ella pasó la lengua por sus bolas y él se levantó, se quejó, y se sentó, abriendo las piernas.

"Cristo, eso es bueno, Serena".

Ella puso su lengua en su saco, poniéndose cada uno en la boca, queriendo degustarlo en todas partes antes de poner su pene en su boca y llevar su eje a lo más profundo. Bajó por él, haciéndole ver como su pene desaparecer entre sus labios. Lo sintió estremecerse, volviéndose débil de la forma en que él la hizo sentir débil cuando hicieron el amor, queriéndolo llevar directo al punto y sobre él. Ella se aferró a la base de su eje y aumentó la succión que lo llevó a la parte posterior de su garganta, y luego disminuyó cuando él agarró su pelo y se metió en su boca con movimientos rápidos, duros.

Ella puso su mano en su muslo y sintió la humedad de su transpiración, sabiendo que él se estaba conteniendo, por lo pasó su mano a lo largo de su eje y revoloteó su lengua en la suave cabeza.

"Sí. Oh, sí. Maldita sea, me voy a correr. Voy a correrme en tu boca, Serena".

Ella murmuraba contra de su eje, necesitando que la dejara tenerlo todo.

El se arqueó en su boca y gimió, después apretó su abrazo en su pelo mientras la soltaba, chorreando caliente en su boca. Lo sostuvo allí, tragándose lo que le daba mientras se mecía contra ella, con todo su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Finalmente liberó su pene cuando cayó de espaldas contra la arena.

"Maldita sea", fue todo lo que dijo.

Serena apoyó su cabeza sobre su estómago, escuchando el ritmo salvaje de su pulso, el aumento y caída de su respiración mientras él pasaba la mano sobre sus cabellos.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. "¿Listo para decirme tus secretos?"

Él se rió, levantando la cabeza. "¿Secretos? ¿Qué secretos?"

"Maldito". Ella recogió arena y se la lanzó sobre el estómago. Se abalanzó sobre ella, pero ella gritó, saltó y corrió, con Darien sobre sus talones.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, y él estaría sobre ella en cuestión de segundos, lanzándola al suelo. Ella chilló de risa cuando la abordó.

"No es justo", gritó mientras la tiraba bajo él, con la parte superior de su vestido ahora alrededor de su cintura. A ella no le importó. "Tu profesión te da ventaja."

"Deja de lloriquear." Él agarró arena y la frotó entre sus pechos. Ella tomó un puñado de arena y se la frotó en el pelo. Para el momento en que habían terminado de revolcarse en la arena mojada, Serena estaba convencida de que había más de ella en ellos que en la playa.

"Muy bien, suficiente", dijo Darien, escupiendo arena de su boca.

Serena rió y Darien se acercó, se la echó encima del hombro, y se dirigió a su bungalow.

Abrió la ducha, mientras Serena se quitaba el vestido. Entraron en la gran ducha juntos y ella se echó a reír mientras Darien se daba la vuelta.

Tenía arena en la cara, en el pelo, y trozos de ella colgaban de varias partes de su cuerpo.

"¿Me veo tan mal como tú?"

Él sacudió la arena de sus hombros. "Probablemente".

Se bañaron con espuma a fondo, ya que la arena había conseguido llegar a todas partes. Serena estuvo agradecida por los chorros a ambos lados de la ducha, y por la ducha extraíble, ya que sacaba arena de los lugares incómodos de su cuerpo.

"Bueno, eso fue como un tratamiento de spa", dijo una vez que habían lavado la arena de todas las posibles grieta. "Pero mi piel está completamente lisa ahora."

Darien se enjuagó la cara y se volvió hacia ella. "¿De verdad? Creo que debo comprobarlo para asegurarme que te sacaste toda la arena."

Serena arqueó una ceja, después le tendió los brazos. "Inspeccióname."

Él se volvió a su alrededor y alisó las manos sobre sus hombros y brazos, y luego por la espalda. "Se ve bien aquí. Date la vuelta".

Lo hizo y sostuvo su mirada con la de ella mientras él agitaba sus dedos por su cabello húmedo, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos hicieran su camino a través de su nariz y labios.

Se inclinó y rozó los labios de ella. "Sabes a libre de arena."

Ella suspiró cuando pasó la lengua encima de sus labios, moviéndola entre sus dientes para probar su lengua antes alejarse.

"No hay arena en tu lengua."

Ella se echó a reír.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando él puso sus pulgares sobre sus pechos, luego agarró sus caderas con sus manos. "Sí, muy suave aquí, pero tengo que dar un vistazo más de cerca aquí."

Él se dejó caer de rodillas. "Abre las piernas, cariño."

Lo hizo, apoyándose en el lado de la ducha cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, con su lengua serpenteando y lamiendo a lo largo de los pliegues de su vagina. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer el agua sobre su cara y pelo, con el calor y el vapor sólo sumándose a la construcción de la presión profunda en su interior mientras Darien chupaba su clítoris. Jadeó cuando él deslizó su lengua dentro de ella.

Levantó la pierna y la apoyó sobre su hombro, abriéndose más para él.

"Suave, dulce, tan suave aquí." Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, follándola con movimientos suaves mientras perezosamente hacía círculos alrededor de su clítoris con su lengua.

Fue suave y fácil llevara directo al borde una y otra vez, sorprendiéndose de que fuera tan rápido. Se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó, meciéndose en su contra mientras se aferraba a ella, asegurándose de no caer mientras montaba un delicioso orgasmo.

Darien se levantó y llegó a la puerta por un condón, luego envolvió su pierna alrededor de su cadera empujó dentro de ella, empujándola contra la pared de la ducha. Él levantó las manos encima de su cabeza y se inclinó para lamer sus pezones.

Ahora se trataba de una cuestión de hambre apasionada, y se reflejaba en él.

"Bésame", exigió, y levantó su cabeza, tomando su boca en un beso abrasador, levantando su deseo a niveles insoportables mientras se metía en ella con compresiones profundas y penetrantes.

Él rodó las caderas sobre ella, meciéndose en su contra una y otra vez hasta que ella estuvo a punto de correrse otra vez, gritando cuando explotó con la sensación. Soltó sus brazos y la levantó y la besó con todo lo que tenía dándole una mirada íntima que la derritió. Se bebió sus gemidos y la agarró con fuerza mientras él se estremecía en su contra, con sus dedos hundiéndose tan duro en sus nalgas que supo que le había dejado marcas, pero a ella no le importó.

El agua había empezado a enfriarse para cuando la soltó y ella siguió temblando en el interior por la fuerza de sus dos orgasmos y del suyo.

Darien extendió la mano y cerró el suministro de agua, agarrando toallas para los dos. Se secó y se subió a la cama. Darien la atrajo hacia él, haciéndole el pelo húmedo a un lado para besar su nuca.

Serena cerró los ojos y trató de apagar la emoción que siempre aparecía al estar con Darien.

Era sólo sexo. Sólo sexo y nada más.

Tal vez si se mantenía diciéndoselo una y otra vez, se lo podría creer y evitar el darse cuenta de que había caído profundamente enamorada de él. Debido a que ese pensamiento volvía todo el maldito tiempo, y cuanto más trataba de alejarla, más surgía.

Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo desaparecer, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones de decirse a sí misma de que eso no estaba ocurriendo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

"Necesito que vayas al estreno de una película."

Darien había tenido uno de los más duros entrenamientos de su vida. Lo último que necesitaba ver cuando salió del campo de juego era a Set, viéndose con el rostro fresco, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, y como un tigre listo para saltar.

Él jadeó aspirando una bocanada de oxígeno y lo expiró, luego se sentó en el banco y agarró una de las botellas que los asistentes le pasaron. "¿Por qué?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio una mirada. "Sabes por qué. La temporada se pondrá en marcha pronto. Necesito tu cara en la portada y en el centro de todas las revistas."

Él bebió la mitad de la botella, y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella. "¿Cuál es la película?"

Ella sonrió. "Es una película de acción. La nueva con Seiya Kou."

"¿Cuándo?"

"La noche del miércoles."

Darien asintió y agarró su toalla. "Consultaré a Serena y veré como pinta su agenda".

"Whoa. No lo creo."

La miró. "¿Qué?"

"Asistirás al estreno con Kaolinete Kuromine, la belleza caliente que adornó la portada de la edición de trajes de baño".

Él se puso de pie y se enfrentó a ella. "No".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Perdón?"

"Dije que no. Trataré de ir al estreno de la película si piensas que eso ayudará a las Relaciones Públicas. Pero iré con Serena. Y cualquier evento futuro que desees planear será con Serena como mi cita."

Set soltó una carcajada. "Tienes que estar bromeando. Ella es una don nadie."

"Ella no es una don nadie para mí, Setsuna. Es alguien que me importa."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Estoy hablando sólo de apariencias para la promoción que es un beneficio para tu carrera. Aparecer con Serena en esos eventos no es beneficioso para ti."

Él no estaba de humor para esto, y Set no lo captaba, o era demasiado testaruda para ver las cosas a su manera. De todos modos no cedería. "Sólo te diré esto una vez más, así que asegúrate de escuchar. No haré más esos eventos sin Serena. Ella me importa, y no quiero ser visto en público con otras mujeres. ¿Entendido?"

Ella levantó las manos. "Lo capto. Caray, no tienes que abalanzarte sobre mi cabeza con eso. Haremos algo diferente entonces. Tienes un juego este fin de semana, y la barbacoa del equipo posterior al juego. Invita a Serena. Ella puede conocer a las esposas y novias. Y será una buena foto. Jugaremos con eso y las cámaras estarán en el lugar para tomar tu foto."

Cuando la miró, ella agregó, "Con Serena".

"Muy bien. Lo que quieras." Tomó su casco y se dirigió a la ducha, preguntándose cuando su vida se había vuelto tan condenadamente complicada. Tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza con su primera pretemporada de juego llegando este fin de semana. Solía entrar en esos juegos con el celo de un niño –sin preocupaciones. Pero desde que había cumplido los treinta y los lobos sedientos de sangre de la juventud y del vigor habían comenzado a perseguir sus talones, cada paso que daba tenía que ser de un cálculo cuidadosamente, y esta vez tenía que poner todo en el campo. Los jefes le habían dicho que estaba sobre una base sólida y que seguía siendo su jugador estrella, pero sabía que significaba una mierda si se lesionaba o el rendimiento de esa temporada no se acumulaba en números.

Y luego estaba Serena. ¿Cómo podía algo que había empezado tan alegre y divertido y solo de sexo acabar convirtiéndose en algo más serio?

Se puso de pie frente a su armario para vestirse y se preguntó qué diablos iba a hacer con esto. No tenía relaciones serias. Infiernos, no tenía relaciones con las mujeres. Él se citaba con ellas. Las follaba. Se divertía con ellas. Después, ellas se iban en una dirección y él en otra. Su carrera - El amor de su vida era el fútbol. Siempre fue así, y asumía que sería para siempre. Oh, pensó que podría instalarse uno de esos días, después que su carrera futbolística hubiera terminado y tuviera el tiempo y la atención para centrarse en una mujer.

Lo que no esperaba era que Serena llegara a su vida, golpeara su trasero y volviera su mundo al revés.

No estaba preparado para una relación ni menos para un compromiso. Tenía que centrarse en esa temporada, y lo que significaba que tenía que alejarse todo lo demás una vez que comenzara la temporada.

Se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza y se sentó en el banco para meter sus cosas en su bolsa de deportes, después arrastró los dedos por su pelo.

Entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con Serena? ¿Despacharla? ¿Alejarse y decirle que el verano fue divertido, pero que había tenido suficiente, ahora que la temporada se había puesto en marcha? Las otras mujeres que habían salido y entrado en su vida sabían que iba a ser así. Diversión, viajes, fotos divertidas, buen sexo, pero cuando comenzaba la temporada, se había terminado. Ellas lo sabían y él lo sabía, y habían estado bien con eso, porque no había querido permanecer con ellas más de lo que lo hizo. Habían conocido el resultado, habían jugado el juego, y ambas partes habían ganado.

Sin embargo, en el campo hoy día le había leído la cartilla a Setsuna por sugerir que fuera al estreno de cine con otra mujer. Le dijo a Set que no vería a nadie más, que Serena era la única mujer en su vida.

Mierda.

¿Acaso siquiera sabía que rayos quería?

Lo mejor era averiguarlo antes de seguir con Serena.

O tal vez sería mejor que averiguar lo que ella quería. No podía querer otra cosa que un verano con él. Estaba ocupaba construyendo su carrera. Había un niño en quien pensar. No era la clase de mujer que estaba allí tratando de conseguir un marido. Era ferozmente independiente, protegiendo a Helios, y no había querido involucrarse en su estilo de vida al principio. Por lo tanto, no era como si estar con ella alrededor la convirtiera en un elemento permanente de su vida.

¿La quería en su vida de forma permanente?

Se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Jesús, no lo sabía. ¿Podría manejar eso? Estuvo persiguiéndola desde la primera noche que se habían conocido, incluso sin pensar en lo que podría dar lugar con eso. Había operado con el instinto ciego. La persecución fue divertida porque nunca había tenido que perseguir a una mujer antes.

Ahora que la temporada iba a comenzar, era tiempo de tomar algunas decisiones, porque parecía que su relación con Serena se dirigía a alguna parte. Sus sentimientos hacia ella también se dirigían a alguna parte.

Y no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se sentía o si lo podría manejar. La idea de sólo alejarse de ella no era aceptable. La deseaba en su vida. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso, tanto para él como para ella?

Cristo. Si alguna vez necesita un trago, era ahora. El alcohol siempre fue bueno para hacerlo olvidar las cosas en las que no quería pensar. Y esta era un gran tema en el cual no quería pensar.

Agarró su bolso y sacó sus llaves, entonces empujó las puertas de los vestidores, necesitando aire fresco para aclarar su cabeza. Llegó al estacionamiento y aspiró una gran bocanada, dándose cuenta de que fue demasiado duro respirar, maldita hiperventilación. Abrió la cerradura de su coche, arrojó su mochila en la parte de atrás, y subió, obligando a su respiración a calmarse antes de que encender el coche.

Respirar. Resolver. Dios, ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Tenía una gran vida, una carrera increíble, con éxito, una mujer maravillosa a la que parecía importarle mucho él, y por primera vez en años deseaba beber.

¿Qué clase de hijo de puta débil voluntad lo hacía?

Había un montón de cosas en que pensar. Ya era hora de ir a casa, cambiarse de ropa y dar una larga carrera antes de hacer algo estúpido como parar en el bar más cercano y tomar un trago.

Darien y su hermano no eran muy cercanos en la medida de que los hermanos lo eran, pero Endymion sabía lo que pasada. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, y debido a que Endymion estaba en la ciudad por un partido, pensó que se trataría de un buen momento para llevar a su hermano a cenar.

Se encontraron en un bar con vista a la ciudad. Darien entró y examinó la vista panorámica del Puente de la Bahía y del centro de San Francisco antes de bordear la mirada hacia la barra. Ahí se encontraba su hermano, que estaba rodeado por tres mujeres. Era de esperar.

Tan pronto como Endymion vio a Darien, le hizo señas.

"Lo siento, señoras," dijo Endymion. "Tengo algunos negocios que tienen que ver con mi hermano esta noche."

"Oh. Mi. Dios", dijo la rubia alta. "Es Darien Chiba, el jugador de fútbol."

La morena de pie junto a la rubia del tamaño de Darien volteó la cabeza para mirar la punta de su pie, después, le ofreció una sonrisa sexy que decía que era suya para que la tomara. Hacía un par de meses podría haber estado interesado. Ahora... no tanto.

"Hasta luego", dijo Endymion, tomando su cerveza y moviéndose al otro extremo de la barra, para la decepción de todas las mujeres, que hicieron un mohín y se fueron.

"Les has roto el corazón", dijo Darien.

"Sí, sí." Endymion tomó asiento. "No te imaginas todos los puntos de interés, pero la vista es agradable, tanto fuera como dentro del bar."

"¿Qué? ¿No querrías que te llevara por las calles más sórdidas del mundo, verdad?"

Endymion sonrió. "Paso."

"Buen partido el de hoy."

"Te hubiera enviado entradas."

Darien se echó a reír. "Te veo jugar un montón. Atrapo algunos de los juegos en la televisión, sin embargo. Buen home round".

Endymion sonrió e inclinó la botella de cerveza a sus labios. "Gracias. Tus fanáticos locales no parecen poner demasiada atención en ello, y eso que fue la carrera ganadora."

"San Francisco te atrapará la próxima vez."

"No apostaría por ello."

La anfitriona los llamó a su mesa, por lo que se dirigieron al restaurante. Darien había solicitado una cabina con un poco de privacidad, por lo que Casey les había dado la pequeña sala privada. Después que su camarero había tomado sus pedidos, cerró la puerta.

"¿Estamos teniendo una fiesta esta noche? Y si lo estamos, por favor dime que esas tres hermosas mujeres reunidas en el bar antes de alguna manera estarán involucradas."

Darien negó. "No, sólo no quería ser reconocido."

"¿Ah, sí?" Endymion dejó su cerveza en la mesa y se inclinó. "Si es ilegal, inmoral, y con mujeres desnudas participando, estoy dentro".

"Estas algo grave Endymion."

Su sonrisa murió. "Está bien. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"

"De un par de cosas. Realmente no sabía con quién hablar de esto."

"Mira, me doy cuenta que estoy lleno de mierda la mayor parte del tiempo, Darien, pero sabes que si alguna vez me necesitas, estoy aquí para escucharte. Sin juzgarte."

Y eso era lo que necesitaba oír. "Son una gran cantidad de cosas. Serena y yo, Set, el fútbol."

Endymion se echó hacia atrás. "Explícame por el principio. Me tienes toda la noche."

Darien inhaló y resopló. "Le dije a Serena que soy alcohólico."

Las cejas de Endymion se elevaron. "En serio. ¿Así de tanto confías en ella?"

"Lo hago. Algo pasó con Helios, y quise mostrárselo, y a él, lo que podía suceder si un chico se involucraba demasiado con el alcohol."

Endymion se inclinó. "Así que espera. ¿El chico lo sabe, también?"

"Sí. Lo llevé a una reunión conmigo."

"Jesús. Tal vez entiendo que se lo hayas dicho a Serena. Pero ¿Al chico? Sabes lo volátiles que son. ¿Qué pasa si lo divulga? Has tenido mucho cuidado en evitar que tu secreto esté en las manos de los medios de comunicación."

"Ya lo sé. No creo que Helios diga nada. Entiende que es importante para mí mantenerlo en secreto."

Endymion resopló y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. "Sí. Mejores intenciones y todo eso. ¿Qué pasa si rompes con su madre o la dañas de alguna manera? Sé que lo primero que hará será difundir a través de Internet que eres un borracho."

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Tomé ese riesgo. Ahora tengo que confiar en los dos."

"Bueno, ese es el riesgo a tomar, supongo. Yo, no confiaría en nadie. Todos mis secretos están en el armario donde pertenecen."

"Infiernos, Endymion, tú publicas todos tus secretos. Eres el chico malo del béisbol, y les encantas de esa manera. Es por eso que las mujeres acuden a ti como si hubieras sido rociado con algún tipo de maldito afrodisíaco."

Endymion agitó las cejas. "¿Qué puedo decir?, Soy irresistible."

"No me enfermes antes de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oye, tú eres el que ha ido por una sola mujer, así que no me culpes si estás celoso".

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. "No puedo creer que te invité a cenar."

"Puedes leer todo acerca de mí en las revistas, hermano. Y recuerda los buenos momentos que solías tener." Endymion tomó la botella y se inclinó atrás en su silla.

Darien se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Las burlas durante el juego con su hermano para ayudar a aliviar su estado de ánimo y levantar algo de la seriedad.

"Muy bien, así que dime qué más hay, además de ti vomitando todos tus resguardados secretos a Serena y a su hijo. Así que ¿Las cosas son serias entre ustedes dos?"

"No lo sé. Creo que sí. Puede ser que quiera que lo sean. Creía que era a donde iban las cosas."

"Pero ¿Ella se echó para atrás?"

"No"

"¿Tú te retiraste?"

"No"

Endymion se echó a reír. "¿Qué mierda, hombre? ¿Qué está pasando entonces? Parece que todo está yendo bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No lo sé." Se inclinó hacia delante, juntó las manos. "Tengo miedo, Endymion. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto?"

"¿Me estás preguntando sobre el amor y sus relaciones? Tal vez debas hablar con mamá al respecto. Nunca he tenido una relación con una mujer en toda mi vida. No tengo novias. Tú eres el que estás muy por delante del juego en cuanto a mujeres y cosas de compromiso".

Darien se reclinó en su silla. "Es sólo que no sé si soy un buen material para largo plazo. Y entonces con la nueva temporada comenzando, estoy preocupado por mi carrera".

Endymion levantó la cerveza. "¿No lo estamos todos? Pero pensé que estabas atado a un contrato"

"Lo estoy. Pero eso es sólo si soy bueno como la temporada pasada y de cómo vaya en la temporada actual. Han contratado a un joven con un cohete en el brazo. Y el chico que trajeron hace un año no anda nada mal."

"¿Y? Eso te mantendrá sobre ruedas. Y un equipo siempre tiene que tener refuerzos. Me enfrento a lo mismo en el béisbol. Los clubes tienen un pateador-de traseros como primera base con promedios estelares a la espera de joderme o de que me lesione. En los deportes estás arriba un día y abajo al siguiente. Sabes que no hay garantías y no puedes viajar en lo alto de la ola siempre. Por lo menos tienes la inteligencia y el sentido de los negocios como refuerzos cuando hayas terminado con el juego, por lo que estás delante de mí en eso."

"Si hubieras prestado atención a la escuela, habrías tenido lo mismo."

Endymion tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. "Sí, sí. Ahora suenas como mamá."

"Todavía puedes invertir, empezar un negocio en algún lado, prepararte para tu propia jubilación. No te estás volviendo más joven, lo sabes."

"Uh-ajá. Y no estamos aquí para hablar de mí ni de mis defectos, ¿verdad?"

Darien suspiró. "Está bien".

Endymion agitó su botella. "Mira, Darien. Sólo hay que disfrutar del juego mientras lo tengas. Jugar el mejor juego que puedas, y dejar de preocuparte por la mierda sobre la no tienes ningún control."

"Tienes razón. No sé por qué estoy en tan mal estado con toda esta mierda. Sólo me di cuenta de repente. Y luego está Set bombardeándome tratando de lanzar a las mujeres sobre mí".

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo."

Darien se echó a reír. "Ahora mismo es algo malo. Está peleándose conmigo por Serena. Quiere que sea visto con la última actriz o modelo y no es feliz porque estoy con Serena".

"¿A quién le importa una mierda lo que piense Set?" Endymion terminó su cerveza y la dejó a un lado, y luego llamó al camarero, quien le trajo otra cerveza y a Darien otra agua mineral. Después de que el camarero cerró la puerta, Endymion se inclinó. "Mira, Set es grande para nuestras carreras y rara vez nos dirige mal, pero es un dolor enorme en el trasero. Un dolor caliente en el trasero con las mejores malditas piernas que he visto nunca, y nos hace un montón de dinero. Pero si es a Serena a quien deseas, entonces pon derecha a Set y no la dejes presionarte al hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Nunca he conocido a alguien que te presione, así que ¿Qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza?"

"No lo sé." Darien sacó un pedazo de pan de la canasta del centro de la mesa y lo untó con mantequilla, agitando su mano alrededor. "Es como si toda mi vida hubiera cambiado en los últimos dos meses, y estoy de pronto en una encrucijada. Solía saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía mi vida, y ahora no estoy seguro de nada."

Endymion tomó el pan de las manos de Darien y se metió un bocado en la boca. Masticó unos segundos y luego dijo, "Estás enamorado, hermano. Es obvio. Esa tiene que ser la única cosa que te ponga así de mal, porque nunca te había visto así."

Darien tomó un sorbo de agua para cubrir su seca garganta. "¿Tú crees?"

"Bueno, no sé nada sobre el amor, pero está en todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Así que sí, creo que estás enamorado. Y si esto es lo que el amor le hace a un hombre, entonces espero como el infierno que nunca me pase a mí, porque hombre, eres un jodido hijo de puta."

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Hombre arriba, trágatelo, y lidia con ello. Mira lo que has pasado en tu vida, Darien. Pasaste la universidad como un borracho, pero te las arreglaste para luchar contra eso y conseguir un contrato con la NFL. Has estado sobrio durante todos estos años, y ni una vez has tocado una gota de alcohol, ¿no?"

"Correcto".

"Muy bien, así que si te gusta Serena, entonces haz algo al respecto. Si decides que no te gusta, entonces corta por lo sano. Dile a Set que saque su trasero de tu vida personal y empieza a decirle cómo manejar tu maldita carrera de la manera en que deseas que lo haga. Sólo porque estás en una encrucijada y algunas cosas en tu vida están cambiando, no significa que necesites un trago para pasar a través de él. No has necesitado uno en todos estos años, y seguro como el infierno no necesitas de uno ahora.

Claro, tienes treinta años ahora. Pero nunca he visto un tipo trabajar más duro para mantenerse en forma, así que ve por ahí, juega al fútbol, y sigue disfrutando del juego. Y no te preocupes por perder tu resistencia o tu mojo o lo que coños estás preocupado por perder. Cuando llegue el momento de hacerte a un lado, lo sabrás, y lidiarás con eso igual que siempre has tratado las cosas, de frente.

La bebida no te ayudará a escapar de las realidades de tu vida, y tú lo sabes. Fuiste por ese camino una vez, y sabes lo bien que terminó. O no terminó. Pero sólo tú puedes hacer esa elección. Yo no puedo hacerla por ti. Así que la decisión es tuya."

El camarero trajo la comida, y Darien se hundió en ella y comió, y meditó sobre todas las cosas que Endymion le dijo.

"Seguro que creciste mientras yo no estaba mirando."

Endymion levantó la mirada de su plato. "No, no lo he hecho. Aún me parto el trasero y veo a una mujer cada semana, tal como lo he estado haciendo desde que tenía dieciséis años."

"Pero has podido manejarlo. Tienes tu carrera exactamente donde la deseas y tus prioridades. No terminaste siendo un borracho como yo."

"Tuve el beneficio de un hermano mayor que arruinó las cosas de una manera importante, por lo que tuve que aprender de sus errores".

Endymion le guiñó un ojo, y se rió de Darien. "Te quiero, idiota."

Entonces Endymion se echó a reír. "Igual que yo, tonto".


	18. Chapter 18

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Serena se movió en su asiento, atrapada en la emoción de la multitud que había agotado las entradas. El estadio estaba lleno, a pesar de que era sólo el primer partido de la pretemporada. Pero San Francisco estuvo tan cerca de ganar el Campeonato de la División en la pasada temporada, y el equipo parecía estar aún más fuerte esta temporada con un agente libre y unos pocos fichajes para subir su defensa.

Y si ella estaba encantada de estar allí esa noche, el entusiasmo de Helios estaba fuera de las listas de éxitos, sobre todo debido a que Darien había conseguido los asientos en la línea de la yarda cincuenta en la que el resto de las familias de los jugadores estaban. Helios estuvo con los ojos abiertos, y poniendo atención a todo desde que habían llegado un par de horas antes de la hora del partido, y no fue capaz de quedarse quieto, tomando fotos y enviando mensajes de texto a todos sus amigos con el nuevo teléfono que había recibido por su cumpleaños. Darien les había conseguido una entrada extra para que Helios pudiera llevar a su nuevo amigo, Bobby, otro jugador de fútbol de primer año y que era un chico muy bueno que estaba muy emocionado también de estar en el partido. Los dos tenían las cabezas juntas señalando con el dedo, hablando de las estadísticas de los jugadores y casi ignorando el hecho de que Serena estaba allí.

Así era como debía ser.

Se había acomodado, sintiéndose un poco conspicua con la camiseta con el número catorce de Darien Chiba que le había dado, pero también un poco posesiva y bien, sólo un poco caliente por estar usando su nombre y número en la espalda, sobre todo porque estaba sentada con todas las esposas y novias de los jugadores.

"Así que, eres la mujer de Darien."

Ella se volvió y sonrió a una linda morena. "No lo sé, pero sí, estamos saliendo."

La mujer le tendió la mano. "Soy Molly Sanjoin. Mi marido es Neflyte Sanjoin, el número setenta y dos. Es ofensivo derecho, y estará protegiendo esta noche el trasero de Darien."

Serena se echó a reír y sacudió la mano. "Entonces, gracias de antemano por el trabajo de Tommy." Serena le presentó a Molly a Helios y a Sammy. Molly les presentó a las otras mujeres que estaban sentadas cerca.

"¿Cuánto hace que tú y Darien están juntos?"

Esa pregunta había llegado de Luna Mau, una muy adorable mujer embarazada sentada al lado de ella, cuyo marido Artemis era el pateador.

"Nos conocimos a principios de este verano."

"Darien nos encanta. Es muy bueno con todos nuestros niños. Nunca había sentado a una chica con nosotros antes. Su mamá y papá han estado aquí, y su hermano también un par veces, pero nunca una novia, por lo que es la primera vez."

"¿Es cierto?"

"Sí. Tú debes ser especial."

Ella se sentía así, y tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien. "¿Para cuándo llega tu bebé?"

"En un mes. Se siente como si llegara en cualquier momento por la forma en que está pateando. Será como su papá."

Serena dejó escapar una breve carcajada, recordando a Helios dentro de ella y todas las noches que no pudo dormir a causa de sus patadas en las costillas. "Creo que todos se sienten de esa manera hacia el final, ¿no?"

"Nuestra hija era más suave que este pequeño chico. Es un pateador nato."

"Espero que siga los pasos de tu marido entonces."

Luna se rió. "Eso sería increíble".

"¡Patada de salida!", Gritó una de las mujeres.

Serena estuvo tan ocupada con la conversación con las señoras que no había notado que el juego acababa de empezar. Puso toda su atención en él, sin embargo, sobre todo porque la ofensiva de San Francisco iba primero, lo que significaba que después de la patada de salida Darien entraría en el campo.

Y oh qué figura espectacular tenía en su uniforme, que se ajustaba perfectamente a través de su fino trasero, y las almohadillas en sus hombros y pecho, lo que hacía que se viera increíblemente enorme.

Serena se tensó cuando tomó la primera jugada del central, dándole el relevo a uno de sus receptores, que envió la bola a cuatro metros. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando los tacleadores corrieron directo más allá de Darien.

Para la segunda jugada, Darien estaba en el centro de nuevo, y esta vez tomó la presión y se lanzó a varias medidas directamente de vuelta, se quedó allí y buscó receptores, después dio un pase rápido al corredor a su izquierda, quien corrió para ganar sólo dos metros.

Ella sabía lo que iba a venir con tres o cuatro metros por recorrer. Primero la posesión del juego era siempre algo grande, y Arizona quería obligar a San Francisco y asegurarse de que no tuviera una primera oportunidad. Serena podía sentir la presión con tanta seguridad como si fuera la responsable de llevar el balón a las manos de un receptor.

Arizona iba a hacer una ofensiva.

Serena se apoderó de los brazos del asiento, Darien quebró la ofensiva y se puso en posición de defensiva, dio un vistazo, y retrocedió. La ofensiva se acercó, y su línea ofensiva se sostuvo. Darien disparó un largo paso hacia el campo bajo el receptor.

¡Lo atrapó! Veintidós yardas ganadas. "Respira, cariño", dijo Molly, frotando los hombros de Serena. "Va a ser un largo partido."

Serena se echó a reír. Luego exhaló.

El primer cuarto fue tenso, con los Sabers poniendo siete puntos en el tablero en su primera posesión, y respondiendo a Arizona con un touchdown propio después. Pero luego las cosas se calmaron un poco, y para el medio tiempo el juego estaba atado diez a diez. En la segunda mitad Darien salió y tiró pase tras pase, y su juego terrestre pareció sólido. La defensa se sostuvo, y los Sabers pusieron puntos en el tablero. El juego terminó siendo de un solo lado, con San Francisco saliendo victorioso. Por ser la pretemporada, Darien no jugó todo el partido, por lo que al final del tercer cuarto Serena pudo descansar, aunque todavía se emocionaba por el equipo.

Después que el juego terminó y la multitud salió de la cancha, el equipo se reunió con las esposas y familias para una barbacoa en el campo, algo con lo que Helios estaba muy emocionado.

Serena estaba feliz de terminar con la tensión de morderse las uñas por el juego. Ahora podía descansar.

O al menos eso pensaba, porque no había puesto un pie en el campo cuando vio a Setsuna yendo en su dirección, aunque cómo la mujer podía maniobrar caminar en el césped con tacones de cuatro pulgadas era algo que Serena no podía comprender. Setsuna claramente no conocía el significado de la palabra casual. Mientras tanto, Serena estaba muy cómoda en su camiseta de la selección, jeans y zapatos tenis, y sus labios se tensaron cuando vio la desaprobación de Setsuna.

"¿Disfrutando la comida de hoy, Serena?"

Serena estaba tan contenta de que Helios se hubiera reunido con algunos de los hijos de los otros jugadores de su misma edad y que Sammy y él se hubieran ido ya para estar con ellos, y que no tuvieran que soportar el desdén de Setsuna.

"De hecho, lo hago. Ahora mismo, pareces un poco demasiado arreglada para esto. Ten cuidado de no romperte un tobillo hundiéndote en el césped."

"Puedo caminar muy bien. Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí".

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Setsuna se encogió de hombros. "Sólo imaginé que estarías fuera de lugar por ahora. O que Darien se habría aburrido de ti. Confía en mí, cariño. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Le seguiré trayendo mujeres hermosas, y tarde o temprano va a picar".

Serena se cruzó de brazos. "Si piensas que él es poco profundo, la pesca será divertida."

Serena vio venir a Darien por el campo, por lo que por suerte se alejó de Set y se dirigió a él, puso sus brazos alrededor de él, y lo abrazó. "Gran juego el de hoy."

Él sonrió. "No está mal. Tenemos algunas cosas en que trabajar, pero fue prometedor".

"Pensé que había parecido increíble. Tu brazo es fuerte, y tu porcentaje de aprobados fue superior a la línea".

Él arqueó una ceja, y luego besó la punta de su nariz. "¿Haces un seguimiento de mis estadísticas ahora?"

"Sólo en mi cabeza."

"¿Dónde está Helios?"

"Está por ahí con los hijos de Haruka y Zoycite. Ellos juegan al fútbol, también, así que Helios y Sammy han hecho algunos nuevos amigos."

Darien asintió. "Bien. Me muero de hambre. Vamos a buscar comida."

La barbacoa estuvo maravillosa, igual que las personas, que le dieron la bienvenida como si ella y Darien fueran una pareja permanente. Serena no pudo haber pedido una mejor noche para ella o para Helios, a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco preocupada porque Helios se encariñara con todos.

En ese momento no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Su relación con Darien funcionaría o no lo haría, y ella no podía ponerle a Helios un escudo por las consecuencias de eso. En ese punto tenía dos opciones. Podía arrojarse de cabeza en lo que ella tenía con Darien y esperar lo mejor, o podía salir corriendo.

Tenía miedo de una opción ya que las posibilidades de que ella y Helios salieran lastimados eran grandes. Pero la segunda opción no era aceptable para ella. Darien era parte de su vida ahora, y alejarse de la devastaría.

Entonces, ¿qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer?

Por esa noche, se comería la cena y trataría de disfrutar de ella, lo que era condenadamente difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta que su mirada se mantenía a la deriva sobre Setsuna, que parecía estar teniendo una charla importante con el propietario del equipo Souichi Tomoe. Y en medio de esa conversación, Set se mantenía apuntando a ella, y después le susurraba al Sr. Tomoe.

Grandioso. Simplemente genial. Serena sólo podía imaginar las mentiras que Setsuna estaría diciendo de ella. ¿Pondría palabras en el oído del señor Tomoe sobre que era una mala influencia al estar Serena con Darien? ¿Le diría al dueño del equipo que sacar a Serena de la vida de Darien sería lo mejor que podía hacer por el futuro del equipo?

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando Setsuna enganchó su brazo con el del señor Tomoe y ambos se dirigieron en su dirección.

"Maldición," murmuró Serena.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Set está trayendo a Souichi Tomoe aquí."

"¿Por qué eso es un problema?" Darien empujó los restos de su hamburguesa con queso en su boca, después se limpió las manos con la servilleta y sonrió. "Hey, Souichi."

Souichi Tomoe era un multimillonario que hizo su dinero en los mercados financieros. Era un astuto hombre de negocios, y a pesar de que se arrastraba cerca de los ochenta años, todavía se veía en forma, con su cabeza llena de cabello plateado y un traje que tal vez costara más de lo que Serena ganaría en un año.

"Excelente comienzo de temporada, Darien".

Tomoe le tendió la mano, y Darien se la estrechó.

"Gracias. El equipo se ve fuerte. Se las arreglaron para traer algunos jugadores sólidos en la defensa."

Tomoe asintió. "Nuestra firma de agentes libres parecen reforzar nuestras debilidades solamente, así que espera grandes cosas este año." se volvió a Serena. "¿Y esta es tu nueva dama? Setsuna me ha estado contando sobre ti."

Ni siquiera quiso saber lo que Set le estuvo diciendo. Serena le estrechó la mano. "Serena Tsukino."

"Oh, sí. Hiciste nuestra fiesta hace un par de meses. Muy bonita. Estoy satisfecho con cómo resultó."

"Gracias, señor Tomoe."

Setsuna se apoyó en Tomoe como si fuera de oro. "Le decía a Souichi que fuiste la organizadora del evento. Las esposas y novias de los jugadores siempre tienen un fondo de caridad antes de la patada de salida de la temporada regular, y pensaba, ya que es apropiado para ti, si te gustaría ser la punta de lanza de este año."

"Oh." Serena se volvió a Souichi. "Por supuesto. Estaría encantada."

Tomoe tomó su mano entre las suyas. "Excelente. Es una buena exposición para el equipo y por una buena causa. Este año es para los campamentos de verano de niños de escasos recursos del área."

"Estaré encantada de ayudar."

"Su trabajo sería gratis, por supuesto."

"No tengo ningún problema con eso. Siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer obras de caridad."

"Estoy feliz de oír eso. Aún así, habrá promoción para tu empresa. Haré que nuestra gente se ponga en contacto contigo. El evento se llevará a cabo el sábado antes del último partido de la pretemporada en casa."

"Gracias, Sr. Tomoe." Ella asintió a Setsuna, quien le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con Souichi.

"Eso fue... interesante".

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Darien.

"Porque a Setsuna no le gusto. ¿Por qué que hace eso?"

Darien pasó el brazo alrededor de ella y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Nena, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de intentar averiguar qué demonios motiva a Set a hacer cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera lo intentes."

Ella se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en él. "Estás en lo correcto. No tiene sentido."

Pero aún así, algo le molestaba. Serena no pensaba que Set la había sugerido, porque le gustara o pensara que Serena era una organizadora de grandes eventos. Tal vez Set lo hizo por Darien porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Serena podía ser benéfica para la carrera de Darien.

A pesar de que lo dudaba, ya que Set había dejado en claro que el que Serena saliera de la vida de Darien era lo mejor para su carrera.

Pero ahora estaba hecho, y Serena se haría a cargo de la planificación de ese evento. Ahora tenía que hacer un trabajo de lanzamiento e impresionar jodidamente a Souichi Tomoe de nuevo.

Darien siguió a Serena a casa después. Helios hizo planes para pasar la noche en casa de Sammy, así que Serena los dejó primero. Darien ya estaba en su camino de entrada al llegar allí.

"¿Cansado?", Le preguntó ella cuando abrió la puerta.

Cerró con llave la puerta y tiró de ella a sus brazos. "No, en absoluto. Un juego siempre me acelera."

Ella se deslizó en sus brazos. "¿Es cierto? Entonces, ¿Qué haces cuando no tienes a una mujer dispuesta en tus brazos para ayudarte con todo el exceso de energía?"

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al piso de arriba. "Masturbarme".

La visualización de ello hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. "Me gustaría ver eso."

"¿En serio?" La dejó a un lado de la cama.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí. Siéntate."

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los dedos doblados en la colcha mientras Darien se quitaba la camisa. La visión de su cuerpo nunca dejaba de excitarla, sobre todo después de verlo jugar esa noche. Siempre fue una fanática del fútbol, pero ahora que conocía a Darien, que sabía de su ética de trabajo, y lo había visto jugar, sabía lo que pasaba por la forma en que se hacía cargo de su cuerpo. Era su trabajo asegurarse de que siguiera sano, y se lo tomaba muy en serio. Y chico, qué espectáculo. Era musculoso en todas los lugares adecuados, magro en todos los puntos que debía serlo, y tenía que resistirse de ir a él sólo para pasar sus manos sobre sus planos y ángulos que estaban tan perfectamente esculpidos por todas las horas que pasaba corriendo y hacía ejercicio en el gimnasio.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en sus manos mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, pateaba sus zapatos, y se deshacía de sus calzoncillos y pantalones, pateándolos a un lado. Su pene ya estaba erecto, y lo tomó con su mano, deslizándola lento y calmado.

"¿En qué piensas cuando haces eso?" Le preguntó.

"En mujeres".

"¿En las mujeres que has tenido ya, o en las mujeres que te gustaría tener?"

"En las dos."

Él mantuvo su mirada en ella mientras deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo de su eje. La habitación se volvió más cálida, por lo que se quitó los zapatos y tiró de su parte superior por su cabeza. "Y ¿Qué te imaginas sobre esas mujeres? ¿Piensas en ellas sólo... de pie alrededor?"

"No realmente."

"Así que piensas en teniendo sexo con ellas." Ella desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, después poco a poco movió la cremallera hacia abajo, con la mirada fija en los perezosos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su mano en su pene, en la forma como circulaba con el pulgar su ancha cabeza. Su respiración se aceleró cuando ella tiró sus pantalones, dejándola sólo en bragas y sujetador.

"A veces pienso en tener sexo con ellas." Él apretó su pene en su puño. "A veces las imagino tumbadas en la cama, desnudas y tocándose a sí mismas."

Serena se levantó sobre sus rodillas y tomó el broche de su sostén, lo abrió, y tiró del sujetador, que cayó a la cama. "Así que piensas en esas mujeres masturbándose."

"Sí". Él se apoderó de su pene más duro.

Pasó sus manos sobre sus pechos. "Ver a una mujer tocándose te excita."

"Infiernos, sí, sí".

Ella agarró sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgares y el índice, acariciándolos, sintiendo la sensación disparándose a su vagina. Acariciarse a sí misma así, ver a Darien tocándose su propio miembro, era lo más excitante que había experimentado nunca. Ella continuó a tocándose los pechos con una mano, pero dejó caer la otra hacia abajo a su caja torácica y abdomen, disfrutando de los juegos mientras se abría camino a sus bragas. Deslizó sus dedos alrededor del borde de sus bragas, mientras Darien envolvió su agarre estrangulando su pene y aumentando el ritmo un poco más rápido.

"Me gusta verte", susurró, entonces escondió su mano dentro de sus bragas y tomó su sexo.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Caliente. Caliente y estimulante. Y mojado."

"Déjame ver."

Ella tragó para humedecer su garganta reseca y bajó sus bragas, ajustando sus piernas para que quedaran colgando sobre el borde de la cama. Tomó una almohada para apoyar su cabeza en alto para que Darien todavía la pudiera ver, después puso su mano sobre su sexo, dejando que sus dedos tocaran la parte externa de los labios de su vulva.

"Tu coño está mojado", dijo, acercándose a la cama.

"Sí".

"Dime lo que piensas cuando te tocas a ti misma."

"Pienso que alguien se acerca a la habitación inesperadamente y me encuentra haciendo esto."

Cerró los dedos alrededor de su pene y llevó su mano a la punta, utilizando el pulgar para deslizarlo sobre la cabeza. "¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasa cuando te encuentra?"

"Se queda allí por un tiempo y me mira." Ella frotó sus dedos hacia arriba y sobre su clítoris, recubrimiento su raíz con sus jugos, y luego deslizó su mano hacia abajo, con la palma de su mano sobre su clítoris y levantándose, experimentado una explosión de sensaciones. "Pero entonces se desnuda, y comienza a acariciar su pene igual que como tú lo estás haciendo."

"¿Y luego qué?"

"Viene hacia el lado de la cama." Serena deslizó dos dedos dentro de su vagina y comenzó a follarse a ella misma.

Darien se inclinó sobre la cama y frotó la cabeza de su pene contra su muslo. "¿Puedes oírlo?" Le preguntó.

"Sí". Jadeó.

"¿No te gustaría que fuera mi pene la que estuviera dentro de ti, follándote?"

"Sí. ¿Es eso lo que el hombre de tus fantasías hace?"

Ella lo miró. "Sí. Me saca del borde de la cama y sumerge su polla en mí, entonces me folla duro hasta que grito porque me corro tan fuerte que no puedo soportarlo, hasta que él se corre tan fuerte que no puede evitarlo y grita mi nombre".

Darien agarró sus tobillos y tiró de su trasero hacia el borde de la cama, arrancando un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón abriéndolo y poniéndoselo. Serena acomodó sus pies al lado de la cama y se levantó mientras Darien se metió dentro de ella con un solo empuje.

Y la hizo gritar, porque estuvo esperando por eso, anticipándose a él, y era tan malditamente bueno que hundió sus uñas en su brazo. Él sostuvo sus caderas y metió su pene dentro de ella, con sus bolas golpeando su trasero a un ritmo fuerte y rápido que la hacía gemir y gritar su nombre mientras ella demandaba más y más.

Ella se agachó y empezó a frotar su clítoris, furiosamente yendo a la orilla esta vez, pero no dejando que incluso de dar respiraciones irregulares.

Ella se acercó a toda prisa, gritando y hundiendo las uñas en su brazo mientras se acercaba.

"¡Darien! Me corro. Oh, Dios, Darien, me corro."

"Joder, sí. Me corro también. ¡Serena!"

Él gritó su nombre al dejar caer las piernas y tirar de sus caderas en su contra. – Había gritado con su orgasmo, bombeando en su contra una y otra vez de nuevo con su liberación, después arrastró a los dos sobre la cama mientras él se curvaba de ella y enterraba su cara en su cuello.

Serena enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Darien, y él se levantó y la besó con un profundo, intenso beso que la calentó y confortó con una felicidad increíble.

"¿Te estoy aplastando?", Preguntó.

"No. Esto sólo se siente bien."

El inhaló y lo dejó escapar, después la juntó más cerca. "Me encanta estar contigo, nena. Muchísimo."

"Me encanta estar contigo, también."

"Eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida en mucho tiempo, Serena. Gracias."

Pasó su brazo sobre su espalda y sonrió, con la esperanza de que siempre podría ser así de buena la relación entre ellos.

Tal vez era así como enamorarse se suponía que se sentía. Miedo y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Y tal vez estaba bien dejar que sucediera.


	19. Chapter 19

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Serena nunca había trabajado más duro en su vida por algo por lo que no le iban a pagar. Las semanas de pretemporada habían volado, y estuvo realmente agradecida por los juegos que Darien había tenido fuera de la ciudad. Porque cuando Darien estaba alrededor quería estar con él. Y él quería estar con ella, lo que en verdad le gustaba un montón. La hacía sentirse una adolescente de nuevo, con esa necesidad de estar con alguien tanto que dolía. Sin embargo, ese tipo de deseo no le permitía centrarse de lleno en el trabajo, por lo que la salida de Darien de la ciudad el fin de semana fue bastante oportuna. Le daría tiempo para trabajar con las esposas, novias, y voluntarios que la estaban ayudando a poner el evento de caridad en marcha.

Habían decidido hacer un carnaval para los niños, completado con paseos y juegos. El lugar fue seleccionado, el tiempo por suerte estaría perfecto, y tenía las donaciones y voluntarios sumergidos en ello. Era asombroso lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer por una buena causa y por ser asociadas con un equipo importante y exitoso de fútbol. Debido a que el último partido de la pretemporada era mañana, muchos de los miembros del equipo estarían presentes. Firmarían pelotas de fútbol para los niños, lo que atraería a los medios de comunicación por fotografías y esperaba que llamara la atención sobre la caridad.

Las últimas semanas le habían dado la Serena la oportunidad de conocer a las mujeres del equipo mucho mejor. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en amiga de la mayoría de ellas, lo que significaba que sí que ella y Darien rompían, ella las perdería a todas ellas. Por otra parte, ¿Quién podría decir que no podía seguir siendo amiga de todas?

Luna Mau había entrado en parto y había tenido a su bebé la semana pasada. Serena y varias otras señoras del equipo habían ido a la casa de Luna pocos días después que había tenido a la pequeña Diana, quien había pesado diez onzas nueve libras. Con veintitrés pulgadas de largo no era de extrañar que la hubiera mantenido despierta toda la noche pateándola. Pero Luna estaba muy emocionada a pesar de estar agotada después de dieciocho horas de trabajo de parto. Y la bebé era adorable. Serena lo había sostenido por unos breves momentos, y las punzadas de sus hormonas femeninas se habían puesto a toda marcha. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Helios fue un bebé.

"¿Planeas tener más?" Luna le había preguntado.

La cabeza de Serena se había disparado. "Nunca he pensado en eso."

"Bueno, ya sabes, a Darien le encantan los niños." Michiru, la esposa de uno de los jugadores, le dijo con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

Dios mío. ¿Ella y Darien teniendo bebés? El pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido. "Darien y yo estamos sólo saliendo."

"Uh-ajá. Parece como si le gustara tu hijo."

"Helios es un adolescente."

"¿Y?" Amy Mizuno tomó a la pequeña Diana y suspiró. "Darien ha estado alrededor de todos nuestros niños, desde que eran infantes hasta la edad escolar. Y es genial con todos los tamaños. Será un padre maravilloso algún día."

"Sí, estoy segura de que lo será."

"Y ya que eres la única mujer que alguna vez ha traído por aquí... "

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso no significa que intente casarse conmigo ni tener hijos conmigo".

Pero la idea permaneció durante toda la semana. Era un tonto pensamiento. Matrimonio, bebés y una familia con ella y Darien y Helios y un niño que hubieran creado juntos.

Un pensamiento realmente tonto. Darien tenía su vida, que era el fútbol, y jóvenes mujeres hermosas. Su vida era su carrera y su hijo, ahora de quince años. Lo último que quería era volver a empezar. Tenía treinta años. En unos pocos años Helios iría a la universidad, y estaría libre para centrarse en su negocio, sin comprometerse. Se había sacrificado tanto en criar a Helios, para poder seguir en la escuela, para escalar, y conseguir que su negocio despegara.

No necesitaba un marido, y estaba segura como el infierno que no necesitaba empezar desde la zona cero de nuevo, cargando con un niño.

Un bebe con los profundos ojos azules de Darien y con su oscuro pelo. O una hija, tal vez. U otro niño. Alguien que Darien viera crecer, alguien con quien lanzar un balón de fútbol.

 _Dios mío. Pongan un bebé en mis brazos, y mis hormonas se golpearán todas._ Eso era todo. Ella y Darien eran novios, y de repente ¿Ella quería tener hijos con él?

Correcto, como si eso fuera a suceder. Sus días de bebés se habían terminado desde hacía largos años.

 _Concéntrate, Serena, enfócate._

Con esfuerzo, se reagrupó y dio plena atención al evento de caridad. Los paseos fueron perfectamente planeados, las cabinas estaban en su lugar, había mucha comida, y todos los jugadores habían llegado. Los niños estaban entrando, y los medios de comunicación estaban por todo el recinto de la feria. Haber tenido la sede en una de las ciudades de la bahía del este había permitido un fácil transporte, posibilidades de una gran asistencia, un montón de estacionamientos, y un gran clima.

Había puesto a todas las esposas y novias a trabajar en el carnaval con camisetas rosas del equipo, por lo que sería fácil detectarlas. Le había dado a Helios una camiseta de color rojo y blanco del equipo para que usara debido a que Darien le dijo a Helios que podría andar a su lado al día siguiente, algo con lo que Helios no tenía ningún problema, por obvias razones. Helios ayudaría al equipo preparando bebidas, repartiendo lápices, abriendo cajas de pelotas de fútbol y cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera necesitar, y ayudando al personal de equipo. Estaba extasiado solo por estar con el equipo hoy, así que estaba segura que haría de recadero por todo el tiempo que quisieran, y Serena estaba feliz de que Darien mantuviera un ojo en él por ella ya que así no tendría que preocuparse de dónde estaba ni de lo que estuviera haciendo. Una de las cosas en su lista.

Ahora podría enfocarse en los niños de la caridad, que estaban tan entusiasmados con el carnaval que se podía ver en sus rostros. Todos eran jóvenes con problemas que iban desde la edad escolar de primaria hasta finales o mediados de la escuela y principios de la escuela secundaria, así que tener un día libre sólo teniendo un poco de diversión, subirse al Tilt-A-Whirl o al Scrambler o a la montaña rusa, caminar a través por la casa de la risa, jugar a la pelota o intentar golpear a los patos del stand de tiro sería una buena manera de liberarlos de su vida cotidiana. Y tendrían la suerte de tener un tiempo cerca de los jugadores del equipo. Los chicos habían traído a sus padres o padres adoptivos y hermanos con ellos, por lo que no pasó mucho antes que la feria se completara, además de los organizadores del evento de caridad y miembros del personal que estaban allí, también. Serena iba de actividad a actividad para asegurarse que todo el mundo estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Se detuvo en el stand de jugadores, donde había una línea enorme de niños esperando a tomarse sus fotos y tener sus balones autografiados. Darien iba saliendo con algunos de los chicos.

"Hola", dijo. "¿Todo bien?"

La besó y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Todo va muy bien aquí. ¿Y tú? Te ves caliente y sudorosa."

Ella se echó a reír y se apartó el pelo de su húmedo rostro. "Ocupada. ¿Alguien necesita algo?"

"Deja de preocuparte por nosotros. Tenemos personal del equipo aquí para cuidar de nosotros. Y trata de relajarte. Anduve por ahí un poco, y todo se ve perfecto."

Ella inhaló, luego lo dejó escapar. "Descansaré cuando se acabe." Su teléfono sonó. Lo tomó de su bolsillo, escuchó, y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Darien. "Me tengo que ir y hacerme cargo de algo."

"Trata de no matarte por esto."

Ella se rió y salió corriendo, reuniéndose con Molly y algunas de las otras esposas, y se ocupó de la cuestión de servir la comida. Una vez que eso estuvo resuelto, vagó por el recinto de la feria asegurándose que los niños estaban siendo entretenidos. Todo el mundo parecía feliz.

"¿Señorita Tsukino?"

Ella se dio la vuelta, y un micrófono se metió en su rostro.

"Kyosuke Yamada, del Canal 8 de noticias. Nos gustaría entrevistarla para la transmisión local".

"Oh. No querría hacerme una entrevista. ¿Por qué no va y habla con el equipo?".

Sus labios se levantaron. "Ya hice eso. Me señalaron en su dirección, dijeron que había organizado este evento."

"Sólo soy la organizadora del evento. Realmente debe hablar con el líder de la fundación y con las personas que trabajan allí. Ellos son el corazón y alma detrás, asegurándose que estos niños lleven una vida equilibrada de educación, social y familiar." Miró a su alrededor, con la jodida esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien de la fundación de caridad, casi lloró de alivio cuando vio a Michiru Tenoh. "Aquí, déjeme traerle a Michiru."

Ella se apresuró a Michiru y arrastró a la persona de la televisión hacia ella. Michiru, que estaba sin un pelo fuera de lugar a pesar que había corrido incluso más que Serena, gentilmente accedió a decir algunas palabras acerca de la fundación y lo que ofrecía a los niños que habían tenido un comienzo difícil y algunas desventajas. Serena retrocedió y dejó que Michiru tuviera su tiempo frente a la cámara.

"Suave escape."

Serena se volvió y se enfrentó a Setsuna, quien lograba verse serena y fresca en su camiseta sin mangas, pantalones Capri y tacones de gatito.

"¿Qué? ¿Sin el traje de poder hoy?"

"Tengo ropa casual, Serena".

"Podrías haberme engañado. Yo que pensaba que siempre vestías como un tiburón al ataque." Incluso en ropa casual - que se veía de diseñador y cara - Set todavía se veía impecable.

"Deberías haber hecho la entrevista. Hubiera sido bueno para el equipo. Para Darien".

"Tú has la entrevista. Estoy acalorada y sudorosa y me veo horrible. Y la fundación puede hacer que el equipo se vea bien."

"La fundación hará que la fundación se vea bien."

Serena negó. "No es mi área. Te dejaré para que encuentres a alguien para que el equipo se vea bien."

Set se encogió de hombros. "Si tú insistes."

"Lo hago".

Alegre por haberse librado de Set, Serena se movió fuera de la mitad de camino donde se encontró con un grupo de chicos tratando de jugar mejor en los juegos de los dardos con globos de agua, anillos de tirar, y tirar la botella de leche. Ella miró a los proveedores cuidadosamente, deteniéndose en cada uno de ellos el suficiente tiempo como para estar segura que un porcentaje decente de niños ganaran. El señor Tomoe había financiado a esos vendedores muy bien, y los niños debían tener unas buenas posibilidades de ganar.

Y lo estaban consiguiendo. Satisfecha, siguió moviéndose.

La comida era abundante en el área de comidas, y había suficiente para beber allí, así como en todos los puestos de bebidas en todo el recinto de la feria. Todo parecía estar bajo control, por lo que Serena imaginó que se podría tomar un minuto o dos y hacer una parada en 'la zona de jugadores', que todavía estaba llena hasta el tope de niños, jugadores, y medios de comunicación.

Set estaba allí, dándoles un poco su tiempo y encarando a los periodistas. Había un grupo de niños colgados de Darien. Serena estaba a punto de pensar que la mujer tenía un hueso agradable en su cuerpo, pero se lo pensó dos veces. Estaba empujando a Darien, asegurándose que se viera bien. Serena puso los ojos en blanco y decidió volver más tarde, pero luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de Set estaban los niños que hablaban mientras ella estaba siendo entrevistada, y que Helios estaba de pie junto a Darien.

Helios estaba siendo fotografiado junto con varios otros niños mientras Set daba la entrevista.

"Estos niños vienen de pasados menos positivos," dijo Set, señalando a sus espaldas, deliberadamente inclinando la cabeza hacia Helios. "Algunos han sido objeto de abusos, algunos tienen padres que han estado involucrados en drogas. Algunos viven en hogares de acogida, y algunos sólo están económicamente desfavorecidos. La fundación y el equipo han creado este evento para dar a estos niños algo positivo en sus vidas, cuando no han tenido muchas cosas positivas que esperar."

Set se volvió a Helios y le hizo señas. Helios, obviamente, no supo qué diablos estaba pasando, le devolvió la sonrisa a Set y se acercó. Las cámaras se centraron en él.

"¿Estás pasando un buen momento hoy?", Preguntó Set.

Helios viéndose completamente avergonzado y asustado por la cámara, asintió. "Uh, sí. Estoy pasando un buen rato."

Y luego Set atrajo a Darien, y puso el brazo Darien sobre los hombros de Helios. Todo lo hizo para hacer parecer que Helios era uno de los niños con problemas, y que Darien se estaba ofreciendo de héroe para ayudar.

La sangre de Serena hirvió. Esa perra de mierda. Se quedó parada allí, con los pies clavados en el pavimento, sin saber qué hacer. Sacar a Helios de allí podría causar una escena y sólo empeoraría las cosas, avergonzando a Helios y a ella misma en el proceso. Pero se negaba a darle a Set la satisfacción. Y Darien parecía ajeno a todo ese asunto, jugando con Helios y con las cámaras como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Tal vez sabía lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez no le importaba.

Seguramente el hombre no era tan distraído. ¿Y si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo? Él y Set trabajaban en estrecha colaboración. Sabía cada vez que había una promoción. Seguro que Set había aclarado esto con Darien, así que tenía que haberlo sabido.

Las náuseas burbujearon, y ella se palmeó el estómago. El sol y el conocimiento de que Darien usara así a Helios la mareaban. Necesitaba sentarse, pero se negaba a alejarse, no cuando Helios era tan vulnerable.

Afortunadamente, las cámaras de pronto se alejaron, y Serena pudo respirar de nuevo. No quería hacer nada más que tomar a su hijo y correr como el infierno, pero era la responsable de ese evento, y no dejaría abandonada la fundación. Así que se tragó su rabia y mantuvo su enfoque el resto de la tarde, haciendo que el resto del evento se desarrollara sin problemas.

Cuando el último de los niños se subió de nuevo en el autobús y todo estuvo resuelto, agarró a Helios.

"Nos vamos."

Helios frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Darien dijo que saldríamos a comer."

"No hagas preguntas. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

Darien estuvo a su lado en un segundo. "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella no podía ni mirarlo. "Tengo que irme. Tenemos que irnos."

La agarró del brazo. "Serena. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella negó. "Tengo que sacar a Helios de aquí".

"¿Hay algo mal?"

Su cabeza se levantó, y ella apenas pudo sostener su mirada. "Sabes lo que pasa", susurró. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Ella negó. "No quiero hablar de esto".

Ella se alejó de la multitud de jugadores y de esposas y novias, llevándose a Helios con ella. "Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos estamos yendo?"

"Hemos terminado aquí." Ella había terminado allí. Había terminado con Darien.

Pasó junto a Setsuna y vio la mirada de triunfo en su rostro.

Sí. Set había ganado. Finalmente. Serena había terminado con Darien. Con todo eso.

-o-

Darien lanzó sus llaves en la parte superior de la mesa cerca de la puerta principal, se dejó caer en el sillón, y agarró el control remoto. Encendió la TV, necesitando el ruido de fondo para ahogar sus propios pensamientos, porque en todo lo que fue capaz de pensar en las últimas horas fue en Serena.

Ella se había alterado. Aún más, se había molestado. Se había vuelto loca como el infierno. Y con él. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Había intentado llamar a su móvil. Ella no le había respondido, a pesar de sus repetidos intentos.

Él pasó por su casa y tocó la campanilla, pero no obtuvo respuesta, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que ella estaba dentro. Derribar la puerta no creía que fuera una idea muy buena, no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Así que ahora estaba sentado aquí como un tonto, moviéndose a través de los canales y tratando de averiguar que mierda hizo para que ella se hubiera vuelto loca.

Apenas habían tenido un tiempo juntos hoy. Estuvo muy ocupada todo el día con el evento, y hizo un trabajo increíble. Estuvo tan orgulloso de ella, y así estuvo Souichi Tomoe, que habían venido a buscarla. Darien había inventado una excusa por ella, diciendo probablemente estaría cuidando de las cosas. Al principio del día estuvo un poco apresurada, pero sonriente y feliz. Y entonces explotó el desastre. Pero no dijo ni hecho nada para hacerla enojar con él. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente loca como para atacarlo sin explicación o negarse a tomar sus llamadas o responder la puerta.

No lo entendía.

El noticiero comenzó, y hubo un informe sobre el evento. Darien hizo clic en el volumen para escuchar a Set hablando de la fundación. Darien se vio a sí mismo, a Helios, y a unos cuantos niños más detrás de Setsuna mientras hablaba de los niños. Se inclinó hacia delante cuando Set hizo un gesto hacia Helios, lo miró, y después describió los problemas de los niños que había en la fundación, de los abusos a los medicamentos y de todo lo demás. Y entonces, Set adelantó a Helios y después a Darien.

¿Que… Demonios.? Set podía haber colgado también un anuncio en Helios y haberlo usado como un niño del cartel para hablar de los niños dañados. Y allí estaba Darien, sonriendo y arrojando su brazo alrededor de Helios, sin tener totalmente idea de lo que Setsuna acababa de hacer.

Hija de puta. Ella había usado a Helios. Infiernos, lo había utilizado a él también. Y Darien apostaría un año de su salario a que Serena lo había visto y había pensado que él y Set habían preparado todo como promoción e incluso previsto utilizar a Helios en ello.

¡Joder! Arrojó el mando a través de la habitación y se puso de pie, pasando su mano por su pelo. Sabía que Set era una maestra de la manipulación, pero nunca supo que pudiera ir tan lejos. Nunca le importó que lo hubiera usado o a una actriz o modelo para conseguir una buena promoción, ¿Pero a un chico? Oh, infiernos no.

Agarró su móvil y marcó el número de Set. A pesar de que ya era tarde, sabía que ella respondería.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ven aquí. Ahora."

Ella se echó a reír. "Estoy un poco ocupada aquí, Darien".

"Me importa una mierda lo ocupada que estés. Consigue traer tu trasero aquí."

Hubo una pausa. "¿Aquí es tu casa?"

"Sí".

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"Tienes menos de una hora."

"Estaré allí."

Él siguió caminando por la sala de estar, después decidió que se debía servirse algo para beber, dándose cuenta que realmente necesitaba un trago de whisky. Su intestino se revolvió, y la necesidad de alcohol hizo que sus manos se agitaran.

Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, luego fue a servirse un vaso de té helado.

Estaba en su segundo vaso cuando Setsuna llamó a la puerta. Vaso en mano, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Ella entró, con el pelo levantado, con pendientes brillando a la luz del techo de su habitación. Tenía alguna especie de disfraz y tacones altos.

"Me arrancaste de una muy importante cena de negocios, cariño. Ahora, ¿qué sucede?"

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en la fiesta hoy?"

Ella arqueó una ceja. "No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Te importaría ser más específico?"

Apretó el botón de PLAY en el programa de noticias que había grabado. Set se vio, luego se volvió hacia él. "Está bien. ¿Y qué?"

"¿Y qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Utilizaste a Helios."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Él estaba allí. Contigo. Fue conveniente. Un chico es tan bueno como cualquier otro."

Darien respiró profundo, nunca estuvo tan cerca querer golpear a una mujer en la cara como en ese momento. "Setsuna. Escucha muy bien. Le hiciste daño a Serena. Y al hacerlo, le hiciste daño a Helios. Pusiste su cara por error en televisión nacional sin su permiso y lo utilizaste para promoverme y al equipo. Ella está furiosa. Conmigo."

"¿Y? Te he estado diciendo—y a ella— por meses que nunca funcionaría lo de ustedes dos. Ella simplemente no lo entiende." Dijo, y señaló a la televisión. "Eso fue una gran promoción. Tú con los niños más desfavorecidos. Ha sido un gran ángulo emocional. Vamos, Darien. Tendrás impresionantes puntos de bonos."

Finalmente, la agarró por los brazos, queriendo sacudirla tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar hacerlo. "No, no lo entiendes. Es importante para mí. Lo que tú pienses—o quieras—no lo es. La amo. Y si la pierdo por esto, te arrepentirás. ¿Entiendes eso Setsuna? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te odio por lo que has hecho? Ahora estás a cerca de dos segundos de que _te despedida_."

Él dijo las últimas dos palabras lo suficientemente alto como para conseguir su atención, porque sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Qué?"

"Soluciona este jodido problema, Setsuna, o eres historia. He tenido suficiente contigo decidiendo qué es lo mejor para mí y para mi carrera. No has sabido lo que lo es desde hace mucho tiempo. Si hubieras sabido realmente lo que era bueno para mí, hubieras tenido los malditos ojos abiertos los dos últimos meses y ver lo que necesitaba." La empujó lejos. "¿Quieres saber qué es lo mejor para mí? Serena es lo mejor. Helios es lo mejor. Ellos me hacen feliz, algo que, obviamente, no entiendes, ya que tú no tienes un maldito corazón."

Ella se puso pálida, con su actitud snob normal pareció encogerse.

Bien. Le importaba una mierda lo que sintiera.

"Saca tu culo de mi casa ahora mismo. Tienes de plazo hasta mañana para encontrar una manera de solucionar este problema totalmente, o te despido. ¿Entiendes?"

Ella asintió, parpadeando con rapidez para contener las lágrimas mientras agarraba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta. "Lo entiendo. Arreglaré esto, Darien. No te preocupes."

Le mantuvo la puerta abierta, y ella se apresuró a salir. La cerró detrás de ella con tanta fuerza que las fotos de la pared se sacudieron.

Dios, nunca quiso herir a alguien más de lo que quería hacerle daño a Setsuna. Y él nunca había ni una vez en su vida puesto una mano a una mujer. Pero lo había enfurecido y se había metido en su vida. Y no lo haría y escaparía ilesa.

Ahora tendría que hacer algo para reparar el daño que había causado.

Daños considerables. Tal vez daños irreparables.


	20. Chapter 20

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Serena estaba sentada en la fresca oscuridad de su sala, con las rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho, tratando de mantener el dolor de cabeza que se había iniciado la noche pasada y que no se convirtiera en una jaqueca en toda regla.

Helios, por suerte, no tenía ni idea de lo que se había apoderado de ella el día de ayer. Y no iba a hacer estallar su burbuja sobre Darien. No todavía. Más tarde, cuando se sintiera más fuerte, cuando hubiera apuntalado sus defensas, lo haría sentarse y le explicaría que la gente a veces no era quién creías que era, que a veces, no estaban a la altura de tus expectativas.

Tendría que romper el corazón de su hijo. Sin embargo, su trabajo como madre era pegarle con el frío de una bofetada a la realidad y obligarlo a salir de la burbuja de fantasía que él – que ellos - habían vivido en los últimos dos meses. Era su propia culpa por haber tratado de agarrar el anillo de bronce, con el pensamiento de que podría tener una gran carrera, a un gran hijo, y a un gran hombre.

Debería haber sabido que no era posible.

Helios había ido a un partido de pretemporada de fútbol por última vez esa noche. No había razón para negarle que disfrutara de ella, por lo menos una última vez. Ella le había dado su asiento a uno de los amigos de Helios, y el padre de un amigo los llevó. Pasó la noche en casa de su amigo, por lo que le había dado un respiro.

Ella no había visto el juego, ni siquiera quería pensar en fútbol en ese momento. Sólo quería esconderse en la oscuridad y no pensar. Por desgracia, todo lo que estuvo haciendo era pensar, y su mente estaba sobrecargada. ¿Era demasiado pedir un par de horas de paz?

El golpe en la puerta le dijo que al parecer eso era mucho pedir. Empujó la silla y avanzó hacia la puerta, decidida a no abrir si Darien estaba allí.

No había nadie. Huh. Abrió la puerta y se agachó para recoger la caja que estaba en la puerta de su casa. Era demasiado tarde en la noche para un servicio a domicilio, por lo que alguien debía haberlo entregado en mano. No había ningún nombre en la caja excepto el suyo. Cerró con llave la puerta, llevó la caja a la sala, y tomó sus tijeras para abrirla.

Dentro había un DVD con un sobre en la parte superior. Garabateada en la superficie del sobre en una hermosa caligrafía decía— _Serena, por favor lee antes de ver el DVD._

Abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel de lino, la abrió y leyó la nota manuscrita.

 _Serena,_

 _Sentirlo parece como una inadecuada palabra, pero espero que el video ayude. Mis más humildes disculpas por el daño que le hice a tu hijo y a ti. No tengo excusa para mi comportamiento. Dejé que mis metas y ambiciones me cegaran, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Por favor, ve el video. Esto estará en todas las noticias de mañana en los canales en las emisiones de las seis y de las once, así como en todas las retransmisiones deportivas principales. A los medios de comunicación impresos se le dará la historia, así como fotos y escritos._

 _Una vez más, lo siento muchísimo._

 _Setsuna_

Serena apretó los dientes, dejando caer la nota, y empujó la caja a un lado. Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina para servirse una copa de vino, con el corazón apisonado doblemente contra su pecho.

Qué se creía esta mujer al pensar que podía enviar una débil disculpa y esperar que a Serena estuviera bien con eso. Nada podía borrar lo que Setsuna le hizo a ella y a Helios. Lo hizo deliberadamente para avergonzar a Serena. Serena podía manejar lo que fuera que Setsuna le arrojara. Era adulta y podía soportarlo. Pero arrastrar a su hijo en eso era turbio, sucio y fuera de lugar, y totalmente imperdonable.

Otro golpe en la puerta, y Serena estrelló su copa de vino en el mostrador de la cocina.

Apostaría cualquier cosa que era Setsuna. Infiernos, esperaba que fuera Setsuna. A ella le encantaría decirle a la mujer exactamente lo que pensaba de ella.

Abrió la puerta, y sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver a Darien allí.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Cinco minutos".

Maldita sea. Se puso de pie delante de la puerta, bloqueando la entrada. "No hay nada que puedas decirme que quiera oír."

Él puso su mano contra el ladrillo. "Cinco minutos. Eso es todo lo que quiero, Serena".

Parecía tan miserable como se sentía. Dios, quería creer que su mirada era sincera. "Cinco minutos".

Se movió a un lado, y él entró mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Ella se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma. "Empieza a hablar."

Él se dio la vuelta. "Yo no sabía lo que Setsuna estaba haciendo hasta que lo vi en las noticias de anoche."

"¿Cómo no puedes saber lo que estaba haciendo? Ella estaba justo en frente de ti. Tú pusiste a Helios a tu lado cuando ella te señaló."

"Sé cómo fue, pero había tanto ruido allí. Helios y yo estábamos ocupados con las camisetas y repartiendo los balones de fútbol, perdiendo el tiempo, y hablando con los niños y con los otros rogando por fotos. No presté atención a las cámaras o a lo que Set estaba haciendo. Pensaba que era para la promoción de la fundación. No tenía ni idea hasta que lo vi en las noticias. Me sentí enfermo después que vi ese clip en las noticias. Y me puse malditamente furioso con Setsuna", se movió hacia ella. "Nunca he querido poner mis manos sobre una mujer con tanta rabia hasta que vi eso, Serena. Tuve que detenerme de nuevo porque quería hacerle daño. Lo siento mucho."

Le dolía tanto como a ella. "Me envió un video."

"¿Qué?"

"Ella me envió un video y una nota. Dice que lo siente. Está ahí en la silla."

Él se acercó y cogió la nota, la leyó, después le dirigió de nuevo su mirada. "¿Qué hay en el video?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. No lo he mirado todavía."

"¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"Supongo que sí."

Darien puso el video en su reproductor de DVD. Eran escenas del carnaval, con una voz en off de un comentarista deportivo muy importante hablando de cómo los Sabers y Darien, le habían dado apoyo a la fundación, y lo mucho que la caridad los había beneficiado en la feria.

Era lo mismo, con Helios y Darien destacándose en el video.

Nada había cambiado. ¿Cuál era su punto?

Salvo que entonces cambió, con el comentarista deportivo hablando de Darien, de su novia Serena Tsukino, y del hijo de Serena, Helios y de la forma en que desinteresadamente dieron de su tiempo para la organización de ese evento. Él continuó diciendo que Serena era una organizadora de eventos local y que había donado su tiempo en la preparación del evento. Habló de que Helios era un estudiante de segundo año en una escuela secundaria local, describiendo brevemente a la escuela, y mostrando una imagen de la escuela y del equipo. Explicó que Helios era mariscal de campo, y mencionó que Darien había comenzado como mariscal de campo, y pasó a hacer comparaciones entre los dos.

Querido Dios. A Helios le encantaría eso. Serena se movió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, viendo como Set había vuelto completamente un punto negativo en algo positivo y beneficioso. Helios saldría de eso con aspecto de héroe. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y ella pasó su mirada a Darien.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"Le dije a Set que había arruinado todo. Mal. Le dije que lo arreglara."

"Parece que lo hizo."

"Le dije que la despediría si no lo hacía bien."

Serena levantó la mano a su boca. "¿La amenazaste con despedirla?"

"Lo hice."

"Darien, lo que ella hizo... fue increíble."

"Sabe muy bien que te lo debía a ti y a Helios el hacerlo asombroso. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a manipularlos ni a ti ni a Helios de esa manera. No voy a tolerar que nadie que trabaje para mí trate a la gente que amo de esa forma".

"La gente que... ¿qué dijiste?"

Se levantó, se acercó a ella y la agarró de las manos, tirando de ella. "Vamos, Serena. Sin duda a estas alturas has descubierto la manera en que me siento por ti."

"No, no tenía ni idea. Nunca hemos hablado de ello."

"Bueno, hablemos de ello." Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa esperanzada.

Oh, Dios. Su mente estaba llena de todo el dolor, de todo lo que esto podría significar. En lo que ella había esperado. Y en la agonía que fue hasta hoy. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el dolor y el miedo. Lo empujó. "No, no. Yo... no puedo, Darien".

Su sonrisa murió. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te acabo de decir que te amo."

"No lo hagas." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo hacer esto. Por favor. Tienes que irte."

Él frunció el ceño, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, necesitaba distancia, necesitaba que se fuera.

"Serena. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. Me aseguraré que el video se corra en todas partes."

"No es eso, Darien. No lo entiendes. Dile a Set que agradezco su reparación del daño, pero ¿Tú y yo? No puedo seguir con esto."

Retrocedió más lejos, pero él no se lo permitió, siguiéndola.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes hacer esto? Te digo que te amo, y ¿Me alejas? No lo entiendo."

"Hemos tenido un gran momento de este verano, Darien. Sin embargo, se acabó. Tu vida y la mía no se pueden mezclar. Tengo mi carrera y a Helios. Tú tienes tu carrera. Y los dos simplemente no encajamos bien."

Se había alejando de la puerta de entrada, y él estaba frente a ella ahora. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Él no la tocó, pero su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. "Encajamos. Perfectamente."

Ella negó. "No, no lo hacemos. No puedo vivir en tu mundo, y mi hijo tampoco. Tu vida es de fiestas, viajes, portadas de revistas y noticias y simplemente no es lo que quiero para Helios".

"No tiene por qué ser de esa manera, Serena. Eso fue porque Set sólo construía mi imagen."

"Y es necesario para tu carrera profesional. Pero necesito un pequeño respiro. Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Helios. Ahora sólo necesito algo de espacio. Helios empezará la escuela pronto, y debe centrarse en eso, no en tu loco estilo de vida."

"Puede ser así."

Las lágrimas picaban sus ojos y parpadeó. "Por favor, vete."

"¿Me amas, Serena?"

El corazón se le arrancó mientras ella le mentía. "No. Me divertí contigo este verano, pero no te amo, Darien".

Él le dio un guiño cortante. "Está bien."

Ella abrió la puerta para él, y él caminó alejándose sin mirarla. Cerró la puerta y luego apoyó la cabeza en ella, escuchando el sonido de su coche ponerse en marcha y alejarse.

Dejó que las lágrimas llegaran entonces. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por Helios y por sí misma.

Pero ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

-o-

Darien estaba sentado en el vestuario de los visitantes después del partido inaugural. Estaba mental y físicamente preparado y había dado todo por su equipo ese día. Y habían ganado, treinta y siete - diecisiete sobre San Luis. Había concedido entrevistas después del partido a los medios de comunicación, había puesto su mejor arrogancia en ganar, repasado las grandes jugadas, hablado con optimismo acerca de la próxima temporada y sus pensamientos en lo bien que él creía que su equipo estaría. Hizo todo lo que se le exigía, y cuando los jugadores y los medios se habían ido, había dejado que todo se derrumbase a su alrededor.

Una semana después que Serena lo había echado de su vida él todavía no podía dejarla ir.

La amaba. Y maldita sea, lo amaba, también. Sabía que lo hacía, y él no iba a dejarla tirar todo por la borda sólo porque tenía miedo.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí tan solo?"

Él sonrió y se volvió para ver a Endymion apoyado contra la pared interior de la puerta.

"¿No deberías estar jugando béisbol?"

"Mi partido fue temprano hoy en Kansas City, así que he llegado hace rato. Oí lo de Serena y tú. Lo siento."

"Mi chismosa mamá."

Endymion se empujó lejos de la pared y se sentó en el banco junto a él. "Ella esta preocupada. Ya sabes cómo es con nosotros. Si nos están haciendo daño, le duele."

Darien no dijo nada.

"¿La amas?"

"Si".

"Pero ella no te quiere."

Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia Endymion. "Ella me ama. Tiene miedo. Todo esto la asustó."

"Hombre, no sé nada acerca de esta cosa del amor. Si te ama, ¿Por qué te lanzó a la acera?"

"Le he hecho daño."

"Set le hizo daño."

"No, eso fue por mí. Yo le debería haber puesto algunas riendas a Setsuna. Ella pensó que cualquier Relaciones Públicas era buena para mí. Debería haber hecho un seguimiento de lo que estaba haciendo. Además sabía que a Set no le gustaba Serena. No me centré, no presté atención. Cuando amas a alguien, es tu trabajo protegerla. Y yo no hice mi trabajo."

"No es tu culpa, hombre. No puedes hacer todo por todos."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Endymion. Debería haberlo visto venir, y no lo hice. Se lo debía. Sólo tengo que pensar en la mejor manera de hacer lo correcto. Y no sé si puedo."

Endymion puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Darien. "Nunca te he visto renunciar a nada. Y has arruinado un montón de cosas en tu vida."

Darien se echó a reír. "Gracias."

Endymion le dio una sonrisa irónica. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Has tocado fondo antes, Darien. Y si te gusta Serena, entonces no te des por vencido con ella. Si tiene miedo o se siente herida, entonces haz lo correcto".

"Voy a tratar. Tengo que intentarlo. Ella significa todo para mí".

"Entonces, deja de estar aquí como un gatito quejumbroso y ve a hacer algo al respecto."

Darien se echó a reír. "Gracias por la charla."

"Para eso estoy aquí."

La puerta se abrió. Darien y Endymion levantaron sus cabezas mientras Setsuna entraba.

"Supongo que estás decente."

Darien apretó los puños al oír la voz de Setsuna. Ella no había tratado de comunicarse con él desde aquella noche en que la había amenazado con despedirla. Sabio movimiento de su parte.

Endymion se volvió a Darien y levantó las cejas.

"Endymion, no sabía que estarías aquí."

"Sólo vine a saludar a Darien."

Setsuna se paseó, viéndose calmada y bella, como era habitual en un traje gris, con zapatos de tacón alto, con su pelo recogido, y dos aretes de diamantes brillando con las luces de los vestuarios.

"¿Necesitas que te acerque hasta el hotel? El autobús partirá hacia el aeropuerto pronto."

Se volvió hacia su cara. "No"

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"Este no es un buen momento."

"Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro." Ella miró a Endymion. "¿Puedo tener unas palabras con tu hermano a solas Endymion?"

"Todo lo que tengas que decir que me lo puedes decir frente a Endymion."

Endymion se levantó, se apoyó en los armarios, y se cruzó de brazos, viéndose divertido.

Setsuna miró a Endymion y después a Darien. Su grácil comportamiento desapareció.

"Bien, está bien." Ella volvió su atención en Darien. "Mira, sé que metí la pata. Lo siento. ¿Has visto el segundo programa deportivo? He arreglado las cosas."

"Lo hiciste. Serena lo apreció."

Ella inhaló y resopló. "Me alegro. Lo siento, Darien. No volverá a suceder. Siempre he estado interesada en hacer lo mejor para tu carrera, de verla crecer hasta llegar al tope."

El cerró el cierre de su bolso, luego levantó la miró. "Siempre has estado interesada en asegurarte de que tus clientes obtengan el mejor precio, por lo que a cambio tú puedes obtener el mejor precio. Quieres que tus clientes sean la guirnalda del pastel, ya que te hace lucir bien. Francamente, Set, no estoy seguro de si estás más interesada en que nos veamos bien, o en ti misma."

Ella palideció. "Eso no es cierto. Sólo quiero lo que es mejor para ti."

"Si te preocupabas por lo que era mejor para mí, habrías sabido que Serena lo era. Te habría importado lo que sentía por ella. Te hubieras preocupado por el bienestar de Helios. Todo lo que te importaba era conseguir que Serena y Helios salieran de mi vida para poder empujar a la siguiente actriz o modelo a mis brazos para las cámaras."

Ella levantó la mano contra su pecho. "No. Me importas tú, Darien. Siempre lo has hecho. Tal vez no hice eso correctamente, pero sí me preocupo por ti. Y por Endymion. Y por todos mis clientes."

"Y una mierda. Tú amas el dinero, el prestigio, y el poder. Te importan una mierda tus clientes. Y seguro que te importo una mierda, Setsuna".

Darien tomó su bolsa y cambió su mirada hacia Endymion. "Acércame a casa de mamá y papá. Tomaré un avión de vuelta más tarde. Me imagino que debo pasar a visitarlos."

Endymion asintió. "Claro".

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a Setsuna.

"Según mi contrato tengo que darte aviso con treinta días de anticipación. Date por enterada. Estás despedida, Setsuna".

Set quedó sin aliento.

Darien se marchó, dejando a Set a solas con Endymion.

Ella se sentó en el banquillo, con la barbilla en el pecho.

Endymion no sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Infiernos, probablemente no merecía sentirse mejor. Lo había estropeado con su hermano, con Serena y con Helios. Se merecía esto.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

Setsuna era la mujer más dura que alguna vez había conocido. Nada la sacudía. En todos los años que tenía con ella, nunca la había visto llorar.

"No era mi intención que esto sucediera," dijo ella, con su voz apenas siendo un susurro. Endymion no estaba seguro de que incluso le estuviera hablando a él.

"No, me imagino que no lo era. Será un golpe perder a Darien como cliente."

Ella negó. "No es eso. Yo no tenía la intención de hacerle daño, Endymion. No es sólo un cliente. Es mi amigo y lo ha sido por mucho tiempo. O... fue mi amigo. Creo que no lo es ahora. He perdido clientes antes. Perder su amistad me duele más que nada".

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con el brillo de las lágrimas haciendo que se apretara su estómago.

"No tengo muchos amigos." Ella brindó una risa suave. "Creo que estoy empezando a entender por qué." Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, con sus ojos líquidos como piscinas azules. Su cuerpo quedó tan cerca de él que sus pechos rozaron su pecho. Ella levantó una temblorosa mano a su cara y pasó sus dedos a través de su mandíbula, luego remontó su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo.

"Por si acaso," susurró entonces, levantándose sobre los dedos de los pies le acarició los labios. Su boca era suave, y la punta de su lengua tocó contra la suya. Fue un beso suave, con la promesa de más.

Tuvo que resistir la tentación de tirar de ella y aplastarla contra él, para profundizar el beso. Una súbita necesidad de tenerla, de probarla completamente, lo sacudió.

Oh, sí. Quería más. La alcanzó, pero ella dio un paso atrás y levantó sus labios. "Siempre he querido hacer eso", dijo, después se volvió y salió por la puerta.

¿Qué fue eso? Bueno, infiernos. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y por qué quería ir tras ella? ¿Por qué lo hacía querer tirar de ella a sus brazos y besarla más profundamente?

¿Por qué le importaba?

Resopló y se fue a alcanzar a Darien.

Darien se imaginó que sus padres estarían en cama y cuando él y Endymion entraron en la silenciosa y oscura casa.

"¿Te quedarás?", Le preguntó Endymion mientras utilizaba su llave para abrir la puerta principal.

Endymion se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Por apoyo moral".

Darien arqueó una ceja. "Nunca te quedas aquí. Tienes tu propia casa."

"No he dicho que fuera a pasar la noche en mi vieja habitación o cualquier cosa. Ya sabes cómo es. Demasiado hogar y el hogar es asfixiante". Endymion pasó junto a él y se dirigió al pasillo. "Necesito una cerveza."

Darien negó y siguió a Endymion a la cocina. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Soda o agua?"

"Soda".

Endymion le arrojó una lata.

Darien golpeó la parte superior de la lata, mientras Endymion torcía la parte superior de una botella de cerveza y tomaba un largo trago.

"Así que despediste a Setsuna. Será mejor que te diga que necesitaras un nuevo agente pronto."

Darien abrió la parte superior de la lata de refresco y bebió. "No hay prisa. Estaré bien por un tiempo. No necesito buitres golpeando mi puerta, mientras estoy ocupado tratando de jugar al fútbol. Además, tengo que ordenar mi vida personal primero. La cosa del agente puede esperar."

"Supongo que sí. Set parecía devastada."

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Lo superara."

"¿Quieres que, también la despida?"

"No, a menos que te moleste."

Endymion tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, y luego una sonrisa levantó sus labios. "Molestarme no es la descripción que yo utilizaría".

"Me pareció oír voces aquí. Ah, y mira, son mis dos hijos."

"Hola, mamá." Darien envolvió a su madre en un abrazo de oso.

Ella se acercó y abrazó y besó a Endymion, luego se sentó en la mesa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tendrías que volar de vuelta a San Francisco inmediatamente después de tu partido."

"Problemas con chicas", dijo Endymion.

Darien le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

"Bueno, es verdad, ¿no?"

"Oh, querido. ¿Las cosas no se han solucionado todavía con Serena?"

"Y despidió a Set también."

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué, acaso tienes ocho años?"

Endymion le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha. La madre de Darien tenía los ojos como platos. "¿Despediste a Setsuna? ¿Por qué?"

Endymion abrió la boca, pero Darien levantó la mano. "Cállate. Déjame hablar." Endymion se pasó la mano un cierre imaginario por los labios cerrados.

"Ella hizo algo que no me gustó. Algo que daño a Serena y a Helios. Fue la gota que colmo el vaso."

"Ya veo." Su madre se cruzó de brazos. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Darien miró a Endymion, quien no hizo ningún movimiento de irse.

"Endymion, déjame hablar con Darien a solas."

"Oh, está bien. Echo de menos todo lo bueno." Besó a su madre en la mejilla. "Me voy a casa."

Ella tomó la botella de cerveza de sus manos. "¿Cuánta cerveza has bebido?"

"Jesús, mamá, tengo veintinueve años, no dieciséis. Sólo le di unos pocos sorbos."

"Entonces, puedes irte. Te quiero."

"También te quiero." Endymion pasó su brazo a Darien de camino. "Llámame si me necesitas."

"Gracias, Endymion".

"Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió con Serena?"

Darien llenó a su madre con los detalles de lo que sucedió en el carnaval y lo que pasó con Serena después.

"¿Piensas que ella te ama?"

"Sí".

Ella poso su mano en la parte superior de la suya. "Ella tiene miedo."

"Ya lo sé."

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No puedo hacerla aceptar mi estilo de vida, mamá. Es un compromiso bastante pesado. Y ella tiene su propia carrera. Y a Helios."

"Es una mujer fuerte. Podrá manejar la situación. Necesitas darle un poco de tiempo".

"No soy experto en dejar las cosas como están. Soy pro-activo. Voy tras lo que quiero."

Sus labios temblaron. "Ya lo sé. Siempre has sido alguien de termina las cosas. Esta vez creo que necesitas sentarte y dejar que lo piense un tiempo. Si ella te ama como dices, vendrá a ti."

"Pero… "

Ella le apretó la mano. "Que venga a ti, Darien. No la presiones, o se sentirá acorralada. Ella sabe que te ama. Y sabe que la amas. Ahora falta que se dé cuenta."

"Voy a tratar".

Su madre le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Hazlo."


	21. Chapter 21

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Serena dio los últimos toques a la propuesta, guardó el archivo, lo cargó en el correo electrónico, y presionó enviar, ofreciendo una ferviente oración a los dioses de los negocios porque la propuesta fuera aceptada.

Era un gran cliente y significaría una gran cantidad de dinero para su negocio si era aceptada. Ahora solo tendría que mantener los dedos cruzados.

Agarró el archivo del potencial cliente, junto con otros archivos que cubrían su escritorio, y se fue al gabinete para hacer algunos arreglos muy necesarios. Estuvo trabajando sin parar durante las últimas dos semanas, tratando de volver a la rutina del trabajo. Nada más que trabajo. Eso y Helios comenzando la escuela, que afortunadamente lo mantenían ocupado con sus prácticas de fútbol y reuniones de equipo y con sus horarios de escuela.

Él no estaba contento con ella para nada, había tomado su ruptura con Darien de un modo muy personal, y había vuelto a la actitud hosca de su edad, aunque él, su entrenador y equipo habían amado el video de la televisión y el artículo sobre él y su equipo. Su entrenador personalmente le había dado las gracias por poner al equipo en el mapa, a pesar de que no había tenido nada que ver con eso. El entrenador había preguntado si Darien podría asistir a cualquiera de los juegos de los viernes por la noche, y se había visto abatido cuando ella le dijo que ella y Darien ya no se veían.

Ella fue quien estuvo saliendo con Darien. No Helios, ni sus amigos, ni su entrenador o su equipo. Así que todos tendrían que lidiar con eso. Darien estaba fuera de su vida. Fuera de sus vidas. Tendrían que superarlo con el tiempo.

Incluso ella podría superarlo. Con el tiempo.

Después de terminar la presentación, regresó a su escritorio para pagar algunas cuentas que había ignorado con los pasados días.

Su puerta se abrió y Lita, Mina, y Rei entraron, con expresiones determinadas.

"Vete", dijo Rei.

Serena levantó las cejas. "¿Disculpa?"

"Ya me has oído. Es jueves por la noche, son las seis, y el primer partido de Helios es en una hora. Vete a casa, cámbiate de ropa, y ve a su partido."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared. "Lograré llegar al partido. Sólo tengo un par de cosas que hacer aquí".

"Lo que sean esas cosas, pueden esperar", dijo Mina.

"Las cuentas no pueden esperar, y las he descuidado porque he estado ocupada con otras cosas."

Rei caminó y arrebató las cuentas de su escritorio. "Yo pagaré las malditas cuentas. Ahora vete. Has estado trabajando sin parar desde que echaste a Darien. No te puedes ocultar aquí para siempre."

"No me estoy ocultando. Estoy centrando mi atención en esta empresa. Que, por cierto, paga sus salarios".

Lita fue detrás de ella y tiró de su silla hacia atrás. "Estamos profundamente agradecidas. Vete a casa".

"Yo soy la jefa. Podría despedirlas a todas."

Mina le tendió la bolsa. "No nos despedirás. Somos la sangre vital de esta empresa. Te pondrías en posición fetal y chuparías tu dedo pulgar sin nosotras."

Serena soltó un bufido. "Probablemente tienen razón."

Ella salió de su oficina, se dio la vuelta, viendo a sus tres empleadas, sus amigas que la vigilaban desde la puerta de su oficina. "Buenas noches".

"Adiós", dijeron todas.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la oficina, condujo a casa, y se cambió a toda prisa poniéndose sus pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta del equipo de Helios. Tomó un suéter, sabiendo que refrescaría una vez que el sol se pusiera, luego se dirigió al estadio de la escuela secundaria, estacionó, y se dirigió hacia el campo del junior varsity.

Helios iniciaría el partido de esa noche y estaba nervioso y emocionado. A pesar de que estuvo extraño en las últimas semanas, aun así la buscó en las gradas, dándole una inclinación de labios cuando la vio sentada en la tercera fila de la línea cuarenta.

Ella le dio un pequeño saludo, y entonces él se fue a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento al campo con su equipo. Era como el primer partido en el que había visto a Darien jugar. Los dedos de Serena se enroscaron en la palma de su mano y se estaba esforzando en relajarse cuando, después de la patada de salida, su hijo tomó su lugar detrás del centro y contó los números para el juego. El centro elevó el balón en las manos de Helios, y en vez de desplazar el balón a un corredor o tirarlo a un receptor, Helios vio un agujero en la línea ofensiva abierto en el centro y corrió a través de él.

Oh, Dios. _¡Corre, Helios, corre!_

Serena contuvo la respiración los nueve metros hasta que Helios resbaló y fue detenido por tres defensas. Sonrió, y se dirigió al montón. Sólo entonces exhaló en medio de vítores.

Chico listo. Pensaba que era corredor, ¿Verdad? Ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo antes.

En la mitad del último cuarto el marcador estaba muy apretado. El equipo que jugaba había llegado a los playoffs el año pasado, por lo que eran buenos. Sin embargo, el equipo de Helios había mostrado mucha mejoría, por lo que jugaron duro, pero perdieron por seis puntos. Serena tuvo que mover su atención del juego al marcador, masticando un desigual padrastro en su dedo y rezando porque el tiempo de espera no se agotaran antes que Helios pudiera marchar con su equipo por el campo y anotara de nuevo, y que la defensa pudiera evitar que el equipo contrario anotara más puntos.

Quedaban dos minutos y medio cuando el defensa sostuvo a Helios, quien tenía el balón en sus manos. Serena no pudo imaginar la presión que sentía al mantener a su equipo en el juego. ¿Era esto lo que Darien pasaba en todos los partidos? Debía volver loca a su madre.

 _Deja de pensar en Darien. Y en su familia._

Echaba de menos a Gea, deseaba que ellos se hubieran quedado cerca. Ella podría haberla usado como consejera para todo esto, pero sería poco apropiado llamar a Gea para que hablar con ella acerca de su propio hijo. El hijo que Serena había dejado.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos concernientes a Darien y se concentró en Helios. Primero corrió y logró avanzar cinco yardas. Serena respiró, después trató de calmar el furioso latido de su corazón. El segundo intento fue un pase corto al receptor, quien corrió por el primero. Ella se levantó y se sentó de nuevo y se abrazó a una de las otras mamás. Estaban en su propia línea de cuarenta yardas ahora, y un tercer intento de correr veinticinco yardas. Esa carrera los pondría en territorio de sus adversarios.

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza. No podía imaginar lo que Helios sentiría. Se veía calmado y tranquilo mientras lanzaba un pase largo a su receptor, que corrió todo el camino hasta la línea de las quince yardas antes de ser derribado. Su corazón se fue a su garganta mientras los siguientes dos pases los llevaron a ninguna parte. Era la tercera jugada y había cuarenta y cinco segundos en el reloj. Helios estaba en la formación de escopeta, tomó el balón desde el centro, se volvió hacia la izquierda y nada. Se mantuvo indeciso, se volvió a su derecha, vio a su ala cerrada en el centro del campo, y disparó un cohete pasando al ala cerrada, que corrió a la zona de anotación por un touchdown.

Oh, Dios mío. Habían anotado. Los gritos estallaron. Serena gritó, gritó el nombre de Helios, y estalló en lágrimas. Fue el mejor partido de la historia. El punto extra los había puesto por delante, y aunque el otro equipo tendría la pelota, el tiempo se había acabado, y el equipo de Helios había ganado.

Ninguna victoria podría haber sido más dulce. A Serena ni siquiera le importaba que sólo fuera el primer partido de la temporada, todavía fue el mejor juego que le había visto jugar.

Después del partido y todas las celebraciones Serena bajó al campo. Se quedó atrás mientras su hijo hablaba con algunos de los estudiantes, incluyendo una jovencita, una animadora del JV. Muy linda, con el pelo oscuro agarrado en una cola de caballo. Cuando Helios la vio, sonrió, y su corazón se apretó, porque parecía un niño otra vez.

Nunca sería su pequeño hijo ya sin embargo. Estaba creciendo, y ya era hora de darle su espacio. Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó. "Jugaste un partido increíble".

Él sonrió. "Gracias, mamá. Esta es Rini".

"Hola señora Tsukino".

"No señora. Me puedes llamar Serena. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rini."

"Oh. Bien. Helios jugó muy bien, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, lo hizo."

"Um, algunos iremos a la casa del entrenador después del partido para una fiesta de pizza", dijo Helios. "¿Estás de acuerdo? Y me gustaría pasar la noche en la casa de Sammy. Sus padres dijeron que estaba bien."

Serena desvió su mirada a los padres de Sammy, que la saludaron y asintió. Ella les devolvió el saludo. "Suena bien para mí. Hablaré con sus padres. Que te diviertas."

"Gracias, mamá."

Serena tuvo una breve conversación con los padres de Sammy, que le aseguraron que recogerían a Sammy y a Helios de la casa del entrenador después de la fiesta. Serena recogería a Helios al día siguiente por la tarde, así que todo estuvo resuelto.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a casa pero se detuvo en el centro del campo, con su corazón golpeando contra su pecho cuando vio a Darien. O por lo menos pensaba que lo había visto. Era muy difícil no notarlo, debido a que era tan condenadamente alto, y a que recordaría su rostro hasta que muriera. Y a pesar de que ya era de noche, las luces del estadio seguían encendidas. Se había agachado hacia el lado oeste de las gradas y desaparecido en la multitud que estaba dejando el estadio. Lo siguió, acelerando el paso mientras se movía saliendo del césped y a la acera, pasando las gradas donde lo había visto de pie y saliendo al estacionamiento, donde una veintena de personas entraba en sus coches y se iban.

Se subió a la parte superior de una jardinera de ladrillo y buscó en la multitud, pensando que vería su SUV negro saliendo del estacionamiento.

Estaba, obviamente, imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué estaría Darien aquí?

Ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo otra vez. Él no hizo ningún contacto con ella en más de dos semanas. Tenía un partido el domingo. Este era un partido local de una escuela secundaria. No habría atención de medios. No tendría razón para estar ahí.

Era una idiota. Había tratado tan duramente de sacar a Darien de su mente.

"¿Mamá?"

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver a Helios, Rini, Sammy, y a los padres de Sammy mientras ella quedaba como un idiota en la pared de ladrillo.

"Oh. Hola."

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba, mamá?"

"Uh, sólo creí que vi a alguien que conocía."

El lado de la boca de Helios se curvó. "¿A Darien, tal vez?"

Él sostuvo su mano mientras ella bajaba de un salto. "No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Uh, mamá. Porque él estuvo aquí."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque yo lo invité al partido." Helios se dirigió a Rini y Sammy. "Chicos me reuniré con ustedes en un segundo."

Helios desvió su mirada hacia la tierra después que sus amigos se fueron. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

"¿Helios?"

Finalmente alzó la mirada hacia ella. "Mira, no quería que te enojaras... uh... que te volvieras loca al respecto. Lo llamé y le pregunté si quería ver mi primer partido. Dijo que le encantaría. Le dejé una entrada. Vino a los vestuarios antes del partido, habló con los chicos. No fue gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo echabas de menos."

Helios se encogió de hombros. "Sólo pensé que tal vez quisiera verme jugar."

Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos. Dios, este chico necesitaba a un hombre en su vida. "Lo siento, Helios. Esa es la razón por la que no salgo en citas".

"Y una mierda. Deja de usarme."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Qué?"

"Has mantenido tu vida detenida por mí. No dejas que nadie se acerque a ti debido a mí".

"Eso no es cierto."

"Tú amas a Darien. ¿No?"

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero luego se detuvo.

"No te molestes en decir una palabra. Es obvio que prácticamente todas las noches lloras hasta quedarte dormida. No sé por qué estás siendo una bebé grande con esto, mamá. Lo amas. Él te ama. Simple, ¿verdad?"

Ella se frotó la sien. "No, Helios. No es tan simple".

"Entonces, dime cuál es el problema."

"El problema es entre Darien y yo, y no es asunto tuyo."

"¿Por qué no dejas de tratarme como a un niño pequeño y empiezas a tratarme como si tal vez pudiera manejar algunos problemas de adultos? Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando las jod… las cosas que pasen se pongan feas. No tienes que forjar una vida más perfecta para mí. Sé que las cosas malas suceden. Sé que tuviste una mierda de… bien lo voy a decir… una vida de mierda cuando fuiste más joven. Eso no significa que tenga que buscar lo malo de cada cosa y en cada persona. No todo el mundo es así. Darien no es así."

Ella levantó la mano. "Bueno, espera un minuto."

"No. No esperaré. Y no creo que tú tampoco debas esperar más. Detuviste tu vida por mí. Y realmente, lo entiendo. Te lo agradezco. Pero no soy un bebé. Vámonos, mamá".

Ella se quedó allí, sin habla, mirando a su pequeño niño que había crecido y que estaba ahora dándole un consejo. "Creo que has crecido. Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. Simplemente deja de usarme como excusa para no hacer lo que realmente quieres."

Ella inhaló y luego lo dejó escapar el aliento. "¿Crees que he estado haciendo eso?"

"No siempre. ¿Pero con Darien? Sí. Y deja de hacerlo."

Ella asintió, atónita a su hijo, que había, de alguna manera, crecido cuando no estuvo mirando. "Está bien. Lo haré."

"A mí también me gusta, mamá."

Ella contuvo el aliento, dándose cuenta de que no fue la única que había amado a Darien.

"Ya lo sé."

"No es un mal tipo."

"No, no lo es."

"Incluso si no vuelves con él, quiero seguir siendo su amigo. ¿Está bien?"

Ella se sentó en el muro de ladrillo y sostuvo las manos de su hijo. Sorprendentemente, la dejó. "Eso estaría bien. No puedo pensar en alguien que sea una persona mejor en tu vida que Darien."

Helios la sostuvo en un abrazo feroz que trajo un torrente de lágrimas a sus ojos.

"Te amo. Me tengo que ir. Adiós."

"Adiós." Ella se echó a reír a través de las lágrimas mientras él corría hacia sus amigos.

"Ve a buscar a Darien y le dile que lo amas", Helios le gritó cuando estaba a mitad de la explanada del estacionamiento.

Serena estaba mortificada, pero los chicos se rieron, y los padres de Sammy sólo la saludaron con la cabeza.

Oh, por supuesto, su hijo le lanzó ese épico discurso sobre madurez y el amor, luego salió corriendo por pizza. Lo había comprendido todo fácilmente, cuando ella claramente no lo hacía.

Juventud. Ella ciertamente no fue tan inteligente cuando había tenido su edad.

Se metió en su coche y comenzó a encenderlo, entonces se dirigió a casa, deteniéndose en el camino, y abruptamente saliendo de la autopista.

Helios tenía razón. Ya era hora de dejar de tener miedo y dejar de poner excusas.

Sabía lo que quería, y era hora de ir a buscarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

_**NA/. La presente historia es una adaptación de la novela de la autora Jaci Burton**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Darien acababa de salir de la ducha cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

"Mierda." Agarró un par de pantalones y se metió en ellos, subiéndose la cremallera durante el camino por las escaleras. Había pedido pizza, pensando que pasaría por lo menos una hora antes de que llegara.

Agarró su cartera y abrió la puerta.

No era el tipo de pizza. Era Serena.

"Oh. Pensé que eras el de la de entrega de pizza."

Ella tragó, con su garganta se movió mientras lo hacía de nuevo. "No hay pizza aquí. Lo siento. ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Claro que sí." Él dio un paso fuera del camino y cerró la puerta tras ella. "Estaba en la ducha."

"Puedo ver eso." Su mirada se dirigió a su pecho e inferiores, y maldición, su pene, al notarla ligeramente, se dio cuenta de su persistencia ya que no se había molestado en abrocharse los pantalones. "¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Agua estaría bien."

Fue a la cocina y llenó vasos con agua para los dos, arrastrando los dedos por su pelo aún mojado antes de llevarle el agua.

"Gracias."

"Siéntate".

Lo hizo, tomó un par de tragos de agua, y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. "Fuiste esta noche al juego de Helios."

"Él me invitó. Traté de permanecer fuera de tu línea de visión, imaginé que no te sentirías feliz si sabías que yo estaba allí."

"Acerca de eso..."

"Mira, me quedé escondido. No había medios de comunicación. Despedí a Set, así que no se interpondrá en tu camino."

Su mirada se encontró con la suya. "¿Despediste a Setsuna?"

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes por qué."

"Darien. Espero que no lo hayas hecho por mí."

Él se sentó en la silla. "En parte debido a ti. En parte por mi culpa y lo que quiero para mi carrera. Y lo que no quiero más."

"¿Por lo que no quieres?"

"No quiero toda la atención de los medios, a todas las modelos, actrices y estrenos de cine y las otras cosas."

"¿Qué quieres entonces?"

"Quiero jugar al fútbol durante el tiempo que mi cuerpo me lo permita, y durante el tiempo que pueda hacer un buen trabajo. Y quiero una esposa. Un hijo. Tal vez otro niño".

Ella tragó. "Una familia ya hecha, ¿eh?"

Su voz ronca se había ido. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Se movió al sillón. "He sabido lo que quería desde aquella noche hace varios meses cuando me encontré con esa hermosa mujer en un salón de baile. Ella era perfecta para mí."

Ella parpadeó, y sus ojos fueron de suaves a oscuros. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí. Entonces supe que había algo especial en ella. No lo supe exactamente entonces que quería casarme con ella, pero lo sé que ahora. Te amo, Serena".

Serena lo miró. "Supe esa noche que había algo especial en ti, también. Pero estaba asustada. Nunca he tenido suerte en el amor."

Él le alzó la barbilla con los dedos. "Es hora de cambiar tu suerte".

Él rozó sus labios contra los de ella, y ella suspiró. La abrazó contra él, tan malditamente feliz de que fuera hacia él que su corazón se sentía hinchado dentro de su pecho.

No era un tipo que utilizaba las emociones, pero sentía las lágrimas pinchar sus ojos. Las excluyó y se concentró en lo que Serena le hacía sentir. Feliz. Perfecto.

Y cuando su cuerpo la tocó, lo único que sintió fue su calor. Su cabello rozó su brazo, y él levantó la mano para acariciarlo a todo lo largo, enredando sus dedos en él, y tirando de él un poco. Ella gimió contra él y tiró de sus labios a los suyos.

"Te amo. Y te he echado de menos. He sido tan estúpida."

Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios. "Terminó ahora. El pasado siempre está terminado. Sólo tienes que pensar en el futuro." La atrajo a su regazo. "Haré el amor contigo, después hablaremos de ese futuro. He echado de menos estar dentro de ti."

Ella se aferró a sus brazos. "Dios, también te he echado de menos."

Él le sacó el suéter y sacó la camiseta por su cabeza, depositándola en el sofá, y lamiendo la onda de sus pechos. El sabor de ella le prendió fuego, la necesidad de sentir con fuerza sus pezones contra su lengua, con su deseo ignorando hacer las cosas lentas. Le desabrochó el sujetador y lo arrojó, luego tomó sus pezones en su boca, pasando su lengua por los brotes duros hasta que ella se arqueó y se los ofreció. La chupó y lamió, y ella se retorció en su contra hasta que su pene estuvo a punto de abrir la cremallera de su pantalón.

Él le quitó los jeans, inhalando el dulce olor de su deseo. "¿Ya estás húmeda para mí?"

Lo miró. "Todo lo que he estado haciendo es pensar en ti, soñar contigo. Todo lo que quiero es que me folles hasta que me corra."

La dejó sólo el tiempo necesario para conseguir un condón, la tiró sobre la mesa, pero antes tuvo que probarla de nuevo. Quitándole las bragas, su humedad quedó brillando a las luces del techo. Él utilizó su pulgar para trazar la costura de los labios de su vagina, encantándole eso, ella se estremeció ante su contacto. Cuando deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella y se inclinó para capturar su clítoris entre sus labios, ella gritó, retorciéndose contra él.

"Oh, Dios, Darien, no duraré mucho tiempo."

Él no quería que ella esperara. Quería que se corriera, quería probarla mientras ella se dejaba ir y se corría contra su boca y lengua. Él pulsó su lengua contra su clítoris y lo arrastró a través de sus suaves labios, manteniendo su dedo dentro de ella bombeando, entonces llevó sus labios a su clítoris y lo chupó.

"Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, Darien." Ella se lanzó contra su boca mientras la lamía hasta que se corrió, quitándole los dedos para absorber todos sus jugos mientras ella se estremecía en su contra. Luego se apartó sólo el tiempo suficiente para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y se puso el condón. Extendió sus piernas separándolas y avanzó dentro de ella, queriendo follarla duro, pero necesitando disfrutar de ese momento, porque ahora la amaba, y era como la primera vez.

Con Serena, siempre sería como la primera vez.

Era perfecto.

Serena vio el juego de emociones en la cara de Darien, de la pasión al dolor mientras entraba en ella. Estaba tan llena de amor por ese hombre que apenas podía contener su alegría. El placer la llevó a un lugar sin límites. Se levantó contra él, todavía con lo que quedaba de lo que su orgasmo le había dado. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de él, agarrándolo mientras él crecía dentro de ella y la arrastraba a imposibles sensaciones con cada estocada.

Ella se aferró a sus brazos mientras se movía lenta y calmadamente al principio, luego aceleraba el ritmo, rodando sus caderas encima de su clítoris y hasta que la presión en su contra subió de nuevo llevándola al precipicio. La llevó directo al borde, y luego hacia atrás, dándole una maligna sonrisa que le dijo que sabía exactamente donde estuvo, pero que no la dejaría correrse por el momento.

"Bastardo".

"Me amas".

"Sí, lo hago. Ahora haz que me corra".

Él se dejó caer encima de ella y la besó, con un beso que fusionaba los huesos, con su lengua deslizándose sobre ella, con sus dedos enterrados en su pelo, con su cuerpo conectado al de ella de la manera más íntima. No había una sola parte de él que no la tocara, desde su pene a su boca y a su corazón.

Era perfecto.

Y cuando se corrió, ella gritó contra sus labios, y gimió contra ella, y eso se convirtió en el sonido más dulce de amor que la dejó riendo y llorando de vida y pensando que era tan condenadamente bueno, y ella estuvo a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda.

Después, comieron pizza y se acurrucaron, uno junto al otro, en el sofá.

"¿Quieres una boda grande?"

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. "No tengo ni idea. Nunca he pensado en ello."

Él arqueó una ceja. "Eres una mujer. Todas las mujeres piensan en cosas como esa. Y además, eres organizadora de eventos."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Nunca pensé que me casaría."

"Te vas a casar. Organiza una boda grande."

"No tengo ningún familiar. Salvo Helios, por supuesto."

"Tienes a mi familia. Ahora serán la suya. Y son muchos. Y luego está el equipo. Que también son muchos. Y un montón de amigos."

"Creo que deberíamos empezar con una lista de invitados."

Él le besó la punta de la nariz. "Supongo que sí." Él agarró su vaso y bebió un largo trago.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres un bebé?"

Él cambió la miró. "¿Y tú?"

Ella sonrió, recordando la sensación del bebé que había sostenido. "He pensado en ello."

"Me gustaría otro chico como Helios. O tal vez una niña como tú."

Su corazón se calentó, y se acurrucó contra él. "No tengo idea de lo que hice para merecer a alguien como tú."

"Sólo es suerte, supongo."

Ella empujó su hombro, y él se echó a reír.

"Soy el afortunado, Serena. Te tengo, tengo a Helios. Tengo una vida perfecta. Gracias a ti."

Ella se levantó y le dio un beso, un largo y persistente beso.

"Mmmmmm, pepperoni. Perfecto, por cierto."

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
